


Instinto

by Saphirott



Category: J2-Fandom, Padackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Omega Jared, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 135,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Jared se verá condicionada por un hecho que él no puede controlar, algo que nunca imaginó y que es intrínseco en su personalidad, algo que le llevará a recorrer un tortuoso camino sin esperanzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Os traigo mi nueva historia, he dejado de lado por un rato el J2 para sumergirme en esta locura de universo alternativo jj. Espero que os guste, gracias de antemano por leer.

INSTINTO

Capítulo 1

Jared luchaba contra el impulso de abrir los ojos. Como todas las mañanas, sus primeros sentimientos fueron de rabia y angustia. Por qué sus pulmones se empeñaban en respirar? Por qué su corazón seguía latiendo? Por qué? Si lo único que él deseaba era estar muerto.

Otro día más, uno más que sumar a los… cuántos eran ya? dos años? Había perdido la cuenta. Dos años de torturas y vejaciones, dos años en los que había dejado de ser una persona para pasar a ser visto y tratado simplemente como un animal, uno con el que se puede hacer todo lo que se te antoje.

Lo más lamentable para Jared, era que su propia naturaleza conspiraba en su contra, permitiendo y aceptando en su interior esa situación, esa naturaleza que le decía que así eran las cosas, a pesar que su mente racional sabía que todo aquello no era más que un error, que lo que le pasaba, lo que le estaban haciendo, lo que estaba sufriendo, todo. Todo eso era horrible e injusto.

Pero Jared ya hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía a si mismo pensar, había aprendido que era mejor así, dolía menos. Tampoco pensaba ya en quitarse la vida, aunque lo deseara, una vez lo intentó. Diez meses después de llegar aquí, cuando comprendió que esta iba a ser su vida para siempre y que de ninguna forma conseguiría cambiarla, reunió el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Todo acabaría y el por fin sería libre de nuevo, como cuando era pequeño, cuando todavía no sabía que su naturaleza confabularía en su contra arruinando sus esperanzas. No salió bien... El castigo que vino después le quitó las ganas de volver a intentarlo. Solo le quedaba esperar que un día su cuerpo no lo resistiera más y le concediera al fin su deseo.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, de nuevo se encontró con las desoladas paredes de su cuarto, desprovistas de todo, vacías y grises como el propio Jared. Del techo pendía una desnuda bombilla que apenas alcanzaba para iluminar tétricamente el pequeño espacio. Tenía que agradecer, que aunque pequeña, contaba con una ventana, aún era muy temprano y el cielo solo clareaba, pero a veces, cuando estaba solo, le gustaba sentarse bajo ella y recibir el calor de los rayos del sol. No tenía rejas, tampoco es que pudiera ir a ninguna parte.

Todo el mobiliario de la habitación estaba compuesto por el estrecho catre donde dormía, una pequeña mesa con una silla y un armario que albergaba sus muy escasas pertenencias, lo poco que había podido coger tras la muerte de sus padres, algo de ropa que ya solo usaba cuando algún día tenía que salir de la casa, y algunas fotos escondidas bajo el fondo de un cajón. Hacía mucho que no las miraba, dolían demasiado, pero temía perderlas, seguro que a Mark le parecería muy divertido privarle de ellas como castigo, por eso las escondía.

Se sentó al borde del catre frotándose la cara con las manos, alejando las ganas de llorar, pensar en sus padres siempre le entristecía. Si no hubiera sido por aquel maldito accidente... Si al menos él no se hubiera salvado, por qué tuvo que salvarse?, por qué no pudo morir en ese momento con ellos?, por qué luchó todos esos meses en coma? Ya estaba muerto, mejor haberse quedado así y no volver para esto.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello tirando de él hasta hacerse daño. - Deja de pensar Jared! Deja de pensar!- Se dijo a sí mismo. Se levantó para dirigirse al baño, al ponerse de pie todo su cuerpo se resintió aunque ya estaba acostumbrado. Frente al espejo que había sobre el lavabo, palpó con cuidado las recientes marcas moradas sobre su pecho y en las costillas, siseo entre dientes con una especialmente grande en su dorsal.

Los morados resaltaban sobre su piel, al igual que otras tantas tonalidades que lo adornaban, amarillas y verdosas que solo servían para identificar el tiempo pasado entre unas y otras. Dejó de mirar su piel para volver a fijarse en su imagen en el espejo. Sonrió en una mueca llena de tristeza e ironía. Era grande, muy grande la verdad. Su espalda era ancha, fuertes hombros y marcadas clavículas. Su pecho estaba desarrollado y su vientre y abdominales bien definidos. Era algo extraño para los de su naturaleza y eso era lo que había atraído a Mark para su desgracia. 

Rió entre dientes, una risa histérica y amargada. Ser tan grande y fuerte no le servía para nada, era irónico. Miró de nuevo con amargura al espejo, a su cuello, ahí estaba, lo que le marcaba, lo que le definía, lo que era. Un ancho collar de cuero con una argolla se ajustaba a su cuello, lo rozó con sus dedos sintiendo la suavidad del material, los deslizó a lo largo de él hasta llegar a la sencilla hebilla, de donde se apartaron con rapidez al sentir el tacto de metal, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado a través de ellos. El collar le apretaba, le hacía marcas con los bordes en su piel, pero jamás se le ocurriría moverlo.

Jared era un Omega, lo que en las actuales circunstancias, venía a significar que no era nada, un simple animal que mantener, con la única función de mantener satisfecho sexualmente a su Alpha y gestar y criar sus cachorros. Y eso para los Omegas que tenían suerte, él no tenía tanta. Él dejó de tener suerte en el mismo momento que su naturaleza fue revelada, a la temprana edad de los dieciséis.

\------------------------------------------------

Jared era un chico sano y extrovertido, había crecido deprisa, de forma espigada y era mucho más alto que los demás muchachos de su edad. Destacaba en el instituto con unas notas excelentes que llenaban de orgullo a sus padres. Hacía deporte, pertenecía al equipo de baloncesto y era popular.

Era hijo único y el orgullo de sus padres. Gerald Padalecki era profesor en la Universidad de Texas, responsable de la cátedra de Historia, era un hombre respetado en la pequeña comunidad en donde Vivian. Había sido el Alpha de una pequeña manada, pero esta se había ido mermando por causas naturales hasta quedar reducida a los tres miembros que eran ahora. Sherry, su mujer, era una Beta inteligente y afable, que sabía manejar a su marido sin enfrentarse a él. En realidad el se dejaba hacer, era un hombre enamorado de su Beta.

Las esperanzas de ambos estaban puestas en su único hijo, las mujeres Beta no eran muy prolíficas. Según Jared crecía, todo apuntaba a que sería un Alpha fuerte y hermoso. Eso hacía sonreír a su madre que ya lo imaginaba con una vida feliz y respetable a cargo de su propia manada. Nada la había preparado para la noticia que iba a recibir ese día, ni a ella, ni a ninguno de los miembros de su familia.

Jared había salido como todos los días temprano al instituto, por el camino paso a recoger a Chad, su mejor amigo. Chad hacía poco que se había definido como un Alpha, Jared sintió envidia cuando su amigo se plantó ante él con sonrisa de suficiencia, levantando repetidamente las cejas y exclamando un: - Te lo dije!.

Él estaba impaciente por definirse, le había dado rabia que su amigo lo hubiera hecho primero, era un pique que tenían entre ellos desde que cumplieron diez. Llegó a la esquina de la calle West y vio a Chad esperándole con la espalda apoyada en la pared de ladrillo, con la pierna derecha flexionada y el pie de esta apoyado también en la pared. La mochila del rubio descansaba en el suelo a su lado. Cuando le vio llegar se enderezó y se echó la bolsa al hombro.

\- Vamos hombre! – Exclamó con una sonrisa – ya pensaba que me iba solo. Se te han pegado las sabanas o qué? – la expresión risueña de Chad cambió cuando tuvo delante a su amigo. Silbó asombrado al verle la cara – Pero chico! Que cara traes. Estás bien?  
\- Lo siento tío – se disculpó – No, la verdad que no me encuentro muy bien. Hoy me levanté con un dolor de cabeza... – llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo con los ojos cerrados, al ser atacado de nuevo por una punzada de dolor.  
\- Por qué no vuelves a casa? – Dijo su amigo – Yo te disculpo con el Sr. Willians.

Jared negó con la cabeza. – No, vamos. He tomado un analgésico en casa, se me pasará. Además, tenemos partido. Qué van a hacer sin su estrella? – contestó forzando una sonrisa. Chad le miró ahora divertido.  
\- Te lo tienes muy creído, no? – preguntó con sorna.  
\- No – contestó muy serio Jared. Los dos se rieron con ganas mientras seguían su camino al instituto.

Contrariamente a lo que Jared pensaba, el dolor no disminuyó, le costaba concentrarse en las clases y se sentía mareado. Pasó las tres primeras horas con la cabeza gacha, evitando la luz que se colaba por las ventanas de la clase y masajeando de forma nerviosa sus sienes cuando el dolor era más fuerte. Después de la tercera clase fue al baño para tomarse otro analgésico y se pasó la media hora de descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio.

Después de eso pareció que el dolor empezaba a remitir. Las siguientes tres horas fueron tranquilas, un pequeño resquemor se mantenía en su cabeza pero era algo que podía manejar. En la hora de la comida ya estaba bien y bromeó relajado con Chad y otros compañeros haciendo apuestas sobre el resultado del partido de esa tarde, siguieron así hasta que Jared tuvo que irse para prepararse con el resto del equipo.

El primer tiempo del partido había pasado con normalidad, Jared como siempre, era el máximo anotador de su equipo, el entrenador le felicitaba ahora a la vez que le daba las instrucciones a seguir en el segundo tiempo. Salieron con el entusiasmo de los que van ganando. En un enfrentamiento con uno de los contrincantes Jared es derribado contra el suelo haciendo que una corriente de dolor recorra su espalda. Durante un momento se queda aturdido y solo reacciona cuando se encuentra delante la mano de un compañero ofreciéndose a levantarle. – Estás bien Jay? – escucha aún aturdido. – Sí, sí. Solo ha sido el golpe.

Jared se levantó y continuó jugando, pero a cada rato la sensación de malestar era mayor. El dolor de cabeza volvió acompañado de fuertes calambres en el vientre y a nivel general en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Estaba mareado, sentía gritos y ruido a su alrededor, intentaba mirar hacía donde le gritaban pero no conseguía enfocar bien, todo estaba borroso y de repente…, de repente todo se volvió negro.  
Se despertó acostado en una camilla, entrecerró los ojos, dañados por el resplandor de los fluorescentes del techo. Miró a su alrededor reconociendo la enfermería del instituto. Todavía llevaba su equipación de baloncesto y entonces se acordó del partido. Giró la cabeza al sentir abrirse la puerta, una mujer madura y regordeta, con una bata blanca entró por ella. Jared la reconoció, era la enfermera del centro, una mujer amable y cariñosa, siempre con una sonrisa.

Se incorporó sobre los codos con dificultad lo que le costó un gemido de dolor.  
\- Auch! Srta. Harris, qué me ha pasado? – preguntó confundido.  
La mujer se volvió hacía él sorprendida. Se acercó con desgana y Jared se sorprendió del gesto serio y de disgusto (o debía decir desagrado) que tenía la mujer.  
\- Acuéstate! – Dijo en tono seco – Ya he llamado a tu padre. Vendrá a por ti.  
\- Pero... – no le dio tiempo a decir más porque la mujer se giró abandonando rápidamente la habitación dejándole aún más confundido le lo que estaba.

Veinte minutos después llegaba su padre. Gerald se acercó a la camilla donde descansaba su hijo con gesto preocupado.  
\- Papá... – gimió Jared.  
\- Hijo! – su padre se acercó cogiéndole de la mano y acariciando con ternura su frente. – Qué ha pasado?  
\- No lo sé – contestó confundido – creo que me desmayé en el partido, pero no me han dicho nada más.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de nuevo dando paso a la Srta. Harris.  
\- Es usted el Sr. Padalecki? – preguntó de forma neutra.  
\- Sí, lo soy. Jared es mi hijo. Dígame, qué ha pasado? – contestó preocupado. La mujer miró alternativamente de uno a otro para finalmente volverse a centrar en el hombre de pie junto a la camilla, en su cara de nuevo ese gesto entre disgusto y desagrado que tampoco paso desapercibido por Gerald.

\- Sr. Padalecki – dijo en tono aséptico – El cuerpo de su hijo se está preparando. Jared es un Omega, ya sabe lo que eso significa. Puede llevárselo en cuanto firme los papeles que reconocen su condición. Puede hacerlo en secretaría. Buenas tardes. – de la misma forma que había hablado, la mujer abandonó la habitación.

Los ojos asombrados de Gerald se cruzaron con los asustados de su hijo. Jared le miraba al borde de las lágrimas y él aún no era capaz de reaccionar a la noticia.  
\- Papá! – gimió Jared – Papá… lo siento! Papá… yo... – Jared temblaba con miedo y vergüenza. Miraba suplicante a su padre que aún no decía nada y miraba la puerta por la que había salido aquella mujer. 

Gerald se giró de nuevo y la visión de su pequeño asustado le partió el corazón. Lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho ahogando en él el llanto de su hijo, no pudo evitar que por sus mejillas también rodaran las lágrimas.  
\- Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora? – balbuceó Jared. Su padre le estrechó aún más si eso era posible.  
\- Shhh..., tranquilo hijo. Ahora nos vamos a casa....


	2. Omega

Capítulo 2 

Gerald ayudó a su hijo a levantarse y esperó unos minutos hasta que ambos consiguieron recuperar la compostura, después de eso, salieron de la enfermería para cumplir los requisitos administrativos exigidos y así poder volver a casa lo antes posible. 

Cruzarse con sus compañeros por el pasillo no era algo para lo que Jared estuviera preparado en ese momento. No sabría decir si era una idea suya o si realmente parecía que ya todos supieran de su condición. Tuvo la sensación de que la gente se apartaba a su paso y que sus miradas se desviaban evitando la suya con disgusto. Vio a Chad a lo lejos, su amigo parecía preocupado, lo vio avanzar hacia él y como los que le acompañaban se lo impedían. 

Se quedó paralizado por la angustia y el miedo que ese rechazo le provocaba, bajo la mirada al suelo avergonzado hasta que sintió la mano suave pero firme de su padre alrededor de su brazo. - Vamos hijo... - dijo tirando de él a la vez que dirigía una mirada furiosa a todos los que tenía delante. Jared se dejó llevar camino a la secretaría. 

\- Esto es todo Sr. Padalecki - dijo con una forzada sonrisa la mujer que les atendió - La condición del Omega ya ha sido registrada y se notificará a los organismos pertinentes. A partir de ahora usted será el Alpha responsable de este Omega...   
\- Jared - dijo Gerald en tono frío cortando a la mujer.   
\- Cómo dice? - preguntó ella confundida   
\- Jared. Mi hijo se llama Jared - continuó el fulminándola con la mirada. La mujer se revolvió incomoda.   
\- Ehm..., sí, claro. A lo que íbamos Sr. Padalecki. El estará a su cargo y será su responsabilidad. En caso de que no desee hacerse cargo de él, deberá buscar otro Alpha que lo haga o en su defecto comunicarlo a las autoridades que se harán cargo de él hasta que alguien lo reclame. Ha entendido y está de acuerdo con estos términos?   
\- Si, lo entiendo. Podemos irnos ya?   
\- Por supuesto señor. - contestó con una sonrisa absolutamente formal y ensayada. 

Gerald guió a su hijo hasta el coche e hicieron el corto trayecto hasta casa en silencio. Cuando llegaron Sherry estaba en la cocina, salió a buscarlos cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada. Estaba nerviosa porque en la llamada del instituto le habían dicho que Jared se había desmayado en el partido y desde que Gerald salió a buscarle no sabía nada más. 

\- Gracias a Dios que habéis llegado - exclamó preocupada. Su preocupación se hizo mayor al ver la cara de ambos. - Qué pasa? - su mirada se paseaba alternativamente de su marido a su hijo. Jared temblaba con la cabeza gacha, su madre se acercó levantando su barbilla hasta ver los ojos de su hijo llenos de lágrimas. - Jay? - dijo angustiada. Jared no aguantó más y se aferró a su madre llorando de forma desconsolada. Los ojos interrogantes de Sherry se posaron en su marido sin dejar de sostener el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Su marido negó con la cabeza con gesto abatido y ella no pudo evitar el gemido de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios. 

\- Jay!.., mi Jay.. Mi niño... - murmuraba una y otra vez, depositando tiernos besos en el pelo de su hijo.   
\- Mamá... - Balbuceó - yo no quería..., lo siento, no me odies. Por favor... - Jared se sentía incapaz de controlarse, tenía miedo, estaba muy, muy asustado y solo quería, solo necesitaba, que su madre siguiera siendo su madre, que no le rechazara. Jared era un chico inteligente, conocía casos, sabía lo que pasaba muchas veces cuando en las familias se definía un Omega. Y si le pasaba a él? Sentía que se estaba mareando. 

\- Shhhh... - Sherry le acunaba entre sus brazos - Tranquilo mi niño, todo va a estar bien. Vamos a tu cuarto, necesitas descansar. Hablaremos después. - Lo acompañó hasta la habitación y lo ayudó a acostarse. Jared seguía sollozando y temblando aún después de que su madre lo arropara. Ella se quedó sentada en la cama acariciando su frente hasta que al final, el agotamiento lo dejó dormido. La mujer se inclinó, besando su frente, para después salir de la habitación buscando a su marido. Tenían mucho de qué hablar. 

Jared se despertó cansado, un zumbido permanente taladraba sus oídos e intensificaba el dolor de su cabeza. Durante un momento pensó que quizás había cogido algún virus y que esa era la causa de su malestar. Luego, de repente, todo volvió a su cabeza. Gimió angustiado, un Omega, era un Omega. Cómo podía haber pasado? 

Cerró los ojos abatido. Nadie sabía cómo pasaba, simplemente lo hacía. Daba igual el tipo de unión de los padres, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta. Los Omegas podían surgir de cualquiera de ellas sin que hubiera estudios exactos de los porcentajes de probabilidad de cada una de ellas. Lo único importante para él ahora, era lo que significaba ser un Omega. 

Según las leyes actuales y a pesar de que existían algunas corrientes de cambio, los Omegas estaban en lo más bajo del escalafón social. Supeditados siempre a sus Alpha, no podían hacer nada sin el permiso de este y cuando hablamos de nada, es nada. Ni siquiera comprar una barra de pan si no va con un consentimiento firmado. No se les permitía estudiar a no ser que fuera en las escuelas asignadas especialmente para ellos, cuyas materias exclusivamente iban dirigidas al cuidado de los cachorros y al mantenimiento del hogar así como a la perfecta manera de complacer a su Alpha. 

Podían trabajar si su Alpha así lo consentía pero lo hacían por un sueldo considerablemente menor. El Alpha podía tratarlos a su antojo y nadie se iba a escandalizar por ello. En su mayoría eran obligados a portar un collar al cuello que señalaba su condición ante el resto además de indicar que poseía dueño y así evitar posibles problemas. 

En definitiva, los Omegas eran considerados como simples animales de cría y servicio doméstico. Se permitía su venta y eso era lo que muchos padres hacían cuando sus hijos se definían de esa manera. Los Omega, tanto mujeres u hombres, eran capaces de gestar, aunque los hombres pasaban el embarazo en su forma de lobo y no cambiaban hasta el destete de las crías. Por razones obvias los hombres Omega resultaban muy atractivos para muchos Alphas y eran muy solicitados. 

Otra particularidad de los Omega era que estaban genéticamente predispuestos al servilismo y la sumisión. Esta había sido una de las razones por las que fueron degradados hacía ya más de doscientos años, cuando los gobiernos regentados por Alphas eran más duros y despiadados. En su mayoría físicamente más pequeños que cualquier otra clase, solo un muy pequeño porcentaje rompían esta norma física, estos ejemplares también solían ser más rebeldes y difíciles de manejar. 

Esa predisposición a la sumisión se acrecentaba en las épocas de celo, donde los Omega se dejaban dominar totalmente por sus más primitivos instintos, siendo incapaces de controlarse. Otro motivo más para su degradación social, a los Alphas les parecía totalmente indigno dejarse dominar de esa forma descontrolada por su naturaleza lobuna. 

Jared gimió y enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada. Qué pasaría con él? Sabía que desde el momento en el que se había definido como Omega solo tardaría unos meses en tener su primer celo. Sabía que existían supresores, pero no si su padre le dejaría tomarlos. Dios, ni siquiera sabía si todavía estaría en esa casa. Y si lo vendían? Y si otro Alpha le reclamaba?. Empezó a llorar de nuevo, solo tenía dieciséis años, no creía estar preparado para eso, o para tener hijos o para nada... Solo quería que el día de ayer no hubiera pasado nunca. 

La puerta de su habitación sonó llamando su atención. - Jay.. - Escuchó la dulce voz de su madre - Jay, cariño. Baja a desayunar. Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo...- Jared tembló en su cama pero no se atrevió a desobedecer. - Si mamá, bajo enseguida. - dijo en tono serio. Su madre le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y bajó de nuevo a la cocina dejando a su hijo solo. 

Sus padres habían sido muy comprensivos con él. Le explicaron cual era su situación, que él ya sabía, y le aseguraron de que ellos no le iban a dejar a su suerte. Su padre sería su Alpha hasta que él encontrara a alguien de su agrado. Chad había vuelto a visitarle un tiempo después y habían retomado su amistad. El rubio bromeaba con él asegurando que si no encontraba a nadie él le reclamaría en todo caso, que después de tantos años de colegio ya se había acostumbrado a salvarle el culo. Recordar eso ahora, hacía asomar una sonrisa triste en el rostro de Jared. Ojalá su amigo lo hubiera hecho en aquel momento. 

Sus padres le proporcionaban los supresores y él los tomaba regularmente, aunque estos casi no pudieron amortiguar los efectos de su primer celo, su madre ya le había explicado que el primer celo siempre era el más intenso. Tuvo que permanecer encerrado en casa a sabiendas que la cantidad de feromonas que su cuerpo desprendía atraería a todos los Alphas y Betas de su alrededor y que si uno de ellos lo tomaba, y él bajo la influencia de su instinto se dejaría hacer, y lo marcaba, se vería metido en graves problemas que llevarían desde un embarazo a una reclamación de propiedad, y su padre no podría negarse a ella. 

A partir del segundo, las cosas fueron más fáciles y podía controlarlo bastante bien con las pastillas. Ya no podía ir al instituto, pero su padre se negó a inscribirle en una de las escuelas para Omegas. Se ocupó el mismo de la educación de su hijo con la ayuda de algunos compañeros de la universidad, más liberales en lo que se refería al trato de los Omega. Si Jared hubiera podido presentarse a los exámenes, su padre estaba seguro de que se hubiera graduado con honores. Jared estaba a punto de cumplir los veintitrés, era un joven alto, fuerte y apuesto. A simple vista todos dirían que era un Alpha, era un chico inteligente y seguro bajo la protección de su padre que le deba una gran libertad. 

Sus miedos se habían ido difuminando, su padre no duraría siempre pero ellos ya llevaban un tiempo buscando a alguien para Jared, alguien dentro de los círculos más liberales, alguien que le tratara bien y con respeto. Algún día ese alguien llegaría, Jared estaba seguro. No contó con que el destino no estaba tan seguro de esos planes como él y que la combinación de un clavo, una rueda y un árbol, arruinarían su vida para siempre. 

Jared se despertó de golpe, sintiendo que se ahogaba, algo atravesaba su garganta y no podía respirar. Abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada, cegado por la fuerte luz de los fluorescentes y su reflejo en las blancas paredes de la habitación. Unas manos le sujetaron con firmeza contra el colchón.   
\- Tranquilo! - escuchó, aunque la voz parecía venir de muy lejos - Tranquilo! - oyó de nuevo - Estas en el hospital, tienes un tubo en la garganta. Voy a quitártelo, vale? 

Jared se centró en la voz e intento fijar la mirada en la silueta que estaba sobre él. Asintió con la cabeza y pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro ahora más enfocado de esa mujer que tenía delante. - A la de tres haz como que toses, vale? - asintió de nuevo. Un minuto después la angustia se disipó al sentir de nuevo su garganta libre. 

Tosió durante un rato y miró a su alrededor confundido. La mujer se acercó de nuevo a él con un vaso de agua en la mano.   
\- Bebe un poco - dijo con amabilidad - soy la doctora Tyler y me ocupo de ti.   
\- Qué ha pasado? - preguntó confuso.   
\- Tuviste un accidente de coche - explicó ella con seriedad. Jared no acertaba a entender nada, de repente unas imágenes confusas llegaron a su mente, el sonido como de una explosión, su padre intentando controlar el coche, los bandazos, el árbol... 

\- Y mis padres? - preguntó temeroso. El gesto apenado de la doctora disparó todas sus alarmas - Puedo verlos? Por... por favor.   
La mujer negó con la cabeza. - Lo siento...   
\- Pero quiero verlos, antes de... una última vez. Por favor - suplicó con la voz rota, al borde de las lágrimas.   
\- Jared, tus padres murieron hace seis meses, el accidente fue hace seis meses.   
\- Pero... y yo?... - Jared no entendía nada.   
\- Has estado en coma - explicó la doctora - no sabíamos si despertarías, pero según la ley debemos de mantener a los enfermos en coma al menos diez meses antes de desconectarlos si nadie les reclama. - Has tenido suerte. 

La expresión de Jared pasó de la pena y la confusión al terror con esas palabras. Su padre había muerto, no tenía Alpha. Qué pasaría ahora?. La doctora pareció reconocer las dudas en su rostro y se decidió a informarle de su situación actual.   
\- Jared, ahora mismo eres un Omega sin Alpha, tampoco estas vinculado, por lo cual pasas a estar a cargo de la O.C.G.O, la Oficina Central de Gestión de Omegas. En cuanto estés algo más recuperado, serás internado en uno de sus centros, donde serás instruido en las labores de los de tu clase y harás con otros, trabajos de servicios a la comunidad para contribuir a tu manutención hasta que seas reclamado por algún Alpha que se haga responsable de ti. 

Jared asintió con la cabeza en silencio y esperó a que la doctora saliera para cubrirse la cara con las manos y dejarse llevar por el dolor. Sabía que no solo había perdido a sus padres, también había perdido su vida. 

El traslado al centro se hizo efectivo dos semanas después. Jared aún no se había recuperado del todo, había perdido peso y masa muscular durante el tiempo que había pasado en coma y aún arrastraba una cojera a causa de la doble fractura que había sufrido en su pierna derecha. La doctora le había dicho que si se ejercitaba recuperaría por completo la movilidad, él no estaba tan seguro, dolía como el infierno. 

Antes de llegar, le permitieron pasar por su casa y recoger algunos efectos personales. Al ser hijo único y no haber más miembros vivos de la manada de su padre, la casa quedaría en custodia y pasaría a ser propiedad de Alpha que le reclamase. Acompañado por un celador, recorrió los espacios ahora vacíos y silenciosos del que había sido su hogar. No fue capaz de llevarse nada, apenas unas fotos y algo de ropa. Nada de lo demás le serviría, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le permitirán poseer mucho más. 

Ya en el centro, le sometieron en primer lugar a una revisión médica, le entregaron el uniforme con el que a partir de ahora debía vestir y el horario con las clases y actividades a las que debía asistir. Después de eso le llevaron a la que sería su habitación mientras estuviera allí. Al entrar en ella acompañado del celador, los dos chicos que estaban dentro se levantaron con rapidez posicionándose firmes junto a los pies de sus camas, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y la mirada aún más baja en señal de sumisión.   
Jared los miró confundido. Eran mucho más jóvenes que él, debían rondar los diecisiete, pequeños y delgados, no se movieron en ningún momento mientras el celador le enseñaba su cama y le recordaba a la hora que debía estar listo al día siguiente. Después de eso se marchó cerrando la puerta sin decir adiós. 

Los chicos se movieron nada más cerrarse la puerta, se sentaron juntos en una de las camas y le miraron con curiosidad.   
\- Dios tío! Eres enorme! De verdad eres un Omega? - preguntó el más bajo de los dos, un chico moreno, de ojos castaños y sonrisa afable. El otro, rubio y de ojos azules, con un gesto mucho más serio dio un codazo a su compañero de forma reprobatoria.   
\- No seas idiota! Claro que es un Omega, si no, no estaría aquí. Lo que si eres muy mayor para no estar vinculado, no? 

Jared los miraba sin saber muy bien que decir. - Soy Rick - dijo el rubio - y este es Justin - continuó señalando a su compañero - Y tú... - continuó al ver que el castaño no decía nada.   
\- Jared   
\- Bien Jared. Pues echas las presentaciones, esa es tu cama y aquel es tu armario - dijo Rick señalando uno de los tres armarios de la pared del fondo - Y de nuevo... cómo es que no estás vinculado? 

\- Vivía con mis padres - contestó mientras guardaba sus cosas.   
\- En serio? - pregunto Justin. - Mis padres me trajeron aquí en cuanto me definí y los de Rick igual. - Jared no quería hablar de eso.   
\- Qué se hace aquí? - preguntó cambiando de conversación.   
\- Por las mañanas vamos a clase - dijo el rubio - educación, sumisión, cuidado de los cachorros, economía doméstica. Por las tardes trabajamos, arreglamos jardines, limpiamos calles. 

\- Cuánto tiempo se suele estar aquí?   
\- Eso depende - contestó Justin - una vez al mes se permite la visita de los Alpha.   
\- Nos exponen como a monos de feria.. - interrumpió Rick con tono enfadado. - Vienen y escogen como si fuéramos cachorros abandonados en la perrera.   
\- Es lo que somos, acéptalo Rick - contestó el moreno con amargura, el otro lo miró con rabia.   
\- Yo no soy un perro! No sé como lo aceptas con tanta tranquilidad - gruño el rubio levantándose y metiéndose en su cama dando la espalda a los otros.   
\- De que nos sirve negarlo, eh?. Un día llegará un Alpha, nos escogerá, nos pondrá un collar y nos follará hasta llenarnos de cachorros y cuando ya no le sirvamos o nos pegará un tiro o nos reventará a trabajar hasta que no podamos más. Eso es lo que somos y cuanto antes lo aceptéis mejor. - La sonrisa afable de Justin se había borrado tornándose en una mueca resignada. - Disfruta de esto Jared, porque este va a ser el mejor sitio en el que vas a estar a partir de ahora. - Y con las mismas se metió también la cama. 

Jared terminó de guardar sus cosas y tras ponerse el pijama se metió también en la cama. Esa noche no durmió, la amargura de las palabras de Justin no le dejó hacerlo, bajo la protección de su padre nunca se había planteado eso, pero ahora sabía que el muchacho tenía razón. Allí no había nadie que velara por sus uniones, simplemente les mantenían hasta que alguien se hiciera cargo y les daba igual quien fuera si así dejaban de tener un cargo a las arcas del estado. 

En el centro les seguían prescribiendo los supresores, le enseñaban como comportarse con sus Alpha, Jared estaba teniendo serios problemas con eso, su padre nunca le sometió y estas normas le parecían ridículas, pero después de algunos castigos decidió que era más fácil hacer lo que le pedían sin poner pegas. 

No podían mirar a los Alpha sin su permiso, debían mantener la cabeza gacha y la actitud sumisa. Debían caminar dos pasos por detrás del Alpha, no les estaba permitido hablar fuera de las habitaciones si no se dirigían directamente a ellos. No debían tocar a un Alpha sin su consentimiento y no debían dejarse tocar por nadie sin el permiso de su Alpha. Debían estar siempre dispuestos para acatar los deseos de su Alpha, fuera cual fuera su naturaleza, no tenían derecho a negarse ni a protestar. 

Su Alpha podría castigarlos si así lo consideraba oportuno, ellos no tenían capacidad de entender lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, para eso estaba su Alpha, que los corregiría y educaría. Debían aceptarlo, ya que eso significaba que su Alpha se preocupaba por ellos 

Jared odiaba esas clases, donde día tras día, les repetían una y otra vez lo mismo, lavándoles el cerebro, minándoles la moral día a día. Veía el efecto que hacían en el resto de chicos y chicas, todos mucho más jóvenes e influenciables. Él no creía en eso, su padre le había enseñado la verdad, pero aquí debía comportarse, seguir la corriente y no destacar. Así que pronto fue un autómata más. Uno como los demás. 

El trabajo de las tardes le hizo recuperar poco a poco su forma física, al igual que su cojera fue remitiendo. Llevaba más de un año en el centro, Rick y Justin ya se habían ido, otros habían venido. Hasta ahora no había sido escogido en ninguna de esas rondas mensuales que ofrecían a los Alpha. Pensó que se veía demasiado mayor, casi todos eran niños, más fáciles de manejar, también era demasiado grande, delgado y estaba la cojera. No parecía resultar llamativo para nadie. No hasta ahora.


	3. Un sueño forjado

Capítulo 3 

Jensen colgó el teléfono después de casi cuarenta minutos de conversación. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el mullido respaldo del sillón de su oficina, masajeándose los ojos con cansancio. Sabía que debía delegar más y que tanto Tom como Mike e incluso Chris si hubiera hecho falta, serían muy capaces de ocuparse de esto, pero el transporte de esos caballos hasta Míchigan era demasiado importante y le estaban poniendo demasiados problemas. 

El transportista no se había mostrado tan seguro en sus reivindicaciones al saber que era el mismo Sr. Ackles el que le llamaba y finalmente había accedido al nuevo acuerdo propuesto por el empresario, al fin y al cabo tampoco era un cliente que quisiera perder, solo había pensado que podría sacarle un poco más de beneficio apretando un poco las cuerdas. Finalmente no había conseguido gran cosa y no estaba seguro de que tras hacer la entrega la Yeguada Ackles volviera a contar con él. En fin, había jugado sus cartas y estaba casi seguro de haber perdido. 

Jensen giró en su sillón echando un vistazo por su despacho, un amplio espacio, iluminado por un gran ventanal frente a su mesa, los muebles, todos de madera noble y un gran sillón de cuero blanco, las paredes color crema estaban llenas con los diplomas de Jensen, cuadros de caballos, premios y escarapelas que ya casi no tenía donde colgar. Las estanterías llenas de catálogos, libros de genética y anuarios de cría. Ese era su mundo, al que dedicaba cada minuto que estaba despierto. 

Jensen Ackles era con tan solo treinta años un hombre de éxito, éxito logrado con no poco esfuerzo a pesar de lo que algunas malas lenguas pudieran decir. Se había criado en un rancho y su padre le había inculcado el amor por los caballos aunque su progenitor nunca había tenido buen ojo para ellos, pero él sí, él los adoraba, pasaba horas y horas estudiando sobre ellos, empapándose de revistas y artículos especializados. Estudió biología y genética e hizo un máster en administración de empresas. 

Sus padres murieron antes de que él terminara de graduarse dejándole en herencia el pequeño rancho y unos pocos dólares ya que el lugar daba escasamente para mantenerse. Jensen decidió arriesgarse en aquel momento, vendió todos los animales que tenía menos el caballo que su padre le regaló al cumplir los dieciocho, el setenta por ciento de las tierras y se gastó todo el dinero en comprar dos yeguas importadas y un semental bayo de una de las más reconocidas yeguadas de Texas. 

Todo el mundo pensó que estaba loco, todos menos su amigo Chris, otro apasionado de los caballos como él, que no dudó en dejar la casa de sus padres para mudarse con su amigo y acompañarle en esa locura. La "locura", casi diez años después, daba como resultado que la Yeguada Ackles era una de las más grandes e importantes de EEUU, especializados en caballos de carreras, también tenían una amplia representación en el mundo de la doma clásica y vaquera. 

Su influencia se hizo importante, nadie se atrevía a despreciar un negocio con él y algunas autoridades le tanteaban para iniciar una carrera política a la que él amablemente se negaba pero que secretamente le tentaba, aunque hoy por hoy, tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse. 

Jensen recuperó los terrenos vendidos y los amplió con creces, haciendo que el pequeño rancho familiar solo fuera una sombra de lo que era ahora. Jensen se había convertido en el Alpha de una pequeña manada que empezó con Chris y que ahora contaba con otros seis miembros más. Todos vivían en el rancho ocupados en diferentes labores de importancia, el resto del trabajo que era mucho estaba a cargo de empleados externos. 

El rubio se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana de su despacho. Desde allí podía ver la pista de entrenamiento. Se rascó la barba de forma distraída a la vez que una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Ya estaba bien de encierro, él era un hombre de campo, necesitaba aire. Con paso decidido salió de allí camino a la pista donde había visto apoyado a Chris. Cuando llegó se apoyó en la valla junto a él. Su amigo se giró a verle dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro a modo de saludo. 

\- Mira lo que ha traído el viento! - Exclamó su amigo con sorna - Creía que ese despacho te había engullido.   
\- Casi - contestó con una sonrisa - pero no os vais a librar de mí con tanta facilidad.   
\- Lástima, ya me veía ocupando tu puesto - dijo con tono decepcionado Chris.   
\- Si lo quieres ya sabes que tienes que hacer... estás dispuesto a retarme pequeño? - preguntó con gesto serio, pero con los ojos brillando divertidos.   
\- Ni de coña, tío - Chris hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano - No es que no pudiera ganarte, pero es que si tengo que pasar más de diez minutos ahí dentro me muero. - continuó poniendo cara de horror. 

Los dos rieron con ganas y Jensen apretó afectuosamente el hombro de su amigo. Christian se había convertido es su mano derecha, su capataz y el que quedaba al mando de la manada si él no estaba. Los dos miraron a la figura que caminaba hacia ellos desde la pista. Los ojos de Chris se iluminaron y su amigo se alegró por él. El hombre rubio y de ojos azules se acercó hasta ellos con un cronómetro y una tablilla con anotaciones en la mano. 

\- Hey Steve! Cómo van los tiempos? Solo nos quedan cuatro días para el Estatal. - preguntó Jensen con una sonrisa. Steve se acercó hasta Chris dejando un rápido beso en sus labios.   
\- Jen! No temes que el sol te dañe? Has salido de la cripta, estoy impresionado - Chris rió por lo bajo ante el comentario llevándose un gruñido por parte de Jensen.   
\- Christian, si no sabes enseñarle modales a tu Beta, tal vez deba hacerlo yo? 

\- No te enfades Jen - dijo Christian sin poder aguantar la risa - ha sido gracioso.   
Jensen bufó asqueado. - Me tenéis harto con las bromitas, a mí tampoco me gusta pasarme el día ahí metido pero esto no se mantiene solo - dijo en tono molesto. - los dos le miraban con una sonrisa condescendiente.   
\- Ala, ya! Si lo estás haciendo muy bien. Para eso eres nuestro Alpha - dijo Chris dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Jensen gimió resignado pensando si sería buena idea golpearse la frente con la valla y dejar de aguantar a aquellos dos y sus risitas estúpidas. 

\- Los tiempos Steve... - dijo ya cansado. El rubio se puso serio, era el momento de trabajar.   
\- Van genial Jensen. Stardust se mantiene, Black Belle ha bajado tres decimas y Hell siete. Ese caballo va a ganar este fin de semana. Estoy seguro. - dijo Steve con confianza. 

Jensen sonrió a su amigo, Steve era su mejor entrenador y confiaba plenamente en su criterio. Hell tenía cinco años y su carrera empezaba a despegar, iba a ser un gran caballo y él tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en que diera una gran aportación a su línea sangre. 

\- Las nuevas yeguas han llegado ya? - preguntó de nuevo a Chris.   
\- Esta mañana. Sebastián y Misha les están haciendo las revisiones.   
\- Ok. Cuando ellos den el visto bueno llama a Mike para que haga los pagos. Hoy bajaba a la ciudad a recoger a Tom y pueden pasar por el banco.   
\- Ok jefe. Nos vemos en la cena. 

Jensen se despidió y se dirigió a los establos de la casa. Allí era donde guardaban sus caballos, separados del resto. Sacó a Winter, el alazán plateado que su padre le había regalado, era un animal altivo y noble de ojos claros y muy mal carácter para todo el mundo excepto para Jensen. Lo ató a la pared y se puso a cepillarlo haciendo que el animal sacudiera el cuello satisfecho por la atención. 

Sonrió divertido y continuó preparándolo para ensillarlo, estaba deseando dar una vuelta. El sonido de unos cascos le hizo girarse reconociendo en el acto al hombre que entraba en el establo tirando de una yegua castaña con las patas blancas.   
\- Matt - saludó con un gesto de cabeza.   
\- Jensen! - contestó sorprendido. Los ojos azules del hombre brillaron. 

Le gustaba Matt, el Beta fue el último en llegar a la manada, Jensen le conoció en uno de sus viajes, era un magnífico domador y no dudo en proponerle unirse a su equipo. Matt seguía con sus padres, lo vio como una oportunidad de salir de allí y decidió aceptar. El chico era guapo, alto, ojos azules, cabello castaño y mandíbula firme y un cuerpo de escándalo. Jensen podía dar fe de eso, se había acostado con él a la semana de estar en el rancho y desde entonces se satisfacían mutuamente. 

Jensen no lo había marcado, aunque disfrutaba de su compañía sabía que Matt no era para él, algún día el chico encontraría el Alpha que necesitaba. Matt no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso y secretamente albergaba la esperanza de que finalmente Jensen decidiera vincularse con él. 

\- Llegas ahora? - preguntó Matt esperanzado mientras comenzaba a desensillar a su yegua. Jensen pudo oler la excitación en el cuerpo del beta y no pudo evitar un gruñido de satisfacción.   
\- No, me preparaba justo para salir. Llevo todo el día en el despacho. Necesito aire.   
\- Oh! - Exclamó decepcionado - Te vendrá bien, claro. Te veo en la cena entonces - dijo mientras dirigía su yegua hasta el box. 

\- Quieres algo Matt? - preguntó con toda intención a la vez que seguía cepillando su caballo. El otro se tensó al momento avergonzado, Jensen era su Alpha, pero no estaban vinculados, con lo cual, no podía pedirle nada abiertamente.   
\- No, nada. Termino aquí y voy a casa, a ver si necesitan ayuda con la cena o algo - contestó nervioso.   
\- Ok - contestó sin más el rubio. 

Matt continuó arreglando a su yegua decepcionado al verse ignorado por Jensen. Acababa de soltar una bala de paja fresca para ella cuando se vio empotrado de cara contra una de las paredes del box. Gimió de sorpresa y excitación al sentir el peso de Jensen contra su espalda y el aliento cálido del Alpha en su cuello. 

\- Estás seguro de que no quieres nada Matt? - gruñó en voz baja contra su oído a la vez que presionaba las caderas contra él haciéndole sentir su dureza a través de la tela del pantalón. - Por qué lo que llevo oliendo desde hace rato me hace pensar otra cosa... - Jensen arañó la fina piel de su cuello con los dientes para luego calmarla con su lengua, gruñendo satisfecho al sentir la alteración del cuerpo del beta bajo él. 

\- Yo..., yo... joder Jensen! - exclamó cuando el Alpha le giró de golpe haciendo que las tablas se clavaran ahora en su espalda a la vez que tomaba con fiereza su boca. Matt no pudo más que abrirla y dejar que la lengua de Jensen la penetrara a su antojo, robándole el aliento. Jensen le sujetaba las manos sobre la cabeza tan solo con una de las suyas, la otra la llevó a su entrepierna haciéndole gemir en el beso. Jensen se separó mirándole divertido después de morder su barbilla. 

\- Eso después pequeño. Ahora voy a dar una vuelta. - Jensen se marchó con una sonrisa dejando a un Matt tembloroso incapaz de articular palabra. Cabalgó durante un par de horas disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que esto siempre le proporcionaba. Sentir el viento en la cara y disfrutar a la vez de las cambiantes tonalidades del cielo al atardecer. Últimamente no podía disfrutar mucho de eso y lo echaba de menos. Llegó a la casa a la hora de la cena mucho más relajado y feliz. 

Justo cuando iba a entrar la camioneta de Mike aparcaba frente a la casa, se quedó esperando a que sus amigos bajaran. Tom fue el primero en acercarse con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos abiertos buscando un abrazo que se completó segundos después. 

\- Tom! Te he echado de menos hombre - exclamó Jensen - Cómo ha ido todo?   
\- Genial! Tengo los acuerdos listos y los nuevos contratos redactados, solo para que los firmes. Ese nuevo laboratorio de reproducción es cosa hecha. No tendremos competencia, la posibilidad de mantener el semen congelado nos dará la oportunidad de cubrir un mayor número de yeguas, además de las ventajas de la exportación.   
\- Y los números no fallan - añadió Mike - auguro un aumento del treinta por ciento de las ganancias solo en el primer año. 

Jensen los miró satisfecho. Tom era su abogado, lo había conocido en sus tiempos en la universidad, habían hecho buenas migas desde el principio y el moreno también había quedado fascinado por la visión de negocio de Jensen siendo el tercero en unirse a su grupo. Mike era su Beta, un hombre inteligente y una máquina con los números. En cuanto llegó se hizo cargo de la contabilidad del rancho. Juntos hacía un gran equipo lo cual no podía más que agradar a Jensen. 

\- Vamos dentro - dijo al fin el Alpha después de escuchar las buenas noticias - nos deben estar esperando y no se van a poner de muy buen humor si la cena se enfría. 

Efectivamente, todos estaban dentro y protestaron haciéndoles ver su disgusto por la espera entre risas y bromas. Todos saludaron a Tom que llevaba una semana fuera terminando de gestionar las licencias del laboratorio y para cuando terminaron de hacerlo se sentaron todos a cenar. 

\- Solo una cosa chicos antes de retirarnos - dijo Jensen cuando terminó de cenar - Para el Estatal... Nos vamos Chris, Steve, Matt, Sebastian y yo. De acuerdo? - miró a todos esperando su asentimiento. 

Misha se encogió en su asiento con gesto abatido. Sebastian le apretó la mano con cariño y depositó un beso en su pelo al ver la tristeza en los ojos azules de su compañero. 

\- Misha.. - Jensen había visto la expresión del moreno y sintió pena por él. Se había vinculado hace poco a Sebastian tras haber sufrido algunas experiencias bastante traumáticas y era bastante dependiente de su Alpha. No se sentía seguro si no estaba cerca de él. - Lo siento Misha, pero no puedo dejar el rancho casi una semana sin veterinario. 

Misha levantó la mirada con timidez hacía su Alpha de manada. - Tranquilo Jensen, lo entiendo - dijo en voz baja. Jensen le revolvió el pelo al pasar por su lado cuando se levantó de la mesa.   
\- Bueno muchachos, hora de retirarse - dijo a la vez que clavaba los dedos en el hombro de Matt durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Matt se estremeció ante el contacto y siguió a su Alpha segundos después bajo la mirada curiosa de los demás. 

Casi no había llegado a la puerta cuando la mano de Jensen se cerró sobre su brazo tirando de él con fuerza al interior de la habitación. El Alpha empujó la puerta con un pie mientras que sus manos ya estaban deshaciéndose de la ropa de Matt que intentaba hacer lo mismo con la suya. Jensen palmeó las manos del otro apartándolas. 

\- Quieto! - ordenó. El chico gimió intimidado ante el tono del Alpha y obedeció. Jensen pareció calmarse ante el gesto sumiso del otro. Terminó de desnudarle con más calma y luego lo hizo con el mismo. Matt permanecía de pie y quieto en medio de la habitación. Jensen giró alrededor de él admirándolo, dejo deslizar sus dedos sobre la tostada piel del Beta y hundió la nariz en el cuello de este aspirando con fuerza. 

\- Estás tan excitado... - gruño en un tono bajo que hizo erizar la piel del Beta - seguro que todos en la casa pueden olerte... - continuó. Matt gimió por anticipación cuando sintió la lengua del Alpha deslizándose entre sus hombros, subiendo por su nuca..   
Jensen le agarró por las caderas pegando el pecho a su espalda, pudo sentir la dureza del Alpha frotándose entre sus nalgas. 

\- Esto es lo que querías? - pregunto el Alpha.   
\- S... sí... - Balbuceó - por favor...   
Jensen lo llevó hacia la cama haciendo que se tumbara. Se colocó entre sus piernas obligándole a abrirlas. Cubrió con su cuerpo el del Beta devorando con ansia su boca, deslizando sus manos a través del cuerpo del otro haciéndole gemir de placer. 

\- Puedo tocarte? - preguntó Matt en el momento en que Jensen abandonó su boca. El Alpha le miró durante un segundo, el rostro del Beta lucía excitado y ansioso y eso aumentaba el deseo en su interior. - Si - concedió Jensen para luego volver a hundir su rostro en el cuello del Beta trazando una línea de pequeños mordiscos y lamidas. Matt rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del Alpha y entretuvo sus manos acariciando la fuerte espalda. 

Sus erecciones se frotaban entre sus cuerpos provocando gemidos de placer en ambos pero Jensen ya no quería jugar más, el lobo en su interior le pedía poseer lo que era suyo y en estos momentos no se veía muy capaz de controlarlo. - Date la vuelta - ordenó con voz ronca. Matt gimió excitado obedeciendo al instante. Jensen tiró de su cadera obligándole a ponerse de rodillas, empujando su espalda hasta que el pecho del Beta tocó el colchón. Gruñó excitado ante la visión del Beta expuesto ante él, acarició su miembro con una mano a la vez que con la otra comenzó a dilatar a Matt. 

No se entretuvo mucho, estaba demasiado excitado, se inclinó sobre la mesilla buscando un preservativo.   
\- No me importa... - se atrevió a decir Matt   
\- No voy a marcarte - respondió Jensen con tono austero. Matt se encogió ante el regaño, ya lo habían hablado más veces, pero es que a él realmente no le importaba, en realidad lo deseaba, pero no podía forzarlo. 

Jensen se colocó el preservativo y se empujó con fuerza en el interior de Matt que gimió sorprendido. El Alpha se sujetó con fuerza a sus caderas embistiendo una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo hasta alcanzar ese punto en su interior que le hizo gemir de placer. El rubio se inclinó sobre él, aferrado ahora a sus hombros, emitiendo gruñidos de placer mientras mordía y lamía su cuello. 

\- Te gusta así? - preguntó con voz ronca y entrecortada por el esfuerzo.   
\- Si.. - Consiguió decir - por favor... más.   
Jensen embestía ahora más rápido y más duro, llevó su mano al miembro del Beta y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza, tras un momento el otro se derramó en su mano con fuerza, él se dejó llevar poco después saliendo del interior del Beta antes de que el nudo pudiera formarse. 

Se dejó caer a su lado respirando agitadamente, Matt le miraba con adoración pero sin moverse y él no pudo evitar un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Alargó el brazo atrayendo al Beta hacía él y depositando un beso en su frente. - Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres - le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo. El Beta sonrió agradecido acurrucándose más junto a él. Jensen le dejó hacer y pronto cayeron ambos rendidos al sueño


	4. Incertidumbre

Capítulo 4 

Mark recordaba perfectamente el primer día que vio al Omega hacía casi dos años. Salía del banco donde acababa de terminar unas gestiones y caminaba distraído hacia su coche cuando pasó por delante de la cuadrilla que trabajaba en los jardines de la Plaza Lincoln. Paseó su mirada por ellos de forma fugaz llenándose del desprecio que esas bestias inferiores siempre le provocaban, si por él fuera todos serían eliminados, ni siquiera entendía a los que los usaban como desahogo sexual. Qué podían ver en esos animales pequeños y frágiles?, desde luego nada para él, no con sus gustos y desde luego, tampoco arriesgaría su descendencia usando uno como vientre de cría. 

Siguió caminando hasta alcanzar el kiosco de café que había en una esquina de la plaza. Estaba esperando su cappuccino cuando unos silbatos sonaron cerca de él y todos los Omegas que estaban trabajando por la plaza acudieron a la llamada. Tuvo que mirar dos veces para convencerse de que de verdad era un Omega y lo hizo tan solo porque estaba vestido con el uniforme institucional. Nunca había visto un ejemplar así, alto como él si no más, fuerte aunque delgado, pelo largo castaño y algo que no escapó del escrutinio de un hombre observador como él; ese Omega bajaba la mirada sumiso como los demás, pero en sus ojos había un brillo que indicaba una posición muy distinta a la que quería mostrar. 

Sonrió con una mueca divertida afilando la mirada sobre el cuerpo de aquel Omega, podría ser muy entretenido averiguar cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantener ese brillo, deseaba que mucho, eso lo haría mucho más divertido antes de tenerlo totalmente a su merced, cuando eso sucediera, ya vería que hacer con él. Apuró el paso hasta su coche y le observó un rato más mientras tomaba el café sentado en su interior, cuando terminó arrancó decidido, camino de su oficina, tenía cosas que averiguar. 

Dos semanas después estaba a las puertas del O.C.G.O. esperando junto con otros Alphas a que les dejaran pasar al salón donde podrían hacer la selección. Estaba algo preocupado porque su turno era de los últimos en escoger, no quería que alguno de esos tipos le privara de todos los planes que llevaba días ideando. En primer lugar presentaron a las hembras, un total de veinte ejemplares provistas de la ropa justa para cubrir sus partes pudendas. La mayoría de los Alphas hicieron su elección en este grupo para satisfacción de Mark, lo que no le impidió dedicar una mirada de suspicacia a los que quedaron esperando a los machos. 

El segundo grupo era más reducido, tan solo doce ejemplares, los ojos de Mark volaron hacia el motivo de su presencia allí, no pudo mostrarse más satisfecho con su decisión al observar por primera vez el torso desnudo de aquel Omega, estaba seguro de que le iba a proporcionar muchas satisfacciones. Esperó impaciente su turno, vigilando ansioso las decisiones de los demás, saboreó la victoria cuando llegó su turno y el Omega aún seguía sobre la palestra, todavía disponible para él. La secretaria le preguntó si había algo de su agrado y el tan solo levanto el dedo señalando a Jared, la mujer hizo un gesto de afirmación y anotó algo en su bloc. Ya lo tenía, él era suyo. 

Jared se encogió aquel día, cuando a pesar de tener la cabeza baja, vigilaba escondido tras los mechones largos de su flequillo que le cubrían la frente, a los alphas sentados frente a ellos. Se encogió cuando vio él dedo de aquel hombre señalándole, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, su suerte estaba echada, su vida ya tenía un dueño. Sintió la mano de uno de los celadores cerrarse sobre su brazo y tirar de él retirándole del grupo que aún esperaba, una vez fuera del salón le guió hasta su cuarto. 

\- Dúchate, arréglate y recoge tus cosas. En una hora debes estar listo para tu Alpha. – le ordenó el celador con voz neutra antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras él. La incertidumbre hizo presa en Jared que miraba la habitación a su alrededor, desde luego que no le gustaba ese sitio pero sabía que esto era seguro, lo demás era una incertidumbre. 

Una hora después él y sus cosas estaban listos, esperando que le llevaran con su nuevo Alpha. El celador le guió a través del centro hasta una pequeña oficina donde le indicó que esperara de pie. Al rato la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Jared bajo la cabeza inmediatamente al percatarse de que entraba alguien. Escuchó la voz de una mujer. 

\- Sr. Pellegrino – indicó en tono formal – este es el ejemplar que usted adquiere y del cual usted se compromete a hacerse responsable a partir de ahora. En la documentación que le hemos adjuntado se encuentran los informes médicos garantizando su buen estado de salud, su historial y el desglose de las propiedades que adquiere al hacerse cargo de él, en este caso una casa en Richmon Sr. 

Hubo una pausa en la que no se escucho nada pero en la que Jared supuso que hubo algún tipo de intercambio no verbal entre las dos personas de la sala, tras la cual, la mujer continuó hablando.   
\- Bien señor, pues este es su Omega, atiende por el nombre de Jared. Si lo desea puede inspeccionarlo aquí para ver si es de su agrado. Puede tenerlo a prueba durante un mes, si no estuviera satisfecho podrá regresarlo al centro siempre que esté en las mismas condiciones. Los gastos durante ese tiempo correrán por su cuenta. Está usted de acuerdo? 

\- Sí – escuchó decir Jared. Con una expresión tan breve no fue capaz de descifrar ningún tono ni intención en la voz de su nuevo Alpha, lo que si escuchó fueron unos pasos acercándose a él. Unas botas camperas de piel de caballo entraron en su campo de visión, cubiertas por unos tejanos azules, cinturón de cuero con una gran hebilla labrada, una camisa blanca y una americana color gris, no podía ver más arriba sin levantar la cabeza y eso no podía hacerlo sin permiso. 

El hombre dio un par de vueltas alrededor de él para pararse de nuevo delante.   
\- Levanta la cabeza – le escuchó decir de forma pausada en un tono no muy grave. Jared lo hizo despacio procurando no hacer contacto visual con los ojos de su nuevo Alpha. Observó con precaución al hombre frente a él, rubio, pelo corto y despuntado con una barba de una semana, ojos creía que azules, no era cuestión de que se pudiera fijar, la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de este, una sonrisa que no le inspiró ninguna confianza. 

\- Está bien así – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose de nuevo a la funcionaria para luego volverse otra vez a él. – Nos vamos! Coge tus cosas y sígueme. No me hagas esperar. – dicho esto se giró para salir andando por la puerta, Jared miró un instante a la mujer que le instó con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza a que siguiera a aquel hombre. Se apresuró a coger su  bolsa y seguirle manteniendo la distancia considerada correcta entre ellos. 

El trayecto fue largo y en silencio. Casi dos horas de viaje sentado en la parte de atrás del todo-terreno mientras que su Alpha conducía, durante las cuales trato de no pensar mientras observaba el paisaje correr a través de la ventana, la carretera que le llevaba lejos de todo lo que hasta ahora había conocido. 

Se desviaron de la carretera para seguir un camino que, poco después, atravesaba una alta cancela, flanqueada por metros y metros de una tosca cerca de madera que se perdía en el horizonte. Continuaron por el mismo hasta llegar frente a una enorme casa de madera, con paredes rojizas y un tejado de pizarra negra. Cerca de esta se distinguían otras edificaciones que Jared creyó identificar como establos y almacenes. 

Vio varios caballos moverse dentro de un cercado blanco y se quedó fascinado con la belleza de los ejemplares. Jared era un amante de los animales en general pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar cerca de una de aquellas bestias.   
\- Baja del coche! – la voz de su Alpha le sorprendió sacándole de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se dispuso a acatar la orden quedando de pie junto al coche con su bolsa en la mano. Una pequeña mujer de unos sesenta años, cabello negro recogido en un pequeño moño y semblante sereno, se acercó a ellos de forma rápida pero discreta. 

\- Señor… – saludó al Alpha. Éste solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento para luego señalarle a él con un gesto de su pulgar.   
\- Llévalo a su cuarto, tengo cosas que hacer, me pasaré luego – dijo para después meterse en la casa sin mirar atrás. La mujer fijó la mirada en él después de que su jefe se hubiera retirado, le estudió por unos segundos para luego negar con la cabeza con gesto disgustado.   
\- Sígueme chico – pidió mientras estiraba el brazo en un gesto para que la siguiera, la voz de la mujer parecía apenada. 

Su cuarto era pequeño y prácticamente desprovisto de muebles. No supo qué hacer cuando aquella mujer, Brenda le había dicho que se llamaba, cerró la puerta dejándole solo allí. Dejó su bolsa sobre el catre pegado a una de las paredes y se hizo una composición del lugar, para lo cual sinceramente, no necesito mucho tiempo. Se asomó a la pequeña ventana y pudo ver los establos y una parte de las praderas alrededor de estos lo que hizo aflorar una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro, la primera en aquel extraño día. 

El sonido de la puerta le sobresaltó, se giró esperando ver a Brenda y todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando la imponente figurar de su Alpha se cruzó en su visión. El hombre seguía portando aquella extraña sonrisa que tanto inquietaba a Jared, que se apresuró a adoptar la postura que le habían enseñado en el centro. El hombre caminó hacia él rodeándolo de la misma forma que había hecho por la mañana, lo sintió olfatear sobre su cuello para ponerse de nuevo frente a él con gesto satisfecho. 

\- Estás nervioso? – preguntó el Alpha. Jared dudó de si tenía que responder, aquello era una pregunta directa, no?. – Contesta! – eso le sacó de dudas.   
\- No – contestó a pesar de que no era cierto.   
\- No?– el Alpha alzó una ceja divertido, Jared continuó en silencio. – Mírame! 

Jared levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su Alpha que se mostraron duros, fríos y escrutadores. El hombre captó ese brillo al fondo de los ojos grises del Omega y sintió un involuntario escalofrió de placer recorrer su espalda.   
\- No te han enseñado en ese centro que no debes mentir a tú Alpha? – preguntó en un falso tono amable. Jared permanecía callado. – Olvidas lo que somos? Olvidas que puedo olerte? 

Jared le mantenía la mirada ya que no le había dado permiso para apartarla aunque el torbellino que giraba en el interior de aquel mar azul, le hacía desear poder hacerlo. Tragó en seco sin saber que decir. – Tendré que ocuparme de corregir esos detalles – le escuchó decir tan cerca de su oído que pudo sentir el calor de su aliento sobre el mismo. 

El Alpha caminó hasta coger la única silla que había en la habitación. Tirando del respaldo la arrastró hasta ponerla junto a la puerta frente a Jared para luego sentarse en ella cruzándose de brazos y piernas mirándole con interés durante unos minutos. – Desnúdate! – dijo al fin. Jared se quedó congelado en el sitio, todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras. 

El hombre empezó a impacientarse, de verdad que aquellas bestias eran estúpidas, pensó. Volvió a hablar en un tono mucho mas frio y cortante.   
\- Desnúdate! – Dijo de nuevo – Si tengo que hacerlo yo, no te va a gustar – continuó en un tono frio y que sonó peligroso a los oídos de Jared. 

El chico llevó sus manos temblorosas al cuello de la camisa intentando no demorarse demasiado en desabrochar los botones de la misma. Se preguntó que debía hacer con ella una vez quitada, miró nervioso a su alrededor para al final dar un paso hacia el catre y depositarla allí, regresó a su lugar sintiéndose avergonzado y expuesto, la respiración agitada se vislumbraba a través de la desnudez de su definido torso. 

El Alpha le observaba con interés, paseando una mirada lasciva por cada centímetro expuesto de aquella piel. Bajó la mirada hasta el pantalón del muchacho y regresó de nuevo hasta la cara de este, que pudo verle con las cejas alzadas en un claro gesto de que esperaba más. Jared inhaló profundo intentando tranquilizarse, dentro de él sentía la ira formarse provocada por la humillación y la vergüenza, la rabia de no poder hacer nada. 

Se quitó las botas para continuar después con sus pantalones dejándolo todo a un lado. Iba a volver a su posición cuando la voz imperativa del Alpha le interrumpió. – Todo.. – fue lo único que dijo. Jared no pudo evitar lanzar una fulminante mirada llena de rabia al Alpha que intentó corregir con rapidez aunque no pasó desapercibida para este, que respondió con una mueca de satisfacción y un brillo afilado en su celeste mirada. 

El Omega se presentaba ante él en todo su esplendor y este era desde luego gratificante. Seguía gratamente sorprendido por su suerte, nunca había visto un ejemplar así, estaba seguro de que iba a satisfacer con creces sus expectativas. Se levantó de nuevo admirando más de cerca su nueva propiedad, deslizó sus dedos por la tostada piel sintiendo como el otro se estremecía por el contacto. 

\- Te gusta esto verdad? – preguntó lascivo. El otro permaneció en silencio, con la mandíbula apretada y luchando por mantenerse quieto. El Alpha se rió con suficiencia.   
\- Tranquilo, pronto me estarás suplicando por más. Eso es lo que hacéis los de vuestra clase. Sois todos unas perras jadeantes, suplicando por que alguien os llene y os de lo que necesitáis – murmuró con desprecio. – Eso me recuerda que tengo algo para ti – dijo ahora en tono jovial, como el que tiene una sorpresa genial que compartir. 

Jared lo vio salir para regresar minutos después con aquel objeto en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.   
\- Todo perro necesita un collar – dijo como si le estuviera explicando algo obvio. El Alpha no apartaba la mirada del rostro tenso del Omega cuando empujó el ancho collar de cuero contra el pecho desnudo de este. – Póntelo! – ordenó con dureza. Deseaba más que nada ver como el Omega lo hacía, ver su cara imponiéndose a si mismo esa humillación. Sintió un tirón pulsante en su entrepierna ante la idea que le hizo gruñir de anticipación. 

Jared gimió angustiado al recoger aquel objeto de su pecho. Sus dedos se deslizaron temblorosos por el suave y flexible cuero, era muy ancho, con una enorme argolla plateada y una hebilla igualmente reluciente, labrado en la piel había una P enmarcada en un triángulo equilátero cuyo significado aún desconocía pero que podía suponer. Sus ojos se movieron inquietos desde el collar a todas las partes de la habitación que podía ver sin moverse, buscando, imaginando, deseando algo que le librara de aquella situación. Pero allí no había nada, nada podría evitar que se auto humillara. 

Pensó en sus padres, en lo que se habían esforzado por él y en como todo eso no había servido para nada. Cerró los ojos intentando aguantar las lagrimas mientras alzaba los brazos sobre sus hombros para ajustar aquel collar a su cuello. Respiró profundo al deslizar la hebilla por el orificio cerrando con ese gesto su destino, bajó los brazos y se concentró en la nueva sensación sobre su piel, el peso de este sobre sus clavículas. 

\- Abre los ojos, no te atrevas a ignorar mi presencia – gruñó el Alpha. Jared lo hizo aguantando estoicamente las lagrimas, lo que no impedía que sus cambiantes ojos lucieran acuosos. Había decidido no llorar, no le daría esa satisfacción, aunque no significara nada, esa sería su pequeña victoria. Debió suponer que esa promesa se rompería más pronto que tarde. 

El Alpha no fue ignorante de la lucha interior que mantenía su nuevo Omega pero se obligó a sí mismo a tener paciencia, poco a poco lo pondría en su lugar, disfrutando cada minuto del proceso. Reinició sus caricias deslizando sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de Jared, apreciando como a pesar de la situación los pezones de este se endurecían, claramente no podían controlar su naturaleza, por eso a sus ojos eran tan patéticos. 

Rodeó su espalda y prosiguió su recorrido entre los anchos hombros del Omega, deslizándose hacia abajo a lo largo de su columna, amasando sus nalgas hasta introducir sus dedos entre ellas. Jared saltó hacía delante lo que provocó un gruñido cargado de agresividad por parte del Alpha que le sujetó del collar, tirando con violencia de él hacia atrás. 

Jared sentía que se ahogaba. La ruda voz del Alpha en su oído le instó a permanecer quieto. La vena de su cuello se tensó a causa del agarre y la falta de aire, el Omega luchaba por respirar mientras sentía como el dedo del Alpha se adentraba en su interior en un movimiento certero que le provocó un gemido de dolor. Segundos después el aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones mientras boqueaba necesitado. 

\- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba – dijo el Alpha entre sorprendido y divertido acercando su cara a la del Omega y observándole con intensidad. – Dime..., aún eres virgen? – Jared apartó la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían sin poder evitarlo. Los ojos del Alpha brillaron a la vez que se apartaba de él riendo. – Vaya..., esto va a ser mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba. Lástima que hoy tengo unos asuntos pendientes, pero tranquilo... – dijo de nuevo apretándose a su espalda – mañana me dedicaré en exclusiva a ti. 

Jared tembló cuando sintió de nuevo las manos del hombre en su cuello, notó como este manipulaba el collar y lo abría, se permitió pensar que quizás se lo quitaría hasta su próxima reunión. El pensamiento fue breve ya que segundos después sintió como se cerraba de nuevo sobre su piel, esta vez mucho más apretado. 

\- Así es como debe ponerse y no se te vaya a ocurrir moverlo porque lo sabré – después de eso salió de la habitación dejándole solo. La mirada de Jared en ese momento estaba vacía, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía la piel ardiendo allí donde aquel hombre le había tocado y la quemazón en su interior por la intrusión forzada. 

En que se había convertido?, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Se sentía mareado pero incapaz de moverse a ningún lado, cuando ya no pudo más se dejó caer de rodillas en el desnudo suelo de la habitación y entonces sí, entonces llevó las manos a su rostro y lloró. Lloró en silencio, desahogado su vergüenza y la humillación. Nunca recordará como amaneció en su catre el día después.


	5. Sin esperanzas

Capítulo 5

 

Jared recordaba ahora aquel día mientras terminaba de asearse, el día en el que sus ganas de vivir comenzaron a apagarse, dos años de largo camino hasta donde se encontraba. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aquella mañana se despertó confundido, alguien sacudía su brazo insistentemente, abrió los ojos desorientado mirando a su alrededor e intentando ubicarse. Aquella no era su habitación en el centro de Omegas. Con pesadez levantó la cabeza y entonces notó la opresión en su cuello y los bordes de algo que se clavaba bajo su mandíbula y contra su clavícula. Los recuerdos del día anterior le asaltaron de repente y su mano se movió involuntariamente hasta rozar el collar. No pudo evitar que un gemido ahogado escapara de su garganta.

 

\- Vamos chico, levanta! - Se sobresaltó a pesar del suave tono de aquella voz. Se obligó a levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Brenda, que parecía preocupada a pesar de ofrecerle una suave sonrisa. 

 

\- Levanta - apremió - tienes que prepararte antes de que el señor venga. Creeme chico, no te conviene para nada hacerle enfadar. - Jared asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó en el catre. Sintió una molestia en su interior al sentarse lo que le hizo ser vergonzosamente consciente de que estaba totalmente desnudo frente aquella mujer. Intentó cubrirse ante la mirada divertida de esta.

 

\- No te preocupes por mí chico, tengo cuatro hijos, no me voy a impresionar por nada. - Aquello no tranquilizaba para nada a Jared que buscaba desesperadamente con la vista su ropa sin encontrarla por ningún lado. La mujer adivinó sus pensamientos y se acercó a él posando una cálida mano en su brazo.

 

\- Cómo te llamas muchacho? - los ojos oscuros de la mujer parecían comprender los temores y las dudas de aquel chico desnudo e indefenso frente a ella.

 

\- Jared - susurró bajando la cabeza aún avergonzada.

 

\- Escucha Jared, olvida todo lo que supieras antes, céntrate en lo que te voy a explicar, aprende rápido y evítate problemas, te lo digo por tu bien, creeme. - la mujer subió su mano hasta la mejilla del chico y la acarició mirándole con ternura. Jared se inclinó hacia aquel gesto, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía afecto por parte de nadie. 

 

\- Lo siento mucho muchacho, lo siento mucho...

 

Aquel día Brenda le explicó cuales iban a ser sus rutinas, lo que debía hacer y cómo debía comportarse, le instó a comportarse acatando los deseos de su Alpha advirtiéndole de que era lo más conveniente. Aún así todo eso no le ayudo, nada podía prepararle para todo lo que le esperaba.

 

Toda su ropa quedó relegada al armario, Brenda le entregó un pantalón de lino blanco, con cintura de goma, ancho y suelto casi como una falda, ese debía ser a partir de ahora su atuendo, descalzo y con el torso desnudo, al menos siempre que estuviera delante del Alpha o si este le indicaba lo contrario. 

 

La mujer le mandó a la ducha y le entregó lo necesario para que pudiera afeitarse. Cuando salió, un frugal desayuno esperaba sobre la mesa, Jared lo miró asqueado.

 

\- Come - dijo la mujer.

 

\- No creo que pueda. No me encuentro bien...

 

\- Debes hacerlo, te vendrá bien - Jared no estaba para nada convencido cuando se sentó en la pequeña mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Brenda. - No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que termines.

 

A Jared le costó un triunfo pero finalmente terminó con lo que le habían servido. La mujer se acercó de nuevo a él con una sonrisa, tomándole de la mano y extendiendo su palma para depositar en ella unas pastillas. - Ahora tomate esto - pidió a la vez que le acercaba un vaso con agua. Jared reconoció una de las píldoras, era un supresor. La otra le era desconocida, alzó la mirada interrogante hacía la mujer.

 

\- Anticonceptivos - dijo ella con seriedad. Jared sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas. Oh Dios! todo aquello era cierto, todo estaba pasando de verdad.

 

Brenda le dejó solo después de recoger los restos del desayuno, deseándole suerte y recordándole como debía comportarse. Jared estaba nervioso, no sabía si sentarse o si debía esperar ya en la posición adecuada. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar, si su Alpha vendría pronto o si iba a tardar. Sentía su corazón latiendo en el pecho a un ritmo desbocado.

 

Finalmente se sentó vigilando la puerta, su rodilla subía y bajaba en un movimiento nervioso al igual que su mano no podía dejar de tocar el collar. Desde que se había despertado había sido dolorosamente consciente de su presencia y de lo que significaba. La puerta se abrió pillándole por sorpresa, se levantó con rapidez y adoptó la postura adecuada. Derecho, las piernas ligeramente separadas, las manos juntas delante de su cintura y la cabeza baja mirando al suelo.

 

No pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Mark al entrar en la habitación, ni tampoco el brillo malicioso de sus ojos. Sintió sus pasos acercándose y rodeándole como había hecho el día anterior.

 

\- Por qué no estabas listo para mí? - preguntó en tono curioso. Jared se tensó ante su voz. - Habla.

 

\- Estoy listo Alpha - susurró.

 

Mark se rió, una risa fuerte y sonora. - Estabas listo? - preguntó de nuevo divertido. Jared apretó la mandíbula tenso y sin saber bien que decir. Se sorprendió al notar el aliento del Alpha junto a su oído hablándole en un tono claramente enfadado. - Creí que ayer habíamos hablado de las mentiras. Creo que tendré que explicártelo de una manera que te quede algo más clara. - Jared notó como se separaba de él para escucharle de nuevo un instante después. - Sígueme! - ordenó comenzando a andar.

 

Jared le siguió a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada al otro lado. El Alpha la abrió desapareciendo en su interior y él le siguió dos pasos por detrás. Se quedó paralizado nada más atravesar el umbral. Mark se giró a mirarlo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa perversa.

 

\- Pasa hasta el centro y arrodíllate - ordenó secamente. Jared era incapaz de moverse, sus ojos se paseaban erráticos a lo largo de las paredes y el techo de aquella habitación, por primera vez en su vida podía afirmar que sentía miedo de verdad. Entonces gimió, gimió al sentir los dedos del Alpha cerrándose sobre su cabello y tirando de él con fuerza obligándole a avanzar hasta el lugar que le había indicado.

 

\- De rodillas! - gruñó el Alpha aún sin soltarle. Jared se revolvió instintivamente, pero su intento de rebeldía fue rápidamente cortado por la dureza del impacto del puño de Mark en su estómago, lo que le hizo doblarse hacia delante buscando alivio para el dolor. Mark le pateó detrás de la rodilla haciéndole finalmente tocar el suelo.

 

El Alpha aún no le había soltado el pelo, tiró de él hacia atrás obligándole a levantar el rostro, acercando el suyo tanto que Jared solo podía ver el brillo furioso de aquellos ojos azules. - Me va a encantar educarte... voy a disfrutar de cada minuto, de cada segundo. - Jared respiraba pesadamente pero aún así aguantó la mirada. El Alpha sonrió complacido antes de soltarle.

 

\- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras - el hombre comenzó a hablar mientras se paseaba por la habitación parando de vez en cuando para mirar o tocar alguno de los objetos que reposaban en los distintos muebles o colgados de las paredes. Jared le seguía con la vista dentro de lo que le permitía su postura. - No me gustan los Omegas - continuó - pero tú eres distinto, nada que ver con esos ejemplares débiles. Eres justo lo que necesito para satisfacer mí... digamos... "curiosidad" en algunos aspectos.

 

\- No me interesas para criar, joder... solo esa idea me repugna. - Su tono revelaba realmente ese desagrado - pero contigo..., contigo voy a hacer todo lo que no podría pedirle a mi Beta cuando la tenga. Y va a ser de lo más divertido, creeme.

 

Sacó algo de un cajón y lo lanzó frente a él. - Ponte eso - ordenó. - En las muñecas y en los tobillos. - Jared miró los objetos frente a él, acercando su mano para cogerlos. Eran unas tiras de cuero ajustables con una argolla en el medio. Se atrevió a lanzar una mirada fugaz al Alpha que le fulminó al instante con sus ojos azul hielo. - Hazlo - gruñó.

 

Cerró la primera tira sobre su muñeca izquierda intentando dominar el temblor de sus manos, lo hizo de nuevo sobre la derecha para luego ajustar las de sus tobillos.

 

\- Ponte de pie y desnúdate - Jared obedeció adoptando la postura de sumisión después de hacerlo. - Bien - aprobó el Alpha caminando hacía una especie de potro delante del cual colgaban unas cadenas del techo. - Ahora ven aquí - ordenó. 

 

Jared miró las cadenas, la superficie de cuero, las argollas en el suelo. Miró las paredes, los objetos. Sabía que iba a pasar, sabía que era todo eso. - No... - susurró.

 

\- Cómo dices? - gruñó el Alpha en un tono ronco.

 

\- N..O, no... Por favor... - pidió.

 

\- Ven aquí. Ahora! - El tono del Alpha se estaba volviendo peligroso, Jared podía notarlo, podía oler su enfado pero aún así era incapaz. De forma inconsciente dio un paso atrás.

 

Mark le miró furioso, caminó hacia una de las paredes y pulsó un interruptor. Dos minutos después dos hombres entraron encaminándose directamente hacia él y sujetándole de los brazos.

 

\- Allí - señaló el Alpha indicando el lugar donde quería a Jared. Los hombres le arrastraron a pesar de su resistencia, empujaron su pecho sobre el acolchado rectángulo tapizado en cuero negro y tiraron de sus brazos hasta que las argollas de sus muñequeras quedaron sujetas a las cadenas del techo. Separaron sus piernas e hicieron lo mismo con las tobilleras y las sujeciones del suelo. 

 

Los hombres se marcharon y Mark le miró satisfecho. Jared respiraba agitadamente, incomodo por la postura con sus extremidades tensas por la sujeción. 

 

\- Vas a aprender a obedecer - la cara del Alpha estaba frente a él, los dientes apretados, escupió las palabras con rabia. Lo sintió alejarse y regresar de nuevo, notó el tacto frío y flexible de algo deslizándose a lo largo de su espalda, recorrer su columna, pasar por sus nalgas expuestas por la postura que le obligaba a inclinarse. Lo sintió por la parte de atrás de sus piernas y el interior de sus muslos.

 

\- Eres un magnífico ejemplar, pero estás necesitado de una doma de verdad. Y no hay nada más efectivo para eso que una buena fusta - la voz del Alpha era condescendiente, solo informándole de algo que era totalmente obvio.

 

Jared cerró los ojos, intentaba calmarse, rogaba en su interior, a quien pretendía engañar? tenía miedo, miedo al dolor, incertidumbre, angustia. Por qué? Por qué él? Por favor... por favor...

 

Sintió el cuero empujando en su barbilla. - Quién te ha dado permiso para cerrar los ojos? - Jared los abrió despacio. - Tengo que castigarte - dijo tranquilo - por mentirme y por desobedecer. - Jared le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, el Alpha puso un gesto compungido mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con la fusta - No quiero hacerlo... - susurró - bueno..., en realidad si quiero. - La expresión paso de compungida a burlona - Es necesario.

 

\- Vas a contar conmigo, serán cinco por mentirme y diez por desobedecer. Es justo, no crees? - Jared no contestó pero soltó un grito de dolor cuando sintió el restallido de la fusta contra su muslo, seguido de una ardiente comezón. - Es justo? - gruñó el Alpha.

 

\- Sí - gimió Jared

 

\- Sí... qué?

 

\- Sí, Alpha, es... es justo - Mark sonrió satisfecho mientras deslizaba de nuevo la fusta por su espalda.

 

\- Cuenta - ordenó. El restallido sonó esta vez en su espalda, bajo su omoplato derecho.

 

\- Uno - siseo Jared. Los ojos del Alpha brillaron excitados y satisfechos. El siguiente fue bajo el izquierdo.

 

\- Dos - los golpes fueron bajando por su espalda, su vientre, sus muslos.

 

\- Once - la voz de Jared salía ahogada de su garganta cuando esa vez la fusta acabó en sus nalgas.

 

\- Quince - a pesar del dolor el alivio por haber terminado se notó en la voz de Jared.

 

Mark estaba excitado, notaba su miembro duro palpitando contra la tela del pantalón, el olor del miedo del Omega, el de la sangre agolpándose bajo la piel allí donde había descargado sus golpes, el temblor de su voz. Todo eso le provocaba de una forma salvaje. Su respiración era pesada cuando se puso de nuevo frente al Omega.

 

\- Has aprendido la lección? - gruñó en un tono sorprendentemente bajo.

 

\- Sí - gimió Jared.

 

\- Bien, entonces mereces una recompensa... - Jared le miró confundido y él solo sonrió en una mueca perversa.

 

Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos del Alpha deslizándose por sus doloridas nalgas, acariciándolas en círculos.

 

\- Me encanta este color... rojas y calientes - llevó la mano a su erección y la apretó sobre la tela para darse algo de alivio. Jared le escuchó escupir y luego sintió sus dedos deslizarse entre sus nalgas hasta llegar a su entrada. El primero entró de golpe haciéndole gemir por la intrusión.

 

\- Te gusta verdad? - gruño el Alpha mientras le penetraba con él una y otra vez de forma rápida y profunda. Jared apretaba los dientes intentando aguantar, al primero se sumó un segundo y luego un tercero. - Yo sé lo que necesitas y te lo voy a dar - Mark retiró los dedos con brusquedad a la vez que desabrochaba sus pantalones lo justo para dejar libre su erección. Situándose junto a la entrada dilatada de Jared se empujó con fuerza en su interior, enfundándose de una sola estocada.

 

Jared gritó, gritó al sentir un dolor que creía que le iba a partir en dos. El Alpha gruño de placer agarrándose con fuerza a sus caderas, clavando los dedos sobre la sensible piel azotada, embistiendo con violencia una y otra vez. - Joder! Estas tan estrecho... - afirmó sin parar sus movimientos. Jared solo podía sentir el dolor, deseaba desmayarse y que todo eso pasara. Su mente se lleno de ese dolor, del olor a sexo, del sonido de las cadenas sosteniéndole.

 

Las embestidas cesaron aunque el prácticamente no lo notó, escucho el gruñido ronco del Alpha y sintió unas salpicaduras calientes sobre la piel de su espalda. El olor del semen y de la sangre se unió a todo lo demás. Escuchó como el Alpha se retiraba y oyó la cremallera subir. El hombre se puso frente a él y le miro divertido.

 

\- No puedes decirme que no te ha gustado- dijo de forma socarrona. Jared le miraba desconcertado. Cómo podía pensar que le había gustado?, qué clase de mente enferma tenía aquel hombre? El Alpha pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y comenzó a reír mientras se colocaba otra vez entre sus piernas.

 

\- Tu puedes decir que no... Pero esto... - Dijo mientras su mano se cerraba sobre el miembro de Jared que presentaba una erección casi completa - esto me demuestra que sí - Jared se encogió ante el contacto incapaz de reprimir un gemido necesitado. - Esto me demuestra que tengo razón - continuó el Alpha - no sois más que perras. - escupió con desprecio para después soltarle y salir de la habitación dejándole allí sin más.


	6. Muerto

Capítulo 6 

Jared no sabe cuánto tiempo permaneció allí solo, agotado y dolorido, sintiendo sus fuerzas escabullirse con el fluir de la sangre que notaba corriendo entre sus muslos, su cuerpo sostenido por las cadenas del techo ya que sus miembros estaban tan entumecidos que eran incapaces de hacerlo. 

Gimió cuando unas manos no precisamente delicadas le impulsaron hacia arriba mientras alguien soltaba sus muñecas. Su cuerpo de derrumbó contra el suelo con un golpe sordo. Los mismos hombres que le habían sujetado a aquel potro le llevaban ahora a rastras por el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación donde le dejaron sobre el catre sin decir palabra. 

Se enroscó sobre si mismo después de tirar de la manta para cubrirse, sus dientes castañeteaban y no solo era por el frio de haber estado no sabe las horas desnudo y desangrándose, era por la gélida sensación que se había agarrado a su interior, la que le provocaba el miedo y la vergüenza, la fría ira hacia sí mismo por lo que era. Por sus ojos pasaron imágenes de como era antes, de sus sueños, sus expectativas, la felicidad. Todo por lo que había mantenido una esperanza y que fue dolorosamente consciente de como se la quitaban en el mismo momento que sintió la polla de aquel hombre abriéndole las entrañas. No iba a llorar, había jurado que no lo haría. 

El agotamiento había hecho mella en él sumiéndole en un sueño no libre de pesadillas. Despertó al sentir un paño frio y húmedo sobre su frente. El rostro de Brenda apareció preocupado frente a sus ojos, aún turbios por la fiebre y el sueño. La mujer le sonrió con tristeza apartándole un mechón de pelo rebelde que caía sobre su frente. 

\- Cómo estas chico? – preguntó con suavidad. Jared apretó los labios en una fina línea y bajó la mirada avergonzado. Ella sostuvo el borde de la manta con la intención de apartarla, los ojos de Jared se abrieron como platos, horrorizado la retuvo con fuerza dispuesto a impedir que la mujer le viera de aquella forma. 

\- Jared… – Dijo con una voz que intentaba tranquilizarle – tienes que dejar que te vea.   
\- No… por favor – gimió – estoy… estoy bien – continuó balbuceando sin ser capaz de mirar a la mujer.   
\- No, no estás bien – susurró ella – déjame verte, déjame curarte, déjame ayudarte hijo.   
– Jared cerró los ojos y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor al escuchar el apelativo que la mujer le había dado. Poco a poco soltó su agarre de la manta permitiendo que la ella la retirara. 

La pequeña sonrisa de Brenda por la concesión del permiso se heló en su rostro al descubrir al muchacho. La piel amoratada en algunos puntos, enrojecida en otros, los cortes donde los golpes habían sido más fuertes, la sangre manchaba las sabanas a la altura de sus piernas y era una sangre que estaba fresca, unida a los ríos secos que trazaban un camino desde los muslos de Jared a sus tobillos. 

\- Túmbate boca abajo – ordenó la mujer.   
\- No… por favor, me duele – suplicó.   
\- Hazlo muchacho, es importante – apremió la mujer. 

Jared obedeció gimiendo por el dolor que le provocaba cada movimiento, ella caminó hasta el baño y regresó con unas toallas y un barreño con agua templada. Humedeció una de ellas para limpiar la sangre seca de las piernas de Jared y cuando terminó, separó delicadamente las nalgas del chico para evaluar el desastre. La mujer gimió sorprendida mientras que el chico solo podía pensar que ya había superado todos los niveles de humillación posibles. 

Brenda se asomó a la puerta de la habitación y habló con alguien, luego regresó junto a Jared y siguió limpiando su cuerpo y aplicando pomada en las heridas, casi una hora después alguien tocó la puerta y pasó sin esperar contestación. Miró a la mujer y luego al chico, acercándose decidido hasta él. Jared se encogió instintivamente pegándose a la pared hasta que Brenda le tranquilizó explicándole que era médico. 

Jared regresó a su posición inicial dejando que el hombre le examinara, y sí, todavía podía humillarse un poco más, pensó para sí mismo. El diagnostico no sorprendió ni al chico ni a la mujer, existían varios desgarros y algunos necesitaban ser suturados. Jared gimió angustiado mientras el hombre le inyectaba un calmante y Brenda le acariciaba el pelo intentando así tranquilizarle. Cuarenta minutos después el hombre abandonaba la habitación dejándoles de nuevo solos. 

Brenda le cambió las sabanas y le ayudó a ponerse un pantalón de pijama que trajo algo de tranquilidad al rostro de Jared por dejar de estar expuesto por fin, de aquella vergonzosa manera. Lo empujó de nuevo hacia la cama y lo tapó con cuidado de rozar lo menos posible las zonas doloridas. Jared tenía los ojos cerrados prácticamente antes de tocar la almohada. 

\- Descansa chico, lo vas a necesitar... – dijo ella con un susurró justo antes de salir de la habitación. 

Ese había sido el comienzo, Jared sonrió con amargura recordando todo lo que vino después. Mark era de lo más “creativo” y por mucho que Jared lo intentara siempre encontraba algo que le molestara, algo que necesitara corrección, el mínimo error que necesitaba castigo, y si no era algo de eso, simplemente era que al Alpha le apetecía jugar. 

Todo se convirtió en una rutina de castigos, golpes, humillaciones y violaciones  que su cuerpo se acostumbró por obligación a soportar aunque su mente se negaba a hacerlo al igual que seguía negándose a darle el placer a Mark de verle llorar, por muy fuerte que le castigara, por muy humillante que fuera todo aquel circo en el que le obligaba a participar, Jared no le daría esa satisfacción. 

La ira rebullía en el interior del Alpha siempre que después de terminar sus azotes o después de penetrarle salvajemente ya fuera él mismo o con cualquier objeto que se le ocurriera, se asomaba a los ojos del Omega y no solo no veía una sola lagrima empañar los cambiantes iris de este, si no que detectaba aún, ese peculiar brillo de rebeldía en su interior. 

Aquel día particularmente le enfureció bastante, habían pasado seis meses desde que lo adquirió y aún no había conseguido borrarlo de su estúpida cara. Sentía que se burlaba de él y no pensaba permitirlo. Habían terminado de una larga sesión de “juegos”, pero notar ese desafío en los ojos del Omega encendió su ira, golpeándolo hasta que notó como la cabeza de este colgaba desmayada entre los hombros sujetos a la cruz que había usado aquel día. Salió de la sala maldiciendo mil juramentos, dispuesto a encontrar lo que haría que ese Omega aprendiera de una vez por todas cual era su verdadera posición. 

Jared no se sorprendió de despertar bajo la atenta mirada de Brenda, aquella era otra de las rutinas a las que se había acostumbrado, la única que agradecía de verdad. Como siempre la mujer le examinó, le limpió y cuidó sus heridas lo que él agradeció como siempre con una tímida sonrisa. Con un gesto de dolor dejó que ella le ayudara a alcanzar la mesa donde tenía preparado el desayuno. Como siempre se obligó a comer, cuando terminó esperó que Brenda le diera las pastillas, al no hacerlo la  miró interrogante.   
La mujer se frotaba las manos preocupada.   
– No me las han dado – dijo a modo de disculpa. Jared asintió.   
– Te han dicho por qué? – preguntó inquieto.   
– Ordenes del señor.   
\- El dijo que no quería tener hijos conmigo – pensó en voz alta empezando a preocuparse, no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar eso. La mirada perdida de Brenda le indicó que ella tampoco sabía cuál era el motivo de aquel cambio. 

Las cosas habían seguido igual, la misma rutina en la que Jared seguía siendo el juguete preferido del Alpha. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que dejó de tomar las pastillas y Mark no había dicho nada al respecto pero el Omega se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, ya notaba los cambios en su cuerpo, la luna llena llegaría en una semana y él comenzaría con el punto álgido de su celo el cual sería particularmente fuerte, ya que recordaba como en su día, el médico que se los prescribió bajo petición de su padre, le advirtió de que si se retiraban de golpe podrían producir una grave alteración hormonal. 

El día antes del cambio lunar Jared ya no podía controlar nada de su cuerpo, su temperatura se elevaba hasta hacerle sudar para descender minutos después provocándole escalofríos. Se sentía necesitado como nunca había estado, la piel se le erizaba bajo el contacto de cualquier cosa, deseosa de contacto, de algo que le aliviara aquella desazón que no sabía explicar. 

Mark le observaba entre divertido y curioso, el Omega luchaba por no gemir cada vez que deslizaba los dedos por su caliente piel. La verdad es que era jodidamente caliente verle allí, arrodillado frente a él, vestido solo con el collar que le marcaba como suyo, con las muñecas atadas a los tobillos y la piel tensa y brillante por el sudor que manaba de cada poro. 

Lo obligó a inclinarse hacia delante, exponiendo aún más su trasero, deslizó los dedos entre sus nalgas y sonrió satisfecho al sentir como se empapaban con la lubricación natural que el cuerpo del Omega producía. Caminó hasta colocarse frente a él, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura, le obligó a subir la cabeza para que le mirara y deslizó sus lubricados dedos frente a los febriles ojos del Omega. 

\- Ves esto? – Preguntó burlón, mostrando una sonrisa de total suficiencia – Mañana habrá luna llena y tú vas a aprender de una vez lo que de verdad eres... – hundió la nariz en el cuello del Omega aspirando con fuerza, dejándose aturdir por el olor que desprendía, cargado de feromonas que le excitaban y provocaban. Mordió la tierna piel de la garganta de Jared para luego gruñir en su oído – Veremos si ese jodido brillo sigue ahí después de eso... – Se levantó echando un último vistazo y salió de allí antes de ser incapaz de reprimir sus propios impulsos. 

Debía faltar poco más de una hora para que la luna llena hiciera su majestuosa aparición en la despejada noche de Texas. Jared se sentía febril cuando los dos hombres de Mark pasaron a buscarlo. Los hombres le empujaron nerviosos a través de los pasillos, podía sentir la excitación de ambos provocada por su celo y el solo podía desear que le tocaran, que le frotaran, cualquier cosa que le pudiera aliviar la necesidad que crecía por momentos en su interior. Se sentía enfermo, su mente se negaba a aceptar aquello y la batalla en su interior le estaba volviendo loco. 

Aquellos hombres tampoco lo estaban pasando especialmente bien, pero el temor a lo que podía hacerles su Alpha era muchísimo mayor a su deseo de estampar a aquel chico contra la pared y follárselo hasta quedar saciados. Suspiraron aliviados cuando llegaron a su destino y pudieron librarse de aquella tentación. 

El lugar era una amplia sala, de techos altos y suelos de madera con una enorme mesa ovalada de caoba presidiéndola, una chimenea de piedra y varios sillones agrupados de dos en dos con pequeñas mesitas redondas frente a ellos. Obviamente era un lugar de reunión y eso es lo que parecía haber allí. Mark estaba allí de pie, charlando animadamente con otros cinco hombres, todos empresarios más o menos exitosos dentro del mundo del caballo. 

Las puertas se abrieron y los dos hombres condujeron a Jared al interior retirándose en silencio después. La conversación paró de golpe y todos se giraron al verle, Mark sonreía taimadamente mientras los demás olfateaban el aire disimuladamente y se revolvían incómodos en sus asientos. 

Jared temblaba como una hoja, notando crecer la excitación de todos así como la suya propia. No podría disimular aunque quisiera y su cerebro se lamentaba del visible bulto bajo la fina tela de su pantalón. Los primeros destellos plateados de la luna se colaban por el amplio ventanal de la sala bañando a Jared con su luz, no pudo reprimir un quejido lastimero, su naturaleza imponiéndose a su razón, su lobo tomaba ahora el control exigiéndole que saciara su instinto. Un brillo triunfal asomó a los azules ojos del Alpha. 

Los invitados paseaban su mirada nerviosos del Omega a su anfitrión, no era muy cortes por su parte estar oliendo la propiedad de otro pero lo tenían delante y eso les tenía incómodos. Mark les miró con tranquilidad, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora.   
\- Relajaos, amigos... – dijo levantando su copa – estamos celebrando los buenos negocios. Quiero obsequiaros con algo, hoy es una noche para festejar y mi Omega tiene una lección que aprender... – Los hombres le miraban confusos pero empezaban a hacerse una idea de lo que su anfitrión quería decir. 

Mark se giró hacía Jared que continuaba de pie junto a la puerta.   
\- Ven aquí! – ordenó de una vez. Jared obedeció agitado. Su pecho subía y bajaba jadeante mientras su razón parecía nublarse por momentos. – De rodillas perra – gruñó el Alpha. Jared cayó al suelo sin dilación. 

La sonora risa de Mark retumbó en toda la sala haciendo que la mente de Jared se encogiera de rabia pero que su cuerpo no moviera un solo músculo. El Alpha se inclinó frente a él.   
\- Te das cuenta ahora? – preguntó mientras acariciaba el rostro del Omega que se inclinó desesperado buscando la mano. Mark la retiró y Jared gimió abandonado – Bueno..., voy a darte lo que tanto necesitas, vamos a dártelo entre todos – puntualizó con sorna. Los ojos de Jared eran un torbellino de emociones, cambiando del gris al verde y al dorado como un caleidoscopio bajo la luz de una tormenta. 

Se giró hacía sus invitados señalando al Omega arrodillado ante él.   
\- Podéis hacer con él lo que queráis – afirmó – solamente no se os ocurra marcarlo porque os mataré. – dijo esto mirando fijamente a los ojos de todos, que asintieron en silencio para desviar rápidamente sus lascivas miradas a ese Omega que les ponían en bandeja. 

Jared tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que pasó después. Breves retazos de imágenes que aún adornaban sus pesadillas, manos sudorosas que se deslizaban trémulas sobre su piel, palabras obscenas susurradas en su oído, miembros que le penetraban una y otra vez y que se frotaban desesperados contra su cuerpo, el olor a sexo y sudor, el sabor amargo del semen en su boca y el tacto pegajoso y caliente del mismo sobre su piel. 

Recuerda el increíble calor que su cuerpo desprendía, la necesidad de pedir más mientras su mente se horrorizaba por estar haciéndolo, sentir como el mismo se corría una y otra vez bajo las embestidas de uno y de otro, escuchando sus risas y sus burlas. No podía creerlo pero era verdad, él tenía razón, su Alpha tenía razón, no era más que un animal. Ahora lo comprendía, lo era. Sintió sus ojos anegarse en lagrimas y esta vez no luchó por retenerlas, dejó que corrieran por sus mejillas dejándose llevar por lo que era, olvidándose de lo que fue. 

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sobre su cama, podía oler la esencia de todos aquellos Alphas sobre su piel, aquella mañana fue en la que decidió que era mejor morir, que ya no podía ni quería aguantar más. No soportaría volver a convertirse en lo que había sido esa noche. Brenda llegó temprano como siempre. Olfateó discreta y un gesto de disgusto transformó su cara. La pequeña mujer se acercó con rapidez hasta donde Jared aún permanecía acostado y lo rodeó cariñosamente con sus brazos, meciéndole entre ellos. 

\- Qué te han hecho, muchacho? Qué te han hecho? – murmuraba una y otra vez mientras Jared se dejaba hacer sollozando con la cabeza enterrada sobre el pecho de la mujer. Cuando por fin el chico pareció calmarse, la mujer le empujó con suavidad separándole de ella, limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Jared y compuso una sonrisa para él. 

\- Ya está bien de lagrimas... – dijo en un tono que quería aparentar firmeza – Date una ducha anda. Tenemos que quitarte... – frunció el ceño con disgusto buscando la palabra entre la rabia que sentía en su corazón, no la encontró –... “ESO”..., de encima. – Jared bajó la mirada avergonzado pero ella le hizo levantar la barbilla con una nueva sonrisa. – Tú no tienes la culpa niño.., anda ve, tendré el desayuno listo cuando salgas. 

Jared había puesto el agua lo más caliente que su piel pudo aguantar, notaba como le quemaba y como su piel se enrojecía, pero lo necesitaba. Comenzó a frotar, arrastrando los restos secos que aquellos hombres habían derramado sobre él, se sentía tan sucio, frotaba cada vez más fuerte pero le daba la sensación de que no podría sacárselo de ninguna manera, dejo la esponja y paso a las uñas, hasta que sintió brotar la sangre bajo ellas. Llevó un puño a su boca ahogando así los gritos desesperados que escaparon de su pecho, arañándole la garganta, cargados de rabia e impotencia. Dejó resbalar su espalda sobre los azulejos para acabar sentado en el plato de la ducha sollozando ahora los últimos vestigios de las emociones que había desatado. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, el agua que caía sobre él estaba helada, había perdido la noción del tiempo aunque Brenda aún no había decidió entrar a buscarlo por lo que pensó que no habría sido tanto. Se levantó con una fría determinación, cerró el agua de la ducha, se secó con eficiencia y se vistió con aquel pantalón de lino. Se peinó y se afeitó para luego salir y entregar las cosas a Brenda que ya le esperaba con el desayuno. La mujer le miró con una sonrisa que el devolvió antes de empezar a comer. 

\- Hoy podrás descansar – dijo ella – el señor ha salido por negocios, no regresará hasta mañana. – Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Al terminar, las pastillas estaban de nuevo de vuelta, la mujer parecía aliviada con eso aunque él no era capaz de comprender porque. – Descansa... – pidió la mujer antes de salir y dejarle solo, él le prometió que lo haría. 

Esperó una hora después de que Brenda se fuera, una hora tumbado en la cama, deslizando sus dedos sobre la goma de su pantalón, sintiendo la rigidez del pequeño metal bajo ella, notando como rozaba la piel de su cadera provocándole una morbosa excitación al sentir el filo contra ella. Seguro de que ya nadie iba a aparecer, deslizó los dedos bajo la tela y sujetó la fina cuchilla ante sus ojos. 

No había sido difícil extraerla de la maquinilla de triple hoja que Brenda le dejaba para afeitarse, ahora la rodaba entre sus dedos observándola fascinado. Lo había pensado antes pero no había tenido el valor, lo ocurrido la noche anterior había acabado con sus dudas. No quería ser eso, no quería sentirse de nuevo un animal, no podía seguir siendo el entretenimiento de un loco, sádico, hijo de puta. Su vida se había acabado el día del accidente, no debió salir del coma, solo iba a dejar las cosas como debían estar. 

Se levantó hasta el baño y llevó la única silla de la habitación con él, se sentó junto al lavabo y puso el tapón, abrió el agua caliente y sumergió las muñecas en su interior. No lo pensó. Con un movimiento rápido, hizo un corte limpió y profundo en una de ellas, el agua se tiño de rojo al instante pero él no se fijó, cambió la cuchilla de mano y repitió la operación en la otra muñeca. 

No sintió dolor, solo un leve escalofrío cuando la hoja se abrió paso a través de la tierna carne, como cuando te cortas con un papel, un desagradable escozor pero nada más. El agua tintada se derramaba por el borde de la loza extendiendo la mancha rojiza a lo largo de sus pantalones hasta llegar al suelo. Jared se sintió pesado, su cuerpo se apagaba y él solo deseaba dejarse ir. Apoyó su cabeza entre su hombro y la pared y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado, solo quería dormir. 

Despertarse bajo la intensa luz de los fluorescentes y el pitido de las máquinas trajo a su mente un deja vu de otro tiempo, un despertar que no le había traído buenas noticias, al igual que sospechaba que este tampoco lo haría. Miró sus muñecas vendadas y la bolsa roja que colgaba de una percha junto a su cama, conectada por un gotero a su brazo. Gimió desconsolado al darse cuenta que había fracasado. 

Al sonido ahogado de su garganta, Brenda, que había permanecido a su lado, se puso en pie quedando a la vista del chico.   
\- Por qué lo has hecho muchacho? – preguntó preocupada, aunque ella sabía porque. Él la miró con ojos suplicantes y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose para dejar un beso en su frente. Jared suspiró y cerró los ojos cansado.   
La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y ambos se sobresaltaron. Mark entró hecho una furia, sus ojos destilaban rabia. Paseó la mirada del uno al otro, estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar. Brenda se apartó hacia la pared encogiéndose lo más que pudo ante la ira del Alpha que ahora parecía centrado en ella. 

\- Tú y yo vamos a hablar después – gruñó el Alpha frente a la mujer – ahora te quedas aquí vigilando a este y en cuanto le den el alta lo llevas al rancho, luego te quiero en mi despacho sin perder un minuto. Has entendido? – las palabras se escapaban entre los dientes apretados del Alpha que se alzaba amenazante sobre la menuda mujer. – Si señor.. – balbuceó ella, manteniendo la mirada baja y la actitud sumisa que le correspondía ante él.   
\- Y tú! – Se giró encarando a Jared – te vas a arrepentir de esto. Nadie daña lo que es mío. – Jared le miró horrorizado mientras el hombre abandonaba la habitación igual que había llegado. 

\- Lo siento... – dijo Jared dirigiéndose a la pequeña mujer – no era mi intención meterte en un lio.   
\- Tranquilo.. – Contestó con una amable sonrisa – seguro que no será para tanto, llevo muchos años con él, desde que era un niño. No te preocupes.. – aunque ella sí que lo hacía, y mucho. Fue una estúpida al no revisar la cuchilla, después de un tiempo había dejado de hacerlo, no creyó a Jared capaz, aunque claro, siempre hay un límite para todo. Ahora ella tendría que apechugar con las consecuencias. 

Dos días después le dieron el alta y viajaron de vuelta al rancho. Brenda dejó a Jared en su habitación tranquilizándole de nuevo sobre su situación. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió con paso apresurado hasta el despacho de su Alpha, no era para nada conveniente hacerle esperar más. Tocó la puerta y entró bajo su orden. Mark estaba sentado en uno de sus sillones en una pose relajada, pero el brillo de sus ojos, la sonrisa torcida y la fusta con la que sus manos jugueteaban, dejaron muy claro a la mujer el tono en el que se iba a desarrollar aquella conversación. 

Vinieron a buscarle un tiempo después de que Brenda se fuera, como siempre aquellos dos hombres le escoltaron hasta el despacho del Alpha, Jared se fijó en que parecía agitado, sudoroso, rápidamente localizó la fusta en su mano y todo su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente. Un quejido bajo la mesa llamó su atención y entonces la vio. El cuerpo de Brenda se encogía desnudo, golpeado y lastimado bajo el tablero de la mesa, como si se hubiera arrastrado hacía allí intentando esquivar los golpes, probablemente lo habría hecho. 

Jared se sintió roto al saberse responsable de eso, emitió un gemido ahogado e intentó acercarse a la mujer para saber si estaba bien. Un derechazo en las costillas le robó la intención haciéndole encogerse de dolor. Mark se movió hacia él. – De rodillas – ordenó. Jared lo hizo sin dejar de sujetarse el costado. – Creí que habías aprendido algo, de verdad que pensaba que eras más listo. – su tono parecía el de un padre condescendiente, hizo que Jared se estremeciera, eso nunca era algo bueno. 

\- A ver si entiendes esto. Vas a comportarte como deseo, vas a hacer todo lo que te pida, no me vas a poner ni una mala cara, ni un rechazo, ni una negación. No quiero ver ese brillo desafiante en tus ojos, ni siquiera un reflejo de algo parecido. No vas a intentar de nuevo quitarte de en medio, porque te castigaré, te castigaré como nunca, me oyes? Y no solo te castigaré a ti, si no que la castigaré a ella y si por un casual consigues quitarte la vida, tienes que saber que ella te seguirá a la tumba. Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro? 

Jared tragó en seco mientras aquellas palabras se grababan a fuego en su mente. No podía hacerlo, no podía ser el responsable del sufrimiento de otra persona, no de la única persona que se había preocupado por él desde que estaba allí.   
\- Si Alpha – respondió sintiendo como las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta.   
\- Bien – Mark parecía satisfecho. – Vete a tu cuarto, vosotros.. – Dijo señalando a los dos hombres – Sacarla de ahí, y que venga alguien a limpiar, esa jodida sangre me va a dejar una mancha en la alfombra – protestó molesto. 

Jared dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la mujer que estaba siendo levantada entre los dos hombres en ese momento. Ella forzó una sonrisa que se transformó en mueca por el dolor al ser arrastrada fuera de la mesa. Brenda no volvió nunca más a cuidarle, solamente podía verla a veces a través de la ventana cuando cruzaba hacia los establos buscando a alguien. Un chico se ocupaba ahora de traerle la comida, y aprendió a curarse solo las heridas, si era algo de lo que no podía hacerse cargo, avisaba y alguien traía al doctor. Casi año y medio después Jared ya no sentía nada y si lo sentía no le importaba, era mejor así. Lo único importante para él, era que Brenda no sufriera más por su culpa, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por eso. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dejó de lamentarse por el pasado, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo recordando, se metió en la ducha y se aseó rápido, aplicó las cremas sobre la piel herida y salió a la habitación donde el desayuno estaba como siempre listo, al terminar, el chico se fue llevándose todo. Dedicó una hora a ejercitarse ya que su Alpha disfrutaba de ver su cuerpo tonificado y cuando terminó sus tablas se colocó en medio de la habitación, adoptando la postura que le habían enseñado y dispuesto a esperar a que su Alpha reclamara su presencia.


	7. Encuentro

Capítulo 7 

\- Maltita sea! Se lo dije! – gruñó Jensen mientras caminaba furibundo de un lado a otro de aquella sala de espera.   
\- Quieres parar ya?. Vas a desgastar las baldosas con tanto paseíto – amonestó Sebastian. – Jensen se volteó con rabia fulminando con la mirada a su amigo el cual no se dio por aludido.   
\- Ha sido un estúpido! – insistió. Sebastian se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y se dirigió con gesto serio a donde Jensen se encontraba. Sujetó al Alpha de un brazo y lo desplazó hacia un lado clavando sus ojos azules cargados de reprobación en los verdes del otro. 

Jensen se sacudió molesto con un gruñido de advertencia de nuevo ignorado por el otro hombre.   
\- Cálmate! – insistió. Giró la mirada desplazándola hacia el otro hombre que estaba en la sala. – Mírale.. – susurró. Jensen siguió la mirada del veterinario para fijarse en Steve. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda y dejó caer los hombros abatido exhalando un fuerte suspiro.   
\- Lo siento – murmuró. Sebastian asintió satisfecho y se retiró dando espacio a su Alpha. 

Jensen volvió a mirar a Steve. El beta estaba en silencio, encogido en el extremo de uno de aquellos desgastados sillones que poblaban esa austera sala de espera del Hospital General de Austin. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su rostro tenso por la preocupación. Su rodilla se agitaba sin pausa en un gesto nervioso, al igual que no paraba de frotar las manos sobre la tela del vaquero que cubría sus muslos. 

El Alpha tomó una respiración profunda antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba y sentarse junto a él. Steve se encogió al sentir el brazo de Jensen rodeando sus hombros y atrayéndole hacia él. El Alpha besó su pelo y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran de nuevo por sus mejillas. 

\- Lo siento Steve. – murmuró ahora junto al Beta.   
\- No importa – balbuceó él entre lagrimas – tienes razón. Es un idiota. – dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa.   
\- Si que lo es.. – respondió Jensen con la misma sonrisa mientras acariciaba el hombro de su amigo.   
\- Jensen... – Steve levantó la mirada buscando los ojos de su amigo – No quiero que le pase nada... – Jensen vio el terror en los azules ojos del Beta y se encogió porque era el mismo terror que él sentía en su interior. Pero él era el Alpha de esa manada y su labor era ser fuerte por todos ellos, cuidarlos y reconfortarlos. Puso su mejor sonrisa de confianza y no apartó la mirada cuando le aseguró a Steve que todo estaría bien. 

El tiempo se hacía eterno sin que nadie les dijera nada y Jensen sentía que se estaba ahogando. Salió de la sala alegando que iba a buscar algo de café. Caminó por los largos pasillos del hospital, abarrotados de actividad que él simplemente no era capaz de percibir, concentrando toda su voluntad en encontrar el camino de salida mientras las imágenes de lo ocurrido regresaban a su mente una y otra vez. 

El fin de semana había sido un éxito. Tal y como Steve había previsto Hell ganó sus dos carreras con unos tiempos increíbles. Stardust hizo lo propio con la suya y Black Belle consiguió dos segundos puestos pero también mejoró sus tiempos. Ya tenían todo listo para la vuelta y solo faltaba cargar los caballos en los remolques, Stardust viajaría en uno y Black Belle y Hell en uno doble. 

Los dos caballos ya estaban subidos mientras ellos terminaban de despedirse de la gente cuando los relinchos y los golpes llamaron la atención de todos. Corrieron hasta el remolque viendo como Hell que estaba al fondo pateaba excitado intentando soltarse, Black Bell también parecía nerviosa y la furia del semental acrecentaba su temor. Abrieron la puerta intentando calmarlos. La yegua ya también pateaba nerviosa, con las orejas agachadas y mirada de pánico, Steve consiguió acercarse a ella, tranquilizándola con su voz hasta conseguir soltarla y sacarla del remolque. 

Hell quería seguirla, tirando del cabezón que le mantenía sujeto, empezó a patear aún mas fuerte haciendo temblar todo el remolque. Chris iba a entrar decidido una vez que Steve sacó a Belle pero Jensen le detuvo antes de subir. 

\- No puedes entrar ahora!, está demasiado excitado – dijo intentando contenerle.   
\- Hay que sacarlo! – gritó Chris intentando soltarse.   
\- Matt ha ido a por los tranquilizantes, luego entraremos – continuó Jensen sin soltar su agarre.   
\- Joder, Jensen! Míralo! Va a romperse una pata! No pienso dejar que eso ocurra, hemos invertido demasiado en él. – gritó señalando con desesperación al animal que seguía brincando en el interior del remolque.   
\- Prefiero perder al caballo que a ti, entiendes? – gritó el Alpha de igual forma.   
\- Lo siento.. – dijo Chris, haciendo que la mirada de su amigo se tornara interrogante. La respuesta le llego en forma de puño, el que se estampó en su cara y le hizo retroceder soltando el brazo de su capataz que saltó rápidamente al interior del remolque. 

Chris caminó despacio, hablando en tono suave, intentando acercarse al semental que relinchaba agresivamente mientras sacudía con fuerza su cabeza. En el exterior, todos le miraban sin atrever a moverse. Christian se movía a la vista del caballo que reculaba ante su proximidad, el capataz se movía con la mayor lentitud de la que era capaz y sonrió triunfal cuando su mano alcanzó la cuerda que sujetaba el cabezón del caballo a la pared del remolque. 

Deshizo el nudo, liberando al animal y luego todo pasó demasiado rápido. Hell se alzó sobre sus patas traseras pateando al aire y alcanzando a Christian que solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara con sus brazos. Después el animal se giró empujándole con todo su peso contra la pared del remolque haciendo que todo se quedara negro para él. El caballo salió al trote de allí dejando a Christian inconsciente sobre la paja que cubría el suelo del vehículo y a los demás conmocionados en el exterior. 

Todos habían corrido tras la ambulancia a excepción de Matt que quedó al cuidado de los caballos y aún seguían allí. Jensen se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber permitido a Christian entrar. Matt había llamado, una serpiente oculta bajo la paja del remolque había sido la causante de aquel desastre. Jensen tenía ganas de gritar de pura rabia y frustración. 

Pidió un cigarro a un hombre que como él esperaba a la puerta del enorme edificio y sintió sus manos temblar al intentar encenderlo, hacía años que no fumaba pero ahora lo necesitaba. Sintió como el humo quemaba en sus pulmones abriéndose paso a través de ellos. Dio dos caladas más y lo apagó, no le pareció tan bueno como recordaba. Regresó dentro buscando la cafetería, todos necesitarían algo que les mantuviera despiertos. 

Con tres cafés en la mano llegó de nuevo a la sala de espera donde todo parecía seguir igual. Los otros aceptaron agradecidos el caliente brebaje y los tres lo tomaron en silencio, cada uno imbuido en sus propios pensamientos. 

Jensen notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y erizarse cada centímetro de su piel. La sensación le hizo enderezarse en su asiento mirando de forma nerviosa a su alrededor. Los otros dos hombres advirtieron su tensión y le miraron curiosos. El rostro del Alpha pasó de sorprendido a concentrado y serio. Cerró los ojos pero su cuerpo para nada estaba relajado. 

Jensen cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en aquella sensación extraña que le inundaba. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas que viajaban fugaces bajo su piel, sintió a su lobo agitado, anhelante, posesivo. No entendía que podía estar provocándole de aquella manera. A su mente llegaron destellos fugaces, imágenes estallando frente a sus ojos, limón, roble, hierba fresca y el roció de la mañana. La mezcla de todo, el olor que se abría paso a través de sus fosas nasales hasta su cerebro haciéndole estremecer. 

Se levantó como un resorte sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que buscaba, se asomó al pasillo lleno de gente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, concentrándose. Necesitaba localizarlo, saber que era. Giró la cabeza a su derecha donde el olor era aún más fuerte, caminó un par de pasos hasta centrarse en un grupo de tres hombres que hablaban junto a una pared. 

Uno de ellos, ataviado con una bata blanca era obviamente un médico, los otros dos estaban de espaldas a él. Uno era visiblemente más alto que los demás, en realidad era enorme, pensó Jensen, castaño, con el pelo largo y alborotado, espalda ancha. Se mantenía derecho, aunque por su lenguaje corporal, Jensen dedujo que algo debía pasarle, tendía a inclinar el cuerpo a la derecha aunque parecía intentar corregirlo. 

Un poco más adelantado al alto, otro hombre también fuerte y rubio, de pelo corto, parecía llevar el peso de la conversación junto con el médico. Jensen notó como sus dedos hormigueaban, allí había algo que era suyo, no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo. Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo cuando la voz de Sebastian le distrajo. 

\- Jensen! El médico acaba de llegar, vamos! – Jensen se giró para contemplar a su amigo asomado a la puerta de la sala de espera.   
\- Si!, voy... un minuto, tengo que mirar una cosa.. – se giró de nuevo hacia el pasillo casi chocándose con el médico que ahora avanzaba hacia donde él estaba, los otros dos hombres habían desaparecido de su vista. Sintió una enorme desazón, como si hubiera perdido algo realmente importante. Sacudiendo la cabeza, intentó deshacerse de ese sentimiento y regresó a la sala decidido a escuchar lo que el médico de Christian tuviera que decir. 

Jared se montó en el coche sujetándose con cuidado el costado. A pesar de eso y de la venda que rodeaba fuertemente sus costillas no pudo evitar el pinchazo lacerante que le hizo contraer el rostro en un gesto de dolor. Mark le miró rabioso a través del retrovisor. El no quiso negarse, ya había tenido fisuras antes y era capaz de soportar el dolor, pero aquella tarde Mark había estado particularmente violento, algún tipo de problema con sus negocios y como era habitual la pagó con él.   
Encontró la excusa para el castigo en cualquier falta que Jared ya no era capaz de imaginar pero que por supuesto ofendía al Alpha. Cuando acabó de patearle le ordenó levantarse para complacerle con su boca pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Al intentar incorporarse el dolor le hizo gritar para al momento quedarse sin aire y sentir sus pulmones arder. 

Mark enfureció golpeándole aún más hasta que pareció comprender que no era un acto de rebeldía por parte del Omega. Tomó aire y llamó a sus hombres que lo cargaron en el coche después de vestirle con ropa formal. Varias costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado habían sido el resultado de aquella paliza. Pasó una semana en el hospital y acababa de recibir el alta aunque su Alpha no parecía haberse calmado. 

Durante el trayecto como siempre que salía del rancho, concentró la mirada en el paisaje que corría a través de la ventana. Estaba confuso, justo antes de salir del hospital, mientras Mark hablaba con el médico su cuerpo empezó a temblar, lo asoció en un principio a la idea de volver al rancho, de nuevo a los castigos y las palizas, pero no era miedo lo que sentía. 

Algo le impulsaba a girarse, su lobo quería hacerlo, demandaba un movimiento que él sabía que no podía ni debía hacer. En su mente explotó el frescor de un lago, la salvia, la menta y el calor del sol, inspiró disimuladamente intentando llenarse de ese aroma que le hablaba de seguridad y hogar. De pertenencia. Su lobo se había agitado nervioso e inquieto y aún no lograba librarse de esa sensación aunque no sabía lo que significaba. 

Jensen tuvo que esforzarse en serio para prestar atención a lo que el médico les explicaba. Christian seguía inconsciente aunque en base a las pruebas que le habían hecho no temían por él, aún así no descartarían nada hasta poder examinarlo una vez despierto. Lo que si tenía era la clavícula partida además de un surtido de contusiones de distinta gravedad, cuando despertara no iba a poder moverse durante un tiempo. Todos suspiraron aliviados menos Steve, pero Jensen sabía que el Beta no lo haría hasta ver a Chris despierto y consciente. 

Sebastian le ofreció quedarse con Steve y aunque a él no le parecía correcto dejarles solos, al final su amigo le convenció diciéndole que debería comprobar el estado de los caballos y ya de paso informar a Matt, descansar un rato y que volviera por la mañana para sustituirle. Aunque la realidad es que el veterinario empezaba a preocuparse por el estado de su Alpha, como el hombre observador que era, no se le había escapado la agitación y el desconcierto con los que de repente cargaba el rubio y que no pensaba que tuvieran que ver con el estado de su compañero ahora ingresado. 

Jensen aceptó, se despidió con un abrazo de ambos y les obligó a jurarle que le avisarían con cualquier novedad relativa a Christian. Habló con Matt por teléfono en taxi de vuelta, el chico le aseguró que los caballos estaban bien, había hablado con el gestor del hipódromo y después de lo sucedido el hombre les había dejado unas cuadras hasta que estuvieran listos para volver al rancho. Jensen suspiró aliviado y cambió la dirección al taxista para que le llevara ahora al hotel donde Matt ya le esperaba. 

Llegó al hotel con la cabeza a punto de estallarle y la musculatura tan tensa que no le extrañaría oír crujir sus huesos bajo la presión, si hubiera estado en el rancho se hubiera transformado, sentía a su lobo aprisionado, desazonado y molesto. Correr hubiera sido una buena forma de darle algo de calma pero no era el momento ni el lugar de hacerlo. 

Matt le miró preocupado cuando entró en la habitación que ambos compartían.   
\- Creía que habías dicho que Chris iba a estar bien? – preguntó dudoso. Jensen se deshizo de su chaqueta soltándola en el respaldo de una silla y se sentó con pesadez al borde de su cama mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos.   
\- Va a estar bien, tiene la clavícula rota y varias contusiones. El golpe en la cabeza no parece grave, solo esperan que despierte para confirmar el diagnóstico.   
\- Entonces, qué es lo que te pasa? Perdona que te lo diga pero tienes un aspecto horrible.   
\- No lo sé. – contestó. Se levantó de nuevo y caminó por la habitación intentando ordenar sus ideas. 

\- No sé que es..., quizás el susto, o la preocupación por Chris – Jensen se frotaba la cabeza mirando con ojos indecisos a Matt que le escuchaba con atención – En el hospital pasó algo, me pasó algo..., no sé.. – Los ojos de Matt le miraban sin comprender lo cual no le extrañaba porque él tampoco lo comprendía. Decidió dejarlo de lado, necesitaba descansar, quizás lo había imaginado todo. 

\- Estas muy tenso... – la voz de su compañero le sacó de sus divagaciones volviéndole al presente, sus ojos se fijaron en los azules del muchacho que lucían nerviosos – quieres..., quieres que te ayude con eso? – preguntó acercándose y pasando una mano por su hombro deslizándola despacio hasta la base de su nuca donde empezó a masajear. 

Jensen por un momento se tensó aún más para luego empezar a relajarse, dejó caer los hombros e inclinó el cuello hacia delante dando más espacio a Matt que ahora ya movía las dos manos sobre la castigada espalda de su Alpha. El Beta empezó a andar obligando a Jensen a moverse hasta la cama para que volviera a sentarse. Se subió sobre el colchón y se arrodilló tras él colocando sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Jensen. 

El Beta paso sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras su boca prodigaba besos y lamidas en el cuello del Alpha cuya respiración era cada vez más pesada. Se deshizo de la camisa y continuó trabajando con sus manos, deshaciendo cada nudo con eficiencia sin dejar de prodigar caricias con su lengua. Jensen estaba ansioso y excitado al igual que su lobo, pero curiosamente había algo que no acaba de estar bien, como si en ese momento no pudiera conectar con su naturaleza primitiva. 

Matt ya había cambiado la posición bajándose de la cama y arrodillándose ahora entre sus piernas, notaba la ansiedad del Beta, su excitación esperando su permiso para continuar. Jensen gruñó confuso, su polla vibraba bajo la tela del pantalón pero no se acababa de sentir bien. La frustración le puso de mal humor, con rapidez abrió su pantalón dejando libre su erección frente a los ojos ansiosos del Beta. Jensen sujetó su corto cabello y le guió para que le tomara. 

La lengua del Beta se deslizó con habilidad por toda su longitud, sus labios se abrieron dejándola entrar, notando su peso sobre la lengua, palpitante y caliente. Jensen gimió complacido, mirando la cabeza del Beta subir y bajar entre sus piernas Jensen sintió a su lobo rabiar. – Joder!! – pensó. – Qué coño me pasa? - . No conseguía centrarse, quería seguir, quería correrse, pero aquella puta sensación no le dejaba en paz. 

Gruñó furioso, enredó los dedos de ambas manos en el cabello del Beta y embistió con fuerza y rapidez contra su boca. Matt gimió sobrepasado por la furia del Alpha e intento retirarse para coger un poco de aire, pero la fuerte sujeción impuesta se lo impedía. Después de un tiempo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el esfuerzo de tragar, Matt sintió los calientes chorros de semen contra su garganta mientras Jensen bramaba su liberación y su frustración. 

Matt se sujetó a los muslos de su Alpha, usándolos como apoyo para separarse. Jensen le dejó ir avergonzado, pudo ver los ojos azules del chico mirándole asustados.   
\- Lo siento.. – Balbuceó – Lo siento Matt, yo..., perdóname – extendió la mano acariciando la congestionada cara del chico. Matt vio la desesperación en los ojos del Alpha, no sabía que es lo que había pasado, pero sabía que Jensen se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Suspiró intentando calmarse y tomó la mano con la que el Alpha le acariciaba para llevarla a sus labios y besarla. 

\- No pasa nada Jensen, estoy bien. No es nada, vale? – dijo intentando calmarle. Los ojos de Jensen se movían rápidos y agitados tal como él mismo estaba. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza para finalmente levantarse y encerrarse en el baño, dejando al Beta aún de rodillas en la alfombra.


	8. Confuso

Capítulo 8 

Habían pasado dos semanas y esa sensación de inquietud, de desasosiego e incertidumbre, no se habían visto más que ligeramente reducidas, pero en ningún caso habían abandonado, la cada vez más castigada mente del Alpha. Habían regresado al rancho dos días después del accidente. Todos a excepción de Chris, que debía  permanecer ingresado al menos una semana para controlar posibles problemas a causas de las contusiones y, desde luego de Steve, que no pensaba volver a casa sin su pareja. 

Desde que habían llegado a casa Jensen intentaba evitar en la medida de lo posible a Matt. Se sentía culpable y avergonzado por no haber sido capaz de controlarse, el rostro congestionado del Beta y sus ojos asustados aún le perseguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos y por mucho que el muchacho le aseguraba que estaba bien y que lo olvidara, él no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, a pesar de ser consciente de la desilusión y la pena que inundaban los ojos azules del Beta cada vez que lo evitaba. 

Toda esta situación ponía a Jensen de un humor particularmente irascible, al cual, ninguno estaba acostumbrado. Chris, ya de regreso, pero aún convaleciente, había intentado sin éxito hablar con él, descubrir el motivo de su malestar. Pero, cómo iba a explicarle algo que ni el mismo entendía? Cómo decirle que despertaba en medio de la noche sobresaltado? Que su lobo pugnaba por tomar el control, ansioso y agitado diseccionando ese olor que se había quedado enquistado en lo más profundo de su mente sin saber siquiera a qué o quién pertenecía. 

No, Jensen no podía decir nada porque no tenía un sentido para toda esa locura, y ahora encima, tenía que enfrentarse a esa estúpida reunión. Quiso que Tom le sustituyera, estaba perfectamente cualificado para hacerlo, pero éste se negó, alegando que sería una falta de respeto por su parte no cerrar en trato en persona tras haber sido él mismo el que había llevado todo el peso de la negociación y que además la otra parte, hubiera insistido en finiquitarlo tras una cena en la que el Sr. Ackles sería el invitado de honor. 

Miró con odio a su abogado mientras recogía las llaves del coche y el móvil y se ajustaba el cuello de la chaqueta. Tom le miraba con una sonrisa condescendiente apoyado en la mesa del salón.   
\- Vamos Jensen, no te pongas así. Sabes que tengo razón, ese tipo solo quiere hablar contigo. Ve, cena, firma los malditos papeles y luego regresa a tu cueva a seguir con lo que quiera que estés haciendo últimamente – dijo disimulando una pequeña risa.   
\- Vete al infierno, Tom – fue la única respuesta del Alpha, que salió hecho una furia hacía la puerta de la calle, sin fijarse en que casi se lleva a Chris por medio, ya que este acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la habitación. 

\- Ehh!! – exclamó el capataz haciendo todo lo posible por esquivarlo e intentar no golpearse el hombro herido. Jensen solo dejó escapar un bufido sin detenerse un ápice para mirar atrás. Chris cruzó una mirada interrogante con Tom que se limitó a negar en silencio con la cabeza.   
\- Veo que sigue de mal humor, no?   
\- Joder Chris! Mal humor es un eufemismo tío. De verdad que no sé qué es lo que le pasa. Desde que volvimos del Estatal está insufrible – Chris miró hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir su amigo mientras asentía en silencio, confirmando que como Tom, él tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando. 

La casi hora y cuarto de conducción parecía haberle aplacado en parte. Aparcó su todo terreno frente a la puerta de la casa y dedicó un par de minutos a examinar con ojo crítico a su alrededor antes de salir del coche. La casa, una típica construcción tejana, contaba con dos plantas. Una amplia terraza en la parte superior era sostenida por las columnas que adornaban de forma ostentosa el porche de la fachada principal. En realidad todo le pareció en exceso ostentoso. 

Suspiró con resignación y retiró la llave del contacto dispuesto a salir. Nada más poner un pie en el suelo esa sensación que llevaba días atormentándole se incrementó a niveles que no experimentaba desde aquel momento en el hospital. Cerró los ojos a la vez que masajeaba el puente de su nariz sin poder evitar emitir un gemido ahogado. Definitivamente esta iba a ser una larga noche. 

Después de darse unos minutos para poder recomponerse e intentar dominar la ansiedad que notaba creciendo en su interior, tocó a la puerta.  Compuso su mejor sonrisa para quien fuera que viniera a recibirle. La puerta se abrió y se encontró de frente con una  mujer menuda, de pelo negro recogido en un apretado moño.   
\- El Sr. Ackles, verdad? – preguntó con amabilidad. Jensen asintió con la cabeza a la vez que daba un paso hacia el interior cuando la mujer se hizo a un lado invitándole a pasar. – Déjeme su abrigo y acompáñeme por favor. El señor le espera. 

Jensen siguió a la mujer hasta una doble puerta acristalada que daba paso a un amplio salón. Como había podido observar hasta ahora, toda la decoración de la casa era ostentosa y rimbombante pero sin ningún tipo de sentido ni estilo, recordándole simplemente a un bazar, donde todo debe ser mostrado. Nada más entrar, un hombre alto, que estaba apoyado mirando el fuego de la chimenea se giró observándole por unos  segundos, para luego avanzar hacia él con la mano extendida y una amplia sonrisa que por alguna razón, no pareció sincera a los ojos de Jensen. 

\- Sr. Ackles... – dijo con un tono de voz suave que pretendía ser amable – un placer conocerle al fin, después de tanto hablar por teléfono – terminó de decir el hombre, de una altura similar a la de Jensen, cabello rubio y despuntado y una barba rala de dos días. Los ojos azules de su anfitrión le estudiaron de arriba abajo haciéndole sentir incómodo. Aún así, estrechó la mano del hombre de forma firme y segura, tenía muchas tablas en el mundo de los negocios y era muy capaz de mostrar solo lo que deseaba que los demás vieran. 

\- Sr. Pellegrino, muchas gracia por la invitación, aunque no era necesario, podríamos haber firmado en la oficina de su abogado.   
\- Tonterías – dijo el hombre quitando importancia. – Y llámame Mark por favor. Puedo llamarte Jensen? – La pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja, no era partidario de perder la formalidad en los negocios, pero estando de invitado en aquella casa, no le parecía educado negarse. Afirmó con la cabeza lo que provocó una sonrisa complacida en su interlocutor. 

\- Bien, Jensen… Una copa mientras nos sirven la cena? – preguntó, aunque ya se había dirigido al mueble bar y se afanaba en preparar dos vasos con hielo, llenándolos con un liquido ambarino que por el olor, parecía ser un Bourbon de buena calidad. Jensen lo aceptó con un gesto de agradecimiento a pesar de no apetecerle en absoluto beber. La sensación de inquietud de su lobo aumentaba con cada acercamiento a su anfitrión y eso le descolocaba hasta no saber que pensar. 

De la copa pasaron a la mesa, donde la mujer menuda que le había recibido se dedicó a dirigir con eficiencia a dos jóvenes chicas que les sirvieron la cena con absoluta discreción. Jensen agradeció cada atención de las muchachas, que parecían algo asombradas pero que se retiraban con rapidez ante la fría sonrisa de su señor. 

\- Estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado hacer negocios conmigo – afirmó Mark ya en los postres. Jensen le miró con una sonrisa.   
\- Bueno, creo que será un trato beneficioso para ambos – confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

Mark le devolvió la sonrisa, desde luego para él iba a ser un gran impulso dentro del difícil mundo de los caballos, la cesión de quince yeguas pura sangre de la yeguada Ackles a su rancho se encargaría de eso. Las yeguas obtendrían tres cruzas con los mejores sementales del país a cargo del empresario y, aunque los dos primeros potros pasarían a Ackles, el tercero sería suyo y después las yeguas pasarían a su propiedad, el impulso a su línea de sangre y el beneficio que sacaría por lo potros sería realmente importante. 

\- Para la semana que viene podría estar listo el traslado de los animales – confirmó Jensen – Steve me dijo que sus instalaciones eran perfectas, justo lo que necesitamos.   
Mark sonrió satisfecho con la afirmación, después de todo, esa inversión en los establos había servido de algo. Cuando se enteró que la Yeguada Ackles estaba buscando un nuevo lugar para la cesión de algunos ejemplares, no dudo en mover todos los hilos posibles para que su nombre fuera uno de los que se barajaran como mejor opción, y por fin veía los resultados. 

\- Si quieres puedo mostrártelas – dijo orgulloso.   
\- Oh, no es necesario. Además, debe disculparme (Jensen no había dejado de tratarle de manera formal). Estoy un poco cansado, si pudiéramos arreglar los papeles, aún tengo más de una hora de viaje. – dijo en un tono apenado pero que no daba opción a mucho más.   
\- Claro – dijo de forma comprensiva su anfitrión – Sigueme a mi despacho, además tengo algo para ti... – lo miró con una sonrisilla divertida que hizo a Jensen enarcar una ceja de forma interrogante – algo para celebrar los buenos negocios – puntualizó – seguro que te quita el cansancio. 

Mark continuó riendo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo seguido por un muy confundido Jensen, que aparte de no entender a qué se refería, sentía como su cuerpo escapaba cada vez más a su control y su cerebro se embotaba de ese desconocido olor que, a cada paso ya no solo llenaba sus fosas nasales, si no que parecía invadirlo a través de cada poro de su piel. 

Entró en el despacho revolviéndose incómodo, masajeaba su sien en un vano intento por calmarse, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del despacho deseando firmar los malditos papeles y salir cuanto antes de allí.   
\- Otra copa?   
\- No! – Respondió ya en un tono molesto que sorprendió un poco al ranchero – Perdona... – se apresuró a decir – No, gracias. Podríamos firmar ya esos papeles por favor. 

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y dos hombres entraron escoltando a un tercero que se quedó de pie frente a ellos cuando los otros dos se retiraron. Jensen le observó con atención sintiendo algo removerse en su interior. El hombre era alto, seguramente más alto que él, castaño con el pelo largo, permanecía de pie vestido solo con un amplio pantalón de lino blanco. Sus pies estaban descalzos y su torso, increíblemente definido, desnudo. Al mirar su cuello vio el ancho collar que lo cubría casi por completo lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño con desagrado. 

Continuó con su escrutinio siguiendo la prominente mandíbula, los finos labios y la afilada y algo respingona nariz. Los ojos permanecían bajos pero por un solo segundo, aquel hombre levantó la mirada y sus iris se cruzaron, provocando un estallido de electricidad que atravesó el cuerpo de Jensen desde las puntas de su cabello hasta las plantas de los pies. 

Ese olor, el limón, el roble..., ese olor ahora lo invadía todo haciendo que su lobo gruñera ansioso, posesivo, reclamando a ese hombre como suyo. Su cabeza bullía haciéndole sentir enfermo. No pudo evitar un gemido ahogado y entonces la voz de Mark le sacó de su lucha interior. 

\- Sabía que te gustaría – dijo con tono de suficiencia   
\- Cómo? – balbuceó Jensen.   
\- Mi Omega... – contestó señalando a Jared con la cabeza – le gusta a todos, además, es muy complaciente, le tengo bien entrenado. Es mi manera de agradecerte el hacer negocios conmigo, amigo, vas a saber lo que es disfrutar de verdad. Puedes hacer lo que quieras menos marcarle, quizás lo venda en un futuro – dijo con despreocupación – y ya sabes..., marcados pierden valor. 

Jensen miraba de Mark a Jared aún demasiado aturdido para comprender, pero sintiendo como la ira de su lobo crecía a cada momento en su interior.   
\- Vamos perra! – el grito de Mark sobresaltó a Jensen que aún permanecía en el sillón – Haz lo que sabes y hazlo bien si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias. 

El Omega que hasta ahora había permanecido quieto avanzó hasta ponerse frente a Jensen para arrodillarse después entre sus piernas. El empresario le observaba fascinado, la piel tostada de su torso parecía tan suave que sus dedos se agitaban deseando tocarla. No, no solo deseaba tocarla, deseaba acariciarla, lamerla, arañarla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas… morderla. 

Su lobo deseaba saltar y tomar lo que sabía que era suyo, pero no lo era, no lo era. Ese hombre era una persona, alguien forzado a hacer algo que no deseaba, y aquello no estaba bien. La ira de su lobo frustrado se unía a la suya propia ante aquella surrealista situación. Vio las enormes manos del Omega acercarse temblorosas hasta sus rodillas. No podía apartar la vista de ellas, el tiempo parecía no avanzar y los pocos centímetros que les separaban parecían no reducirse nunca. Cuando aquellas manos le tocaron, Jensen cerró los ojos e inspiró con profundidad. Alargó su mano deslizándola con veneración a lo largo de la cabellera castaña del Omega, bajando por su nuca para finalmente cerrarse posesivamente sobre el hombro de este. 

\- Te dejo solo. Con una hora tendrás suficiente, o necesitas algo más de tiempo? – preguntó Mark divertido. – Firmamos después. 

Jensen salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar de nuevo a Mark, de nuevo la furia se apoderó de él, esta vez incapaz de controlarla. Se levantó de golpe apartando con brusquedad al hombre arrodillado ante él, la ira le dominaba, la indignación aunque no sabía a qué estaba realmente dirigido. 

\- No! – gritó. Avanzó furioso hasta estar cara a cara con el ranchero – Qué es esto Pellegrino? Quién te crees que soy? – Mark lo miró dudoso, estaba convencido de que al empresario le había gustado su obsequio.   
\- Ok, ok. No te enfades, pensé que te gustaría. – Dijo conciliador – Tú, lárgate! – gritó dirigiéndose a Jared, que se levantó con rapidez dirigiéndose a la puerta. Jensen le observó salir, dividido por la angustiosa sensación de pérdida que le agitaba y llenaba a su lobo de inquietud, y la necesidad furiosa de enfrentarse al generante de aquella escena. 

\- Ya está – dijo de nuevo Mark – ya se ha ido, tranquilo. Vamos a firmar los papeles y discúlpame, pensé que sería de tu agrado. Lo siento.   
\- No vamos a firmar nada de nada – continuó Jensen en un tono amenazador.   
\- Vamos hombre! No me jodas, no ha sido para tanto, ya te he pedido disculpas. Este negocio nos va a dar muchos beneficios. Me necesitas! – protesto Mark.   
\- Para hacer este negocio tengo a veinte esperando en la puerta. No soy yo el que te necesito, eres tú el que me necesita a mí. 

Mark le empujó furioso. – Qué coño estás diciendo Ackles? Tenemos un trato! – Jensen sentía que no era capaz de controlarse y que debía salir de allí cuanto antes o algo grave podría pasar, sabía que no estaba actuando con racionalidad, que se estaba dejando llevar pero no podía evitarlo. Se acercó de nuevo a Mark dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de desprecio. 

\- Yo no hago negocios con gente como tú. Me da asco la gente que se aprovecha de los demás. No vas a ver a ninguno de mis animales ni en fotos y es más, me voy a encargar de que nadie de un nivel medio decente en el mundo del caballo quiera hacer negocios contigo. – acabó de escupir la última frase y salió como una exhalación del despacho y montar en su coche quemando rueda para salir de aquel rancho.


	9. Negociación

Capítulo 9 

Jared sabía lo que iba a venir después, el rechazo de aquel hombre y los gritos que ahora se oían repercutirían directamente sobre su persona, ya que estaba claro que el humor de Mark no iba a ser precisamente bueno. Pensaba en ello mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación y realmente no le importaba, ya había aceptado cuál era su lugar, para qué darle más vueltas. 

No estaba preocupado pero sí que estaba confundido y creía que el motivo de dicha confusión era aquel hombre que acompañaba hoy a Mark en el salón. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en evocar la imagen de ese hombre y las sensaciones que le trajo estar frente a él. Eso era lo que más le sorprendía, hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir nada, su vida pasaba en un estado de total apatía y mucho más en lo referente al trato con otras personas. Desde lo ocurrido con Brenda, se negaba a desarrollar ningún tipo de lazo con nadie, ni positivo ni negativo, simplemente los demás eran sombras que se movían a su alrededor y que ya no podían llegarle, cuánto menos de manera emocional. 

Solamente en los momentos que Mark le suprimía las pastillas y su instinto hacía acto de presencia, era cuando a pesar suyo, su lobo le incitaba a buscar contacto, pero aquello no contaba, aquello Jared no lo controlaba, por eso se odiaba. Pero ese Alpha, ese hombre le había despertado algo. Primero había sido su olor, un olor que llevaba rato notando, que ya había notado antes, hizo memoria y a su mente vino el día que salió del hospital, sí, aquel había sido el olor, su olor. Sentía como éste le envolvía, se pegaba a su piel embriagándole de una manera que no podía entender. 

Después, sus miradas se habían cruzado, no había podido resistirse a alzar la mirada y contemplarlo, alto, rubio, con una barba rojiza en algunas partes. Parecía tan confundido como él, o tal vez lo imaginó, pero no pudo pensar nada más cuando contactó con el fuego esmeralda que refulgía dentro de sus ojos, se vio atrapado por ellos hasta el punto que sus manos empezaron a temblar. 

Llegó el momento en el que debía complacer a aquel hombre, como Mark había dicho. Estaba bien entrenado, sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo a fuerza de costumbre, se arrodilló entre sus piernas como un autómata y aunque no entendía por qué sus manos temblaban se dispuso a hacer lo que debía. Cuando sus palmas descansaron sobre las piernas del Alpha, un estremecimiento invadió cada fibra de su ser, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando los dedos del Alpha se deslizaron a lo largo de su cabello recorriendo su cabeza y, causándole una extraña sensación de paz y una aún más extraña sensación de necesidad. 

Qué era eso? Qué pasaba con ese hombre? Él solo era uno más, otro de los que debía complacer, uno más que daría rienda suelta a sus perversiones más salvajes con la confianza de que no habría ninguna repercusión, al fin y al cabo, los Omegas están para eso, no? Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de toda esa maraña de pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo… qué más daba. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y la figura de Mark hizo su entrada. La tormenta que se sacudía en los ojos azules del Alpha hizo saber a Jared que aquella iba a ser una larga noche para él. 

Jensen no sabía cómo había llegado de vuelta al rancho. Su todo terreno voló mientras su mente bullía con todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Estaba furioso y confundido. Lo que había sentido al ver a ese Omega era algo que no podía explicar. Por su cabeza apareció una idea descabellada pero la desechó con rapidez, aquello era absurdo, ni siquiera tenía certeza de que no fueran más que historias que se cuentan de boca en boca. Pero si no era eso, entonces… Cómo explicarlo? 

La cabeza le estallaba, entró en la casa como una exhalación, sin decir nada, dirigiéndose directamente a su despacho. Tom y Chris que le vieron pasar le siguieron preocupados. Al acercarse a la puerta entreabierta del despacho de Jensen, pudieron verlo dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras se frotaba el pelo de forma nerviosa. Ambos se miraron inquietos mientras su Alpha seguía con la misma actitud y el rostro contraído en un gesto de preocupación. 

\- Algún problema en la reunión Jen? – se animó al fin a preguntar Christian. Jensen se detuvo en su deambular para mirar a los dos hombres que permanecían de pie en su puerta, parpadeó confundido como si no esperara verlos ahí.   
\- Jensen, donde están los contratos? Tengo que prepararlo todo mañana... – continúo Tom. 

Jensen agachó la mirada mientras gruñía molesto. – No hay contratos.. – dijo en un tono seco a la vez que avanzaba a uno de los sillones de su despacho y se dejaba caer en el, masajeando con movimientos lentos sus cejas en un intento de aliviar ese dolor que le estaba matando. 

\- Cómo que no hay contratos? – Preguntó Tom incrédulo – Qué ha pasado Jensen? Qué te pasa?   
\- Me ofreció un Omega para que me lo follara! – espetó lleno de rabia.   
\- Cómo dices? – El asombro de Tom era palpable.   
\- Joder!, que dijo que tenía un obsequio para mi, para celebrar los buenos negocios. Y de repente, traen un tío con un collar al cuello y antes de darme cuenta lo tenía entre las piernas dispuesto a hacerme una mamada!   
\- Joder Jensen.., pero tú.. Tú no... – Christian no sabía cómo continuar con la pregunta. El Alpha le miró con los ojos desorbitados.   
\- Pero qué coño dices Chris? Me levanté de allí y le dije donde podía meterse los contratos. Joder, quería matarlo! – Todo eso era cierto pero prefirió no decir a sus amigos cuanto había deseado que ese Omega hubiera continuado.   
\- Hijo de puta... – dijo ahora Chris también molesto. 

Tom salió un momento del despacho para regresar al rato con un pack de cervezas, entregándole una a cada uno de sus amigos y sentándose después en el sillón que había frente a Jensen.   
\- Está bien, no te preocupes Jensen, tenemos otras opciones igual de válidas. Solo va a costarnos unos cuantos días más – dijo intentando tranquilizar a su Alpha que aún continuaba con gesto tenso y preocupado.   
\- Ya lo sé Tom, no es eso lo que me preocupa – dijo Jensen ahora en un tono más suave.   
\- Entonces.... 

Jensen se revolvió incomodo en su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos. Pensó como decir lo que había estado pensando sin que le tomaran por loco, pero no encontró ninguna manera buena de hacerlo.   
\- Qué opináis de las parejas predestinadas? – soltó al fin sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigos.   
\- Cómo? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.   
\- Jensen, de qué va todo esto? – preguntó Christian con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios. 

Jensen se levantó de nuevo y caminó esta vez despacio, siguiendo la línea de la enorme estantería que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared. Paseaba sus ojos por encima de la infinidad de libros que esta albergaba pero en los que en realidad, no se fijaba. Simplemente trataba de ordenar sus ideas.   
\- Es lo único que se me ocurre... – dijo al fin en un tono dubitativo.   
\- Lo único que se te ocurre para qué?  Vamos Jen, a qué viene ahora sacar a la luz historias de las que se cuentan a los niños?  Eso del olor que marca a la que va a ser tu pareja de vida. Todo eso no son más que cuentos – dijo Chris – quieres dejarte de tonterías y decirnos de una vez que te pasa? Nos tienes preocupados, llevas dos semanas que no eres tú. 

Tom afirmó con la cabeza como forma de apoyo a la opinión del capataz. Jensen los miró apesadumbrado pero aún así continuó.   
\- Ya sé que suena raro, pero le doy vueltas a la cabeza y es la única explicación que veo. – Los otros le miraban expectantes mientras hablaba – Cuando estuvimos en el hospital… yo..., no sé, tuve una sensación extraña. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica que me invadía y luego... – pareció dudar de cómo seguir explicando aquello – luego, un olor increíble inundó mi cabeza y sentí la necesidad de seguirlo, de saber que era. Salí al pasillo pero no era capaz de localizarlo entre la gente. Luego llegó el médico de Chris y cuando quise seguir buscando ya no había nada. 

Tom hizo un gesto para intervenir pero Jensen le detuvo y continuó hablando. – Llevo dos semanas intranquilo, nervioso, sintiendo que algo me faltaba, que se me escapaba de las manos sin saber siquiera lo que era. Durante estos días parecía que la sensación se mitigaba, aunque no dejaba de estar ahí. Y entonces hoy llegué a ese rancho y todo empezó de nuevo, pero mucho más fuerte, mucho más intenso. Y cuando lo he tenido delante... – Jensen cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse – Dios..., solo quería agarrarlo, tenerlo a mi lado y no separarme nunca más. 

\- De qué coño hablas? – Christian no daba crédito a sus oídos.   
\- Del Omega – afirmó Jensen con rotundidad, cada vez más convencido de lo que decía.   
\- Del Omega? – ahora era Tom el incrédulo – Cómo vas a vincularte a un Omega? – Jensen le lanzó una mirada de advertencia ante la cual el moreno pareció calmarse un poco en su reclamo. – A ver… – continuó ahora en un tono más bajo – yo no estoy de acuerdo en cómo la gente trata a los Omegas, vale? Pero Jensen, tú eres un Alpha de manada, aparte de un hombre influyente en esta sociedad. No puedes emparejarte con un Omega, eso sería... sería un suicidio. 

El gesto de Jensen se ensombreció a la vez que emitía un gruñido bajo y amenazador. – Me da lo mismo lo que piensen los demás. El es mi pareja, lo sé. – afirmó con rotundidad sin apartar la mirada furiosa de los ojos azules de Tom.   
\- Es un Omega Jensen, no es tuyo, es de Pellegrino. Seguramente esté marcado, o peor aún, vinculado – intervino ahora Chris. Tenía que detener esa locura antes de que escapara de las manos de su Alpha.   
\- No lo está. Pellegrino me dijo que lo vendería cuando se cansara de él – contestó el Alpha. Los otros se miraron confundidos cuando los ojos verdes de Jensen se fijaron de nuevo en la alta figura del abogado.   
\- Haz lo que sea Tom, ofrécele lo que sea pero quiero que lo saques de ahí y esto es una orden prioritaria. Me has entendido? – El tono de Jensen no dejaba lugar a dudas así que se limitó a asentir. El Alpha les dirigió una mirada a ambos en la cual quedaba claro que aquella conversación se había terminado, así que ambos se levantaron y salieron del despacho dejando a Jensen solo. 

\- Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó el capataz una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del despacho.   
\- No tengo ni idea – contestó el moreno con sinceridad – es que aún no doy crédito a lo que acabo de escuchar.   
\- Pues él parece bastante convencido – respondió Christian para después sujetar el brazo de su compañero deteniendo la marcha de ambos hacia la cocina. Tom se giró a mirarle con curiosidad. – Crees que es cierto..? Quiero decir.., crees que eso de las parejas predestinadas tiene alguna base? – El moreno suspiró cansado después de haberse tomado un tiempo antes de contestar.   
\- Lo único que creo de verdad es que esto nos va a traer bastantes problemas. Jensen no se ha parado a  pensar en las consecuencias que todo esto puede traer. Vamos a tener que andar con pies de plomo. Espero que esto no sea solo un encaprichamiento.   
\- Sabes que Jensen no es así – Christian no pudo evitar el tono de reproche en su voz. Tom agachó la cabeza avergonzado.   
\- Lo sé, lo siento, pero no puedo evitar ver todo lo que se nos avecina y lamentar que Matt no haya sido capaz de convencerlo para vincularse en todo este tiempo. Ahora no nos veríamos en estas – terminó con una sonrisa apagada. Christian asintió demostrando su acuerdo con aquella afirmación, aunque interiormente sabía que aquello no habría pasado de ninguna de las maneras, existiera o no ese Omega. 

Jensen no pegó ojo en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos su mente se llenaba con la imagen de aquel Omega arrodillado entre sus piernas, su olor, el calor que le llegaba irradiado a través de las enormes manos de este sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos grises, unos ojos que parecían vacios y apagados pero que durante una milésima de segundo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Jensen podía jurar que brillaron llenándose de matices dorados y verdes. 

Lo necesitaba, esa era la palabra, necesidad. Su mente ya no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en la urgencia de tenerlo a su lado. Cómo podía sentir algo así por alguien de quien no conocía siquiera su nombre? Su rostro se ensombreció al caer en ese detalle. Deseaba saberlo, deseaba saber tantas cosas...   
Los días siguientes no estaban siendo fáciles para nadie, pero especialmente no estaban siendo fáciles para Tom. El abogado sumaba a su carga habitual de trabajo que no era poca, el encargo prioritario de su Alpha que a estas alturas ya estaba prácticamente seguro de que no iba a conseguir cumplir. Jensen se había marchado de una manera bastante airada de casa de Pellegrino y esto era algo que el ofendido ranchero no parecía dispuesto a olvidar con facilidad 

Tom rememoraba las conversaciones con Pellegrino buscando algún punto en el que hacer hincapié para inclinar la balanza a su favor, sin éxito hasta el momento. La puerta de su oficina se abrió sin ningún aviso de por medio por lo que no le sorprendió ver la figura impaciente de su Alpha entrando por la puerta y dirigiéndose decidido a tomar asiento en una de las dos sillas frente a su mesa. 

\- Y bien? – dijo sin más.   
\- Hola Tom, buenos días. Cómo va todo? – contestó el moreno de forma sarcástica. Jensen gruñó a la vez que se removía incomodo en su asiento y gesticulaba haciendo círculos con su mano, haciendo entender que seguía la retahíla de Tom.   
\- Y bien? – preguntó de nuevo. El abogado se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto cansado para luego echarse hacia atrás en el respaldo de su asiento, deslizando los dedos distraídamente por el borde más cercano de su mesa. 

\- Aún no tengo nada Jen – contestó sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de su Alpha que se tensó inmediatamente con la respuesta.   
\- Joder Tom! Cómo  que no tienes nada? – El abogado esperaba un tono más iracundo por parte de su interlocutor, pero más bien parecía un tono desesperado.   
\- A ver, he estado averiguando algunas cosas sobre él... – levantó la mirada del dossier que sostenía entre sus manos y se encontró con los ojos ansiosos de Jensen que no dejaban lugar a dudas de que no esperaba que parara. – Su nombre es Jared. Jared... – ojeó de nuevo el informe – Pada… Padalecki. Jared Padalecki, 26 años, hijo de Gerald Padalecki, profesor de historia de la Universidad de Texas y de Sherry Padalecki, ambos muertos en un accidente de coche hace más de tres años en el que él también resultó herido. Estuvo unos seis meses en coma y después pasó a estar a cargo de la Oficina de Gestión de Omegas, pasó allí más o menos un año hasta que fue adquirido por Pellegrino. Después de ahí no hay nada, excepto algún informe médico. 

\- Jared... – el nombre se deslizó entre sus labios sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. – Qué clase de informes? – la pregunta pilló por sorpresa al abogado.   
\- Los informes médicos – dijo Jensen – que clase de informes?   
\- Bueno, ehmm… – El moreno repasó rápidamente algunas hojas antes de contestar – pues según esto, la mayoría, contusiones, algunas heridas con necesidad de sutura y… Joder! – Puso un gesto de dolor que llamó la atención del Alpha – unas costillas rotas con perforación del pulmón. 

Jensen se puso blanco con esa afirmación, sintió como las manos le temblaban en una mezcla de ira y preocupación, porque no había que ser muy listo para saber qué es lo que había llevado al Omega, es decir a Jared, a completar tan amplio historial médico.   
\- Mierda Tom! Entonces, qué has conseguido? – preguntó alzando la voz más de lo que hubiese querido. 

\- Hago lo que puedo Jen – contestó el abogado a la defensiva – Pero tal como te fuiste de esa casa y después de como hablaste con Pellegrino… la cosa esta más que jodida.   
Jensen cerró los ojos a la vez que se pasaba una mano por la cara frustrado, recordando como ciertamente había metido la pata aquella noche dejándose llevar por los nervios.   
\- Pero algo se podrá hacer, no? Este tipo de gente se mueve por dinero y negocios, si le ofrecemos algo sustancioso cederá. 

\- Ya lo he intentado – continuó el abogado con gesto cansado. Jensen lo miró interrogante. – Pedí disculpas en tu nombre, alegando que habías tenido un mal día y que los acontecimientos te superaron, le ofrecí retomar el acuerdo con algunas mejoras sustanciosas a su favor con la condición de incluir la cesión del Omega. Le expliqué que no eras una persona que aprobara esta situación y que cederías si corregía este hecho. Pero el tío se rió en mi cara. Dijo que no estaba dispuesto a que ningún, y cito textualmente, crio engreído venido a más, le dijera lo que tenía que hacer en su casa y mucho menos que le amenazara. 

\- Y comprarlo? – preguntó de nuevo con un nivel de ansiedad que Tom no dejo de advertir.   
\- No creo que sea buena idea Jen   
\- Por qué no? Me da igual lo que pida, le pagaré lo que sea. – continuó cada vez más alterado.   
\- Jensen, parece mentira que tú digas esto. Estás desesperado y se te nota a la legua, crees que él no se dará cuenta? Crees que no se aprovechará de eso?   
\- Me da lo mismo! – Gritó a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación – No has visto esos informes? No ves lo que le está haciendo? No puedo! yo… no puedo dejar que eso siga pasando. Él… él... su… su sitio es aquí, conmigo.   
Tom miraba asombrado los ojos de su amigo que lucían húmedos, perdidos y llenos de desesperación que le llenaron de dudas sobre sus propias ideas respecto a la actitud del Alpha, pero aún así se sentía en la obligación de protegerle a él y de proteger al resto de la manada de las consecuencias que toda esta absurda situación traería. Por eso, a pesar de todo, recriminó a su amigo. 

\- Jensen por favor! Todo esto es absurdo! Creo que se te está yendo de las manos, no puedes permitirte el lujo de dejarte avasallar por cualquiera y perdona que te lo diga, pero mucho menos por una cosa así. Comprendo que se te haga duro como el tipo trata a ese chico, pero ya está! Hasta aquí, Jensen! Las leyes de este país son así. Olvídalo, joder! Puedes conseguirte a quien quieras, tienes a Matt besando el suelo que pisas. Es un buen chico. Por qué te empeñas en esta locura? Y no me digas de nuevo eso de las parejas predestinadas, estamos todos muy mayores para cuentos. 

Los gritos había atraído la atención de todos los que aún permanecían en la casa a aquellas horas, todos podían olfatear la tensión en la esencia de aquellos dos Alphas encerrados tras la puerta de aquel despacho y eso les hacía removerse inquietos. Christian los mandó a todos a la cocina y cuando se aseguró de que todos se habían puesto en marcha, se decidió a abrir la puerta. 

Lo primero que vio nada más hacerlo, fue a Jensen agarrando la pechera de Tom mientras le sujetaba amenazadoramente contra la pared. El abogado permanecía sumiso, con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, sin intentar defenderse pero dirigiendo una mirada claramente dolida al rubio que parecía fuera de sí. Valoró la idea de acercarse y separarlos, pero la tensión en el cuerpo de su Alpha y el gruñido bajo que escapaba de la garganta de este le hizo reconsiderar la situación. 

\- Eh, vamos chicos. Qué pasa? – preguntó intentando parecer divertido – vamos a jugar a quién la tiene más larga y no me habéis invitado? Sabíais que ibais a perder, eh? – continuó diciendo con una mueca burlona de autosuficiencia que no correspondía para nada a la cautela con la que intentaba acercarse a los otros dos. 

\- Lárgate Chris! – Espetó el rubio sin dejar de mantener una fría mirada sobre el abogado al que aún mantenía contra la pared – Tom y yo tenemos cosas que aclarar – Christian no dejo de advertir el tono amenazante de su amigo, pero no iba a permitir que aquello fuera a mayores y luego el rubio tuviera que arrepentirse.   
\- Joder Jen, mírate hombre... – dijo en tono apaciguador –  de qué va esto? nosotros somos tu familia, solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Venga tío, suelta a Tom, mira como le estás dejando el traje por Dios! 

Poco a poco había conseguido llegar hasta su objetivo y ahora apretaba cariñosamente con una de sus manos el hombro del Alpha y con la otra sujetaba una de sus muñecas intentando apartarle del pecho de Tom. Jensen mantuvo la tensión de sus brazos aún durante un momento pero poco después aflojó su agarre separándose del abogado que respiró aliviado. 

Los ojos del capataz se fijaron preocupados en los del moreno que negó con la cabeza mientras se colocaba de nuevo la ropa.   
\- Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí? – preguntó ahora más calmado mirando alternativamente de uno a otro.   
\- Lo único que pasa es que a veces os doy demasiadas confianzas y tendéis a olvidaros con facilidad de la posición de cada uno aquí. – Dijo el rubio en un tono grave y molesto, dirigiendo una mirada fría a ambos para después salir de allí dando un portazo. Mientras, Christian le miraba asombrado y Tom se dejaba caer sobre su silla sintiendo cómo el temblor de sus rodillas debido a la agresión de su Alpha, aún no estaba por desaparecer.   
\- Lo siento Chris..., tengo que hacer unas llamadas – balbuceó el moreno a la vez que descolgaba el auricular del teléfono.   
\- Claro – Respondió el otro confundido – te dejo, luego nos vemos – se despidió y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con cuidado. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Que Mark estuviera molesto después de aquel fracaso de noche, en la que se suponía que su nombre por fin alcanzaría el lugar que le correspondía con el apoyo y respaldo de la Yeguada Ackles, era quedarse corto. Estaba realmente irritado, irritado y furioso, además de ofendido por la desfachatez de ese engreído de Ackles que se había atrevido a insultarle y amenazarle en su propia casa. Y ni toda la noche descargando su ira sobre el cuerpo de ese estúpido Omega, que por ende era culpable de que todo se hubiera ido al garete, había servido para aplacarlo. 

No dejó de sorprenderle la llamada días después del abogado de Ackles proponiéndole unos nuevos términos para la negociación. Sonrió para sus adentros ante el paso atrás del empresario, pero al recibir como condición la cesión del Omega, la ira se apoderó de nuevo de él. Con qué derecho se atrevían a juzgarle? estaba en todo su derecho de tenerlo y de tratarlo como considerara oportuno. A pesar de todo, él era un hombre de Texas y tenía su orgullo y por supuesto que no se lo iba a dejar pisar, por eso rechazó la oferta del abogado. 

Ahora, tras colgar el teléfono, terminando una nueva llamada del abogado de Ackles, no pudo evitar reírse. Las carcajadas hacían rebotar su pecho mientras caminaba hacia el centro de su despacho donde Jared permanecía de pie en su habitual postura de sumisión. Caminó alrededor de él mirándolo con curiosidad.   
\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... esto sí que es una sorpresa... – qué tiene el prepotente de Ackles contigo? – lanzó la pregunta al aire sin, por supuesto, esperar respuesta alguna por parte del Omega. – Ahora no le importa ofrecer dinero por ti. Qué quieres Ackles? De qué va todo esto? – preguntó para sí mismo, tratando de imaginar el por qué de ese interés por parte del empresario. – No, ahora soy yo el que tiene algo que quieres, ahora soy yo el que pone las reglas y luego ya veremos si te doy lo que me pides. 

Fijó de nuevo su mirada en el hombre frente a él y simplemente se limitó a ordenar: - De rodillas – se aferró al pelo del castaño controlando así el ritmo y la profundidad con la que quería sentir su boca – Si... seguro que ese hipócrita estirado se quedó con las ganas de esto – dijo en tono grave, pasando después a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo que al castaño se le saltasen las lagrimas al intentar contener las arcadas que provocaban los repetidos e intensos golpeteos al fondo de su garganta – Te vas a quedar con las ganas Ackles, porque eso nunca va a pasar. Lo juro! Aggg.. – una última embestida y Mark se dejó llevar dentro de la boca del Omega, que tras tragar no sin dificultad, pudo por fin empezar a respirar. 

Los cuatro Alphas estaban reunidos en el despacho de Jensen. El rubio se mantenía en sus trece mientras los demás intentaban hacerle recapacitar. Las exigencias de Pellegrino eran absurdas, no podían de ninguna manera permitirle aceptarlas.   
\- Es mi dinero y mi empresa – afirmaba con rotundidad Ackles sin dar su brazo a torcer.   
\- Todos hemos trabajado muy duro aquí – contestó Chris – creo que es muy egoísta por tu parte decir eso Jen.   
\- Pues por una vez creo que puedo ser yo el egoísta, no? – reprochó el rubio.   
\- Qué insinúas con eso? – el capataz se enfrentó a su amigo sin ningún ápice de temor debido a su grado de amistad, cosa que ninguno de los demás se hubiera atrevido a hacer. 

El rubio se retiró frustrado tras ver el dolor y la preocupación en los ojos azules de su amigo.   
\- Joder! No lo entendéis, ya llevamos más de un mes con esta absurda negociación.   
\- Te dije que pasaría – advirtió Tom – has demostrado tanto interés en ese Omega que has dejado al descubierto todas tus cartas. Lo que pide Pellegrino está fuera de nuestras posibilidades y lo sabes. – Jensen se frotaba la cabeza con desesperación. 

\- Y una lucha por reclamación? – Todos se giraron a mirar a Sebastian que hasta ahora había permanecido callado.   
\- Cómo dices? – preguntó Chris.   
\- Una lucha por reclamo – reafirmó el veterinario con su habitual actitud tranquila.   
\- Qué estamos, en la era medieval? – preguntó ahora el abogado mirando incrédulo al otro hombre que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.   
\- Creo que aún están permitidas – comentó de nuevo. – Si no está vinculado.... 

Jensen parecía estudiar aquella posibilidad cuando fue rápidamente interrumpido por Tom.   
\- Escúchame Jen, no! No creo que aún se permita esa barbaridad, pero aunque así fuera, no sería para nada conveniente. Las luchas de reclamo siempre han sido públicas, imagina lo que eso implicaría. Estamos en Texas, un hombre de tu posición no puede permitirse un espectáculo así. Perderías la mitad de tus contactos, apoyos importantes, todo se desvanecería.   
\- Crees que me importa? – preguntó el rubio con desdén.   
\- Pues veo que no, pero debería – contestó su amigo con cansancio.   
\- Tengo alguna otra opción?   
\- Olvídate de todo esto y rechaza las exigencias de Pellegrino.   
\- Creo que esa no es una opción viable – comentó con tristeza el rubio.   
\- No digo que lo dejes Jensen, digo que aparentemente lo dejes, que desistas de tu interés en el Omega. Déjale creer que se pasó en sus exigencias y perdiste el interés. Dedica tiempo a minar sus contactos, que sepa que enfrentarse a ti no fue una buena opción. Vuelve a recuperar al hombre de negocios que eras. Eso es lo que te pido. – terminó de decir Tom sin apartar la mirada de la de su amigo. 

\- Está bien, pero no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo más Tom. Ni puedo ni quiero. – afirmó Jensen. El abogado asintió con la cabeza. – Deja solo que lo intente. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Mark no lograba entender como su suerte había empeorado en el último mes. De pasar a tener todo atado con ese idiota de Ackles que finalmente se había echado atrás en sus negociaciones a tener un montón de problemas externos con permisos, proveedores y bancos, todo había sido uno. Lo de Ackles, de alguna manera lo entendía, se había pasado de la raya en sus exigencias, pero le había dado igual, solo el placer de ver cómo iba cediendo en cada una de ellas había merecido la pena. No le había venido nada mal a ese niñato saber que no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a lamer la suela de sus botas, pero lo demás le estaba trayendo de cabeza. 

La remisión de un par de contratos y el rechazo del banco a renovar su crédito había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Pero todo le quedó muy claro cuando llamó a su contacto en la federación ecuestre y tras hacerle unas consultas sobre las nuevas normativas, pasó a comentarle los problemas con los que últimamente se estaba encontrando. 

\- No pareces muy asombrado con lo que te estoy contando – dijo Mark algo molesto por el silencio del otro.   
\- Bueno... – el contacto de la federación pareció dudar.   
\- Bueno? Qué pasa Phil, tu sabes algo? – preguntó ya con interés. La persona al otro lado del teléfono pareció dudar – Vamos hombre! – Apremió Mark – No te irás a quedar callado ahora..   
\- Estás vetado Mark... – comentó en voz baja.   
\- Cómo? – El ranchero no sabía de que le estaba hablando.   
\- Corren rumores. – Continuó el otro – Todo el mundo sabe que Ackles rompió el acuerdo que teníais y que ahora no eres santo de su devoción. La gente teme que le ocurra lo mismo y verse afectados de alguna manera por tener tratos contigo. Así que, lo siento, pero creo que lo vas a tener difícil. 

Mark colgó porque era incapaz de seguir escuchando a ese imbécil. – Maldito hijo de puta! – gritó a la vez que arrasaba con todo lo que había en su mesa. Las llamadas que hizo después de aquella, solo corroboraron lo que ya sabía. Ackles había extendido sus redes y nadie daría un solo paso en contra del empresario. Estaba más que jodido, pero su orgullo se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer, y antes mataba a ese maldito Omega que entregárselo a ese jodido cabrón. 

En eso estaba pensando cuando la idea se perfiló en su mente. Veremos hasta donde está dispuesto a llegar Sr. Ackles. Pensó con una sonrisa taimada en su rostro. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

\- Ha llamado Pellegrino! – anunció Tom con una sonrisa  mientras entraba en el despacho de Jensen. El rubio le miró ansioso. – Qué esperas? – preguntó con impaciencia.   
\- Vale, vale – continuó con una risilla – Quiere verte.   
\- Cuándo?   
\- Esta noche. Pero le he dicho que no podías – la cara de incertidumbre se acentuó de nuevo en el rostro del rubio.   
\- Como que no puedo?   
\- Ya estamos otra vez? Qué dijimos de no parecer ansiosos? – replicó el moreno.   
\- Ok, ok. Entonces, cuándo?   
\- El viernes. Y olvídate de ir solo, Chris y yo iremos contigo.   
\- No hace falta que lleve niñeras – protestó el rubio.   
\- No, claro que no. Ya vimos lo bien que te fue la última vez.   
\- No te pases Tom – gruñó el Alpha. El abogado levantó las manos en señal de paz y después de eso pasaron a tratar otros temas pendientes. 

El viernes a las siete de la tarde, el todo terreno de Jensen aparcaba de nuevo frente a la ostentosa casa de Pellegrino. De él descendieron los tres hombres dispuestos a dejar zanjada de una vez aquella situación. Jensen sintió acrecentarse su inquietud cuando de nuevo se vio envuelto en el penetrante aroma de su Omega, los demás le vieron revolverse inquieto y se dirigieron una inquisitiva mirada entre ellos. 

El Alpha se recompuso y al poco tiempo caminaba con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la entrada. La misma mujer que le había recibido aquella vez les llevaba ahora al despacho de Pellegrino que les recibió estrechando sus manos con una sonrisa que a ninguno les pareció verdadera. 

\- Bien señores... Me alegro de que hayan aceptado venir. Jensen... – el rubio le miró molesto por la confianza pero no dijo nada – pensé que vendrías solo. Avisaré al servicio de que ponga dos platos más en la mesa.   
\- No se preocupe Sr. Pellegrino – interrumpió Tom – Nuestra agenda está completa, tuvimos que improvisar un pequeño hueco para usted. Sintiéndolo mucho no podremos quedarnos a cenar. Ahora, si es tan amable de explicarnos que desea. 

El ranchero dirigió una mirada de desprecio a los tres hombres que de nuevo se atrevían a ningunearle, aún así se recompuso con rapidez ofreciendo de nuevo una amplia sonrisa.   
\- Por supuesto. Lamentablemente, últimamente hemos tenido unos pequeños roces  o digamos, problemas de entendimiento, verdad? – los otros tres asintieron levemente con la cabeza y Mark consideró proseguir – Bueno, estos problemas me han causado algunas incomodidades, pero como ambos tenemos intereses comunes..., creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo. 

\- Estoy seguro de ello – afirmó Tom. Mark paseó su mirada con molestia del abogado al empresario sentado frente a él.   
– Vas a dejar que tu perro hable todo el rato por ti, Jensen? Resulta un poco molesto – dijo con desprecio.   
\- Es mi abogado. Ya sabe cómo se ponen... – dijo quitándole importancia – además con lo que le pago... – el rostro de Mark se encendió ante la respuesta pero aún así continuó hablando. 

\- En fin, digamos que si esas incomodidades cesaran y alguien hiciera una donación altruista a mi desmejorada cuenta bancaria… yo podría corresponderles con algo que deseen.   
\- De qué estamos hablando? – comentó en tono serio Tom a la vez que dirigía una mirada triunfal a Jensen.   
\- Quiero que retomemos el contrato de hace dos meses – dijo el ranchero – que se acaben los vetos, no quiero más problemas de proveedores, ni rescisiones de contratos y mucho menos problemas con los bancos. Y hablando de bancos, quiero tres millones en mi cuenta lo más tardar el martes. 

\- Y nosotros que obtenemos a cambio? – esta vez Jensen no pudo evitar adelantarse a la pregunta de Tom, llevándose una mirada severa de este. Una sonrisa taimada cruzo el rostro del ranchero al ver la interacción de los otros dos.   
\- Dime, qué es lo que quieres Jensen? – preguntó con cierto retintín.   
\- Queremos la cesión del Omega de su propiedad. Jared Padalecki – se adelantó a decir el abogado. 

\- Uhmmppff -  el ranchero apretó los labios y compuso un gesto como si le costara tomar una difícil decisión. Los tres hombres se miraron interrogantes entre ellos sin saber cómo tomarse aquello. Mark se levantó de la mesa y caminó delante de ellos hacia la puerta – Verán, – Continuó – no es que me parezca mal... ya sé que Jensen es un alma altruista y que no le gusta ver sufrir a los animales y todo eso... 

El empresario estuvo a punto de saltar ante la provocación y sintió como sus dedos se quedaban blancos de apretar con fuerza el reposabrazos de su asiento para intentar controlarse, pero finalmente consiguió ceder bajo la mirada de advertencia de sus dos amigos. Los ojos de Mark brillaron divertidos, estaba todo siendo tan fácil. 

\- En fin, como iba diciendo... no me parece mal, solo que creo que vamos a necesitar unos ajustes en los términos...   
\- Los términos son claros Sr. Pellegrino – continuó Tom, sin saber muy bien a donde el ranchero pretendía llegar.   
\- Preferiría que fuera Jensen el que me contestara a eso – continuó Mark dirigiendo una mirada de suficiencia al empresario – Me acompañan? – preguntó a la vez que salía por la puerta. 

Los tres se miraron dudosos a la vez que se levantaban para seguir a su anfitrión por el pasillo. Las manos de Jensen temblaban al sentir la proximidad de Jared cada vez más cerca, es más, podía asegurar que el Omega se encontraba solo a dos puertas de donde ellos estaban y, lo peor era que podía sentir que las cosas allí no iban bien. No sabía cómo, pero lo sentía. 

Se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo cuando Mark ya estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo de aquella puerta.   
\- Cuáles son esos términos? – preguntó a la vez que sentía su voz estrangularse en su garganta.   
\- Son unos muy sencillos – dijo el ranchero con una sonrisa a la vez que comenzaba abrir la puerta – Tú quieres llevarte al Omega para que no sufra y a cambio no te importa pagar. Yo quiero que me pagues... solo que no quiero que te lleves al Omega, le he cogido cariño, sabes? Mucho tiempo juntos y todo eso – dijo con cara de pena – Así que él se queda aquí, tú me pagas y yo a cambio te prometo que no habrá más de esto... – La puerta había terminado de abrirse y los tres hombres miraban anonadados a su interior – Nuestro perrillo vivirá una vida tranquila de alfombra y chimenea – dijo con sorna. 

Jensen no pudo escuchar esas últimas palabras por parte del empresario. Su vista había recorrido veloz las paredes, el techo y el suelo de aquella habitación que parecía sacada de la peor pesadilla de una mente enferma, pero sus ojos habían volado hasta la imagen de un Jared atado en una postura imposible, mientras unos hombres lo sodomizaban y torturaban por turnos, sin que pareciera afectarles la presencia de extraños en la habitación. 

Su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que el cuerpo del Omega parecía insensible a todo lo que le estaban haciendo y eso hizo hervir la rabia en su interior. Uno de los hombres tiró sin miramientos de pelo de Jared obligándole a abrir la boca que no dudó en penetrar al instante. Jensen vio esos ojos vacíos, ajenos, muertos y, algo se partió en su interior. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se había parado, de que llevaba horas viendo impotente aquella escena, pero en realidad solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos. 

Notó como la ira de su lobo se desataba y no quiso hacer ningún esfuerzo por controlarla porque él se sentía igual, sus ojos verdes refulgieron llenos de odio hacia ese bastardo al que ahora oía reírse a sus espaldas.   
\- Esto es lo que hay Jen – le oyó decir – Si me dejas en paz, lo dejaré en paz. Y si me jodes, te juro que será un placer matarlo, pero antes me divertiré de lo lindo con él y me ocuparé de conozcas al dedillo todos los detalles – susurró con desprecio en el oído del empresario. 

Jensen se abalanzó sobre él hecho una furia. Agarrándolo de la pechera lo sacó de la habitación estampándolo contra la pared de enfrente. Tom y Chris se apresuraron a sujetarlo pero no pudieron evitar el derechazo que se estampó en el rostro del ranchero y que le partió el labio. 

\- Te voy a matar hijo de puta! – gritó a la vez que sus amigos le sujetaban a duras penas – Soltadme! – gritó – Soltadme joder!   
Mark se pasó los dedos por los labios recogiendo la sangre que manaba de la herida, y notando el regusto metálico de la misma en su lengua cuando los chupó para limpiarlos. Sonrió satisfecho mientras dirigía una mirada burlona al empresario que se debatía hecho una furia. 

\- Entonces tenemos un trato, Ackles? – preguntó con sorna.   
\- Quiero una lucha de reclamación! – gritó el rubio aún intentando soltarse.   
\- Cómo? – preguntaron los otros tres incrédulos.   
\- Lo reclamo para mí. – Dijo con seguridad – Quiero una lucha de reclamación.   
\- Eso, eso no es posible. – Contestó Mark aparentando una falsa seguridad y enarbolando una sonrisa irónica – esas luchas ya no se admiten. Son cosas del pasado.   
\- Si se admiten – afirmó Jensen con seguridad mirando a sus amigos que también parecían incrédulos – me he informado – continuó. – Así que quiero esa lucha – afirmó ahora más relajado – vas a ser capaz de enfrentarte a mí Pellegrino? – preguntó desafiante.   
\- Contigo no tengo ni para empezar – contestó el ranchero clavando sus ojos azules cargados de odio en el.


	10. Combate

Capítulo 10 

\- Todo esto es una locura Jensen. Dios santo! en... en qué estabas pensando? – Matt se levantó alterado de la mesa del salón donde se habían reunido para que los tres Alphas explicaran lo que había sucedido en el rancho de Pellegrino. La mirada de Jensen se ensombreció ante el reclamo del Beta pero se abstuvo de decir nada, en su interior entendía su reacción, el dolor que reflejaban sus azules ojos. Se hizo la promesa de hablar con él, era lo menos que se merecía. 

Steve se levantó tras él, apretó sus hombros comprensivamente y con suavidad, lo guió de nuevo a tomar asiento. Matt se dejó llevar, sentándose de medio lado para poder fijarse en el fuego de la chimenea, evitando mirar de nuevo a su Alpha e intentando evitar de esta manera, que todos pudieran ver la humedad que empezaba a inundar su mirada. 

El silencio se hizo pesado sobre todos ellos que se revolvían incómodos en sus asientos. De nuevo fue Steve el que dio el primer paso y comenzó a hablar.   
\- Entonces... cuándo tendrá lugar la pelea? – preguntó con interés.   
\- Dentro de tres días – se apresuró a contestar Jensen con voz tensa.   
\- Y el Omega? Jared… es Jared? Sigue con Pellegrino? Eso no podría... no sé… no podría hacer algo? – El turno de preguntas se había abierto y ahora era Misha el que preguntaba. Jensen se irguió inconscientemente ante el nombre del ranchero, pero la mano de Chris en su hombro le devolvió a la realidad. 

\- Cuando Jensen hizo la reclamación, tuvimos que llamar al centro de Omegas. Todo tiene que ser supervisado por uno de sus inspectores. Jared permanecerá bajo su custodia hasta el día de la pelea – explicó Tom   
\- Y dónde será? Es cierto que tiene que ser pública? – Tom suspiraba ahora cansado, era lo que más temía, la repercusión que todo esto podría tener. El escándalo que podría ser que un empresario, altamente reconocido, se ofreciera a participar en un acto que cuando menos podría ser calificado de vulgar, acrecentado porque el motivo de todo ese circo fuera un simple Omega. 

\- Sí, será pública. La oficina de gestión será la que se encargará de buscar el lugar, lo más seguro es que nos lo notifiquen mañana. Puede asistir todo el mundo que quiera aunque estoy intentando por todos los medios que se restrinja a un pequeño número de personas y que se prohíba el paso de la prensa, pero lo veo difícil – continuó el abogado.   
\- Podría afectarnos? – preguntó de nuevo Steve. Christian dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su Beta, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Quería saber. 

\- Podríamos perder algunos contactos y apoyos. Nos movemos en un círculo muy conservador – continuó Tom.   
\- Basta! – interrumpió Jensen. El Alpha había estado escuchando en silencio, sintiendo la tensión creciendo en su interior. Se sentía molesto con todo y con todos. – Estáis en vuestro derecho de estar preocupados, de verdad que lo entiendo, pero esta pelea es un hecho, ni me arrepiento ni voy a desistir de hacerlo. No voy a justificarme más, si lo consideráis podéis escoger un nuevo Alpha – dijo esto mirando directamente a Chris que ahora le miraba atónito. 

\- No digas tonterías Jensen – protestó el capataz – a ninguno se nos ha ocurrido tal cosa. Solo queremos saber a que nos enfrentamos.   
\- No me preocupan unos contactos, ni salir en los cotilleos de esta ciudad, aún pasando por alto lo de que se que Jared es mi pareja, tú estabas allí, tú viste como yo lo que estaban haciendo. Nadie se merece algo así. No se puede apartar la vista de algo como eso – dijo indignado. Christian sabía que el Alpha tenía razón, cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de lo sucedido en aquella habitación, ocupaban su mente, dantescas e inquietantes. Jensen tenía razón. 

\- Está bien... – dijo Sebastian en tono conciliador – no hay nada más que hablar, vamos, cada uno a lo suyo. – Se levantó acercándose a su Alpha y dándole unas afectuosas palmadas en el hombro – Tráenos a ese Omega, voy a apostar por ti. – dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo y se encaminó a las escaleras dispuesto a llegar a su habitación – Vamos Mish, hora de retirarse – el beta se levantó y después de una rápida despedida siguió a su pareja. Los demás hicieron lo propio retirándose poco a poco hasta que en la sala solo quedaron Jensen y Matt. 

El beta seguía con la vista fija en la chimenea mientras que con su mano derecha, apoyada sobre la mesa, se dedicaba a doblar y estirar una y otra vez la esquina del mantel blanco de tela. Jensen le miraba sin saber bien que decir, sentía vergüenza y pena por no poder ofrecer a Matt lo que este deseaba. No se sentía culpable, nunca le había engañado, pero aún así, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por el daño que sabía que estaba causando al chico. 

\- Matt... – el Alpha le llamó con suavidad pero él no quiso voltearse. No quería oírlo, se negaba a aceptarlo. Tom lo había explicado pero Jensen no lo había dicho, no lo había dicho. No iba a dejarle por un Omega.   
\- Matt... – sentía el corazón acelerado en su pecho y como unas garras atenazaban sus entrañas provocando un dolor que nunca pudo imaginar. Jensen avanzó hasta quedar frente a él, intentando cruzar su mirada con la de él pero el Beta no le dejo hacerlo. – Matt, lo siento... 

\- No lo digas – pidió el Beta cerrando los ojos. – Matt, lo siento, yo no quería que esto sucediese así – continuó a la vez que alargaba la mano acariciando con ternura el rostro del Beta que instintivamente se apoyó en ella – siempre te dije que no eras para mi, Matt. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo y tarde o temprano lo encontraras  y serás realmente feliz. 

Por las mejillas de Matt habían empezado a correr las lágrimas pero tras la última frase del Alpha sus ojos se abrieron, húmedos pero llenos de rabia, se levantó de golpe apartando la mano del que hasta ahora había sido, aunque solo ocasionalmente, su amante.   
\- Por qué? – espetó con rabia – Por qué no soy bueno para ti, eh? Por qué él y no yo?  Ni siquiera le conoces! – dejándose llevar por la rabia el Beta empujaba con sus manos el pecho de Jensen hasta que este chocó con la pared. El Alpha dejó que descargara su ira contra él y se mantuvo firme hasta que el otro se apartó. 

\- No puedo explicártelo – dijo con voz cansada – Me gustaría poder darte lo que necesitas, siento haber dejado que todo esto llegara hasta aquí. Es culpa mía.   
\- Por qué él? – repitió de nuevo apretando los dientes y evitando la mirada del Alpha llena de lástima, no quería su lástima.   
\- Simplemente es él, lo sé, lo siento en mi interior – dijo de la manera más sincera posible. Matt bufó con desdén antes de correr escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación. 

A media tarde del día siguiente, una llamada del Centro de Gestión les emplazó el lugar y la hora en la que debían presentarse. Tom se mostró satisfecho, finalmente la red de contactos que durante esos años se había dedicado pulcramente a mimar, había dado su resultado. El lugar escogido era un pequeño claro a las afueras de la ciudad. La explanada, rodeada en casi su totalidad por una espesa arboleda, limitaba considerablemente el aforo, que no creía pudiera ser superior a unas cincuenta personas. Otra de las ventajas era el limitado acceso al lugar, el cual solo era posible por un estrecho sendero que sería custodiado por las fuerzas de seguridad evitando otro de los dolores de cabeza de Tom, la prensa. 

Respecto a ese tema, su éxito no había sido total y finalmente había tenido que ceder a dar la exclusividad de la noticia a la cadena local que serían los únicos con acceso autorizado, era un mal menor ante la posibilidad de tener un circo de cámaras y reporteros dando más alas al rumor que a esas horas ya volaba por toda la cresta de la sociedad tejana. Que Jensen Ackles reclamara en una pelea a un Omega había levantado todo tipo de escoceduras y mantenía revueltos e inquietos muchos traseros influyentes. 

Jared por su parte, no tenía ni idea del espectáculo que se estaba montando a su alrededor y del cual era el principal protagonista. Nadie le explicó nada cuando le soltaron del potro en un estado de semiinconsciencia debido a una nueva sesión de tortura y le metieron en un coche con rumbo desconocido. Despertó en un tipo de sala que ya le era familiar, una enfermería, notó el olor a desinfectante y el resplandor de los fluorescentes aumentado por el blanco de las paredes y el igualmente blanco de la ropa de cama. Sintió el escozor del antiséptico derramado sobre las heridas recientes y la tirantez de la piel alrededor de las laceraciones. Pronto dejo de prestar atención a eso, eso era algo normal, la rutina de su día a día. 

Lo que le llenaba de verdad de curiosidad era saber donde estaba y por qué. Sus dudas se resolvieron en parte cuando un hombre algo mayor que él, moreno, con barba espesa y rostro afable entró en la habitación. Jared le reconoció, mucho tiempo sin verle pero sabía quién era y ahora sabía dónde estaba.   
\- Me han devuelto? – preguntó con una voz carente de cualquier sentimiento. El tono bajo y anodino del Omega llamó la atención del hombre que se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.   
\- No. Tu Alpha no te ha devuelto – el hombre creyó ver una mueca de decepción en el rostro del chico acostado en esa camilla frente a él. Esperó por otra pregunta, por alguna otra palabra por parte del Omega, pero este se limitó a fijar la mirada sobre la moldura que hacía de cenefa en la pared, separando los blancos y asépticos azulejos de la parte inferior de la pintura que llegaba hasta el techo. Se estremeció al percibir aquella mirada totalmente vacía. 

\- Otro Alpha te ha reclamado – No sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones, no era como si importara, el Omega como tantos otros era totalmente ajeno a cualquier decisión que pudiera formar su destino, pero la vacuidad de aquel rostro y aquellos ojos le impulsaron a hacerlo. Los ojos almendrados se giraron hacia él con un brillo combinado de sorpresa y curiosidad. Un brillo que los hizo lucir claros y de un color indefinido. El hombre fue de repente dolorosamente consciente de la presencia física de aquel Omega, de la belleza exótica que desprendía bajo esa maraña de pelo castaño, esos pómulos altos y la mandíbula firme. No le pareció extraño que fuera objeto de disputa, pero todo eso escapaba a su incumbencia y a su labor en aquel lugar. 

\- Estarás aquí tres días, hasta que se resuelva la reclamación, entonces iras con el vencedor.   
\- Vencedor? – Jared no entendía a que se refería.   
\- Te han reclamado con una lucha. El vencedor se quedará contigo – el hombre negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que no creía que a estas alturas aún alguien hiciera algo así. Pero bueno, como ya había dicho, esto no iba con él. – Te hemos curado las heridas – dijo dando por zanjado el tema – Descansa, ahora vendrá alguien a llevarte a una habitación. 

Jared no hizo ningún gesto, ni dijo nada que pudiera dar a entender que había escuchado las recomendaciones del hombre. En su mente solo flotaba la idea de que alguien le había reclamado, alguien que iba a ser tan insensato de enfrentarse a Mark por él. Mark... él sabía perfectamente como era, la mezcla de furia, frialdad y sadismo que se cocían bajo la piel y la mente del Alpha. 

No podía imaginar quién habría sido el gestor de tan loca idea. A quién le importaba él? A quién lo suficiente para semejante estupidez?  Él no tenía a nadie, no trataba con nadie que no fuera Mark y sus socios a los cuales debía complacer. No imaginó a ninguno retando al ranchero, no por él. De repente, sintió un frío lacerante recorriendo su columna, las manos le empezaron a temblar y el miedo se hizo latente en su cabeza. Chad? Era lo único que se le ocurría, que su amigo hubiera sabido de él y quisiera ahora cumplir aquella promesa. La angustia pesaba en su sangre, latía en su pulso, no podía ser responsable de un daño más, no otro después de Brenda. Una vez más deseó morir, dejar de una vez por todas esa existencia. Se llevó las manos a la cara cubriendo con ellas su rostro cansado ahogando un gemido lleno de frustración y enojo. 

En los días siguientes, nadie más le dio ninguna información, de hecho, estaba seguro de que su paso por el centro de Omegas sería olvidado por los que allí estaban prácticamente en el momento en que saliera por la puerta. Y ese momento acababa de llegar. Una de las tutoras, acompañada de dos celadores pasaron a recogerle por el que durante esos días había sido su dormitorio. Sin decir palabra, lo metieron en un coche y se pusieron en marcha. 

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando llegaron a aquel claro y le hicieron descender del coche. Desde la ventaja de su altura pudo distinguir una amplia zona circular cuyo perímetro se definía por una estructura de vallas de metal de más o menos un metro de altura, engarzadas entre ellas de forma eficiente, de manera que no dejaban ningún espacio libre más que un pequeño acceso a su interior. Alrededor de esta estructura la gente se agolpaba a veces perdiendo sus decorosas formas con el morboso deseo de alcanzar el puesto que les diera una mayor visibilidad. 

Un momento después de bajar del coche sintió como todas las miradas se tornaban hacia él. Curiosas, apreciativas, reprobatorias, como otras tantas veces se sintió expuesto y sin control. Los murmullos se dispararon al igual que el tono de los mismos, que cada vez debía ser más alto para escucharse sobre los demás. Lo guiaron hasta una plataforma elevada situada delante de la arena. Custodiado por los dos celadores, había otras dos personas allí que por su aspecto y actitud dedujo que serian algún tipo de representante legal. 

Justo estaba pensando eso cuando Mark entró en el anillo y se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el frente de la plataforma. El Alpha iba descalzo, un pantalón largo de deporte y el pecho descubierto haciendo patente su tamaño y complexión bastante considerable. El acero helado de sus ojos se clavó en él mientras una sonrisa burlona asomó a sus labios.   
\- No te hagas ilusiones – le dijo con suficiencia – esta noche estarás de nuevo en tu lugar. De rodillas frente a mí haciendo lo que mejor sabes – El tono de Mark era una promesa, una promesa cargada de veneno del que Jared sabía que reservaba solo para él. En un movimiento aprendido, intentó aplacar a su Alpha agachando la mirada y mostrando la sumisión que el otro esperaba. La sonrisa satisfecha de Mark le aportó un mínimo de tranquilidad aunque eso nunca quisiera decir nada. 

Mark se movió hacia un grupo de gente apoyada en la valla, reconoció entre ellos a alguno de sus hombres, el ranchero parecía dar instrucciones a algunos a la vez que comentaba con otros. Jared aprovechó el instante en el que no era objeto de su atención para pasear la mirada sobre la gente, intentando de alguna manera, localizar algún rastro del insensato de su amigo, rezando porque se lo hubiera pensado mejor y no asistiera a aquella locura. Sin embargo no tuvo éxito, no había rastro de él. 

El repentino silencio que se hizo en el claro le obligó a prestar de nuevo atención al área frente a él. Por la pequeña entrada al círculo avanzaba un hombre que desde luego y para su alivio, no era Chad. Ataviado al igual que Mark con unos simples pantalones de deporte, el hombre, más bajo y quizás mas delgado que su Alpha, no dejaba de lucir poderoso. Esa era la palabra que había venido a la mente de Jared. A la mitad de camino el Omega ya sabía de quien se trataba y su sorpresa era aún mayor. 

El cabello corto y despuntado del Alpha, destilaba brillos anaranjados productos de los últimos rayos del atardecer que se colaban a través de las copas de los arboles. La barba endurecía en parte sus facciones pero no ocultaba la belleza de las mismas. Sus ojos ardían en jade y sus labios que parecían gruesos se apretaban ahora en una fina línea que podría indicar concentración o tensión. Su piel estaba tostada sobre los fuertes y anchos hombros y su pecho y su vientre definido aún sin ser ostentoso. La esencia del Alpha llegó hasta él y como siempre le dejo perplejo y confuso. 

Nada marcaba la diferencia, un Alpha, otro Alpha. Qué más le daba? Todo se reducía a lo mismo. El seguiría sin ser dueño de su vida, subyugado a los deseos de otro. Los odiaba a todos, tiranos caprichosos que despreciaban a la vez que no dejaban de prodigar su presencia. Aquel Alpha no iba a ser distinto, su mente lo gritaba a pesar de las extrañas sensaciones que experimentaba en su cercanía. Dejó de prestar atención a aquellos dos machos que ahora se situaban frente a frente, estudiándose, midiéndose. 

Se rió al pensar que alguien pudiera creer que debería sentirse halagado porque dos Alphas estuvieran dispuestos a luchar por él. Él se sentía patético, un simple trofeo que alimentaria el ego ya de por sí exagerado de los más altos en el escalafón social. Se sintió asqueado y deseó no tener que estar allí bajo todas aquellas escrutadoras miradas. 

En la arena los dos Alphas se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, los ojos azules de Mark se deslizaban con desprecio por el cuerpo de su contrario. Jensen mantenía una extraña mirada serena que confundía a su oponente aunque este solo tendría que fijarse en la tensión de los hombros del empresario para darse cuenta de que esa calma no era tan acorde con la realidad. 

Jensen dirigió una mirada rápida a Jared antes de que el árbitro se acercara a explicarles las normas por las que se debía regir el enfrentamiento, no estaba permitido utilizar ningún objeto como arma, ni tampoco transformarse. La lucha debía ser cuerpo a cuerpo como humanos. Todo terminaría ante la rendición de uno de ellos o en su defecto un K.O. Los dos adversarios asintieron indicando que lo habían entendido y el juez se retiró para que pudiera comenzar la disputa. Jensen inspiró y el aroma del Omega llegó hasta él, reafirmando su determinación. Jared era suyo y pensaba salir de allí con él. 

Los dos hombres caminaron en círculos sin dejar de observarse, mandíbulas apretadas y brazos tensos algo separados del cuerpo, los dos con la idea de lanzarse sobre el contrario pero a la vez esperando que el otro fuera el que diese el primer paso. Finalmente fue Mark el primero en hacerlo, con un fuerte rugido se lanzó hacia delante buscando placar a su rival, pero el rubio estuvo ágil y consiguió esquivarlo a la vez que conectaba un certero golpe en los riñones del ranchero que se revolvió furioso. 

\- Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer niñato? – espetó con una mueca que quería aparentar una sonrisa. Jensen no contestó pero aprovecho el momento para lanzarse sobre su oponente golpeando con éxito su cara que se giró por el impacto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para retirarse antes de que la enorme mano de Mark se cerrara en torno a su brazo y que este tirara de él desestabilizándole para después lanzarle con fuerza contra la valla. 

Jensen quedó aturdido tras el fuerte impacto, doblado sobre si mismo se aferraba con una mano a la valla para poder levantarse cuando el pie descalzo de Mark impactó en su estómago haciéndole resollar. La primera patada vino seguida de otras que le estaban dejando sin aire mientras escuchaba la risa histérica de su oponente burlándose de él. Intentó concentrarse en medio de la confusión en la que ahora se veía absorto, no podía perder, no podía perder a Jared, aquella no era una opción, tenía que recuperar el control. 

Para la siguiente patada que impactó ahora en sus costillas, Jensen ya tenía un plan de respuesta. Con no poco esfuerzo atrapó la pierna de Mark a la vez que con un movimiento rápido de las suyas barría el cuerpo de su oponente que ya se veía vencedor. Con un rugido de determinación se colocó a horcajadas sobre el pecho del ranchero, usando sus rodillas para aprisionar los brazos de este contra el suelo. 

Con una furia que el mismo desconocía poseer, comenzó a golpear el rostro de Mark conectando implacable un golpe tras otro, sin ser consciente de los daños que estaba causando, embriagado por la excitación del momento, la testosterona y el olor de la sangre. Mark golpeó con la palma de su mano el suelo en señal de rendición y dos agentes saltaron para quitarle de encima a Jensen que esos momentos era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

El Alpha cayó de rodillas una vez que los agentes le soltaron, parpadeando confuso miraba incrédulo la sangre que adornaba sus manos, la sangre de su oponente mezclada con la suya propia brotando de los nudillos desollados. De repente la consciencia de la victoria se abrió paso en su mente. Lo había logrado, Jared al fin sería suyo. Notó como alguien tiraba de él y se giró aún confundido para encontrarse con la mirada de Chris que brillaba llena de orgullo y cariño. – Vamos Jen! Levanta chaval, lo has conseguido – dijo con una sonrisa. 

Jensen le devolvió el gesto mientras se apoyaba en él para levantarse, giró la cabeza buscando a Jared, su Jared al que no pensaba dejar escapar de su lado por nada del mundo. Sus ojos localizaron al Omega sobre la plataforma, una sonrisa empezaba a asomar en los labios del Alpha cuando una sombra negra cayó sobre el cuerpo del que sería su pareja. Los gritos de asombro que empezaban a alzarse ya no le llegaron porque su lobo fue más rápido que él mismo. Con un salto ágil y rápido Jensen quedó atrás para dejar aparecer un enorme lobo de salvaje pelo gris plateado y unos ardientes ojos verdes. 

El animal se lanzó hacia delante, saltando sobre la plataforma donde hasta ahora había permanecido Jared de pie, y embistiendo con una furia desmedida al lobo negro que se cernía despiadadamente mortal sobre el cuerpo del Omega. Las afiladas fauces del lobo gris se cerraron sobre el cuello del otro, arrastrándole con él, cayendo por el borde de la plataforma en un enredo de patas y mandíbulas abiertas, ofreciendo certeras dentelladas de uno para otro. 

Los ojos azules del lobo negro parecían burlarse de él, satisfechos sabiendo que el otro seguramente había llegado tarde, que había tenido al Omega por el tiempo suficiente para quitárselo. Jensen lo sabía, sintió como la ira crecía en su interior avivada con el odio y la desesperación. Con un gruñido extraído de lo más hondo de las entrañas saltó de nuevo sobre el lobo negro. Empujó y atacó hasta tenerlo expuesto entre sus patas con la garganta de este atrapada entre sus fauces, las garras del lobo negro desgarraban su vientre en un intento vano por soltarse pero aquello no iba a suceder. Tenía que pagar y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron con frialdad en los de su adversario que finalmente detuvo sus intentos de escapar aceptando en parte su destino. Jensen empezó a apretar sus fauces, sintiendo la carne del otro abrirse bajo sus colmillos, sintiendo la sangre de este bañando sus encías. 

Dos disparos le sobresaltaron haciendo que se separaran de golpe pasando a una postura alerta con las orejas agachadas intentado saber que había pasado. Varios agentes provistos de armas se situaron entre ellos a la vez que el juez hacía acto de presencia. 

\- Vuelvan a sus formas! – ordenó – Esto no va a pasar aquí hoy. Nadie se va a tomar la justicia por su mano! 

Poco a poco recuperaron su forma humana. Los agentes se hicieron cargo del ranchero mientras que Jensen simplemente corrió, corrió intentando mantener la esperanza a pesar de que todo le decía que al final, había perdido.


	11. Tiempo de espera

Capítulo 11 

El corto espacio que le separaba del atril se le hizo eterno. Ignorando los comentarios y los rostros de estupor de la gente, saltó sobre la plataforma apartando sin contemplaciones a la gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de Jared. Unos hombres vestidos de paramédicos trabajaban afanosamente sobre el cuerpo del Omega. Su Omega, manos enguantadas que le estudiaban, le tocaban, la sangre, había mucha sangre, demasiada. Y el olor de Jared, su esencia, se desvanecía bajo el acre de regusto metálico del líquido vital que inundaba ahora sus fosas nasales. 

Paralizado, observó la escena durante lo que podían haber sido horas y no llegó ni siquiera a minutos. Jared estaba inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados, la piel de su pecho y su estomago estaba abierta en profundas y desgarradoras laceraciones, Mark no había estado más de un par de minutos sobre él pero había sido más que suficiente para que sus garras y colmillos hicieran un trabajo devastador. 

Sintió que se ahogaba, que la posibilidad de que él mismo muriera si el Omega lo hacía era más un hecho que una probabilidad. El instinto protector de su lobo salió a relucir bajo el escaso control que tenía en esos momentos de sí mismo. Tenía que cuidar de Jared, apartar a toda esa gente, tenerlo junto a él y protegerlo. Emitió un grave y ronco gruñido y se lanzó hacia delante con la intención de rescatar el cuerpo de su pareja y ponerlo a salvo. Un cuerpo ancho y robusto se afincó frente a él impidiéndole el paso a la vez que unas manos se cerraban sobre sus hombros. Jensen gruñó más fuerte a la vez que forcejeaba contra aquel que le impedía llegar hasta su pareja pero otras manos se unieron a las que ya le sujetaban. 

\- Déjales hacer Jen! - escuchó a una voz que parecía muy lejana. Siguió forcejeando, lanzando patadas al aire con una furia desesperada. El rostro de Chris se materializó ante su cara, borroso, difuminado, veía sus labios moverse a cámara lenta, le estaba hablando pero el sonido no le llegaba, su voz venía de muy lejos, como un eco extraño en sus oídos. - Jensen! - gritó. El Alpha parpadeó como si saliera de un sueño para prestar atención a lo que le estaban diciendo. - Déjales hacer Jen! Son médicos! Ellos le van a ayudar!. 

El significado de las palabras se fue abriendo paso en su congestionado cerebro. Sintió como la furia se escurría por sus huesos, atravesaba el músculo y le abandonaba a través de la piel con un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Pero la furia de alguna manera había sido buena, la furia le sostenía, le mantenía en pie y alerta. Una vez que la furia se fue lo que llego fue el miedo, miedo, dudas e incomprensión que le hubieran llevado de cabeza al suelo si no hubiera estado sostenido por los brazos de sus amigos. 

\- Hay mucha sangre Chris... - su voz salió rota y llena de angustia, sus ojos verdes miraban a su amigo inquietos, anegados de temor e incertidumbre. Christian dirigió una rápida mirada al lugar donde los paramédicos seguían esforzándose por estabilizar a Jared y luego regresó a conectar con los ojos suplicantes de su Alpha. El gesto del capataz era serio pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura y comprensión. - Si Jen, hay mucha sangre. Pero lo van a lograr - dijo mientras envolvía a su amigo en un protector abrazo - Lo van a lograr... - Jensen se aferró desesperadamente a ese abrazo, tal como un naufrago al salvavidas que le llevaría a salvo a tierra. 

Cuando por fin consiguieron estabilizarlo, lo trasladaron hasta la ambulancia que abandonó el claro dejando por detrás una enorme nube de polvo y el ululante sonido de las sirenas alejándose. Chris conducía el todo terreno de Jensen que la seguía de cerca mientras Steve, sentado junto al Alpha en el asiento de atrás trataba de tranquilizarle aunque claramente eso no fuera posible. 

Steve y Jensen entraron por la puerta de urgencias del hospital siguiendo la camilla donde reposaba el cuerpo de Jared, Los paramédicos trasladaron con eficiencia al personal de urgencias el estado y situación del paciente que dejaban ahora a su cargo y estos volaron empujando la camilla hacia el interior a la vez que gritaban órdenes y pedían pruebas. Jensen les seguía ansioso sin apartar la vista del cada vez más pálido rostro de su Omega, vigilando como un halcón el movimiento de su pecho que le indicaba que aún estaba respirando. Un celador se puso frente a él tapándole la visión de lo que hasta ahora era para él como un mantra que le aportaba esperanza. 

\- Lo siento señor - le dijo la voz extrañamente joven de aquel celador - A partir de aquí no pueden pasar, tendrán que esperar a que les avisemos. - Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un chico que no podía superar los veinticinco, pelo corto y rizado, rostro juvenil y una estúpida sonrisa amable. Jensen endureció el rostro y gruñó algo despectivo moviéndose a un lado para rodear a ese crío y seguir su camino. El chico se movió con rapidez y se puso de nuevo frente a él, esta vez parecía que había crecido unos centímetros, sus hombros se habían cuadrado y su expresión ya no parecía para nada infantil. 

\- Señor! no puede pasar. No me haga llamar a seguridad y que le hagan dejar el hospital. Por favor, vaya a la sala de espera y cuando hayamos terminado alguien pasará a informarle. - Jensen le miró con extrañeza, sintió la mano de Steve apretando su hombro. - Vamos Jen, esperemos aquí, pronto nos dirán algo. - El celador asintió con la cabeza de forma aprobatoria y Jensen simplemente se dejó llevar. 

Pronto no era precisamente la palabra adecuada. Llevaban más de cinco horas en aquella desolada sala de espera, en la que todo estaba dispuesto de manera funcional pero que a la vez contribuía a añadir una sensación de frío a la inquietud de las personas que por una causa o por otra debían esperar allí. Chris había llegado minutos después de su enfrentamiento con el celador y un par de horas más tarde lo hicieron Sebastian y Misha que además trajeron algo de ropa para Jensen que aún seguía ataviado únicamente con el pantalón que había usado en la pelea. 

Chris había tenido que pelear con él para finalmente convencerlo de que se dejara llevar a la sala de curas y que le arreglaran el desaguisado que tenía en las manos y en el pecho. El Alpha se había negado a hacerlo hasta tener noticias de Jared, pero una vez que les dijeron que esas noticias tardarían bastante en llegar, dejó que una de las enfermeras le condujera a la sala de curas. Una hora después regresó con las manos vendadas y los desgarros del vientre cosidos además de una venda que sujetaba firmemente sus costillas. 

\- Se sabe algo? - preguntó al llegar. Sus amigos le miraron con tristeza negando con la cabeza, él apretó la mandíbula y se dejó caer con resignación en uno de los sillones, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos vendadas. Misha se encogió contra el regazo de Sebastian. Sentados en el sillón frente a Jensen, el Alpha rodeaba protectoramente el cuerpo de su pareja. Se inclinó a dejar un beso sobre su pelo que hizo temblar al Beta apretándose más a él. Sebastian sabía que esta situación traía recuerdos dolorosos a su pareja y rememoraba para él situaciones que le hacían regresar de nuevo a la inseguridad y el temor que le envolvían cuando se conocieron. Christian y Steve estaban sentados a ambos lados de su Alpha, Chris acariciaba tranquilizadoramente la espalda de su amigo que permanecía en silencio. Otras dos horas más tuvieron que pasar hasta que finalmente un médico entro en la sala preguntando por él. 

Jensen se levantó sobresaltado al escuchar su nombre y avanzó con rapidez hasta estar a la altura del médico, un hombre mayor, de barba canosa y aspecto cansado.   
\- El señor Ackles? - preguntó mientras retiraba su gorro y mascarilla de quirófano y los lanzaba a una papelera de reciclaje. Jensen asintió antes de preguntar.   
\- Cómo está? - la ansiedad reflejada en su voz. El hombre le miró de forma comprensiva con una sonrisa amable en su gesto que no dejaba de ser serio.   
\- Sr. Ackles, soy el Dr. Beaver y he sido el médico responsable de atender al Sr. Padalecki - Jensen asintió con la cabeza esperando que continuara - El Sr. Padalecki sufre heridas de distinta consideración, ningún órgano vital ha sido afectado de gravedad, el verdadero problema es la gran cantidad de sangre que ha perdido y las lesiones que eso puede causar, de las cuales no podremos hablar hasta pasados unos días. Hemos cosido todo el tejido y le estamos haciendo transfusiones para recuperar el volumen perdido. Debido a la gran cantidad de lesiones, el riesgo de infección es muy alto por lo que permanecerá en cuidados intensivos hasta que creamos que es viable trasladarlo a una habitación. 

\- Cuáles son esas lesiones que podría tener? - preguntó el Alpha preocupado.   
\- Es pronto aún para decirlo Sr. Ackles.. - dudo el médico - problemas respiratorios, algún tipo de lesión cerebral, fallos renales... Pero no se ponga en lo peor, es un hombre joven y fuerte, hágame caso, hay que esperar - La cara de Jensen se había mudado a un blanco cerúleo y sus ojos vagaron aterrados del médico a Sebastian y Misha, buscando la confirmación de sus palabras, vale que ellos eran veterinarios, pero en algunas cosas las lesiones y sus consecuencias eran las mismas. Sebastian afirmó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su amigo con franqueza. - El médico tiene razón Jen, es pronto, hay que esperar. 

Jensen asintió intentando que su cerebro procesara toda la información sin venirse abajo por ello. De nuevo se dirigió al médico - Puedo verlo? - preguntó con timidez.   
\- Aún está en el post operatorio, mandaré a alguien para que le avise cuando esté instalado en la UCI. Vamos a mantenerlo sedado para evitarle el dolor y que su cuerpo se recupere poco a poco sin estrés. Pero podrá verlo un rato.   
\- Gracias - musitó en voz baja. El médico le dedicó una afable sonrisa y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro. - Es mi trabajo... Ten paciencia muchacho - el tono paternal del hombre le dio un pequeño respiro de calma al Alpha que se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento esperando impaciente el momento en poder pasar a ver a Jared. 

La inquietud crecía en su interior minuto a minuto y en el momento en la que la enfermera, una vigorosa mujer de unos cincuenta, vino a buscarle para acompañarle hasta la habitación, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Caminando es pos de la mujer y a pesar de la preocupación por el estado de Omega, no podía dejar de pensar que sería la primera vez que lo vería a solas, la primera vez sin que estuviera bajo las depravadas ordenes de Pellegrino, la primera vez ahora que era suyo, aunque de momento solo fuera de forma legal. Ansiaba el momento de su unión, llevaba meses imaginando como sería cuando enterrara sus dientes en el cuello de Jared haciéndole real e irrevocablemente suyo. 

Observó asombrado el temblor de su mano al empuñar la manilla de la puerta, abrió despacio temiendo despertar al herido aunque eso realmente no era posible. Respiró aliviado cuando sintió de nuevo la esencia de Jared, aún débil y opacada por el olor a desinfectante y antiséptico pero notablemente más fresco y vital de lo que había sido la noche anterior cuando los paramédicos luchaban por su vida. Lo miró sin atreverse a acercase, la sábana cubría su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Sobre su pecho, un aparatoso vendaje de compresión hizo que un gemido lastimero escapara de sus labios. Los brazos también estaban heridos, llenos de cortes suturados, claro signo de haber intentado defenderse con ellos. Unos goteros le conectaban a una botella de suero y otra de sangre perdiéndose ambos bajo la piel de sus brazos. 

Finalmente reunió el valor de acercarse al borde de la cama. Un gesto de rabia ensombreció su cara al ver que el enorme collar de cuero con la marca de Pellegrino aún permanecía en su cuello. Sin dudarlo, deslizó sus dedos hasta la brillante hebilla, tirando de ella para abrirla. Con delicadeza, sostuvo la cabeza del castaño para así poder terminar de retirarlo. Miró el objeto durante un rato en sus manos, la fría piel del exterior contrastaba con la calidez de la parte interna, una piel suave, desgastada, sobada por el roce del contacto con la piel y el sudor de Jared. Deslizó su pulgar por la marca sintiendo como la ira crecía en su interior, ira por lo que Pellegrino había echo esa noche, ira por todo lo que había hecho antes, algo que él se encargaría de que el ranchero pagara con creces. 

Tiró el collar a la papelera que había junto a la mesilla y prestó de nuevo atención a lo único que era importante para él. Sin el collar, la piel del cuello del Omega se presentaba llamativamente blanca en comparación a su rostro que aunque ahora estaba pálido por la falta de sangre, se apreciaba tostado por el sol al igual que sus hombros.   
La expresión del Omega era tranquila, relajada por el efecto combinado de sedantes y analgésicos. Jensen apartó con ternura un mechón de su frente, acarició el sedoso pelo del castaño y sintió asombrado como eso le calmaba.   
Deslizó sus dedos por la línea de la mandíbula, superó reverencialmente su barbilla y continuó acariciando su cuello, allí donde la piel era mucho más fina tras años cubierta con el collar, delineó las marcas irritadas del roce que habían dejado los bordes del mismo. No supo por qué lo hizo, solo que necesitaba hacerlo. Se inclinó enterrando su nariz en el espacio entre el cuello y la clavícula de Jared e inspiró con fuerza. El efecto fue inmediato y embriagador. Un choque de endorfinas que atravesó su cuerpo de una manera totalmente adictiva, algo a lo que supo que nunca podría renunciar. 

Con un gran esfuerzo abandonó el cuello del Omega y con gesto serio contemplo el rostro dormido.   
\- Lucha Jared... - pidió en voz baja - No puedes dejarme, no ahora que te he encontrado. Lucha, porque tú sitio es a mi lado y el mío es contigo. Y ahora que te tengo cerca, sé que nunca podría estar en otro lugar. 

Durante unos segundos siguió contemplando a aquel que sabía que era su mitad, grabando a fuego en su memoria cada rasgo, cada pequeño detalle. Se inclinó de nuevo hasta poder rozar los labios de Jared con los suyos, a pesar de todo, los sintió cálidos y suaves bajo los propios. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la cálida sensación que crecía en su interior. 

\- Lucha! - pidió de nuevo. 

Dos días habían pasado desde el ingreso de Jared tras el ataque. Dos días en los que Jensen no había consentido en abandonar el hospital a pesar de las súplicas y amenazas de sus amigos y de un estudiado calendario de turnos que Steve le había propuesto. Pasaba el escaso tiempo de visita que permitía la sala de la UCI, sentado junto a la cama de su Omega, sosteniendo su mano, vigilando su rostro a la espera de cualquier cambio a pesar de saber que aún le mantenían sedado y no era posible que despertara. Le hablaba de él, del rancho, de lo que hacía y de lo que le gustaba. Cuando ese tiempo se acababa, regresaba a la sala de espera y hacía lo único que allí se podía hacer, esperar. 

Los chicos se organizaron por turnos para acompañarle y nunca estaba solo, además así se aseguraban de que comiera regularmente, aunque solo fuera un sandwich de la máquina expendedora ya que a veces se negaba incluso a acercarse a la cafetería del hospital. Tom y Mike acababan de llegar para relevar a Misha. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras el veterinario se despidió de ellos dispuesto a regresar al rancho. Tom se sentó frente a Jensen y Mike acompañó a su pareja sentándose en el reposabrazos de su asiento. 

Jensen entrecerró los ojos estudiando con detenimiento a su amigo que agachó la mirada claramente nervioso.   
\- Qué pasa Tom? - preguntó sin preámbulos. El abogado se removió inquieto en su asiento, parecía querer decir algo y parecía que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Jensen le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva que no contribuyó en nada para calmar el malestar del moreno. Mike deslizó la mano hasta el hombro de su Alpha y le dió un apretón cariñoso con el que pretendía infundirle animo y demostrarle su apoyo. El abogado cubrió la mano de su Beta con la suya y le devolvió el gesto en agradecimiento. 

\- Jensen..., no se como decir esto... - el abogado se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando las manos frente a él. El gesto al principio curioso del Alpha se tornaba ahora inquieto y preocupado.   
\- Esta bien, simplemente dilo - apremió con voz ronca.   
\- Jensen... Pellegrino esta libre - dijo al fin apartando la mirada de los ojos de su Alpha que se habían abierto de forma desmesurada y que en esos momentos parecían congelados. Un bloque verde de hielo frío, pero el hielo quema. Y eso sentía Tom, los ojos de su amigo quemándole sobre la piel, haciendo preguntas que no podía contestar porque el mismo no se lo creía. 

\- Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó en un tono que sonó peligrosamente bajo. Mike instintivamente se levantó colocándose junto a su pareja de forma protectora. El Alpha le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que hizo a su lobo agitarse asustado, pero aún así, mantuvo la posición. Tom se levantó también y se colocó delante de su Beta, enfrentando de nuevo la ira de su Alpha. 

\- Puse la demanda y aporté todas las pruebas del ataque, pero el problema es que Jared es un Omega y esto es Texas - se encogió de hombros con expresión abatida - No van a castigar a nadie por atacar a un Omega, menos aún a un ranchero de renombre y aún menos cuando legalmente aún era de su propiedad.   
\- Pero yo ya había ganado la pelea! - rugió Jensen.   
\- Si, pero aún no se había hecho la transferencia. 

\- Entonces no le van a hacer nada? - continuó gritando mientras empezó a moverse por la sala como un león enjaulado. - Ese cabrón casi lo mata y se va a salir de rositas! Qué pasa contigo Tom? No se supone que eres uno de los mejores abogados del estado? Cómo es posible que no puedas hacer nada? - Jensen vociferaba totalmente fuera de si hasta el punto en el que un empleado del hospital tuvo que llamar su atención. El Alpha se disculpó avergonzado y agarró del brazo a su abogado para arrastrarlo hasta el rincón más alejado de la sala. 

\- Contéstame Tom! - exigió ahora controlando el tono de su voz. El abogado emitió un suspiro antes de mirar el rostro iracundo de su amigo.   
\- El juez es un tradicionalista. Tirando de algunas influencias y alegando la ofensa que supone a un hombre de tu estatus, he conseguido que le pongan una multa de 500.000 dolares, arresto domiciliario durante seis meses, una amonestación y una orden de alejamiento hacia Jared. Eso es todo lo que he podido conseguir, lo siento. - al abogado le dolían los ojos llenos de decepción de su Alpha, siempre había trabajado duro por él y sabía que era bueno, pero había sido incapaz de conseguir nada más y eso le hacía estar tan molesto consigo mismo, como lo estaba el Alpha. 

Jensen deslizó la mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza de manera nerviosa, miraba el rostro abatido de Tom y no sabía si quería gritar, reír o llorar, se pasó la misma mano por el rostro intentando sacudirse de toda aquella confusión. - Eso es una mierda Tom y lo sabes.. - dijo al fin. El abogado no dijo nada y siguió mirando al suelo incapaz de seguir enfrentándose a Jensen. Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala donde ninguno de los tres se movía. 

\- Vamos a dejarlo así de momento - dijo al fin Jensen. Los otros dos hombres le miraron curiosos - Pero esto no va acabar aquí - continuó - Busca la forma, tómate tu tiempo, trabaja en ello, pero Pellegrino tiene que pagar, lo entiendes Tom? - el abogado asintió con la cabeza intentando sostener la mirada llena de rabia de su Alpha - No me falles esta vez - apuntilló. Tom tragó saliva avergonzado y negó. Su corazón se lleno de esperanza y decisión, Jensen volvería a estar orgulloso de él. Pondría todo su empeño en ello. 

El doctor Beaver se acercó al sillón donde Jensen estaba dormitando. El hombre le miro afectuosamente antes de sacudir con suavidad su hombro. Jensen dio un pequeño respingo y parpadeó confundido. Se incorporó con rapidez al reconocer el rostro del médico que le miraba con una sonrisa.   
\- Siento despertarte muchacho - después de casi una semana el médico y él se trataban con una simpática confianza.   
\- Oh, no importa - contestó mientras se restregaba los ojos aún somnolientos - tendría que ir a comer algo antes de la hora de visita. Cómo va todo? Pasa algo con Jared? - preguntó ahora más consciente y algo más nervioso.   
\- No - se apresuró a contestar el médico - todo está bien, tranquilo. Las heridas están sanando muy bien y el riesgo de infección a bajado, por tanto vamos a retirarle la sedación - explicó. 

El rostro de Jensen se iluminó con esas palabras. - Vaya, eso es genial - dijo con una sonrisa. - Cuanto cree que tardará en despertar?   
El médico le miro divertido. - Tranquilo muchacho, sin prisas. Lleva casi una semana con sedación, no podemos retirarla de golpe, lo haremos poco a poco. A partir de esta noche podría empezar a tener algún episodio de consciencia, pero serán bastante confusos y probablemente no los recuerde. En un par de días y si no aparecen complicaciones debería estar a pleno rendimiento. - Jensen asintió dando a entender al médico que lo había comprendido, pero a este no se le escapó la desilusión en los ojos del Alpha. El hombre le dio un apretón cariñoso y se despidió para continuar con su ronda. 

___________________________

Jared estaba sentado en el respaldo de un banco. Una brisa algo fría alcanzó su espalda, de manera inconsciente se arrebujó dentro de su chaqueta, no sin antes subir el cuello de la misma para proteger su nuca de esa brisa que había hecho erizar su piel. Bajó la mirada entre sus rodillas, sus pies apoyados sobre la oscura madera desgastada del banco. Parpadeó confuso, levantó la mirada y giró la cabeza a ambos lados mirando a su alrededor. 

Era un parque. Por qué estaba en un parque? Frente a él se extendía una zona de arena bordeada de gruesos listones de madera, algún niño había olvidado allí su pala, clavada en el suelo junto lo que parecían los restos de alguna construcción ya desmoronada. Los columpios estaban vacíos al igual que los bancos alrededor de estos, era raro. Por la altura del sol no debía ser tan tarde y aunque hacía fresco tampoco era para no hubiera ni un solo crío. Se levantó observando ahora con más detenimiento. Giró sobre si mismo y caminó con cautela hasta la hilera de árboles que rodeaban la zona de juegos. Nada. 

No sabía que pensar, no sabía como había llegado allí. No conocía el lugar aunque le resultaba vagamente familiar. A pesar de que debía de sentirse inquieto, no lo estaba, le acompañaba una extraña sensación de paz y seguridad. Siguió caminando, recorriendo la zona que le sonaba cada vez más, pero no conseguía saber porque. Estaba seguro de que conocía el lugar pero no lo recordaba. Tiró de la cremallera de su chaqueta para ajustársela más y de repente fue consciente de su ropa. De donde había sacado esa ropa? 

Definitivamente todo eso era raro y estaba seguro de que debería empezar a preocuparse pero no lo estaba. El aire le trajo un murmullo de voces. Lo pensó durante un instante y al final decidió salir a su encuentro. Se dio cuenta según se acercaba que solo era una voz, escuchó con atención. El tono era suave. El murmullo continuo y melodioso, no entendía lo que decía y siguió acercándose. Creyó entender algo un poco más tarde. - Jared.. - se detuvo en seco. - Jared.. - repitió la voz. Sintió miedo, miró receloso a su alrededor y luego a los árboles a su espalda que le prometían un resguardo seguro. Con paso rápido se dio la vuelta y se ocultó entre ellos. 

\------------------------------------------------

\- Jared... - repitió Jensen. El Alpha estaba como siempre dejando pasar el tiempo de visita sentado junto a la cama del Omega. Recostado contra el respaldo de su sillón acariciaba distraidamente la mano de este cuando noto el cuerpo de Jared estremecerse. Se incorporó en su asiento para observarle mejor. Giraba imperceptiblemente la cabeza y se apreciaba el movimiento de los ojos bajo los párpados cerrados. Se puso de pie y acarició con ternura su frente echando los rebeldes mechones de su flequillo hacía atrás. Con tono suave comenzó a llamarle. - Jared..., vamos Jared.., despierta. 

Durante un momento pareció que aquello sería posible, pero finalmente, su cuerpo se relajó de nuevo y volvió a quedar dormido. Jensen le acarició durante un rato más y finalmente regresó a su asiento, no sin antes dejar un beso en su frente. El resto del día pasó sin que Jared volviera a dar ningún signo de despertar. 

\-------------------------------------------

Lo que había empezado con una ligera brisa, se había convertido en un viento helado que se colaba por las costuras de su ropa y penetraba en su interior afincándose en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Jared se encogía con la espalda pegada a la rugosa corteza de un árbol cuya sombra, proyectada por la leve luz de la luna, le envolvía de una forma que le resultaba terriblemente amenazadora. 

Sabía que algo estaba mal, que debía moverse y buscar otro lugar, pero no conocía nada y apenas podía ver a dos palmos de distancia. El miedo empezó a hacer mella en él y su mente empezó a buscar desesperada una solución que no era capaz de encontrar. El sonido de unas ramas partidas a su izquierda le hicieron girarse con brusquedad. Sus ojos se afanaban sin éxito en atravesar la densa capa de sombras que le rodeaba. - Hola! - grito. No hubo respuesta. 

Al poco escuchó un sonido similar, un poco más cerca, un poco más a la derecha - Hola! - volvió a gritar. Quiso moverse, pero sentía sus miembros entumecidos, fríos, lo intentó de nuevo pero parecía como si algo lo anclara al suelo. Cerró los ojos e intentó permanecer quieto a pesar de que el temor ahora era pánico. La adrenalina corría por sus venas haciéndolas arder bajo su piel. Sentía que lo que fuera aquello o quien fuera se acercaba más y más. Un aliento cálido acarició su rostro, no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido angustiado. Notaba la cálida respiración frente a él. Apretó más los ojos, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera congelado, el aliento seguía ahí, lo que fuera eso, esperaba. 

No podía aguantar más, debía abrir los ojos, necesitaba saber a que se enfrentaba. Tomando una inspiración profunda lo hizo. Frente a él unos fríos ojos azules llenos de furia y odio, enmarcados en la negra faz de un lobo. Aterrado solo pudo gritar cuando vio las blancas fauces cernirse sobre él. - No! - gritó lleno de angustia. - Nooo!!! - pero las garras del animal ya desgarraban su piel. 

_------------------------------------------------------------

\- Nooo! - Y los ojos de Jared se abrieron desorbitados, agitándose en la cama, luchando con aquello que le sujetaba, sintiendo arder su piel desgarrada.   
\- Jared! - Jensen le gritaba mientras intentaba contenerle para que no se hiciera daño. Sujetaba sus hombros intentado empujarle de nuevo hacia el colchón.   
\- Déjame! Por favor! No! Para!!! - gritaba.   
\- Jared!! Despierta Jared! Todo esta bien! Es un sueño, es solo un sueño!!! - El Alpha estaba cada vez mas preocupado, gritó pidiendo ayuda justo en el momento en el que dos enfermeras llegaban apresuradas. Una de ellas inyectó con diligencia unos calmantes en el suero del Omega y este comenzó a calmarse. 

Jensen le sujeto la cara entre las manos. - Jared... - dijo temblando por la impresión de haberle visto así de asustado. Jared se sentía pesado, aún así dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde escuchaba aquella voz. - Ha sido un sueño Jared. Todo esta bien. Descansa, yo voy a estar aquí para cuidarte. - Esa voz..., creía que era la misma que había oído aquella vez en el parque. Esa voz le hacía sentir bien sin saber porque. Subió la mirada y lo único que vio fue un espesor verde, retazos dorados por el sol salpicando los bordes de aquel frondoso bosque que le resultaba tan acogedor. No quería perderlo de vista, no quería, pero el irresistible verde empezó a difuminarse, los reflejos del sol se apagaron, todo se volvía oscuro de nuevo. - Tranquilo.. - escuchó de nuevo pero la voz sonaba ya muy lejos, cada vez más, hasta que ya no escuchó nada y solo sintió el sopor apoderarse de su cuerpo.


	12. Aceptar los cambios

Capítulo 12

La luz se filtraba a través de los párpados cerrados. Sentía un calor agradable en su rostro. Se sentía realmente bien. Durante un rato sopesó la idea de no abrir los ojos, inspiró con fuerza, olía pasto húmedo de rocío, a brisa fresca. Había algo más, parecía lejano pero familiar salvia, menta el calor del sol. Con precaución dejó que sus pestañas se separaran y sus ojos se inundaran poco a poco de la luz  que el astro rey derramaba en el punto más alto de su órbita.

Se incorporó despacio, algo dolorido, desde luego un banco no era el mejor lugar para dormir y menos para alguien de su tamaño. Suspirando, apoyó la castigada espalda contra el respaldo, pasó la mano por sus desgreñados cabellos intentando sin éxito poner algo de orden en ellos. Miro a su alrededor, de nuevo estaba en el parque, igualmente solitario pero aún así familiar. La sensación de paz regresó, se estaba bien allí. Sintió que sus pies se hundían. Miró hacia ellos y ya no estaba en el banco.

Con curiosidad miró sus pies ahora descalzos, estiró y encogió sus dedos deleitándose en la sensación de la arena fresca deslizándose entre ellos, los enterró buscando la refrescante humedad bajo la superficie. Estaba sentado en uno de los viejos travesaños que cercaban el arenero del parque. Deslizó las palmas por la dorada superficie a ambos lados de su cuerpo, trazando dibujos sin sentido, sin darse cuenta como una sonrisa adornaba ahora sus labios. Se estiró hacia la derecha alcanzando la pala olvidada, como si hubiera vuelto a la infancia y sin nada mejor que hacer, jugueteó con ella, cavando aquí y cubriendo allá para finalmente sostenerla entre sus manos estudiándola como si así pudiera averiguar la vida pasada del objeto.

Bajo el pequeño mango del juguete pudo ver unas iniciales marcadas con algún tipo de rotulador permanente. Lo acercó a su rostro entrecerrando los ojos para distinguirlas mejor ya que evidentemente el paso del tiempo habían hecho que prácticamente se borraran. Después de unos segundos estaba casi seguro. J.T.P.. Esas eran las iniciales, parpadeó confuso, dirigió una nueva mirada alrededor y su mente pareció abrirse. El recuerdo le alcanzó de pleno. La luz, el sol, la arena, un niño rubio de ojos azules que se acercaba sonriendo y se sentaba a su lado, no dijo nada pero se puso a sacar arena junto a él. Él lo había mirado y luego a su madre que sentada en un banco no le quitaba la vista de encima, y su madre le había sonreído con aprobación,  y él miró al chico devolviéndole la sonrisa y añadiendo tierra al montón que el otro había empezado. Había sido un buen día, un día genial.

Un nuevo parpadeo y otra vez estaba solo. Se levantó sacudiendo su ropa al igual que intentaba sacudirse la nostalgia. Ya sabía porque se sentía bien allí pero no era lo mismo si estaba solo, además, empezaba a creer que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí y empezaba a pensar que aquello no debía ser tampoco bueno, debía encontrar la forma de volver a casa. Empezó a caminar con decisión alejándose de aquel parque. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando pero de pronto, el cielo comenzó a iluminarse, miró hacia arriba, el sol parecía ampliarse a la vez que su luz cada vez era más blanca acaparando poco a poco todo el azul a su alrededor. Le dolían los ojos, los apretó con fuerza durante un rato y volvió a abrirlos poco a poco esperando que todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad.

La luz seguía siendo blanca pero ya no era tan cegadora, parpadeó de nuevo intentando acostumbrar sus ojos. Fue consciente de que ya no estaba de pie si no acostado, Estos cambios le estaban volviendo loco, oía un pitido repetitivo  y molesto a un lado de su cabeza, la giró con dificultad, se sentía pesado como si sus músculos no quisieran obedecerle. Su vista alcanzó el monitor que registraba eficientemente sus constantes. Frunció el ceño empezando a comprender. Vio las botellas llenas de líquidos transparentes conectadas a su brazo. Cerró de nuevo los ojos tratando de recordar. El lobo!. Los abrió de inmediato llenos de pánico, se estremeció recordando el dolor, la piel abriéndose bajo la violenta eficiencia de dientes y garras.

Lleno de ansiedad miró a su alrededor temiendo que algo le acechara de nuevo. Sintió algo de alivio al comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía. Aún sentía sueño pero no quería dormirse, necesitaba saber que había pasado. Intentó llamar a alguien pero la voz no le salía, su garganta estaba seca e irritada, carraspeó molesto pero aún así no pudo mas que emitir un murmullo ahogado que además pareció llevarse la mitad de sus fuerzas. Maldijo algo en su mente y cerró los ojos.

El pitido del monitor le trajo de vuelta del sueño en el que nuevamente se había sumido, seguía estando en aquella habitación. Escuchó voces al otro lado de la puerta pero no pudo distinguir que decían, unos minutos después escuchó el pomo girar y las bisagras chirriar. Miró con curiosidad al hombre que entraba sosteniendo un vaso de lo que parecía oler a café. Le reconoció de inmediato, alto, fuerte, el pelo corto y despuntado de reflejos dorados, el rastro de barba, labios carnosos y..., el verde... Ese verde con motas como el oro, ese que le había envuelto llenándole de paz tras el ataque del lobo, ese verde que no quería dejar de mirar y que sin embargo perdió. 

El hombre parecía haberse quedado paralizado en la puerta, su cara reflejaba sorpresa y sus ojos parecían llenos de ansiedad e incertidumbre. Durante un rato pareció pensar, Jared casi podía oír los engranajes de su cabeza desde la cama. Finalmente pareció decidirse y avanzó hasta él. No pudo evitar encogerse contra el colchón. El hombre pareció confundido ante el gesto y se detuvo en su avance. Se movió hasta una mesita auxiliar, dejo el café y se frotó las manos nerviosamente en el pantalón antes de volverse.

\- Uhmm..., hola.. – dijo timidamente, parecía azorado. – Supongo que debería presentarme. Soy Jensen, Jensen Ackles. – Los ojos verdes del hombre parecían esperar algún tipo de aprobación que él no entendía. Jensen se rascó la nuca indeciso. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Jared despierto, su corazón se llenó de júbilo. Su primer impulso había sido el de lanzarse sobre él y envolverlo entre sus brazos, explicarle la alegría que sentía por tenerle allí de nuevo, deseaba besarlo, sentir la calidez de esos labios y ansiaba la respuesta a esos besos. Luego se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no era posible. Ni siquiera se conocían, bueno, Jared no le conocía, tampoco estaba cien por cien seguro de que el Omega sintiera lo mismo que él. Según lo que se decía tendría que ser así, pero y si estaba equivocado.

El temor que reflejó el cuerpo del Omega cuando se acercaba a la cama le confirmó sus sospechas. Tendría que ir poco a poco, tener calma y ganarse su confianza. Por eso se alejó de la cama, depositó el café en la mesa y empezó con las presentaciones. – Tu eres Jared, verdad? – se sintió un poco idiota con la pregunta, parecía estar fingiendo un encuentro casual en un bar de copas cualquiera. El castaño asintió con la cabeza, su rostro permanecía cauto aunque por dentro estaba realmente sorprendido. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba por su nombre.

\- Bien, pues ya están echas las presentaciones – dijo con una mueca que pretendía aparentar una sonrisa, balanceándose sobre sus pies, se confirmó a si mismo que era un idiota. Jared intentó hablar. – Qu.. a p..s.do? – Jensen le miró perplejo hasta que se dio cuenta de la cara de molestia de Jared. – Oh, quieres un poco de agua? Te vendrá bien – preguntó. El castaño asintió con la cabeza y él voló hasta el baño para llenar un vaso. Se acercó con precaución estudiando cada gesto del otro, evidentemente Jared no se sentía cómodo pero le dejó ayudarle a incorporarse e intentó hacer caso a los consejos del Alpha y beber despacio a pesar de que se sentía muerto de sed.

\- Grac..s – los ojos del Alpha brillaron y esta vez la sonrisa apareció de verdad en su cara. – Qué ha... pas..ado? – preguntó de nuevo. La expresión de Jensen se tornó seria de nuevo.  
\- Bueno. Recuerdas lo de la lucha por la reclamación? – preguntó. Jared asintió con la cabeza. – Pellegrino y yo peleamos y finalmente gané. Los dos estábamos bastante mal, ya nos habíamos separado, yo estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando... – el Alpha pareció atascarse, su rostro se descompuso, Jared creyó ver tristeza y arrepentimiento y algo en su interior se removió por eso. – Dios Jared! – la súplica del Alpha le sorprendió – yo lo siento! Joder, lo siento! Cuando lo vi ya era tarde, fue culpa mía, yo tenía que protegerte!

Jared no entendía a que se refería ese hombre, cómo dijo que se llamaba.., Jensen?. Miraba incrédulo el rostro demudado del rubio que tomó una inspiración profunda y pareció serenarse. – Pellegrino se transformó, cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya estaba encima tuyo – Jared se estremeció cuando las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza – Cuando lo vi, yo también me transformé y lo ataqué, peleamos convertidos durante un rato hasta que lo sometí. Dios! Iba a matarlo, debí haberlo hecho. Pero la policía nos separó y luego, los médicos te estabilizaron y te trajeron aquí.

\- Cu..to tiem..po? – Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Qué pasaba ahora? Cuál era su situación? Tenía tantas dudas, sus pensamientos giraban tan vertiginosamente que amenazaban con devolverle a la inconsciencia. Jensen le miro con..., ternura?  
\- Diez días – contestó en voz baja. Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Ambos parecían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. 

\- Ent..onces, tu.. ahora... – Jensen creyó entender lo que el castaño quería decir y se apresuró a contestarle para evitar que se esforzara más.  
\- Si – dijo – ahora yo soy tu Alpha – no quiso imprimir ningún tono a esa frase, intentó decirla de la manera más neutra posible, pero de ninguna manera pudo evitar el brillo orgulloso de sus ojos. Jared no fue inmune a ese destello y se sintió asqueado. Eso es lo que él era, el trofeo de una pelea. Un juguete nuevo para otro caprichoso. 

Jensen vio como esos increíbles ojos que no había podido dejar de admirar, se tornaban de nuevo vacíos, como aquel día en casa de Pellegrino. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, quiso decir algo pero el castaño se giró dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan lejos de nadie estando tan cerca. Abatido, se dejó caer sobre el sillón incapaz de apartar la mirada de la espalda que representaba la muralla entre ellos. Una que ahora no sabía si sería capaz de derribar.

Jared se había convertido en un experto en permanecer ªoportunamenteª dormido durante el escaso tiempo de visita del que disponía Jensen mientras estuviera en la U.C.I.. Sabía que no podría mantenerse así por siempre pero aprovecharía lo máximo posible. Durante esas visitas, Jared podía sentir los ojos del Alpha sobre él, sentía el peso de los mismos en su conciencia provocando sentimientos ambiguos que no era capaz de explicar. La presencia del Alpha alteraba a su lobo que se revolvía ansioso cada vez que la esencia de Jensen se hacía patente en la habitación, provocando una lucha interna que acababa en un irremediable dolor de cabeza.

ªDespertabaª así como el Alpha salía por la puerta y se dedicaba en parte a valorar su nueva situación. Una de las cosas que le tenían confuso era la desaparición del collar, se dio cuenta la segunda vez que despertó, ya algo más consciente de todo. Llevando la mano a su cuello, se estremeció al sentir la suave piel, su piel, bajo sus yemas, inclinó la cabeza en distintas posiciones apreciando la diferencia en sus movimientos. Se sorprendió a si mismo al verse extrañando aquel objeto que tanto había odiado, parecía sentirse desnudo sin el. Ese pensamiento le llenó de rabia, haber llegado a necesitar ese collar, -muy bien Padalecki, seguramente pronto tendrás uno nuevo en su lugar – se dijo a si mismo con desprecio.

Sus heridas estaban sanando y este impás en su vida terminaría. Debía recomponer su coraza, la necesitaba para seguir adelante, ªsi no te toca, no te puede hacer dañoª y en eso Jared se había vuelto un experto y pensaba aprovecharse de esa experiencia. Solo una cosa le mantenía inquieto y no tenía nada que ver con volver a las palizas o violaciones. Le inquietaba saber cual sería la política de este nuevo Alpha sobre los cachorros. Cada vez que lo pensaba, la ansiedad crecía en su interior, una ansiedad que su lobo compartía aunque, confusamente para él, parecía que era diferente. El simplemente creía que no podría soportarlo.

Como bien supuso, su tiempo en la U.C.I. había concluido y aquella misma mañana le trasladaron a una habitación. El doctor Beaver le había dicho que en tres o cuatro días más le darían el alta si todo iba bien. El Alpha llegó poco tiempo después de que lo acomodaran, esta vez no fingió dormir, ya no tenía ningún sentido cuando el otro podía pasar allí todo el día. Semiincorporado como estaba en la cama, se limito a bajar la mirada de forma sumisa, era el momento de ocupar su lugar.

\- Hola.. – saludó Jensen con timidez – que sorpresa verte despierto. – Jared no se movió ni contestó. El rostro del Alpha se torció en una mueca nerviosa, con paso vacilante se acercó hasta los pies de la cama y rodeó con sus manos la barra del piecero intentando así darse algo de seguridad. – Cómo te encuentras?  
Aquello era una pregunta directa, así que debía contestar – Bien, Alpha – dijo escuetamente. Jensen sintió esas palabras como un jarro de agua fría derramado sobre él. La habitación se quedó en silencio de nuevo, Jared envuelto en su intimidante quietud y Jensen debatiéndose en un mar de dudas respecto a eso.

\- Puedes mirarme, por favor – pidió el Alpha. Jared levantó la mirada y Jensen deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, los almendrados ojos grises le miraban pero Jensen estaba seguro de que no le veían, Sentía como le atravesaban o más bien le rodeaban como si realmente no estuviera allí. De nuevo esa mirada vacía. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras apretaba el piecero entre sus manos. El había visto el brillo en esos ojos una vez y por Dios que necesitaba verlo de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo se movió a un lado de la cama y sostuvo la mano del Omega entre las suyas. Sintió como todo el cuerpo del castaño se tensó y como se controló para no mover ni un solo músculo a pesar del evidente rechazo que le causaba el contacto. – Jared..., yo... – No sabía que decirle, como explicarle. No podía llegar a él y para su desgracia parecía que la química entre ellos no funcionaba de forma bidireccional. Acunó con su mano el rostro del Omega, un imperceptible gemido escapó de sus labios, un temblor recorrió el cuerpo del castaño llegando hasta él a través de sus yemas. El Alpha cerró los ojos, inspiró con lentitud intentando calmar a su lobo que se agitaba inquieto, que le instigaba con furia a tomar lo que era suyo. Él también lo deseaba, pero estaba seguro que de actuar como su instinto le pedía, nunca podría tener a Jared como realmente quería.

\- Dios Jared! – gruñó realmente frustrado – De verdad que no lo sientes? – Escudriñó con avidez el rostro del Omega, su piel parecía haber adquirido un cierto rubor, pero su expresión seguía vacía al igual que su mirada. Sintió tanta rabia, tanta impotencia que por un momento deseó golpearle, hacerle reaccionar de alguna manera. Se asustó con ese pensamiento, las imágenes de Jared golpeado volvieron a su mente, sintió pánico. Con un balbuceo incoherente a modo de disculpa se separó del Omega para huir de aquella habitación que repentinamente se estaba quedando sin aire.

Así como Jensen salió por la puerta Jared respiró, lo hizo con fuerza porque tenía la sensación de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Llevo la mano a su mejilla, allí donde el Alpha había puesto la suya. No sabía a que se refería Jensen cuando le preguntó si no lo sentía, aunque comenzaba a hacerse una idea. No podía ignorar como el calor había aumentado en su cuerpo con ese leve contacto, como había tenido que luchar contra el instinto de apoyarse más en aquella palma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. – No! No puedes sentir, no debes, eso solo trae dolor. Eres un Omega Jared, no eres nada para ellos. Si no te toca, no te puede hacer daño. Si no te toca, no te puede hacer daño. Si no te toca.... – Repitió las palabras como un mantra que le ayudó a recomponer su coraza. Nada iba a ser diferente, nada iba a cambiar.

Unas tres horas después la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, no era Jensen el que hizo acto de presencia. Un hombre rubio, con el cabello largo y apacibles ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad se plantó frente a su cama. – Hola – dijo con una sonrisa que parecía sincera. Jared le miró con recelo, su nuevo Alpha no le había dado permiso para hablar con nadie y no lo iba a hacer, sabía bien las consecuencias de eso y no era la primera vez que le habían provocado. Al principio cayó en esas trampas dándole la excusa perfecta a Mark, aprendió rápido. Se mantuvo callado.

\- Soy Steve, Jensen... – el hombre parecía incomodo – Jensen tenía unos asuntos de los que ocuparse. Me pidió que viniera a hacerte compañía. – El Omega permaneció impertérrito. Steve se rascó la nuca confuso y se dirigió al sillón junto a la cama, se sentó y decidió intentarlo de nuevo, quizás el chico era tímido. – Bueno..., entonces cómo te encuentras? Eso tiene que doler – dijo señalando las heridas a la vez que hacía un apreciativo gesto con la mano. Nada, esa fue toda la respuesta- El Beta se echó hacia atrás en el asiento emitiendo un largo suspiro – Bien..., creo que va a ser un día muy largo...


	13. Adaptación

Capítulo 13 

El Alpha no había vuelto a aparecer por el hospital, cosa que interiormente Jared agradecía. Durante los dos días posteriores a su última visita, distintas personas habían hecho acto de presencia en su habitación según ellos para hacerle compañía, aunque él no dudaba que su tarea era vigilarle, como si realmente él tuviera alguna oportunidad para ir a algún sitio. Todos intentaron hablar con él, pero se mantuvo firme en su silencio y finalmente le dejaban en paz. 

El hombre que le acompañaba hoy era otro Alpha y eso le inquietaba. No estaba marcado, ni vinculado, ni llevaba el collar que indicaba que ya tenía dueño, y su Alpha no estaba por allí. Su inquietud e incomodidad iba creciendo por momentos. El otro hombre tampoco parecía muy cómodo con la situación aunque intentaba parecer amable sentado en su silla al otro lado de la habitación. 

La puerta se abrió y el Dr. Beaver entró con unos informes en la mano, le dedicó una sonrisa rápida a Jared y se dirigió con la mano extendida al hombre que ahora se había levantado para devolverle el saludo.   
\- Sr. Kane… – saludó el médico. El aludido asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta – Ya hemos registrado la autorización del Sr. Ackles para que usted pueda recogerlo. Aquí están los informes del alta – le dijo entregándole los papeles – El Sr. Padalecki deberá continuar con el tratamiento durante otros quince días, las pautas están en el informe, luego deberá volver para  una revisión. El alta ya está firmada, así que pueden irse cuando quieran. Dele recuerdos al Sr. Ackles de mi parte, lamento no haberle visto estos días y poder hacerlo personalmente. 

\- Oh, lo haré doctor. Hemos tenido bastante trabajo estos días. Jensen tiene demasiadas cosas que atender – contestó Kane con una sonrisa, aunque lo cierto era que su amigo no estaba para atender nada en esos momentos. Echo un vistazo de reojo al Omega que permanecía en silencio y sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de todas las dudas que le acosaban desde que empezó aquella historia.   
El médico le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió después a Jared acercándose a su cama y apretando afectuosamente su pierna sobre las sábanas. – Cuídate muchacho. Te veo en quince días. – Después de eso el hombre salió de su habitación para seguir con su ronda, en un hospital nunca faltaba trabajo. 

Kane cogió una bolsa junto a su silla y se acercó a la cama del castaño depositándola sobre ella. Christian se dio cuenta de que el chico bajó la mirada en cuanto notó que se acercaba, durante un momento se quedó en silencio frente a él, estudiándolo con más atención de la que debería, sus ojos le recorrieron de arriba a abajo como intentando averiguar algo que no sabía que era. Estaba muy cerca y la esencia del Omega se hizo presente para él. Sin darse cuenta apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, era cierto que el olor de los Omega era distinto, nunca había tenido cerca ninguno, era más dulce, más cálido. Se puso tenso al instante y se revolvió nervioso obligándose a alejarse. 

\- Ahí tienes ropa, vístete. Te espero fuera – soltó con un gruñido antes de salir de la habitación intentando entender lo que había pasado. Jared no pudo evitar un respingo ante el tono profundo y seco de la orden. Había percibido la tensión que emanaba del cuerpo del Alpha  y sintió como su lobo se encogía inquieto. No le gustaba estar sometido a un Alpha, pero la idea de estar expuesto a todos le inquietaba aún más, era peligroso y lo sabía. 

Una vez el hombre salió de la habitación, se sentó al borde de la cama lanzando un suspiro mientras echaba una mirada melancólica a su alrededor. Una vez más, su momento de paz había terminado y tenía que regresar a su “hogar”, su NUEVO “hogar”. Una risa sarcástica se escapó de sus labios. Alcanzó la bolsa y hurgó en su interior, le sorprendió encontrar unos vaqueros grises y desgastados, una camiseta de los Cowboys y una camisa de cuadros, además de unas botas camperas. Nada de pantalones de lino, bueno, tampoco era tan sorprendente, no? Seguramente su Alpha no estaría muy de acuerdo con exponerlo por la calle, seguramente le estarían esperando allí donde fuera o a lo mejor este Alpha tampoco los consideraba necesarios y gustaba más de tenerle desnudo todo el día. Exhaló aire con fuerza intentando sacudirse esos pensamientos. Mejor se vestía deprisa y se evitaba problemas. 

Durante un momento se sorprendió de que la ropa le quedara más o menos bien, el largo de los pantalones era el correcto y aunque la camiseta y la camisa le quedaban un poco apretadas, también eran de su talla al igual que las botas. Se miró un momento en el espejo del baño y parpadeó confundido al ver su reflejo y ser consciente de que aquella ropa le quedaba porque era su ropa, La que llevaba casi tres años guardada en un armario. Se sacudió la tristeza y salió dispuesto a dar la cara a su nuevo destino. 

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, bueno… silencio por parte de aquel hombre que le acompañaba que parecía continuar tenso o quizás preocupado, Jared no era capaz de determinarlo. El vacío de la conversación se llenó con el sonido de la música country que les acompañó durante todo el trayecto, uno mucho más largo que cuando iba al rancho de Mark. Jared cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los acordes de las guitarras y las melodiosas voces de los cantantes que hablaban de amores, desengaños, historias difíciles pero finales felices, cosas que él nunca tendría la oportunidad de probar. 

Jensen caminaba inquieto de un lado al otro del salón. Chris estaba a punto de llegar trayendo a Jared del hospital y él aún seguía sin saber qué hacer. Se había asustado, le asustaba no poder reprimir los intensos impulsos que Jared le provocaba, jamás había sentido algo así y era algo que le sobrepasaba. Estaba frustrado ante el rechazo que sentía por parte del Omega, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso, como llegar a él, por eso había tenido que irse, dejar de verlo unos días, pensar como debía actuar. Había dolido como el infierno. Su ansiedad había crecido cada noche quitándole el sueño, dándole apenas un par de horas cuando el agotamiento finalmente le ganaba la batalla. Había buscado consejo en sus amigos sin obtener muy buenos resultados, todos andaban tan perdidos como él a excepción de Misha. 

Misha sabía. Él, su experiencia..., hablar con él le había hecho comprender en parte como podía sentirse Jared. Su propia condición, la vida que había llevado, la forma en que lo habían tratado. Jensen lo entendía y por eso estaba más que convencido de que debía controlarse y no dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Debía darle tiempo y espacio. Todo eso lo entendía, pero seguía sin saber cómo hacerlo, como actuar con él. Y ahora estaba a punto de llegar y todas sus dudas se acrecentaban. Sus manos sudaban y resoplaba como un toro mientras seguía con sus incesantes paseos bajo la mirada preocupada del resto de la manada, excepto de Matt que no estaba. Durante un momento Jensen pensó que estaría haciendo el Beta, luego decidió que quizá era mejor para todos que no estuviera. 

El ruido del todo terreno sobre la grava delante de la casa le hizo detenerse por fin. Después de echar un rápido vistazo a todos y con gesto algo preocupado, salió al porche, bajó las escaleras y se detuvo delante del coche. Los demás le siguieron y esperaron discretamente bajo el techado. Christian bajó con rapidez, Jensen no pasó por alto el ceño fruncido de su amigo que rodeó el coche hasta abrir la puerta junto a la que estaba sentado Jared. – Baja – gruño el Alpha echándose a un lado. Jared obedeció y cuando lo hizo, Christian caminó con rapidez hacia la casa. – Ahí tienes a tu chico – gruñó al pasar sin detenerse junto a Jensen para llegar al porche, sujetar con firmeza el brazo de Steve y tirar del sorprendido Beta al interior de la casa. 

Todos cruzaron unas miradas extrañadas para luego volver su atención al nuevo miembro de la manada. El Omega permanecía de pie, con la espalda recta y las piernas ligeramente separadas, su mirada permanecía baja. La incomodidad se hizo presente para todos. Jensen respiro hondo y se acercó a él.   
\- Hola Jared – saludó. No hubo respuesta. Jensen apretó los dientes y lo intentó de nuevo. – Qué tal el viaje?   
\- Bien Alpha – contestó el otro sin moverse un milímetro. La inseguridad se apoderó de nuevo del Alpha que se giró buscando algún tipo de ayuda entre aquellos que le miraban. Encontró algo de confianza cuando se cruzó con los amables ojos de Misha que le instaban a recordar lo hablado. Reglas, órdenes, ese era el mundo en el que se había movido Jared, el mundo que conocía. No le gustaba, pero estaba claro que sus primeras interacciones tendrían que ser así. 

\- Jared, ven aquí – pidió, aunque la petición sonó a orden, una orden que Jared comprendió y que acató. – Voy a presentarte a los demás, todos vivimos juntos aquí – miró al castaño esperando una confirmación que no tuvo, el chico simplemente permaneció allí. Jensen carraspeó y comenzó a hacer las presentaciones. – Chicos, este es Jared – anunció. Todos asintieron con la cabeza observando al chico con curiosidad. – Jared, este es Tom – dijo señalando al abogado que se acercó con la mano extendida y una sonrisa amable. Jared no se movió, no respondió al saludo y no habló. La cabeza de Jensen estaba a punto de explotar, sus pensamientos giraban a toda velocidad, pensando, recordando todo lo que había leído estos días sobre los Omegas, todas esas barbaridades que, Dios! le habían puesto enfermo. La idea le llegó. 

\- Jared, tienes permiso para hablarles y para... - joder se estaba sintiendo como la mierda – para tocarles. Saludarles! – corrigió. No estaba seguro de cuanta amplitud de movimientos indicaba “tocarles” y si sabía que no le gustaba nada pensar en ello. Jared dudó durante un momento mirando la mano extendida del moreno pero finalmente avanzó estrechándola sin mucho entusiasmo. – Hola – dijo escuetamente. Tom sonrió y Jensen sintió que el nudo de su estomago se aflojaba un poquito. 

Las presentaciones siguieron mientras Christian empujaba con violencia a su pareja contra la pared, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo a la vez que presionaba la boca del Beta con sus labios, empujando con su lengua hasta que el otro le dio acceso con un gemido ahogado. Steve no sabía de qué iba la cosa, Christian lo había arrastrado escaleras arriba nada más llegar y prácticamente lo lanzó dentro del cuarto. Antes de poder preguntar nada se encontró con la lengua de su Alpha marcando cada recoveco de su boca, separándole las piernas con una de sus rodillas y frotándose contra su cadera como un poseso. 

\- Qué pasa nene? – preguntó preocupado y jadeante cuando por fin pararon el beso, de vez en cuando era necesario respirar. Christian le miró durante unos segundos, sus ojos brillaban oscurecidos de deseo, lujuria y necesidad. Steve no podía quejarse por eso pero no era normal. – Eh... estoy aquí. Estoy contigo, vale? – dijo intentando calmarlo, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de su pareja. Christian asintió con la cabeza para después besarle, algo más tranquilo al principio, pero reanudando la intensidad al poco tiempo. 

Las manos del Alpha se movieron rápidas deshaciéndose de la camiseta del rubio, su boca bajó ansiosa, mordiendo su barbilla, deslizando su lengua por el cuello del Beta que, echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejaba expuesto para su pareja. Christian gruñó con satisfacción, deslizando su lengua por el pecho del rubio, atrapando sus pezones entre sus labios, mordiéndolos con deleite mientras que de la boca del rubio no salían más que gemidos de placer. Las manos del Alpha apretaron posesivamente sus nalgas, deslizándose por la parte de atrás de sus muslos y haciéndole subir las piernas, rodeando con ellas su cintura. 

Steve enredó sus dedos en la rizada melena del castaño, buscando necesitado su boca mientras este le llevaba directamente a la cama. Lo dejó caer sobre ella mientras se sacaba él mismo su camisa, las piernas del rubio aún enredadas en su cintura. Steve observó con orgullo el musculado pecho de su amante, sus azules ojos se deslizaron por su cuerpo gimiendo de anticipación. El Alpha llevó las manos con rapidez hasta la cintura de su pantalón, abriéndolos y tirando de ellos hasta sacárselos acompañados de la ropa interior. 

El Alpha se relamió los labios viendo a su pareja expuesta y excitada frente a él. – Date la vuelta – gruñó en voz baja y amenazante. Vio como el Beta le obedecía mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa, solo podía pensar en tomarlo, hacerlo suyo, derramarse en su interior. Lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya. Se tumbó sobre el perfecto cuerpo de su pareja, colándose entre sus piernas, dejándole sentir su dureza contra las redondeadas nalgas del rubio. Su lengua se deslizó por los fuertes hombros, subiendo por su cuello hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios, succionando, chupando. – Lo siento... – le oyó decir junto a su oído – lo siento... te necesito... – su voz ronca, necesitada, su boca buscando la suya, encontrándola, cerrándose sobre ella en un beso desesperado. Steve no entiende, pero lo hace al sentir el miembro de su Alpha abriéndose paso en su interior de una sola estocada. 

El gemido de dolor y sorpresa muere en los labios de su pareja. – Lo siento… – repite el Alpha, que empieza a moverse despacio pero profundamente. Steve aprieta los ojos intentando relajarse, concentrándose en los besos de su Alpha, en las caricias de su lengua. Poco a poco el dolor pasa y el placer llega. Christian empuja ahora más fuerte, más profundo si eso fuera posible, alcanzando ese punto en su interior que le vuelve loco y le hace pedir más. El Alpha gruñe, sus embestidas se hacen más erráticas mientras desliza su mano bajo el vientre de su pareja hasta llegar a su erección, abrazándola con su mano y aplicando sobre ella el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. 

Steve gime de placer, embistiendo sobre la mano de su Alpha que ahora lame con adoración su cuello, sobre la marca de su vínculo, algo que siempre le llena de un calor que no sabe cómo explicar. Siente el orgasmo crecer en su interior y finalmente se deja llevar derramándose con un gemido sobre la mano de su amante. Christian tira de sus caderas elevándole mientras sigue embistiendo con fuerza. Steve busca su boca, el pecho del Alpha contra la espalda de su Beta, sus lenguas se enredan en una danza que ambos conocen muy bien. 

Finalmente el castaño abandona su boca, buscando de nuevo la cicatriz de su cuello lamiéndola, sintiendo su excitación crecer. Suyo, es suyo, empuja más profundo, notando como las protuberancias en la base de su miembro se expanden formando el nudo que les mantendrá unidos durante un tiempo, siendo físicamente uno solo, la simple idea de eso nubla su mente, un par de embestidas más y se derrama en el interior de su Beta, marcándolo como tantas veces, solo que hoy necesita más. Sus colmillos aparecen instintivamente ante la necesidad del reconocimiento, colocándose sobre la antigua cicatriz y abriendo la piel en el mismo punto, cerrándose sobre él, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre, una sangre que es suya. 

Steve aúlla, una mezcla de sometimiento y éxtasis por la atención de su Alpha hacia él, solo a él. Sienten la sobresaturación de endorfinas que el mordisco ha provocado en ambos. Christian nota la presión en su miembro cuando el nudo comienza a formarse, la deliciosa sensación de sentirse atado física y emocionalmente. Se desliza cuidadosamente hacia un lado, arrastrando a su amante con él, acomodándolo así por el tiempo que deberán permanecer unidos, relajando sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones hasta que su Beta lo deje libre y todo acabe. 

Agradecido de disfrutar de una de las características más placenteras que el ser lobo le otorgaba, acaricia perezosamente el pecho de su Beta mientras trata de calmar con su lengua le piel maltratada del cuello de su amante. Steve gira la cabeza buscando la seguridad de los labios de su Alpha, se estremece con el calor de los mismos mientras aún puede sentir como Christian pulsa en su interior. Suspira contra sus labios y luego vuelve a su posición.  

\- Duerme... – susurra Christian en su oído. Obedientemente cierra los ojos y pronto los dos lo hacen. 

Mientras tanto, en la parte inferior de la casa, las presentaciones habían terminado, todo el mundo volvió a sus quehaceres dejando al nuevo miembro de la manada en compañía del Alpha. Jensen no sabía muy bien qué hacer, el castaño se mantenía en su ley de silencio que le ponía francamente nervioso. – Acompáñame – pidió – te enseñaré la casa. Jared le siguió dócilmente, manteniendo la distancia que le habían enseñado, Jensen se detuvo esperando que llegara a su altura suponiendo que el retraso era involuntario, pero eso no paso, cuando se detuvo, el Omega también lo hizo y no se movió hasta que el Alpha reanudó la marcha. 

Terminaron el recorrido por la planta baja sin que Jared dijera una sola palabra. Jensen se frotó las sienes con gesto cansado, todo esto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, quizás sería buena idea descansar un rato. – Vamos, te enseñaré tú habitación – dijo con tono cansado mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. El lugar donde descansaría Jared había sido otro dilema en su cabeza. Su mayor deseo era que el Omega estuviera con él, en su habitación, ese era sin duda su lugar, pero no quería imponerse, no deseaba que Jared tuviera esa imagen de él, pero tampoco lo deseaba lejos, eso le inquietaba, estos tres días sin verlo habían sido horribles, realmente, lo necesitaba cerca, lo cual había llevado a una pequeña revolución en el rancho que había causado no pocas tensiones y molestias entre los habitantes de la casa, todo para que el cuarto al lado del de Jensen quedara libre y a disposición del nuevo miembro de la manada. 

Jensen guió al Omega hasta allí en el mismo silencio del que parecía no podría desprenderse nunca. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que la alta figura del castaño pasara al interior. El cuarto era amplio y bien iluminado, suelo de madera y paredes pintadas de un cálido color crema adornadas con distintos cuadros de caballos, Jared se había fijado en que estos abundaban en toda la casa. Debajo de una amplia ventana de dos hojas se situaba un escritorio de madera oscura al igual que el resto de los muebles de la habitación que se completaban con un enorme armario, dos mesillas y una amplia cama de matrimonio. 

El rostro de Jared se ensombreció de repente a fijarse en el mueble. – Vuelta a empezar – pensó a la vez que exhalaba un leve suspiro. A Jensen no se le escapó la tensión en el rostro del castaño. – Esta es tú habitación Jared – se apresuró a aclarar – La mía esta justo enfrente. Los hombros del Omega parecieron relajarse aunque el cambio fue tan imperceptible que Jensen no sabía si lo había imaginado. 

\- Mira, seguro que estás cansado. Creo... creo que... – Jensen se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso – Mira, tomate tu tiempo vale? Descansa, coloca tus cosas... yo… yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego, de acuerdo? – Los ojos verdes del Alpha se clavaron ansiosos en el rostro del castaño esperando respuesta pero no hubo nada, nada! Su frustración era cada vez mayor, deslizó la mirada por toda la habitación mientras pensaba que más decir. No se le ocurrió nada, así que simplemente agachó la cabeza y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado, quedándose al otro lado, con las manos temblando y un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarle. 

Jared inspiró hondo una vez que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor confuso, había pensado que esa era la habitación del Alpha, que tendría que empezar a cumplir sus servicios en ese mismo momento y como le había pasado desde que había llegado a aquel rancho se había vuelto a sorprender. Todo era extraño para él, las presentaciones... todo el mundo había parecido amable y cortes. Por qué? Qué sentido tenía? Le habían dado permiso para hablar, para corresponder a los saludos. Le habían enseñado la casa tal cual como si fuera una visita y ahora le daban una habitación que era más grande que la de sus padres. No entendía nada y eso le hacía estar más alerta, en algún momento vendría el golpe, claramente solo jugaban con él. 

Se acercó a la ventana y miró distraído. Amplios prados verdes se extendían delante de él. A lo lejos se distinguían las figuras esbeltas de los caballos que pacían tranquilos, ajenos a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Azul y verde, desde luego esos eran los colores de aquel lugar. Verde como los ojos de su Alpha, ese verde que le traía recuerdos de aquel sueño donde ese tono significaba tranquilidad. Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza, era un Alpha y eso solo significaba problemas para él, aunque... de verdad aquella mirada hoy le había parecido tan triste, angustiada. Algo le pasaba a aquel hombre y por un momento se encogió preocupado, preocupado por él. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. 

Encontró una bolsa de viaje junto a la cama, la abrió y se sorprendió al encontrar su propia ropa en el interior. Supuso que alguien la recogería de su antigua habitación. La sacó de la bolsa y empezó a acomodarla en el interior del enorme armario. Era un poco ridículo, tanto armario para tan pocas prendas. Terminó rápido, no había pantalones de lino blanco, no había collar, su confusión aumentaba por momentos. Cogió la bolsa para guardarla también en el armario cuando al hacerlo un sobre se cayó de ella. Lo recogió de la alfombra a los pies de la cama y lo abrió con curiosidad. Tuvo que sentarse cuando lo abrió y se encontró las fotografías que había tenido escondidas en su habitación, aquellas que hacía tanto que no miraba. Iban rodeadas de un folio doblado con una única frase escrita. 

“Espero que tu suerte mejore, te lo mereces. Cuídate niño. Brenda” 

No pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Brenda, aquella pequeña mujer era la única que se había preocupado por él desde que sus padres murieron, deseaba que ahora pudiera vivir más tranquila sin que él fuera una amenaza para su seguridad. Pasó con lentitud cada foto, acariciando con ternura el rostro de su madre, mirando orgulloso a su padre. Con cuidado las volvió a guardar en el sobre y de nuevo las escondió porque aquel era su mayor tesoro aunque le provocara consuelo y dolor al mismo nivel. 

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era prepararse, así que hizo su habitual tabla de ejercicios, cogió ropa limpia, se metió en el baño que la habitación poseía y se dio una ducha. Una vez listo, adoptó su posición y se dispuso a esperar a su nuevo Alpha. 

Jensen había pasado casi todo el día fuera de la casa, comprobando cosas de las que con seguridad cualquier se podría haber hecho cargo pero que hoy había escogido hacer él con tal de tener un tiempo para poder serenarse, poder tomar aire y fuerzas para continuar con esa locura que estaba siendo intentar acercarse a Jared. Fue a comprobar las nuevas cercas, ayudó un par de horas a Mike con el inventario del almacén de piensos y finalmente se entretuvo con un par de llamadas que no corrían prisa pero en fin, era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, no? 

Cuando regresó a la casa quedaba un poco más de una hora para cenar. Tom andaba con Steve en la cocina preparándolo todo, Misha ponía la mesa y los demás estaban desperdigados por los sofás viendo la tele. El que seguía desaparecido era Matt y claro, Jared. Dio una vuelta en silencio por la planta baja antes de preguntar. – Habéis visto a Jared? – todos se giraron hacia él para después mirarse curiosos entre ellos para finalmente dar una respuesta negativa. Jensen suspiró derrotado, Misha se acercó a él para apretar afectuosamente su hombro. – Tranquilo, recuerda que todo es nuevo para él. Dale tiempo. 

Jensen le miró con impotencia, pero su amigo le regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras que sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de comprensión. – Anda, ve a buscarle. – Le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de ánimo y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa cuando vio como el Alpha miraba las escaleras como si fuera la mismísima milla verde. Un momento después estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del Omega, tocó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, finalmente tomó el pomo entre sus manos y abrió él mismo. 

Jared estaba de pie, delante de la cama, en esa posición en la que ya lo había visto otras veces, de sumisión, recordó. Verlo así hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, uno con muchos y muy distintos significados.   
\- Jared – alcanzó a decir – Qué haces así? – preguntó al fin. El Omega pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta.   
\- Espero, Alpha – contestó con ese tono plano que acostumbraba.   
\- A qué? – dijo de nuevo Jensen sin saber muy bien por qué. La duda pareció aumentar en el rostro del castaño.   
\- A ti, Alpha – Jared no pudo evitar que su tono pareciera confuso, realmente lo estaba. 

Jensen dejo escapar un jadeo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se rascó la nuca nervioso.   
\- Por qué? – el Alpha titubeó – Para qué? – Esta era con diferencia la peor conversación que había tenido en su vida.   
Jared no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido a su Alpha. Sus ojos volaron inquisitivos hacia su rostro para recuperar con inmediatez su posición. Estrujaba su mente buscando la respuesta correcta, no entendía aquel cuestionario, él solo hacía lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Analizando todas sus posibilidades, escogió la respuesta que creía que más satisfacería a su Alpha y por consecuencia, la que le causaría menos problemas. 

\- Porque eres mi dueño y para satisfacerte, Alpha – dijo después de un momento. Los ojos del Alpha se abrieron como platos mientras que la lucha interior entre su instinto y su cabeza se recrudecía a niveles épicos. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sentía sus uñas abriendo la fina piel de sus palmas. Necesitaba sentarse, la cama le pillaba más cerca, pero enseguida descartó la idea lo mejor sería la silla del escritorio. Se tomó un par de minutos antes de volver a mirar al castaño. 

\- Jared... – El Omega seguía en su posición. Joder, es que ni siquiera iba a mirarle mientras le hablaba? Bufó con desesperación, claro que no iba a hacerlo, esa era otra de esas mierdas que le habían inculcado. Se obligó a pensar. – Jared, ven aquí – continuó. El castaño se acercó a él, bien, la cosa avanzaba, Jensen se permitió una pequeña sonrisa que duró solo un instante cuando percibió cómo el chico tras alcanzar su posición, se dejaba caer de rodillas entre sus piernas esperando pasivamente. El tiempo se congeló para el rubio, la misma imagen en casa de Pellegrino asaltó su mente, entonces el torso del castaño estaba desnudo, su piel brillaba bajo los anaranjados destellos de las lámparas y del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Una piel que parecía tan suave, la esencia del Omega le envolvía entonces igual que lo hacía ahora. Sus dedos temblaban deseosos de tocar, de recorrer hasta el último centímetro de aquella piel. 

Jared dudaba, no conocía los gustos de aquel Alpha, debía esperar? debía tocarle? Podía sentir la excitación del hombre y realmente no sabía a que estaba esperando. Finalmente se sorprendió a sí mismo acercando la mano a la rodilla del rubio, había sido un impulso, sin saber por qué había necesitado tocarlo. La mano del Alpha se cerró sobre la suya con fuerza apartándola de su pierna. – No! – El tono del Alpha sonó ronco, enfadado aunque claramente excitado. Su mano le hacía daño, tenía los ojos cerrados, el semblante tenso, parecía estar conteniéndose de algo. – Joder, no! – exclamó de nuevo a la vez que se levantaba tirando de su mano y haciendo que él también tuviera que incorporarse. 

Una vez que los dos estuvieron de pie, el Alpha le soltó apartándose de él y caminando sin rumbo por la habitación. Jared volvió a su posición esperando el castigo que pronto llegaría. Jensen llegó frente a él, podía sentir su mirada mientras le oía respirar con fuerza. Apretó los dientes, había sido demasiado osado, debió esperar. Vio como la mano del Alpha se alzaba y esperó el golpe pero este nunca llegó, la mano se cernió suave sobre su mejilla hasta alcanzar su barbilla, obligándole a subir la cabeza. Sus ojos se toparon de frente con las esmeraldas iridiscentes que eran los del Alpha, profundos y brillantes destellos llenos de tantos sentimientos que le abrumaron al segundo de conectar con ellos. 

\- Escúchame bien Jared – dijo con un tono serio pero lleno de emoción – No soy tu dueño, no estás aquí para servirme, ni para atender mis deseos ni para nada que te hayan dicho o que creas que deba ser. Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, de salir, de entrar, de hablar, de preguntar. Yo no soy como Pellegrino, no voy a hacerte lo que él te hizo. Te lo juro Jared – la voz le temblaba en esos momentos – Yo no quiero un esclavo, no quiero un desahogo para mi cama... Yo quiero un compañero... Un compañero... – repitió en un susurro mientras apoyaba su frente contra la del Omega – Y sé que ese eres tú, lo siento en mi interior. Dime que tú también lo sientes, por favor... – rogó – dime que lo sientes... 

Jared no dijo nada. Permanecieron así unos minutos, sus frentes apoyadas la una en la otra mientras que la mano del rubio acariciaba despacio la nuca del castaño. Jensen exhaló un largo suspiro, separándose escasos centímetros para elevar su rostro hasta depositar un tierno beso en la frente del Omega, alejándose después en silencio y dejándole de nuevo solo en la habitación. – Baja a cenar – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.


	14. No todo es tan fácil

Capítulo 14 

Jared daba vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormir. Por más vueltas que le daba, no conseguía encontrar una lógica a todo lo que había vivido desde la reclamación, bueno, más bien no encontraba lógica a lo que había pasado desde que despertó en el hospital y mucho menos para lo que había pasado en su primer día en este nuevo lugar. Las palabras del Alpha resonaban en su cabeza sin ningún sentido para él. “No soy tu dueño. Eres libre de hacer y decir. No quiero un esclavo...”. Le dieron ganas de reír, seguro de que ese hombre solo pretendía burlarse de él. Tiernas y sentidas palabras para algo que no tenía ni un ápice de verdad. ¿Qué no era su dueño?, por supuesto que lo era, él era un simple Omega, inútil ante todos para mantenerse solo, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, eso da poca sensación de libertad francamente. A lo mejor las cosas fueran mejor que con Mark pero él seguía sin tener ningún tipo de poder de decisión sobre sí mismo, que no le viniera con cuentos. 

“Quiero un compañero...”. Se revolvió entre las sabanas hasta quedar bocarriba, exhalando un suspiro desesperado mientras miraba con atención el techo como si allí fuera a encontrar alguna respuesta. Se llevó la mano a los ojos, frotándolos con sus dedos con gesto cansado. “Dime que tu también lo sientes...” La angustia y la ansiedad tornadas en verde le golpearon con fuerza. Aquella mirada le había agitado de muchas maneras diferentes, lo que sintió cuando la frente de Jensen se apoyó en la suya, esos momentos en los que el aliento cálido del Alpha se derramaba tan cerca de su nariz y su boca. Todo lo que había sentido en cada mínimo contacto con él desde aquella noche en casa de Mark, su lobo inquieto y agitado cada vez que la esencia del rubio se abría paso a través de él. 

\- Joder! Por qué es todo tan confuso? – gimió. Reglas, formas, ordenes, antes sabía. Sabía que tenía que hacer, que se esperaba de él, no le gustaba pero era fácil. Ahora..., ahora estaba perdido. Había bajado a cenar. No se había atrevido a desobedecer aquella orden (por qué fue una orden, no?). Joder, quería gritar de  frustración. Estaba nervioso, la sola idea de cruzar aquella puerta solo, cuánto tiempo hacía que no se movía solo?. Abandonar la “seguridad” de aquel cuarto era realmente difícil, pero debía hacerlo, porque seguro que había sido una orden, aunque él estaba seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de comer nada. 

Se agarró a la barandilla de la escalera como si le fuera la vida en ello, sentía sus manos sudando mientras descendía por ella con paso vacilante. Al llegar abajo echó un rápido vistazo sin encontrar a nadie. Llegaban voces de algún punto a su derecha, creyó recordar que por allí estaba el comedor. Avanzó despacio dejándose llevar por el sonido de la conversación y el ruido de platos y cubiertos al uso. Todos parecían relajados, la conversación parecía girar en torno a los trabajos del rancho. Gimió inquieto al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su Alpha. No debería estar allí si él no estaba. Se estaba girando para volver a su cuarto cuando alguien se dio cuenta de su presencia llamando su atención. 

\- Eh, Jared! – No tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta. Un hombre algo mayor, pelo canoso y ojos azules le miraba con atención. – Pasa! Estamos empezando, si tardas te quedarás sin nada. – Pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, buscó con inquietud a su Alpha sin atreverse a dar un solo paso. La conversación había cesado y todos lo miraban ahora en una mezcla de curiosidad y lástima que le irritó profundamente.   
\- Jensen no va a venir a cenar – dijo otro. Jared le reconoció como el Alpha que había ido a buscarle al hospital, pero no les habían presentado. – Aún así me hizo asegurarme de que cenarías, así que pasa. Siéntate donde puedas. Vamos tíos haced sitio al chico! – ordenó en tono cordial, todos se pegaron un poco entre ellos y señalaron a Jared unas sillas junto a la pared. – Coge una y acércate – dijo aquel Alpha. No le quedó más remedio que obedecer. 

Escogió un lugar en la esquina más próxima a la puerta, junto al beta rubio de ojos azules, el primero que había ido al hospital, Steve creyó recordar. Pronto la conversación se reanudó, amablemente le hicieron llegar las fuentes para que se sirviera, lo que apenas hizo porque como suponía la tensión a la que se estaba viendo sometido le iba a impedir tomar nada. Escarbó en su plato en silencio, los demás parecían ignorarle pero podía sentir las furtivas miradas sobre él. Al terminar todos comenzaron a levantarse y a recoger. Él no sabía qué hacer y se mantenía en su sitio los puños apretados a ambos lados de su plato. Se estremeció asustado cuando una mano se posó en su hombro apretándolo. La mano se retiró con rapidez al sentir la reacción del castaño. 

\- Perdona... – escuchó sobre su hombro. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo sobre él para encontrarse con los ojos azules de otro de los betas, uno moreno. – Debes estar cansado – dijo – porque no subes y te acuestas. Ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte al día con todo. – El hombre le ofreció un guiño y se retiró llevándose el servicio de Jared de vuelta a la cocina. No se lo pensó dos veces y con la misma confusión con la que había pasado todo el día, regresó a la habitación y allí estaba, con la cabeza como un bombo y sin poder dormir. 

El sol de la mañana le había pillado en las mismas. Llevaba rato escuchando a la gente de la casa moverse, claramente el trabajo del rancho comenzaba temprano. Cansado por la falta de sueño, decidió prescindir de su tabla de ejercicios para meterse directamente en la ducha donde dejo que el agua caliente se deslizara sobre su cuerpo relajando sus contraídos músculos. Al salir observó su rostro en el espejo, había perdido peso durante su estancia en el hospital y los cercos oscuros debajo de sus ojos no ayudaban en nada a mejorar su aspecto. 

Su cara se torció en un rictus amargo, su aspecto ya poco podría mejorar, siguió con la mirada el reflejo de sus dedos deslizándose temblorosos por las innumerables cicatrices que desfiguraban su cuerpo, algunas de ellas aún mantenían los puntos de sutura y se mostraban rojas e inflamadas. Se preguntó si su Alpha sería consciente del estado de su nueva propiedad, no creía que estuviera muy contento con eso. Se sorprendió cuando se vio asaltado por un sentimiento de vergüenza y tristeza ante la idea de presentar ese aspecto frente a él. 

Parpadeó confuso y se sacudió esa idea de la mente. En aquel baño había utensilios para afeitarse así que lo hizo, se vistió con ropa limpia y de nuevo se encontró en medio de la habitación sin saber qué diablos hacer. Habían pasado casi dos horas, paseó de un lado a otro, se sentó en la cama, en el escritorio, miró por la ventana. Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?. La puerta sonó con un par de golpes que le hicieron saltar en el sitio adoptando instintivamente su posición. La hoja se abrió segundos después y su Alpha apareció bajo el marco de la misma. El rostro del rubio se ensombreció mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro, cambió el peso de su cuerpo y la expresión de su rostro se ablandó. 

\- Siento decirte que aquí no tenemos servicio de habitaciones, así que será mejor que bajes si quieres desayunar – dijo en un tono que pretendía ser relajado pero en el que Jared pudo vislumbrar cierta tensión. Dicho esto el hombre se alejó dejando la puerta abierta y Jared pudo escuchar el sonido de sus botas bajando por las escaleras. Tras pensarlo durante un momento, se decidió a seguirlo. Esta vez la casa parecía estar vacía, el único sonido provenía de la cocina hasta donde llegó un momento después. Jensen estaba trasteando por los muebles mientras cogía una taza y se preparaba un café. Jared se quedó de pie frente a una barra que se alzaba en medio de la misma, Jensen le miró desde el otro lado y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa. 

\- Siéntate, por favor – pidió. Jared lo hizo sobre uno de los taburetes que se encontraban en fila bajo la barra. – Qué quieres tomar?. – El castaño paseó la mirada a lo largo de la barra sin saber que decir, los ojos de su Alpha estaban clavados en él y brillaban con cierta ansiedad. – Café?... – contestó titubeante. El rubio soltó aire como si llevara rato conteniéndolo y su sonrisa se amplió. – Bien! – exclamó tomando otra taza y dirigiéndose a la cafetera. – Cómo lo quieres? – Y Jared, nuevamente, empezó a sentirse abrumado con la situación. 

Jensen se movió con eficiencia por la cocina y al cabo de un rato Jared tenía una humeante taza de café frente a él además de una enorme cantidad de platos que ofrecían una variedad que no había visto desde que vivía con sus padres. Después de sacar las últimas tostadas, el rubio cogió su taza y se sentó al otro lado de la barra frente a Jared.   
\- Has dormido bien? – preguntó sin dejar de estudiar el rostro del Omega de una manera que a Jared ya le estaba resultando algo incomoda.   
\- Si, Alpha. – Contestó otra vez en su tono neutro. La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se apagó de nuevo.   
\- Jared..., no me llames así. Te lo dije ayer, no soy tu dueño, no soy tu superior, no voy a exigirte ningún tipo de sometimiento o algo así. Solo soy Jensen, está bien?. Llámame Jensen. – Jared tragó saliva antes de contestar de nuevo.   
\- Si, dormí bien.. Jen.., Jensen. – miró dubitativamente al rubio que de nuevo parecía sonreír. – Gracias – añadió sin saber porque. 

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que cada uno parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Jensen se sentía contento de que su nuevo planteamiento, mostrando una aparente normalidad, pareciera dar sus frutos en su intento de acercamiento a Jared. El castaño seguía sumido en un mar de dudas mientras tanteaba con desconfianza algunas cosas del desayuno, aún no muy seguro de que su estómago fuera capaz de admitirlo. Extrañamente para ambos, el silencio se sentía menos incomodo de lo que en un principio pudieran pensar. 

\- Jared... – el castaño se tensó de nuevo al oír la voz del Alpha, aunque esta seguía manteniendo un tono amable. El rubio lo observó con tristeza, el espejismo de normalidad de hacía solo unos minutos había desaparecido de nuevo. El cuerpo de Jared torno a aquella posición sumisa al escucharle, incluso estando sentado. Tuvo el impulso de acercar su mano al rostro contrito de ese hombre por el que su corazón latía desesperadamente, quisiera consolarle, tener el poder de borrar de un plumazo todo ese dolor, confusión e inseguridad. Le rompía por dentro verle así. Se contuvo en el último momento, temeroso de que su gesto pudiera ser malinterpretado. 

\- Jared..., me gustaría que me miraras cuando te hablo. Por favor – El castaño obedeció poco a poco hasta que al final sus miradas conectaron. En aquellos ojos grises se arremolinaba un torbellino de dudas y miedos. Jensen esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora. – Se que esto es difícil para ti, no imagino todo lo que debes estar pensando... – el rubio acariciaba distraídamente el asa de su taza – Seguramente tendrás un montón de dudas. Puedes..., puedes preguntar lo que quieras... – Jensen se calló dando tiempo a que el otro asimilara sus palabras. Jared abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero al momento la cerró de nuevo. Jensen observó  como su ceño se fruncía mientras sus ojos se clavaban en él inquisitivamente para luego desviarse a un lado frustrados. 

Jensen se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas en silencio, ya casi había apilado todo en el fregadero cuando escuchó la voz tímida y profunda del castaño a sus espaldas.   
\- Qué..., qué tengo que hacer? – Jensen se giró con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que alzaba una ceja pensativo.   
\- Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó. Jared lo miró boquiabierto durante un segundo. Un bufido molesto escapó de sus labios, tensándose un segundo después al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. – Lo… lo siento – se disculpó en voz baja aunque el Alpha no parecía haber tomado en cuenta su actitud. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y volvió a conectar la mirada con su interlocutor. – No lo se... – gimió – Yo..., no..., no entiendo... Yo nunca.... – su tono parecía cada vez más desesperado, gesticulaba con las manos nervioso intentando expresar con ellas lo que no era capaz de explicar. – Solo..., solo dime que tengo que hacer..., por favor. – Pareció perder la fuerza después de eso, su cuerpo se hundió sobre el taburete mientras su rodilla se agitaba arriba y abajo y mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Sus ojos rogaban por una respuesta y Jensen se había sentido tan abrumado ante la vulnerabilidad que emanaba el enorme cuerpo del Omega que no sabía que decir. 

\- Eh..., tranquilo – dijo a la vez que tomaba de nuevo asiento frente al castaño. – Vamos a ir poco a poco, vale? – Esperó unos segundos hasta estar seguro de tener la atención del otro – Aquí todos trabajamos, porque no te tomas unos días, echas un vistazo por ahí y luego me dices que te gustaría hacer?   
\- Pue… puedo salir? – preguntó asombrado. Jensen esbozó una enorme sonrisa.   
\- Te dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras. – Jared querría preguntar si podía irse, pero no le pareció una buena idea tentar demasiado su suerte. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza aún tratando de asimilar aquello. 

\- Aún tenemos algunos temas importantes que tratar Jay... – se sorprendió a si mismo usando aquel diminutivo sin saber porque. Se levantó nervioso y abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina sacando varios frasquitos de lo que parecían ser medicinas. – El doctor Beaver me hizo llegar las recetas con tu tratamiento. Este es el antibiótico, tienes que tomar una cada doce horas hasta que vayamos a la revisión. Si te duele puedes pedirnos a cualquiera un analgésico o.., bueno, puedes cogerlo tú mismo.. Están en el botiquín, en el armario grande del salón. 

Jared asintió con la cabeza mientras alcanzaba el bote mirándolo con curiosidad. Jensen jugueteaba nerviosamente con los otros dos botes en su mano, Jared pudo apreciar como las mejillas del Alpha se sonrojaban, parecía realmente azorado. – Estos.., bueno... – lanzó una mirada furtiva al castaño antes de volver a fijarla en la encimera donde empujaba los envases hacía el Omega. – Es un inhibidor  y... – parecía que las palabras se atascaban en su garganta - ... píldoras anticonceptivas. – dijo del tirón aliviado de pasar aquel mal trago. 

Jared también sintió alivio en su interior. Eso significaba que de momento no habría cachorros lo cual le aligeraba una de las cargas que últimamente le atormentaban, claro que el que no hubiera cachorros, no significaba que no fuera a haber sexo. Empezó a preguntarse cuanto tardaría el Alpha en reclamar esa parte, podía sentir la excitación en la esencia del rubio cada vez que estaba cerca, era solo cuestión de tiempo que se dejara llevar y se sorprendió a sí mismo no pensando en eso de un modo tan negativo como había hecho hasta ahora. 

El silencio había regresado entre ambos sin darse cuenta. Jensen fue quien lo rompió de nuevo. – Bueno.., tengo cosas que hacer... – se disculpó – Haz lo que te he dicho, si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré en mi despacho. Recuerdas donde está?   
\- Creo… creo que sí – contestó Jared dubitativo.   
\- Vale – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.   
\- Vale. 

Así había empezado su primer día en la casa, ahora había pasado más de una semana y Jared comenzaba a sentirse más relajado, más como una persona normal, se dijo a sí mismo. Todavía evitaba a la mayoría de la gente, por las mañanas esperaba a que todos se fueran antes de bajar a desayunar, aunque irremediablemente siempre se encontraba allí con Jensen que parecía esperarle siempre. Solían desayunar en silencio, algunas veces el Alpha se interesaba por lo que había hecho, él contestaba con brevedad y el otro volvía a dejarle su espacio con tranquilidad. 

Jensen se encerraba en su oficina durante horas y él salía. Los primeros días simplemente paseaba por el rancho, disfrutando del sol y la brisa de la que había prescindido durante tanto tiempo. Se apoyaba en las cercas observando durante horas a los animales, apreciando su belleza y majestuosidad. Nunca había montado y pensaba que le gustaría hacerlo. Empezó a seguir a Steve en los entrenamientos y a Misha durante las revisiones en los establos. Se sentía más tranquilo con los betas y procuraba que siempre hubiera uno presente en los escasos encuentros que tenía con alguno de los Alphas, podía sentir la incomodidad de los mismos a su alrededor y no le gustaba. 

Definitivamente Steve y Misha eran los únicos que le inspiraban algo de confianza, Mike casi nunca estaba, su trabajo de administrador le mantenía casi todo el día fuera del rancho y el otro beta, Matt... Aún no había cruzado una palabra con él, pero le había sorprendido más de una vez mirándole fijamente con una expresión que le hacía sentir escalofríos. Por eso todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando se encontró con él aquella mañana a solas en los establos. Misha le había pedido que trajera uno de los caballos a los que estaban haciendo unos perfiles genéticos. Estaba colocando el cabezón al animal cuando sintió que alguien más entraba. Se asomó con precaución por la puerta del box para encontrarse de frente con los fríos ojos del beta que lo miraban con un abierto desprecio. 

\- Vaya, vaya... A quién tenemos aquí? El nuevo miembro de nuestra afable y bienvenida manada... – dijo en un tono que pretendía ser amable pero sin disimular un ápice la falsedad del mismo. Caminó hacia él deliberadamente despacio, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con aquellos ojos azules, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado al llegar frente a él. – No tengo ni idea de que ha visto Jensen en ti – dijo mirándole con desprecio – Y no me creo una palabra de esa tontería de las parejas predestinadas. Te lo ha contado Jared? – dijo entre risas mientras giraba alrededor de él. El castaño intentó alejarse de él, pero Matt fue más rápido sujetándolo del brazo y lanzándolo sin miramientos contra la pared. No pudo evitar un gemido de dolor cuando su cuerpo magullado se estrelló contra las maderas. Matt se le echó encima presionando su cuerpo sin dejarle opción de movimiento. Su cuerpo transpiraba miedo, sabiéndose un estúpido por andar por ahí solo. No podía enfrentarse a ese hombre aunque quisiera, el solo era un Omega. Apretó los puños con rabia mientras sentía como el beta hundía la nariz en su cuello inspirando profundamente. 

\- Hueles muy bien, sabes?... Definitivamente eso es lo que debe tener loco a Jensen. Se encaprichó contigo cuando te vio en casa de Pellegrino, pero no te hagas ilusiones... Todo esto se le pasará en cuanto te haya follado cuatro o cinco veces – Matt le hablaba con desprecio, arrastrando las palabras mientras deslizaba su nariz a ambos lados de su cuello, sus manos se colaron por debajo de su camisa levantándola y dejando al descubierto las cicatrices de su cuerpo. El rostro del beta se transformó con una mueca de asco que luego cambió a satisfacción. Comenzó a reírse, primero una risa pequeña entre dientes para luego avanzar a una profunda carcajada. 

\- Ahora ya no me quedan dudas, sabes? Tú te has visto? – Jared se sintió enrojecer de ira y vergüenza. – Cuándo Jensen se canse de tu culo, volverá donde debe estar que es conmigo. Yo voy a ser su Beta. Métete eso en la cabeza. Él se vinculará conmigo y tú no serás más que lo que has sido hasta ahora. Un desahogo sexual, quizás yo también pueda follarte después, estoy seguro de que te gustaría..., al fin y al cabo para eso estáis hechos, no? – El Beta estaba claramente excitado frotando su dureza contra el muslo de Jared, sin dejar de jadear en su cuello. La impotencia le tenía totalmente bloqueado, se había permitido relajarse y ahora se veía como las primeras veces en casa de Mark, humillado y ultrajado. Aguantando..., que estúpido había sido. 

\- Qué está pasando aquí? – Una profunda voz llegó desde la entrada de los establos. Matt se separó de él con un movimiento rápido enredando sus manos en el cabezón del caballo que estaba a su lado.   
\- Estaba ayudando a Jared – dijo despreocupado – aún se lía con los aparejos y Misha le pidió que le llevara a Black. – La figura de Christian llegó hasta donde ambos estaban mirándolos inquisitivamente. Jared permanecía en silencio, pero al Alpha no se le escapó la palidez de su rostro, los puños apretados y el más que evidente olor a tensión y miedo que emanaba del Omega.   
\- Es eso cierto? – le preguntó directamente. Jared dudó durante un instante, desviando la mirada hacía el suelo. – Si Alpha. Lo siento, aún no he aprendido a hacerlo – se disculpó.   
\- No te preocupes hombre – dijo Matt con una sonrisa a la vez que presionaba las riendas contra el pecho de Jared con unas palmaditas amistosas. – Puedes pedirme ayuda siempre que quieras. – Saludó con la cabeza a ambos y salió del establo sin decir nada más. 

Christian seguía estudiándolo con el ceño fruncido. Jared se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso, ya era malo haberse quedado a solas con un Beta, hacerlo con un Alpha era realmente peligroso. Podía sentir como el capataz olisqueaba disimuladamente mientras sentía su penetrantes ojos atravesándole.   
\- Pue… puedo irme? – Preguntó tímidamente – Misha lleva un rato esperando…   
– El hombre pareció salir de sus cavilaciones.   
\- Seguro que todo está bien? – Jared bajó de nuevo la mirada.   
\- Si, todo bien. Lo siento, aprenderé rápido. – Christian asintió con la cabeza en silencio aún tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que allí había pasado.   
\- Esta bien, vete – dijo al fin. Jared no se lo pensó dos veces. Tiró de las riendas y salió de allí con el caballo dispuesto a llevárselo a Misha y a correr después a la seguridad de su habitación. 

Jensen estaba estudiando la viabilidad de un proyecto para importar unas yeguas pura sangre desde Arabia Saudí cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe, dejando que un huracán con forma de Chris Kane irrumpiera arrasándolo todo.   
\- Tienes que marcarle! – gritó con voz ronca mientras avanzaba hasta su mesa, quedándose de pie frente a ella y mirándole desafiante. Jensen enarcó las cejas sorprendió.   
\- Hola a ti también, Kane. De qué estás hablando? – El capataz se pasó la mano por la cara con exasperación.   
\- De Jared! De eso estoy hablando. Tienes que marcarlo y tienes que hacerlo ya! 

\- Espera, espera, espera... Para el carro tío, eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia – respondió sintiendo como empezaba a enojarse.   
\- Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia! – exclamó Kane para después señalarle abiertamente con un dedo. – Tienes que hacerlo o nos traerá problemas.   
\- De qué problemas estás hablando? Te has vuelto loco o qué? – Jensen le miraba entre incrédulo y cabreado.   
\- Qué problemas? Crees que llegar, traer un Omega sin marcar y dejarlo suelto por ahí no va a traer problemas? 

Jensen se levantó de golpe. Su voz mucho más grave y profunda. – Te estás pasando Kane, él no es un perro. No lo tengo suelto por ahí. Solamente hace lo que los demás.   
\- Lo que tú digas Jen. Pero tienes que solucionarlo, nos tiene a todos alterados, ya lo hable con Tom y Sebastian, a ellos les pasa igual.   
\- Alterados..? Qué coño?   
\- Es un Omega!! – gritó el moreno con el convencimiento claro de que con esa razón Jensen debería entender lo delicado de la situación. – Nunca habíamos tenido un Omega  aquí Jen. Está sin marcar... Tú lo hueles? Pues nosotros también!! Nos está volviendo locos. – Jensen gruñó amenazadoramente y Christian levantó las manos en son de paz.   
\- Tranquilo tigre! No me atrevería a hacer nada con él. Pero llevo una semana con Steve que el pobre ya no puede juntar las piernas. No es que se queje – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa – pero no es plan tío. Tienes que hacer algo. Te lo digo en serio. Es incomodo para nosotros y para él. 

Jensen se frotó el pelo con la mano mientras exhalaba un lago suspiro. Se dejo caer de nuevo en su sillón estrujándose la mente. Cómo iba a solucionar eso y a la vez no perder la confianza de Jared? Qué iba a hacer, marcarlo a la fuerza y luego pretender que no había pasado nada?. Se mesó el puente de la nariz con cansancio.   
\- Esta bien – dijo – pensaré en algo. – Christian asintió con la cabeza.   
\- Hazlo pronto, por el bien de todos – dijo antes de salir y dejar a Jensen solo con sus cavilaciones.


	15. Verdades diferentes

Capítulo 15 

\- Estúpido!, estúpido!, estúpido!, ESTÚPIDO!! – Jared entró a la carrera en su habitación gritando sin descanso a su yo interior. – En qué estabas pensando?Maldito idiota! Te creías que algo había cambiado? 

Cerró la puerta de golpe al entrar, paseando furioso de un lado a otro de la habitación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, enredando los dedos en su largo cabello y tirando de él con desesperación, luchando por contener las lágrimas, lleno de rabia e impotencia. - Joder!! – exclamó entre dientes. Se sentía sucio, mucho más que nunca, más incluso de lo que se sentía en aquellas ocasiones en las que Mark le había entregado como entretenimiento en sus cenas de amigos. No había pasado nada y se sentía más mancillado que nunca. 

Comenzó a despojarse de su ropa con desesperación, las manos le temblaban tanto al intentar desabrochar los botones de su camisa que acabó por tirar de los bordes haciéndolos saltar por los aires. Abrió el agua de la ducha y se metió en ella sin ni siquiera esperar a que empezara a salir caliente. Puso la temperatura al máximo y apoyó la frente y las palmas de las manos contra los azulejos de la pared y cerró los ojos. Intentó bloquear la mente, dejar que el agua escurriera por su cuerpo llevándose todo. Era un intento inútil, él lo sabía. 

De pronto su pecho convulsionó en un pequeño movimiento espasmódico que le hizo soltar el aire con rapidez por la nariz, el movimiento se repitió cada vez más seguido, encadenados hasta formar una risa apretada, contenida. Una risa que se convirtió en una carcajada amarga cuando sus labios se separaron dejándola salir. Se giró apoyando ahora la espalda en la pared mientras se frotaba la cara con las palmas de las manos llenas de agua incapaz de contener aquella risa histérica. 

\- De qué te asombras Jared? – retomó la conversación consigo mismo – Ese tipo solo te ha dicho la verdad, la misma que tú conoces desde hace tiempo. Bajaste la guardia y ahora te llevas las manos a la cabeza como un maldito novato. Lo único que tienes aquí es una correa más larga, pero nunca va a faltar quien te recuerde que sigues siendo solamente el perro. 

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza ante su estupidez. Tomó la esponja y se frotó con eficiencia, el agua comenzaba a tornarse fría cuando decidió salir. Fuera de la ducha sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con su imagen en el espejo. El gesto de desagrado de Matt cuando vio sus cicatrices le llegó de nuevo. 

“Cuando se canse de follarte, él volverá conmigo, se vinculará conmigo y tú no serás más que un desahogo sexual”. 

Apretó los puños con rabia, cerrando los ojos podía ver la cara de satisfacción del beta, la seguridad en todo lo que le estaba diciendo. –Qué te pasa Jared? Tiene razón, por qué le das más vueltas?- Jared se estaba viendo envuelto en un torbellino de emociones que fluctuaban por su cuerpo, removiendo y agitando, haciendo la sangre hervir en sus venas, el pulso latiendo en sus sienes. Estaba agitado, furioso, avergonzado, herido, confuso..., muy confuso. – Deja de pensar! – se dijo de nuevo, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar de pensar que el beta estaba en lo cierto, que Jensen a pesar de que su trato era amable solo lo querría para lo mismo que los demás. 

\- Él dijo que quería un compañero... – rememoró la conversación con el Alpha recordando aquellas palabras y la expresión sincera e incluso anhelante de Jensen. 

\- MÍRATE! – Se sobresaltó ante aquel grito explotando en su cabeza, miró de nuevo al espejo y se sorprendió cuando su reflejo parecía ofrecerle una mueca burlona – ERES LO QUE ERES, NO VALES NADA Y AHORA MUCHO MENOS. CUÁNTO TIEMPO CREES QUE SOPORTARÁ TU CUERPO DESFIGURADO? CREES DE VERDAD QUE ALGUNA VEZ TE TOQUE SI NO ES PARA PONERTE A CUATRO PATAS Y FOLLARTE SIN TENER QUE MIRARTE? 

Sí, él lo sabía, lo sabía, era lo lógico, lo que iba a pasar, estaba acostumbrado, tenía su coraza, formada durante años, la que le había mantenido vivo, la que le mantendría vivo, se aferraría a ella y esto solo habría sido un pequeño bache, una pequeña muesca que simplemente arañó la superficie un poco más profundo que otras pero que aún así no llegó a nada. 

Inspiró profundo e intento recomponerse, pero el aire escapó de nuevo de sus labios en un suspiro derrotado. Porque dolía demasiado y no sabía porque pero lo hacía. Dolía tanto...   
Levantó la vista y otra vez su imagen se burlaba de él, con un gruñido cargado de rabia, estampó su puño contra la bruñida superficie haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos. El suelo se llenó de los fragmentos cortantes mientras que por sus dedos escurría la sangre provocada por numerosos cortes. 

Extendió la mano ante él, mirando sin interés las heridas abiertas, como si no fuera real, como si estuviera simplemente viendo una película. No sintió el dolor, estaba como fríamente anestesiado, envolvió el sangrante miembro en una toalla y salió del baño para meterse directamente en la cama, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y deseando cosas con las que hacía tiempo que no pensaba. 

Antes de ceder el paso a las tinieblas del sueño, la voz de Matt le llegó de nuevo con algo que no había oído antes.., “parejas predestinadas”. Tenía que pensar en eso, pero no ahora, ahora tenía sueño. 

Jensen había estado en su oficina hasta tarde buscando la manera de solucionar el estatus de Jared. Cuando hablamos de tarde, hablamos de realmente tarde. Jensen se saltó la cena y para cuando quiso salir, con un enorme dolor de cabeza y sin ninguna idea que le pareciera buena, la casa estaba en silencio y cada uno en su cama. Subió a su habitación, se dio una ducha intentando relajarse y gracias a Dios cayó dormido por puro agotamiento nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada. 

Amaneció un poco más tarde que de costumbre, con la misma preocupación en la cabeza pero decidió aparcarla hasta al menos haber tomado una taza de café. Solo Dios sabía cuánto la necesitaba, eso y ver a Jared. No lo había visto desde el desayuno del día anterior y eso no era bueno para su paz interior. Se rió con su propia ocurrencia mientras bajaba hasta la cocina. Inmediatamente se sirvió una taza de su reconocida adicción y sonrió satisfecho al sentir sabor amargo e intenso estallando sobre su lengua, justo como le gustaba. Sintiéndose por fin algo más persona, se dispuso a preparar algunas cosas para el desayuno. Jared ya había cogido más confianza y por Dios que ese chico por las mañanas comía por dos. Se le formó una sonrisa estúpida en los labios al pensar si todo lo haría con el mismo entusiasmo. Se sobresaltó al sentir cierta parte de su anatomía más que interesada en la idea. Carraspeó desechándola e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en el desayuno. 

Ya estaba en su tercera taza de café. Había leído casi la mitad del periódico y no hacía más que desviar de manera inquieta los ojos desde las páginas de economía al reloj de pared colgado sobre la puerta. Eran las diez y media de la mañana, ya hacía más de una hora que Jared debía haber bajado a desayunar y sin embargo aún no había dado señales de vida. Jensen sopesó la idea de que hubiera salido ya, al fin y al cabo, él era el que se había retrasado esa mañana, pero no parecía convencido con eso. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a Steve a unos cincuenta metros hablando con uno de los empleados. Silbó con fuerza llamando la atención del rubio. 

\- Eh, Steve! Has visto a Jared? – gritó para que el beta le oyera.   
\- No! – Contestó el rubio y quedo durante un momento pensativo para luego seguir hablando – Y ahora que lo dices..., anoche no bajo a cenar. – Jensen parpadeó confundido.   
\- Sabes si le ha pasado algo? – preguntó de nuevo. El rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros en una señal clara de que no tenía ni idea. 

Jensen no tardó más de un minuto en estar subiendo las escaleras camino a la habitación del Omega. 

\- Jared? – preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta. No hubo respuesta. – Jared! – llamó de nuevo. Finalmente y claramente angustiado abrió la puerta. Se quedó paralizado al hacerlo. Jared estaba de pie a los pies de la cama en aquella maldita postura que estaba empezando a odiar. Solamente llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, sus pies estaban descalzos y su torso desnudo. 

– Oh, Dios! – pensó. Se quedó blanco, no había visto a Jared sin las vendas que cubrían su pecho en el hospital. Innumerables cicatrices adornaban aquella hermosa piel, verdugones de tejido cicatrizal en distintas fases de curación que aún así no podían ocultar el musculoso pecho de Jared ni sus definidos abdominales. Nada de eso podría empañar la belleza del cuerpo del Omega. 

Su rostro se endureció cuando la ira hacia quienes le habían hecho eso se arremolinó en su pecho. No los perdonaría nunca y no descansaría hasta que pagaran por cada minuto de sufrimiento de Jared. Podían jurarlo. Sus ojos relampaguearon su furia mientras se regodeaba en todo lo que desearía hacerles. 

Jared mantenía la cabeza baja pero aún así no dejó de vigilar la expresión de su Alpha cuando abrió la puerta. Pudo ver como su rostro palideció y como llegó el enfado. Ahí estaba, al fin se había dado cuenta del mal estado de su nueva propiedad, seguro que estaba cabreado y no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón. 

Jensen intentó calmarse respirando profundo, no sabía que había pasado, pero claramente se enfrentaba de nuevo a un paso atrás. Pensó durante un momento como razonar de nuevo con el Omega, estaba en ello cuando se fijó en la mano del castaño que parecía estar envuelta en un trozo de tela mojado y oscuro. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la habitación hasta toparse con una toalla empapada en sangre junto a la puerta del baño. 

\- Qué diablos!! Qué te ha pasado Jared? – exclamó preocupado avanzando hasta tomar la mano del castaño.   
\- Me corté Alpha. Lo siento – dijo en aquel tono plano.   
\- Te… te cortaste? – Repitió incrédulo – Joder! Déjame ver – dijo empezando a retirar la tela que ahora se daba cuenta que no era más que el jirón de una camisa. – Cristo, Jared!- masculló alarmado viendo los numerosos cortes, girando la mano para examinarlos con atención. – Espérame aquí – ordenó en tono serio antes de salir de la habitación. 

Jared cerró los ojos, esta vez se había pasado, de seguro sería castigado, se lo merecía. Por otra parte, lo prefería así, así las cosas eran claras. Jensen regresó con una caja entre las manos. – Siéntate – ordenó. Él obedeció en silencio sentándose al borde de la cama, el Alpha arrastró la silla del escritorio para sentarse frente a él. – Cuándo ha pasado? – preguntó con tono serio.   
\- Anoche, Alpha – Jensen emitió un gruñido de disgusto.   
\- Has olvidado lo que te dije del tratamiento? – preguntó molesto mientras sacaba el agua oxigenada y unas gasas para limpiar las heridas.   
\- No, Alpha – respondió de nuevo. Jensen levantó la mirada de la mano herida para fulminar a Jared aunque este no pudo apreciar la intensidad de la misma ya que estaba mirando al suelo. Terminó de limpiarle y le aplicó una pomada cicatrizante antes de cubrirla con una venda de verdad. 

\- Te duele?   
\- No, Alpha.   
\- Qué ha pasado?   
\- Golpeé el espejo, Alpha.   
\- JODER, JARED!!!! – Jensen se levantó con tanta rabia que la silla se desplomó a sus espaldas. – Qué coño pasa? – preguntó mirándole inquisitivamente.   
\- Nada, Alpha – Jensen se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Qué iba a hacer? Qué había pasado para volver a esto? Joder, no. Esto era aún peor que al principio. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse. 

\- Jared, levántate y mírame – ordenó en tono seco. El castaño obedeció. – Está bien, quiero que hables conmigo y no me vale con monosílabos. Quiero frases, entiendes? Quiero una conversación. Qué es lo que te pasa?   
\- No me pasa nada, Alpha – Jared mantenía aquel tono impersonal, pero Jensen pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban, podía ver cierta decepción y bastante rabia y determinación y él no sabía que significaba todo aquello.   
\- No te pasa nada? – Clavó su mirada en los cambiantes iris de Jared pero este se la sostuvo sin inmutarse – Ayer eras una persona normal, anoche no apareces, rompes el espejo de un puñetazo que te destroza la mano y hoy apareces convertido en... – no fue capaz de terminar la frase – Sinceramente, estoy seguro de que te pasa algo. Dime, qué es? 

\- No me pasa nada, Alpha. Simplemente, esto es lo que soy... – respondió con ese destello de rabia acrecentado en sus ojos. Jensen lo miró extrañado.   
\- Qué eres? – preguntó dudoso.   
\- Soy tuyo, Alpha. Soy..., soy lo que quieras que sea y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, Alpha – una desagradable mueca distorsionó la sonrisa de Jared y Jensen se estremeció al verla. Inconscientemente se alejó del castaño para quedar mirando la pared crema de su derecha. Jared sonrió victorioso aunque en su interior estaba tan roto como el espejo de su baño. 

\- Te dije que yo no quería eso... – balbuceó Jensen en un tono bajo – No quiero obligarte a nada, no quiero que me trates de esta manera, te dije que eras libre y es cierto. Por qué haces esto? – el Alpha parecía realmente afectado.   
\- A la mierda! – pensó Jared. Llevaba tanto tiempo portando aquella rabia, aquella impotencia por ser lo que era... En estos momentos le daba todo igual, le daba igual si lo castigaban, lo pegaban o lo mataban, pero ya estaba harto de guardar silencio y tragar, necesitaba decir lo que pensaba, gritarlo, sacárselo del pecho porque ya no aguantaba más. 

\- Por qué hago esto, Jensen? – ya que iba a romper las reglas pues que fuera del todo. Jensen le miró asombrado ante el cambio de actitud. El tono del Omega era irónico y estaba cargado de resentimiento. – Porque esta es la verdad. Tu idea es muy bonita, de verdad. Igualdad!, gran palabra esa. Pero esa palabra no existe en el diccionario de los Omegas. Palabras vacías Jensen, eso es lo que me ofreces, porque nada de eso es verdad.   
\- Entiendo que la sociedad es una mierda para los Omegas – protestó Jensen – pero lo que te ofrezco es cierto. Es lo que quiero para ti. 

Jared se rió dejando al Alpha con la palabra en la boca. – Lo que quieres para mí... – Jensen le mantuvo la mirada sin entender la diversión que destilaban los ojos grises de Jared. – Tú dices que soy libre, no? – Jensen afirmó con la cabeza y Jared sonrió satisfecho. – Bien! Puedo irme entonces? Ahora? – preguntó con burla. Jensen palideció al escuchar la pregunta.   
\- Quie… quieres irte? – preguntó indeciso.   
\- Oh... ten por seguro que quiero Jensen. Este no es mi hogar como tampoco lo era el de Mark. Mi hogar estaba con mis padres y no en ningún otro lugar. Así que..., a lo que íbamos... Tú dices que soy libre, entonces, puedo irme? – Jensen se quedó sin palabras. No! Por supuesto que no podía irse. Cómo podría dejarle marchar? Era suyo, su pareja, su vida! El tiempo pasaba y él seguía sin encontrar la respuesta adecuada porque sabía que ninguna de las opciones sería la correcta. 

\- Déjalo... – dijo el Omega con desdén sacándole de sus cavilaciones – Da igual lo que digas Jensen. Aunque me dijeras que sí, que puedo irme ahora mismo, sería mentira. Sería mentira porque soy un Omega y debo pertenecer a un Alpha. Da igual que sea Mark, que seas tú o que sea cualquier otro. No puedo salir de este rancho porque a los dieciséis mi cuerpo conspiró contra mí definiéndome de esta manera, arruinando mi vida, haciéndome incapaz de decidir nada en ella. No puedo salir porque estoy sin marcar y tal como cruce esa puerta solo seré una pieza a cazar – La voz de Jared temblaba cargada de rabia y amargura, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero aún así mantenían un brillo intenso, desafiando a Jensen, invitándole a intentar rebatirlo. – Esto es lo que soy Jensen, lo que voy a ser siempre. Por eso me comporto así, porque siempre alguien me va a tratar así y de esta manera estoy preparado. 

\- Lo siento... – murmuró Jensen – Tienes razón, no podía verlo desde tu punto de vista y ahora me doy cuenta de lo realmente duro que es para ti. – dijo acercándose de nuevo hasta donde estaba el omega y mirándole directamente a los ojos. – Es cierto, quizás no eres tan libre como pudiera pretender, quizás no pueda darte todo lo que necesitas. Pero todo lo demás que te dije es cierto Jared. Te quiero como compañero, necesito que entiendas eso. 

Jared bufó molesto. – Por qué sigues diciendo eso Jensen? Qué pretendes? Eres un Alpha y yo soy un Omega, no tienes que prometerme nada, no tienes que conquistarme. Por Dios! – Dejo escapar una risa sarcástica – Te vincularás con un Beta a tu altura y a mí simplemente me usaras como desees. Quieres follarme Jensen? Para que tanto numerito? Solo tienes que ordenármelo y lo haré. Qué coño! Si no quiero hacerlo puedes atarme y obligarme. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me marees! 

Jensen escuchaba con estupor como Jared escupía aquellas palabras sobre él y simplemente no pudo soportarlo, no podía dejarle creer que él sería capaz de algo así, se sentía mareado, atormentado por cada punto de aquella maldita conversación. Mortificado por las duras miradas de Jared y el amargo tono de su voz. Tenía que hacer que se callara, tenía que hacerle ver la verdad. 

Jared no vio las manos del Alpha cerrarse sobre su nuca, en un segundo sintió como su cabeza se inclinaba hacia delante y como su boca quedaba acallada con los labios del Alpha que se presionaban con fuerza sobre los suyos. 

Jensen cubrió con su boca los finos labios de Jared, absorbiendo entre los suyos las últimas palabras del castaño. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando por fin sus pieles hicieron contacto, cuando esa anhelada sensación que extrañaba desde que probó esa deliciosa boca mientras Jared estaba inconsciente en el hospital, regresó a él. De nuevo se sentía completo, completo unido a Jared. 

Jared aún estaba desconcertado y él aprovechó el momento para colar su lengua en la cálida cavidad del castaño. Exploró su interior con exasperante lentitud, deleitándose con su sabor, reafirmándose a si mismo que nunca podría renunciar a eso. Sus manos bajaron por los anchos hombros de Jared, delineando sus omóplatos hasta llegar a su columna. Se deslizaron a lo largo de la misma, sus dedos acariciando cada vertebra con devoción hasta llegar a la depresión de su baja espalda. Tiró de él acercándolo más haciendo que sus caderas chocasen, dejándole sentir su dureza. Gruñó excitado contra su boca, embriagado, jadeante. – Oh, Dios... Jared.. – susurró cuando rompió el beso para tomar aire. 

Buscó con sus ojos la mirada del castaño, necesitaba verle, saber que aquello era real. Pero cuando por fin hizo el ansiado contacto todo su mundo se vino abajo, fue dolorosamente consciente de que solo él había sido participe de esa interacción entre ambos, que los brazos del castaño se mantenían laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y que sus labios no le habían devuelto el beso. Jared simplemente se estaba dejando hacer, se dejaba hacer como lo había hecho con Mark y con todos aquellos a los que Mark le ofrecía. Cuántos habrían sido? Cuántos habrían puesto sus sucias manos sobre él? Cuantos...? Oh, joder!!! Por qué estaba pensando eso? Él no tenía la culpa, no se dejaba, le obligaban. Le obligaban como ahora mismo él lo estaba haciendo. No!, él no quería hacer eso, él no era como ellos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Jared si lo creía, Jared lo veía como uno más y con lo que acababa de hacer no hacía más que confirmar al castaño que tenía razón. 

Sintió como su estomago se encogía, la bilis tratando de subir por su garganta. Tragó intentando contener las náuseas mientras liberaba a Jared de su abrazo. – Lo… lo siento... Yo... – balbuceó dando unos pasos atrás hasta que reunió de nuevo el valor suficiente para volver a mirar al castaño. La respiración del Omega era pesada, su pecho subía y bajaba en un marcado movimiento que a pesar de todo el castaño parecía querer contener. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y tensa y en sus ojos había un orgulloso brillo de suficiencia, un claro mensaje que gritaba ante sus narices un “Te lo dije” que le golpeó con fuerza y no le dejó fijarse en otras pequeñas señales que también estaban ahí. 

Porque detrás de esa ira y suficiencia, también había incertidumbre y sorpresa, porque aquellos cambiantes ojos, ofrecían unas pupilas tan dilatadas que ahora parecían negros. Por que las tensas mejillas estaban a pesar de todo cubiertas de un intenso rubor y porque el latido del pulso en su cuello era claramente más rápido de lo normal. Pero Jensen no era capaz en ese momento de ver todas esas cosas, ahora solo era capaz de darse cuenta de que la había jodido otra vez con Jared. 

\- Lo siento... – dijo de nuevo algo más sereno – No sé lo que me ha pasado. Yo no... no quiero que las cosas sean así entre nosotros... – Jensen se pasó una mano por la cara con desesperación mientras cambiaba su peso a la pierna izquierda. Miró de nuevo a Jared, suplicando con los ojos que le entendiera – Yo no quiero forzarte Jared, no quiero ordenarte meterte en mi cama. Quiero que tu lo desees tanto como yo, que... – no sabía cómo expresarlo – Quiero que me quieras – dijo clavando en él una mirada realmente ansiosa. – Esperaré lo que haga falta. 

Jared soltó un bufido incrédulo. Miraba a aquel Alpha, escuchaba aquellas palabras y no podía creerlas, no quería creerlas. Quería odiarlo, deseaba que le hubiera forzado para poder hacerlo, confirmar su teoría y simplemente odiarlo. Pero no podía, no sabía porque pero no podía hacerlo y no estaba seguro de que ni aunque hubiera llegado al final podría hacerlo. Cuando sintió sus labios, cuando su lengua se abrió pasó en su interior... Dios, jamás había sentido algo así. Su lobo se revolvía agitado, excitado, ansioso. Durante un momento estuvo tentado de cederle el control pero no se atrevió. Aún sentía escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo y una desagradable sensación de vacío desde que el Alpha se separó de él. Qué diablos significaba todo eso?. Miró de nuevo al otro hombre, realmente parecía abatido. Quizás podría volver a intentarlo, quizás podría confía en él. Una tregua, ver qué pasaba, de todos modos..., no podía estar más jodido de lo que ya lo había estado antes, no? 

\- Yo… yo no entiendo nada de esto Jensen. De verdad que me estoy volviendo loco pero... no sé... Joder, nunca creí que tendría este tipo de conversación. – dijo con nerviosismo. Jensen esbozó una tímida sonrisa – Dame tiempo vale? – Jensen asintió con la cabeza porque estaba seguro de que si abría la boca, gritaría de felicidad. Se quedaron un rato mirándose en silencio, estudiándose el uno al otro. 

\- No más respuestas de robot, no más “si, Alpha”, “no, Alpha”. Vale? – pidió el rubio con una sonrisa. Jared le miró con un divertido brillo en los ojos. – No más robot – contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

Jensen recogió la silla del suelo y se sentó de nuevo, se sentía agotado, sus hombros se hundieron dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Jared le miró desde arriba, se sentía extraño en aquella posición respecto a un Alpha. Pensó que si hacía esto, no iba a ser fácil luchar contra tanto condicionamiento, había sido demasiado tiempo. Finalmente decidió sentarse de nuevo en la cama, jugueteando distraídamente con el nudo de la venda que cubría su mano. Ambos en silencio, pero el silencio había vuelto a ser cómodo, como cuando desayunaban en la cocina. Ambos se lanzaban pequeñas miradas furtivas, intentando adivinar que era lo que el otro pensaba. 

\- Te duele? – preguntó Jensen en silencio señalando su mano con la cabeza. Jared estiró y flexionó los dedos como si estuviera comprobando ahora si en realidad lo hacía.   
\- Solo un poco – contestó con una tímida sonrisa. Jensen negó con la cabeza pero aún así también sonreía. – Eres un idiota, vamos a por unos analgésicos. – Empezaba a levantarse cuando su rostro se tornó de nuevo serio, acababa de recordar el problema que aún tenía pendiente con respecto a Jared. Gimió con frustración dejándose caer de nuevo en el asiento mientras se frotaba la cara con la mano con gesto cansado. Jared le miro curioso. 

\- Qué ocurre? – preguntó antes de plantearse siquiera si eso era correcto. Jensen le miró angustiado, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó a medio camino, se apretó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos como si estuviera pensando. – Joder, no sé cómo decir esto... – dijo al fin con tono cansado.   
\- Decir el que? – Jensen le miró de nuevo, sus ojos llenos de disculpas. El castaño comenzó a tensarse, algo no iba bien.   
\- Jared, tenemos un problema – comenzó a decir, el omega le miraba inquisitivamente – como tú mismo has dicho antes, tú… tú eres un omega, y estás... estás sin marcar y... – Jensen se levantó y comenzó a caminar nervioso – Aquí hay muchos Alphas, no solo los de la manada, hay trabajadores y ellos están alterados con tu presencia y... 

\- Quieren que me marques – concluyó Jared en un tono glacial. Sus ojos grises se afilaron sobre él, estudiándolo, comenzando a llenarse de nuevo de aquella desconfianza. Jensen le miró culpable y él sintió la rabia recorrerle de nuevo.   
\- Sí, quieren que te marque. Pero lo que te dije antes es cierto, voy a esperar por ti. Pero eso no aparta el problema Jared. Tenemos que pensar en algo. – le dijo mirándole esperanzado. Jared estaba saturado, estaba cansado, todo esto era agotador.   
\- Por qué simplemente no lo haces? Márcame, se acabó el problema. Por qué haces todo esto? No sé, de todos modos en algún momento lo harás. Qué… qué más te da? – Jensen le miró sorprendido, los ojos del omega destilaban confusión y cansancio.   
\- Te he dicho por qué no voy a hacerlo Jared – contestó en tono serio sin apartar la mirada de la suya. – Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. 

El silencio volvió a ocupar el espacio entre ellos, pero esta vez no era cómodo. El elefante estaba en medio de la habitación y ambos podían verlo ahora. Jensen miraba por la ventana pensativo, mientras que Jared continuaba sentado en la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y con la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido. 

\- Ponme un collar – dijo en un susurro tan bajo que Jensen apenas pudo oírlo.   
\- Cómo? – Preguntó girándose para verle.   
\- Ponme un collar – repitió el omega más alto.   
\- No! – Exclamó Jensen – No pienso hacer eso. Por Dios, Jared! No eres un perro. – El Alpha le miraba horrorizado solo por la idea, recordó lo que había sentido cuando le vio con él en el hospital. Eso era humillante, no, no pensaba hacerlo.   
\- Si no vas a marcarme, lo mejor es el collar. Proclama ante todos que tengo dueño, que soy tuyo. Nadie se atreverá a tocarme. – explicó Jared con voz pausada.   
\- No! – gruño Jensen lleno de terquedad.   
\- No me importa... – dijo el castaño – lo llevé por años, no me importa seguir haciéndolo.   
\- A mí si me importa   
\- Jensen... – El Alpha se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro. La voz del omega era tranquila, sus ojos le miraban serenos. – El collar tiene el significado que tú le quieras dar y yo se que tu intención no es humillarme con él. Ponme el collar. 

Jensen quería seguir protestando, quería poder refutar la opinión de Jared, pero sabía que tenía razón, aquella era la solución más fácil, pero odiaba tanto esa imagen, le dolía tanto... Barajó a toda velocidad otras posibilidades pero no había nada. Finalmente suspiró derrotado.   
\- Está bien... – dijo en voz baja – buscaremos un collar. – Miró con algo de vergüenza a Jared, pero en el rostro del castaño solo había una apacible sonrisa.


	16. Un regalo inesperado

Capítulo 16 

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella conversación. Un tiempo extraño en el que Jared intentaba adaptarse a su nuevo ritmo de vida, a la apacible aunque dura rutina del rancho, a su nueva manada y a Jensen. Ahora no podía evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa cuando venía a su mente la imagen del Alpha, no se podía decir que todo estuviera ahora bien entre ellos, en realidad aún había demasiados escollos por superar, pero Jensen se estaba mostrando paciente con él, dándole el espacio y el tiempo que parece necesitar. En su cabeza aún hay muchas dudas, sentimientos contradictorios que le asaltan sin previo aviso alterándole, aunque si ha de ser sincero consigo mismo cada día se siente mejor. 

Ha pensado mucho en lo que Jensen quiere de él, un compañero, se lo ha repetido en más ocasiones desde aquella primera vez y sus palabras cada vez le parecen más sinceras, aunque sigue sin ser capaz de creerlas, aún no está dispuesto a deshacerse de su coraza de racionalidad, es un Omega, no puede olvidarse de eso, tiene que protegerse porque el dolor es demasiado grande cuando te toca el alma. 

Que sus barreras aún permanezcan levantadas no hace que pueda evitar que sus dedos tiemblen mientras rozan distraídamente las tres cuentas de acero que cuelgan ahora de su cuello. Tres cuentas engarzadas en un cordón de cuero negro, las dos exteriores adornadas con trazos geométricos en zigzag y la central, más grande que las anteriores grabadas con una J y una A entrelazadas. Jensen apareció con él dos días después de aquella conversación y lo colocó en su cuello delante de todos durante la cena, dejando claro que ahora le pertenecía. Todos parecieron aprobar el gesto, de hecho parecían aliviados de que por fin la situación quedara clara. Respecto a él, le había molestado menos de lo que había pensado que sucedería, porque a pesar de que había sido él mismo el que le dio la idea al Alpha, no había sido realmente sincero al decir que no le importaba. 

Seguramente parte del alivio había sido el que Jensen no escogiera un collar como el que anteriormente llevaba. – No quiero un esclavo – había susurrado en su oído mientras le ajustaba el broche del cordón después de que él mismo le había lanzado una mirada interrogante al sacarlo del estuche de la joyería. Los dedos del Alpha se deslizaron durante un segundo sobre el cordón ajustándolo sobre su cuello y su clavícula, rozando a la vez su piel, haciendo que un estremecimiento involuntario recorriera su columna para después retirarse dejándole un hormigueo extraño que aún ahora tanto tiempo después podía sentir. 

\- Es un buen hombre... – la voz a su lado le hizo salir de  sus cavilaciones. Soltó con delicadeza las cuentas del collar con las que había estado jugando distraídamente y las centró de nuevo sobre su cuello antes de volver la cabeza a su interlocutor.   
\- Cómo dices? – los ojos azules de Misha le miraban divertidos. Se había acostumbrado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él y parecía que el Beta apreciaba de igual manera su compañía. No sabía porque pero sentía que tenía mucho en común con aquel hombre.   
\- Digo, que Jensen es un buen hombre. Y un buen Alpha, para todos..., también lo será para ti Jared. Confía en mí.. – el rostro del moreno se iluminó con una cálida sonrisa. Jared exhaló un largo suspiro mientras se inclinaba entre sus piernas para recoger unas briznas de paja del suelo del establo donde estaban sentados y se puso a desmenuzarlas entre sus dedos. 

\- No me crees? – preguntó el moreno con una ceja alzada. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se escuchaban los resoplidos agitados de la yegua que tenían enfrente. Jared le miró de soslayo para volver de nuevo a sus briznas.   
\- Si, te creo. Pero aún no puedo..., aún no puedo confiar en él. Ni en él ni en nadie para ser sinceros – Jared negaba con la cabeza mientras su rodilla se agitaba de forma nerviosa – A veces siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, demasiados cambios, demasiado confuso. He pasado cosas..., Dios!..., me han hecho cosas que... – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. 

\- Eh, tranquilo. No tienes que contarme nada. – Misha intentó tocar su hombro para tranquilizarlo pero él se levantó de un salto. – Lo siento... – dijo el moreno, sus ojos llenos de comprensión – no quería… – Jared cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.   
\- No, perdona tú, es que a veces... El cambio es demasiado grande, ha sido mucho tiempo viviendo de una manera, es difícil adaptarse a algo que es totalmente lo contrario a lo que conocías.   
\- Te entiendo – respondió el beta con voz suave. Jared resopló de manera irónica a la vez que una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en sus labios.   
\- Sinceramente, no creo que lo hagas – respondió con una acritud que realmente no pretendía. Se encogió ante el relampagueante azul de los ojos del Beta que le aguijoneaban con intensidad.   
\- Te entiendo – repitió de nuevo en un tono tan serio que le hizo replantearse su primera opinión, porque aquellos ojos sabían, ellos habían visto lo mismo que él, tuvo certeza de eso mismo con solo echar un segundo vistazo al hombre sentado frente a él. 

Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Misha cuál era su experiencia cuando los resoplidos a su espalda se hicieron más fuertes y continuados. El moreno se levantó de golpe con expresión preocupada. – Tiene problemas – dijo, aunque parecía que hablaba para sí mismo. Jared miró alternativamente del Beta al animal acostado y jadeante frente a ellos hasta que pareció recordar porque estaban allí.   
\- Llamo a Sebastian? – preguntó inquieto. El moreno le miró curioso. – No está, recuerdas? Para eso te pedí que vinieras – Jared tragó saliva nervioso mientras el otro le miraba divertido – Venga, vamos! Haz lo que yo te diga, vale? – El castaño asintió con la cabeza y siguió al veterinario mientras se acercaba a examinar al animal. 

La yegua llevaba fuera de cuentas varios días aunque dentro del plazo considerado normal, por la mañana habían aparecido los primero síntomas de parto pero ya habían pasado más de una hora desde que el animal se había acostado y empezaba a tener signos de agotamiento evidente.   
\- Háblale – dijo el moreno mientras se colocaba  unos guantes que abarcaban todo su brazo – intenta calmarla mientras examino la posición del potro. – Jared le miraba incrédulo mientras el otro le apremiaba con la mirada. Se acercó a la yegua sentándose junto a ella y moviéndose hasta colocar la cabeza de la misma sobre sus piernas, acariciando su frente y bajo su quijada. El animal resoplaba mientras él le murmuraba palabras de consuelo sin dejar de vigilar la expresión cada vez más preocupada de Misha. 

\- El potro esta dado la vuelta, no va a poder parirlo. Tenemos que sacarlo ya o lo matará con las contracciones. Hay que levantarla Jared! – El castaño parecía congelado en el sitio. – Vamos! – gritó el otro.   
\- Mejor voy a buscar a alguien.., yo no sé... – balbuceaba   
\- No hay tiempo Jared! Levántate, tira de ella, tiene que levantarse. Si este potro muere Jensen nos matará a nosotros – La amenaza surgió el efecto deseado, Jared se levantó de golpe tirando del cabezón de la yegua a la vez que Misha golpeaba su grupa con la mano, chasqueando la lengua para incentivarla. El animal estaba cansado y les costó un esfuerzo enorme ponerla en pie. 

\- Átala en corto a la pared y ven aquí conmigo. Voy a necesitarte. – Jared lo hizo con rapidez mientras Misha se ponía unos guantes limpios. – Coge las cadenas obstétricas – ordenó.   
\- Qué? – El veterinario resopló, no había esperado tener complicaciones, debía haber pedido a Chris que le acompañara.   
\- Eso de ahí – dijo señalando con la cabeza a una mesa en la que había distinto material preparado y en el que las cadenas eran claramente visibles. Misha ya maniobraba sus manos en el interior del vientre de la yegua hasta conseguir colocar las patas traseras del potro en la posición correcta. – Dámelas! – Jared lo hizo y el moreno colocó las anillas en las patas de la cría para poder tirar de ella. 

\- Bien... – dijo Misha jadeando – ahora escúchame. En cuanto la yegua tenga una contracción tiramos, tú de una y yo de otra, y ya no dejamos de tirar hasta que el potro salga. De acuerdo? – Miró atentamente al Omega para cerciorarse de que le había comprendido. Jared quería preguntar, temía que hicieran daño al potro, a la yegua, lo que fuera! El rostro serio de Misha le hizo guardarse sus preguntas y simplemente asentir. Ambos tensaron las cadenas y en cuanto la yegua tuvo la primera contracción comenzaron a tirar. Cinco minutos más tarde el potro estaba fuera y la yegua caía desplomada por el agotamiento y una hemorragia que parecía mayor de lo normal para un parto. 

\- Ocúpate del potro, yo tengo que ocuparme de ella.   
\- Qué?... Qué hago?... – Sentía que las piernas le temblaban. El potro yacía en el suelo inmóvil.   
\- Rompe la bolsa y sácale de ahí. El también está agotado. Dime si respira cuando lo hagas. – Jared lo hizo con la mayor rapidez de la que era capaz mientras el moreno seguía ocupado con la yegua.   
\- Creo que no lo hace – dijo asustado.   
\- Vale, coge unas toallas de ahí. Limpia la nariz y la boca y luego ponte a frotarlo, hay que estimularlo. – No se puso a pensarlo, y se limitó a volcar todo su esfuerzo con el pequeño potro. Después de cinco minutos había perdido las esperanzas, con tristeza dejo caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.   
\- NO PARES!   
\- Pero...   
\- SIGUE! 

Sin decir nada más continuó con los masajes aunque realmente creía que ya no era posible hacer nada, dos minutos después el pequeño potro sacudió sus patas.   
\- SE MUEVE! – gritó entusiasmado. Misha le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.   
\- Sigue... – dijo con suavidad y él lo hizo con un renovado entusiasmo. 

Dos horas después ambos estaban exhaustos, sentados en el suelo de la cuadra y cubiertos de sangre y demás restos del parto pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras observaban los primeros e inestables pasos del potrillo alrededor de su madre y del propio Jared al que parecía tan apegado como a ella. El castaño sentía una felicidad que nunca había experimentado y que no era capaz de explicar. 

\- Bueno... – dijo Misha – creo que necesitamos una ducha... – Jared le miró y luego se miro a sí mismo hasta asentir con una sonrisa.   
\- Sí, creo que nos hace falta una... Crees que estarán bien? – preguntó preocupado.   
\- Creo que sí. Aunque falta ver si la yegua le podrá dar de mamar. Según su evolución lo decidiré mañana.   
\- Pero entonces...?   
\- Tranquilo..., podemos ver si otra yegua le adopta y si no lo alimentaremos nosotros. – Jared permaneció pensativo un rato.   
\- No me importaría hacerme cargo de él – el moreno le miro divertido.   
\- Ay! Como son los padres primerizos.. – Dijo entre risas – tan abnegados.... – se levantó dando una palmada en el hombro del castaño que esta vez no se apartó. – Vamos! Ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy. Hora del descanso... – le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y el otro la aceptó sin reservas. Cansados y doloridos caminaron hasta la casa. 

Jared tomó una ducha que le supo a gloria mientras notaba como sus músculos se destensaban bajo el efecto del agua caliente. Después de eso se dejó caer en la cama mientras rememoraba todo lo que había pasado, el miedo que había pasado y la alegría que había sentido cuando por fin el pequeño potro había reaccionado bajo sus manos. Cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho. No se dio cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que despertó casi a oscuras en su habitación. Miró el reloj en su mesilla, era casi la hora de cenar, había dormido casi seis horas. 

Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño para asearse, se vistió y bajó para ver si podía ayudar con algún preparativo para la cena. Al llegar al salón la mesa ya estaba puesta y al parecer la cena lista porque todos andaban tirados por los sillones viendo la tele, solo faltaban Jensen y Misha.   
\- Hola... – saludó con discreción al llegar. Aún era bastante reservado con respecto a hablar con los demás.   
\- Vaya! – exclamó Steve – A quien tenemos por aquí? El héroe del día – afirmó con una sonrisa. Jared sintió como el rubor subía por sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza avergonzado.   
\- Bien hecho chaval – dijo Chris brindando hacía él con la cerveza que tenía en la mano rodeando los hombros de su pareja. Jared se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una de las sillas, como siempre hacía, evitando la cercanía a la que se vería sometido si optaba por alguno de los sofás. 

Jensen y Misha llegaron poco después, ambos con amplias sonrisas dirigidas a él. El Alpha se sentó en una silla frente a él y le miraba con una intensidad que empezaba a hacerle sentir incomodo.   
\- Misha me ha dicho lo que has hecho hoy – comentó con voz suave. Jared se encogió de hombros otra vez mientras agachaba la mirada avergonzado.   
\- Solo hice lo que me mandó, no tiene ningún merito.   
\- Claro que lo tiene – replicó el Alpha – el potro podía haber muerto y es un potro demasiado importante Jared. Hexe es mi mejor yegua y este era su último parto, la crucé con Hell. Era la última oportunidad de unir mis dos mejores líneas de sangre. Así que... gracias – dijo con una sonrisa. Jared se atrevió a levantar la mirada y vio un rastro de orgullo en los ojos de su Alpha. Poco a poco le devolvió la sonrisa. 

\- Bien! – Dijo Jensen – Tú lo salvaste, tú le pones el nombre.   
\- Eh...?   
\- Nombre..., necesita uno, sabes? – se burló el rubio.   
\- Yo nunca.... – Jensen levantó una ceja impaciente – Alisheba...? – dijo en tono de duda. Jensen le miró interrogante.   
\- Su significado se relaciona con la numerología – dijo en un susurro – El número que lo representa es el cuatro y habla de orden y capacidad de administrar. – Ahora la mirada del Alpha reflejaba sorpresa. – Mi padre era catedrático de historia y a mí me apasionaban las culturas antiguas, los árabes eran grandes matemáticos... – su tono fue bajando mientras se sentía cada vez más fuera de lugar. – Si no te gusta.... 

Jensen lo miraba fijamente mientras parecía pensar. – Alisheba..., no suena mal. A ti te gusta? – preguntó.   
\- Si   
\- Bien, Alisheba entonces, seguro que a su dueño también le gustará. – dijo satisfecho.   
\- Oh!  no te lo quedas? – preguntó sin poder ocultar la decepción.   
\- No. Ese caballo ya tenía dueño desde hace tiempo, no puedo quedármelo.   
\- Pero dijiste que era importante para ti. Como lo vendiste? No lo entiendo… – Jensen sonreía ante el puchero que empezaba a formarse en la cara del castaño.   
\- Jared..., no hay discusión. El potro tiene dueño – dijo con seriedad.   
\- Esta bien... – se rindió – hasta cuándo estará aquí?   
\- Bueno.... – Jensen resopló pensativo – estar, estar..., yo espero que por siempre – Jared le miraba con el ceño fruncido, la confusión evidente en su rostro. – Es tuyo Jared.   
\- Cómo?   
\- El potro es tuyo, era para ti desde el principio – Jared no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón latía desbocado ante todo lo que aquello significaba y que no quedaba en la simple propiedad del animal. Una sonrisa enorme y llena de hoyuelos se hizo patente en su cara, los ojos de Jensen registrando cada centímetro de ella. 

\- Gracias Jen – el corazón del Alpha se saltó un latido.   
\- No las merece – dijo el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

Jared aprovechó el alboroto que siempre se ocasionaba tras la cena, con todos recogiendo de un lado a otro, para escabullirse sin ser visto fuera de la casa. Dirigió sus pasos al establo con el deseo de ver de nuevo al pequeño potro, su potro. Nunca pensó que volvería a tener algo de su propiedad, era de las primeras lecciones que aprendías cuando eras un Omega, nada es tuyo, ni siquiera tú mismo. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de tan negativos pensamientos, en un día como el que había tenido hoy, no había lugar para ellos o así se lo dijo a sí mismo. 

Se acercó sin hacer ruido al box destinado para la madre y su cría, este establo se usaba para las parturientas y sus boxes eran considerablemente más grandes de lo normal. Hexe permanecía de pie paciendo tranquilamente en su comedero mientras que el pequeño potro estaba acostado cerca de ella. Cuando ambos animales sintieron su presencia, la yegua cabeceó a modo de saludo para luego agachar la cabeza hasta tocar el flanco del potrillo, sirviéndole de apoyo en su torpe intento de ponerse en pie. 

Jared no pudo evitar reír cuando ese desgarbado amasijo de patas largas y flacas comenzó a brincar alocadamente de un lado a otro del box hasta pararse frente a él mirándole con intensa curiosidad.   
\- Hey, pequeño... – susurró con suavidad. El potro enderezó sus pequeñas orejas prestando atención a la mano que Jared extendía hacia él. – Se te ve bien ahora, eh?... – continuó el castaño. El animal se acercó despacio hasta que su hocico topó con la palma de Jared que sintió un cálido estremecimiento en su pecho al notar el suave pelaje. El potro hociqueó contra su mano, reconociendo el olor del Omega, para luego girarse y ponerse a brincar de nuevo de manera alocada. Sin sabe cómo, Jared estalló en carcajadas, carcajadas roncas y profundas que sacudían su pecho descontroladamente mientras observaba al pequeño animal que parecía tan divertido como él. 

El castaño no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había reído de aquella manera, aunque estaba seguro de que hacía demasiado tiempo, una vida quizás. Estaba empezando a recomponerse, secando las lágrimas que el estallido de risa le había provocado cuando de repente fue consciente de que el aire en el establo había cambiado, que el fresco aroma del heno y la paja e incluso el intenso olor de los caballos, habían quedado supeditados a un segundo plano en su cerebro, sustituidos por otro que ahora podría reconocer en cualquier parte, la esencia de Jensen, envuelta en el frescor del agua, salvia, menta y por supuesto sol. 

\- No te había oído reír hasta ahora..., me gusta cómo suena... – la voz profunda y melodiosa del Alpha le llegó desde la puerta del establo y notó como su lobo se removía ansioso.   
\- Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? – preguntó sin girarse sintiéndose estúpidamente ruborizado.   
\- Un rato, pero estabas demasiado entretenido. Hablé ahora porque me di cuenta de que al fin te percataste de mi presencia.   
\- No pensabas decir nada? – preguntó sorprendido.   
\- Bueno, se te veía bien. No quería molestarte. – Jared no supo que decir a eso, realmente creía que nunca iba a acostumbrarse a esa nueva situación, a que alguien tuviera algún tipo de consideración hacia él. Su mente vago durante un rato considerando todos esos nuevos cambios mientras seguía mirando al potro. El carraspeó incomodo de Jensen le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. 

\- No me enseñas a tu nuevo caballo? – dijo aún desde la puerta. Jensen se estaba tomando muy en serio el darle a Jared todo el espacio que necesitaba y no pensaba acercarse sin una invitación del castaño, que en ese momento se volvió dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, casi tan deslumbrante como la que le había mostrado antes de la cena.   
\- Claro! – dijo con entusiasmo – ven a verlo – Jensen caminó despacio mientras se acercaba a la valla en la que estaba apoyado Jared, sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante hasta que el castaño los retiró algo avergonzado, girándose de nuevo a mirar al potro, aunque para ese entonces el Alpha ya había notado que las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar. Con una pequeña sonrisa se apoyó junto a Jared, lo suficientemente lejos para no rozarle, pero lo bastante cerca para que ambos pudieran sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro. 

Jensen inspiró despacio, dejando que la esencia de Jared le embriagara como hacía siempre, aún se sorprendía a sí mismo por su capacidad para controlarse, cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de la euforia que le provocaba sentirle tan cerca.   
\- Jensen – Alisheba, Alisheba – Jensen – La voz del castaño le hizo abrir los ojos. Jared se estremeció cuando el brillante jade de los ojos de su Alpha se posaron en él. Un fugaz instante antes de que dirigiera su mirada al potro, pero no por eso dejo de percibir el intenso fuego que ardía en su interior, un fuego que delataba seguridad, determinación, pasión y deseo... 

Deseo, Jared había visto mucho de eso, miradas ansiosas dirigidas a su persona, ojos libidinosos de mentes retorcidas, con deseos retorcidos, perversiones insanas en todas aquellas pupilas dilatadas y oscuras que tantas veces tuvo frente a él. Los ojos de Jensen también eran oscuros, Jared podía ver ese deseo y podría asegurar que también había una parte de lujuria en ellos en algunas ocasiones, como hacía tan solo un momento, pero se sentía diferente, lo sentía diferente. Cuando Jensen lo miraba le provocaba cosas que nada tenían que ver con las náuseas en la boca del estómago o el más profundo asco hacía sí mismo al que estaba acostumbrado. 

\- Es igual que su padre – Jared bajó la mirada hacía el rostro de su Alpha que ahora miraba al potro con una sonrisa. Se recostó más sobre la valla y mirando el brillante pelaje negro con la estrella blanca marcando la frente del potro, no pudo más que dar la razón a Jensen. – Si, lo es – contestó en un susurro.   
\- Será un gran caballo, Jared – afirmó – Alisheba... – Jensen dejó que el nombre se deslizara entre sus labios y luego simplemente asintió con la cabeza, como si algo hubiera cobrado sentido en ese mismo instante. Jared le miraba de reojo, fascinado con el perfil del Alpha y el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar el nombre. Uno de aquellos silencios tan habituales entre ellos hizo acto de presencia, acomodándose durante un rato hasta que la voz de Jensen le espantó. 

\- Sabes montar? – preguntó curioso, la verdad que sabía poco de la vida de Jared anterior al centro de Omegas, tomó nota mental de que tendría que solucionar eso, quería saber todo de él y a ser posible que fuera él quien se lo contara. Jared se sonrojó con la pregunta.   
\- No, la verdad es que no sé nada de caballos. Lo poco que he visto aquí. Pellegrino también se dedicaba a los caballos, pero…   
\- No hablemos de él –interrumpió el Alpha quizás en un tono demasiado severo. Jared agachó la cabeza sumiso y Jensen se maldijo a sí mismo por haber estropeado el momento. 

\- Eh! – Dijo con voz suave – olvídate de él, olvídate de todo eso... – Jared continuaba en silencio, retraído en sus propios sentimientos. – Eh! – Intentó de nuevo – Tendrás que aprender a montar si luego quieres enseñarle a él – dijo señalando con el pulgar al potrillo que ahora se dejaba limpiar pacientemente por su madre.   
Jared levantó la mirada, sus ojos ahora brillantes y llenos de esperanza pero también incapaces de disimular el nerviosismo que la idea le provocaba. 

\- Cómo voy a hacerlo? – preguntó con entusiasmo.   
\- Tranquilo, yo te enseñare. Al fin y al cabo... soy un experto – dijo con una sonrisa burlona que no podía ocultar cierta picardía. Jared se rió y Jensen lo hizo con él, el potro brincó de nuevo excitado por sus risas y como antes le había pasado a Jared, ambos estallaron en carcajadas, sin darse cuenta que en cada movimiento estaban cada vez más cerca y que ahora sus hombros y sus brazos chocaban con cada nuevo asalto de risa. 

Ellos no fueron conscientes de ese acercamiento, al igual que tampoco fueron conscientes de los ojos azules que habían estado observándoles sin descanso desde aquella primera conversación antes de la cena.


	17. Los cambios también pueden ser a mejor

Capítulo 17 

Matt maldijo entre dientes mientras abandonaba el oscuro rincón donde desde hacía rato espiaba a Jensen y su maldito juguete nuevo. Caminaba furioso, sus botas marcando huellas en la tierra que empezaba a estar húmeda por el relente de la noche. Alcanzó su camioneta y se dejó caer en su interior cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que los cristales retumbaron. Se inclinó hacia la guantera rebuscando en ella con impaciencia hasta encontrar el paquete de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo llevó a sus labios, prendiéndolo con manos temblorosas por la rabia que acumulaba. 

Inhaló una fuerte calada que le hizo toser, hacía bastante tiempo que no fumaba, sintió como el humo abrasaba sus pulmones, una representación perfecta de como él mismo se sentía en ese mismo instante, las manos apretadas con fuerza alrededor del volante, la vista fija en el parabrisas sin ver nada más que a esos dos riéndose juntos frente a su cara. Golpeó con fuerza el volante pero el dolor del golpe no podía solapar el dolor de ver a Jensen subyugado a cualesquiera que fueran los enredos de aquel Omega. Giró la llave en el contacto e hizo derrapar la ruedas primero hacía atrás y luego hacía delante para salir disparado del rancho en busca del primer bar que encontrara a su alcance, pensaba beber hasta que se le olvidara el rostro de aquellos dos malnacidos. 

Jared se levantó aquella mañana más temprano de lo habitual y ya estaba recogiendo su desayuno cuando Jensen apareció por la cocina mirándole con una divertida sonrisa.   
\- A qué se debe tanta prisa? – preguntó curioso.   
\- Misha va a revisar a la yegua y al potro, quiero ir con él, me dijo que a lo mejor la madre no podía alimentarlo, quiero saber qué debo hacer en tal caso. – Jensen asintió satisfecho.   
\- Me parece una idea genial, aunque no te agobies, aquí hay mucha gente que sabe cómo sacar adelante un potro, se harán cargo de él. 

\- No! – exclamó Jared. Jensen elevó una ceja sorprendido y el castaño se encogió dándose cuenta de que claramente se había excedido. – Lo siento..., yo.., me gustaría, si no te importa… me gustaría ocuparme yo. Por favor.   
\- Eh, está bien, como te dije ayer, es tuyo. Tú decides. – Jared exhaló aire aliviado de que Jensen no se hubiera enfadado por su réplica.   
\- Tengo… tengo que irme. Hasta luego Jensen – se despidió aún sin atreverse a mirar directamente al Alpha que no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más ya que el castaño abandonó la cocina a toda velocidad. 

Misha terminó de revisar a los animales, todo parecía estar bien según le dijo, aunque parecía que la yegua no estaba produciendo suficiente leche de momento, así que decidió que no estaría de más complementar algunas tomas con biberón. Acababa de enseñar a Jared como hacerlo y este, sostenía ahora uno del que la cría se alimentaba felizmente. En el rostro del castaño había una pequeña sonrisa pero al moreno no se le escapó que esta no llegaba a los hermosos ojos del Omega, que lucían preocupados. 

\- No es tan difícil. – Dijo con voz tranquila – qué te preocupa? – Jared se sorprendió al escucharle, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí con él.   
\- Oh… no, nada – contestó sonriendo a modo de disculpa aunque en su rostro persistía aquella sombra de preocupación.   
\- Piensas demasiado fuerte para no ser nada... – continuó el moreno mientras recogía todo lo que había utilizado para examinar a los caballos – quieres hablar de ello?   
\- Eh… no, creo que no – dijo sin levantar la vista del biberón que Alisheba ya casi había terminado. Misha no dijo nada más, pero Jared podía sentir la mirada del Beta sobre él. Cuando alzó la vista allí estaban, observando pacientes, sin ningún tipo de exigencia, simplemente indicando que estaba allí. Y de nuevo, Jared pudo notar en ellos una comprensión que no había encontrado en ningún otro lugar. 

\- Yo... – intentó explicarse – yo... – abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar – Oh, joder! Por qué es todo tan confuso? – exclamó frustrado, sus hombros hundiéndose mientras su cabeza permanecía gacha. Misha se acercó palmeando su hombro de forma amistosa.   
\- Salgamos de aquí. Te invito a unas cervezas – le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del establo.   
\- Son solo las once de la mañana – protestó Jared.   
\- Nos van a hacer falta, vamos. 

Misha entró en la casa para coger una pequeña nevera y luego le indicó a Jared que le siguiera. Caminaron hasta una zona de arboles algo alejada de la casa y del tráfico habitual de las personas que trabajan en el rancho, se acomodaron sobre unas rocas bajo la refrescante sombra de uno de ellos. Misha le entregó una de las cervezas y luego abrió otra para él. Después de un primer trago, fijó sus ojos de nuevo en él. 

\- Y bien? – preguntó el moreno. Jared rodó la botella en su mano para luego empezar a tirar distraídamente de una esquina de la etiqueta.   
\- Estoy preocupado porque le llevé la contraria a Jensen. No era mi intención, él es mi Alpha y yo le debo respeto – dijo con la cabeza agachada.   
\- Le llevaste la contraría? Cómo? – preguntó el moreno. Jared le relató la conversación anterior con el Alpha mientras el otro le escuchaba con atención – Sinceramente Jared, no creo que debas darle importancia. Te dijo él algo?   
\- No – musitó el castaño – pero... – de nuevo se quedó callado.   
\- Pero... 

Jared se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que le pasaba.   
\- Sigo esperando el golpe – confesó derrotado. El azul de los ojos de Misha brilló con intensidad, comprendiendo al instante de qué hablaba el Omega y consciente de que el chico necesitaba soltar todo aquello, librarse de parte del lastre que arrastraba durante tanto tiempo. 

\- A qué te refieres? – preguntó inocentemente. Jared frotó su cabello pensativo antes de volver a hablar.   
\- Sigo esperando el golpe, el castigo... la consecuencia de cualquier cosa que haga mal. Siempre hay una – cerró los ojos intentando serenarse – Ahora está el potro... – Misha lo miró sin comprender. – No debí aceptarlo.   
\- Espera, espera… no te sigo, qué tiene que ver el potro? – Jared se sentó de nuevo en la roca.   
\- No me importa si me golpea, si me castiga, estoy acostumbrado. Pero, y si hiere al potro para hacerme daño a mí? – preguntó angustiado. 

\- Jared, mírame – demandó el moreno. Jared levantó la mirada y el beta podía ver la angustia reflejada en sus ojos grises – Jensen nunca haría nada de eso. Él no va a castigarte y mucho menos va a usar el cariño que le tengas al potro para hacerte daño. Él no es así, ya deberías saberlo. 

El castaño sacudía su pierna nerviosamente mientras su rostro se mostraba ligeramente avergonzado, aún así Misha sabía que aún estaba obstinado en su idea. Las siguientes palabras del omega le confirmaron que su apreciación era correcta. 

\- Es un Alpha... – dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.   
\- Si, es un Alpha – contestó el moreno con tranquilidad – Y qué?   
\- Cómo que y qué? Todos son iguales. Dominantes, posesivos, toman lo que quieren, cuando quieren y como quieren! – Jared se mostraba cada vez más alterado.   
\- No todos son iguales – refutó el moreno con tranquilidad. – Tienes que confiar en él.   
\- No puedo! – gritó.   
\- Por qué no?   
\- Porque es un Alpha!! 

Misha suspiró mientras observaba a Jared con una ceja alzada, dándole a entender que si seguía con tan simple razonamiento no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. – Porque es un Alpha – repitió el castaño – porque quizás no todos sean malos con los betas, pero te aseguro que todos se comportan igual cuando lo que tienen delante es un omega. Todos quieren lo mismo de nosotros – espetó con rabia. – He conocido a muchos y siempre ha sido igual. 

\- Pero Jensen....   
\- Pero Jensen qué?! – gritó de nuevo interrumpiendo al moreno – Por qué debo confiar en él? Y si... y si solo está jugando conmigo? Y si... si después de todo, resulta que el que tengo razón soy yo? No puedo, no puedo bajar mis barreras Misha, no puedo arriesgarme, no quiero arriesgarme! – lágrimas de frustración bajaban ahora por las mejillas del omega. – No creo que nunca pueda deshacerme de esa sensación, nunca voy a poder confiar ni en él ni en nadie porque te puedo asegurar que la desconfianza es una lección que llevo grabada a fuego en cada milésima parte de mí. 

Jared apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Misha lo observó en silencio durante un rato. Apuró su cerveza de un solo trago y preguntó de nuevo. 

\- Qué sientes por Jensen? – Jared resopló entre sus manos, unió las palmas frente a su boca y apoyó la barbilla en sus pulgares. Deslizó los índices sobre su nariz y se frotó los ojos con aire cansado.   
\- Que qué siento por Jensen... – no sabía si reírse con la pregunta – No sé lo que siento por Jensen. Jensen..., Jensen me vuelve loco! No lo entiendo, no sé qué quiere de mi, me mira y... – Jared tenía las palmas extendidas, la boca abierta, buscando las palabras que necesitaba para expresar toda su confusión, como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la presencia del Alpha, como la esencia del rubio parecía adherida a él como una segunda piel y sobre todo, como quería con todas sus fuerzas creer en sus promesas a pesar de que su experiencia le instaba a no hacerlo. Tras un momento, bajó los brazos dándose por vencido. Misha le miró divertido. 

\- Él no está jugando contigo. Debes darle un voto de confianza, entiendo tus recelos, créeme que los entiendo muy bien, pero las cosas pueden cambiar y aunque no lo creas, pueden hacerlo a mejor.   
\- Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó en un tono seco   
\- El qué? Qué no todos los Alphas son unos caprichosos dominantes, egoístas e hijos de puta? – dijo riendo. Jared le miró inquisitivamente y el moreno suspiró mientras sacaba otras dos cervezas.   
\- Porque yo he estado en tu lugar y porque he sentido ese miedo y esa desconfianza que tú sientes hasta que Sebastian llegó a mi vida. A veces aún la siento, no hacia él claro, él es mi refugió, mi poste de salvación. A veces sigo sintiéndola hacia los demás, pero estoy trabajando en ello. 

Jared le miró inquisitivamente y el moreno le sostuvo la mirada. Los ojos azules del beta habían perdido el brillo divertido que siempre parecían portar tornándose repentinamente serios, Jared hubiera podido jurar que también lucían fríos e impersonales, una expresión que él mismo había visto más de una vez cuando se había mirado al espejo. 

\- Qué pasó? – La pregunta escapó de los labios del castaño por voluntad propia y enseguida se sintió mal por eso – Lo siento, no es asunto mío – se apresuró a añadir. Misha inclinó de nuevo la botella sobre sus labios y dio un largo trago.   
\- Sabía que íbamos a necesitarlas – respondió consiguiendo de alguna manera relajar en parte el ambiente. Suspiró con fuerza y miró de nuevo al castaño. – Siéntate, va a ser un largo paseo, hace mucho que no camino por esa parte de mi, está dentro de las posibilidades que necesite alguna parada. – El tono del beta pretendía ser despreocupado pero a Jared no se le escapó que toda la expresión corporal de Misha había cambiado. Su cuerpo parecía más pequeño, su piel más gris, su voz más baja. En conjunto, daba la sensación de que aquel hombre podría desaparecer ante sus ojos en cualquier momento. Jared se sentó en silencio sin apartar la mirada, esperó paciente a que el otro empezara a hablar. 

\- Yo tendría... unos 22 años – comenzó el moreno – estaba a mitad de la carrera y tenía que empezar a hacer prácticas para aumentar mis créditos. Había varias opciones, podías hacer prácticas en la Universidad o en distintas clínicas concertadas, pero todo el mundo quería hacerlas en el Hospital Veterinario de Austin, la clínica más reconocida del estado, los mejores profesionales ejercían allí y para alguien como yo, que quería especializarse en traumatología, era el súmmum. Su director, Jeffrey Morgan era el mayor especialista del país, en su clínica se manejaban todas las técnicas posibles, las más innovadoras, todo lo importante pasaba por allí. – Los ojos del beta brillaban con las explicaciones de todas aquellas técnicas y todos los medios con los que contaba la clínica, el brillo se apagó cuando terminó de hacerlo -  No pude creer que mi solicitud fuera una de las aceptadas, ojala no lo hubieran hecho. 

\- Al principio todo estuvo bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando tienes que ir a clase, hacer prácticas y estudiar para los exámenes. No tenía tiempo para dormir, para comer y qué decir de la vida social – se rió sin ganas – ah..., la alegre vida del estudiante – Jared sonrió comprensivamente, aunque él no pudo ir a la universidad, sabía a través de su padre de como de duro podía ser intentar sacarte una carrera si querías hacerlo bien. 

\- Me pasaba el día entre las clases y el hospital, pero no me importaba. Ponía toda mi dedicación en aquellas prácticas, tratando de aprender lo más posible, al principio todos teníamos que hacer un poco de todo, pero con el tiempo nos fueron ubicando en las aéreas más adecuadas a nuestra especialidad lo que me llevó directamente al departamento del Dr. Morgan. Yo estaba fascinado solo con tener la posibilidad de estar como simple observador en cualquiera de sus intervenciones, era un profesional impresionante, con un absoluto control de todas las situaciones, siempre calmado y sereno, pero también firme y decidido. – Misha se detuvo para dar otro trago a su cerveza, durante un momento permaneció en silencio, ordenando sus ideas.

– Poco a poco pareció ser consciente de mi presencia y empezó a encargarme diversas tareas, siempre tenía alguna palabra amable para mí, una sonrisa de reconocimiento, una palmada en la espalda...   
He de decir, que mis experiencias en cuanto a relaciones eran más bien escasas, salí de casa de mis padres para ir a la Universidad y siempre he sido bastante tímido, quitando un par de tonteos en el instituto no había nada más que contar. Con lo cual, era normal que estuviera bastante impresionado cuando mi idolatrado Dr. Morgan me invitó una noche a tomar unas copas para celebrar el éxito de una complicada operación. Ni que decir tiene que acepté encantado. A esa noche siguieron otras, copas, cenas, cafés a media tarde. En el hospital aumentaron mis responsabilidades y siempre era su ayudante en todas sus intervenciones. El sexo era bueno, joder! Era muy bueno. Usábamos protección porque yo aún no quería estar marcado, aún no tenía claro de a dónde iba a ir aquella relación, Jeffrey lo aceptaba sin problemas y yo estaba agradecido por eso. 

\- Pasamos así algo más de un año, todo era genial para mí, había pasado el curso con unas notas excelentes, estaba cogiendo un montón de práctica y tenía una pareja maravillosa. Qué más podía pedir? Lo único que me podía faltar para alcanzar la felicidad completa, llegó cuando Jeffrey me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él. La relación se había consolidado, estábamos bien juntos, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para convencerme. Me mudé un 17 de Junio... – Misha cerró los ojos y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de dolor que Jared también reconoció como propia, la expresión que indicaba el momento en que se acabó su vida o más bien, el momento el momento en que su vida dejo de pertenecerle. 

\- Unos dos meses después de haberme mudado, llegué a casa de la biblioteca y Jeffrey me esperaba con una romántica cena, la mesa adornada con las mejores galas, velas, vino, un asado en el horno. Todo perfecto, porque así éramos nosotros, perfectos. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio, la ropa ya abandonada por partes del pasillo, los labios hinchados por los besos y la piel ardiendo como el infierno, me pidió que le dejara marcarme. Sus razones eran buenas, ya llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, vivíamos juntos, trabajamos juntos, él me quería y yo le quería a él. No había motivos para negarme y no lo hice. Aquella noche yacimos juntos, anudados y aunque me duela reconocerlo, hasta que me vinculé a Sebastian, aquella fue la mejor noche de mi vida. 

\- Conocí el infierno a partir de la mañana siguiente – su tono bajó hasta ser casi solo un susurro.   
\- Misha... – interrumpió Jared algo incomodo – no tienes que contarme nada, en serio.   
\- Voy a hacerlo Jared – dijo recuperando la voz – por mí… y también por ti, para que comprendas que las cosas pueden cambiar no solo a mal, sino también a mejor – Jared asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el beta continuara con su historia. 

\- Al principio, los cambios no fueron muy notables, de hecho, no me dije ni una vez, ni dos, que eran solo imaginaciones mías, que los malos gestos que a veces notaba en su cara no eran por mí, sino por cualquier incidencia de la clínica o cualquier problema con alguna de las personas a nuestro alrededor, pero no conmigo. Si me contestaba de forma brusca o despectiva, lo justificaba de igual manera. Una noche regresamos juntos de la clínica, todo el trayecto en el coche lo hicimos en silencio, yo sabía que estaba enfadado pero no sabía porque así que decidí dejarlo estar para no agravar la situación. Entramos en casa y fui a la cocina, abrí la nevera para coger algo de beber y cuando me di la vuelta la fuerza del impacto me tiró al suelo no sin antes golpearme la espalda contra la encimera. No entendía nada, me llevé la mano a la cara y noté como la sangre manaba de mi labio partido. Comenzó a gritarme, a decirme que estaba harto de ver como coqueteaba con cualquiera, como me dejaba tocar por cualquiera. Le dije que estaba loco, que yo no había hecho nada de eso. Él me dijo que no me atreviera a insultarle, que no era un idiota y que lo había visto con sus propios ojos, que me había dejado tocar como una vulgar puta por el asistente que trabajaba conmigo. – Misha se rió con desgana. 

\- Te juro Jared que nunca pasó nada. Yo no tenía ojos nada más que para él. Todo el contacto que pudiera tener con cualquiera, era solo el producido por la interactuación en el trabajo, pero él no lo veía así. – Jared le miró comprensivamente pero no dijo nada. 

\- Por supuesto, fui tan idiota que volví a negarlo, se puso hecho una fiera. Me agarró del pelo y tiro de él hasta que me tuvo en pie, me empujó contra la mesa sujetándome los brazos y me arrancó los pantalones, antes de darme cuenta me estaba forzando. Cuando el nudo se soltó, me dejo tirado en el suelo y se marchó. Me dolía todo y lloré casi toda la noche, pensé en marcharme pero finalmente no lo hice, tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglara, que todo había sido un malentendido. Nada se arregló, y todo fue a peor. Cualquier excusa era buena, cualquier mirada, cualquier palabra amable que alguien me dirigiera, todo era motivo de sus celos, todo desataba esa posesividad animal que acababa inexorablemente en una violación tras otra, porque aquello ya no era sexo de pareja y desde luego no era sexo consentido. Empecé a  evitar a la gente, a evitar a nuestros amigos, caminaba siempre con la cabeza gacha para evitar cruzar la mirada con nadie y durante un tiempo eso pareció calmarle, parecía que volvíamos a la “normalidad”. 

\- Un día… llevábamos bastante tiempo intentando solucionar una lesión muscular de un perro de trabajo, su propietario estaba bastante preocupado por el poco avance ya que era un perro de competición. Habíamos probado tres tratamientos diferentes y estábamos evaluando el último que también parecía haber fracasado. Yo había estado investigando varios artículos y algunos ensayos sobre un tratamiento relativamente novedoso y tras constatar que habíamos vuelto a fallar, lo expuse en la consulta para que Jeffrey lo valorara. Para mi sorpresa, la idea pareció entusiasmarle, sonrió satisfecho explicándole al cliente las ventajas que tendría sobre la salud de su perro y me felicitó por la idea y presumió orgulloso frente al cliente de la profesionalidad de sus nuevos ayudantes. Sonreí para mis adentros aliviado de que por fin hubiera hecho una cosa bien. Cuan equivocado estaba... 

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido aquella noche llegaron nítidas a la cabeza del beta. No fue consciente de como su respiración se agitaba y como su pulso se aceleraba. 

Jeffrey y él habían llegado temprano a casa. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Jeff se giró hacia él increpándole con furia.   
\- Quién coño te crees que eres para dejarme en ridículo delante de un cliente? – gritó mientras lanzaba su maletín y su abrigo contra el respaldo de uno de los sofás. Misha dio un paso atrás inconscientemente.   
\- Yo...,  yo no pretendía... – desvió la mirada de los ojos furiosos del Alpha e intentó caminar hasta la cocina.   
\- No pretendías?... Donde coño vas? – Gritó deteniendo su avance, el cuerpo del beta se encogió en ese mismo instante – No te atrevas a ignorarme pedazo de mierda. 

El Alpha avanzó hasta estar frente a él, agarrándole del pecho de la camisa le empujó con violencia hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared junto a la puerta – Quién te crees que eres? No tienes ni puta idea. Tú no eres nadie sin mi – Jeffrey escupía las palabras contra su cara, cargadas de ira y rabia. Misha cerró sus manos sobre las muñecas del Alpha, intentando contenerlo. – Jeff, por favor – suplicó asustado. El miedo que emanaba del cuerpo del beta no consiguió aplacar de ninguna manera al Alpha, más parecía que ese mismo miedo le alimentaba. 

\- Pretendes destacar? Crees que en algún momento serás tan bueno como yo? Quizás mejor, eh? – preguntó burlón.   
\- Jeff, yo no quería ofenderte. Solo quería ayudar, por favor... Lo… lo siento. No volverá a pasar.   
\- Por supuesto que no va a volver a pasar. Tú nunca vas a ser mejor que yo, porque tu no vales para nada y para que te quede claro... – Jeffrey soltó su camisa y se sacudió del agarre de Misha, en un rápido forcejeo, sujetó la mano del beta separándola de su cuerpo.   
\- Qué haces? – chilló Misha. Pero fue demasiado tarde, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a darse cuenta hasta que el dolor invadió hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Jeffrey había cogido su mano derecha colocándola en el marco de la puerta para después cerrarla con todas sus fuerzas.   
\- A ver cuántas cirugías puedes hacer ahora... – susurró en su oído mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Se marchó no sin antes regalarle unos cuantos puntapiés en las costillas. 

Misha estaba acariciando inconscientemente su mano, apretando los dedos que estaban semi agarrotados. Jared se dio cuenta de que no se había fijado hasta ahora, pero que ciertamente, la mano del Beta estaba medio paralizada. El moreno se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y de la muda pregunta en sus ojos.   
\- No me dejó ir al médico – explicó con una sonrisa triste y avergonzada – los huesos soldaron por sí solos y algunos lo hicieron mal.   
\- Te fuiste después de eso? – preguntó Jared.   
\- No... – Contestó con tristeza – tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo más antes de que pudiera salir de allí, más bien de que me sacaran – dijo con una sonrisa amarga. 

\- No lo entiendo, no estabas vinculado, eres un beta, no estás obligado... – dijo Jared confuso.   
\- No podía...   
\- Por qué no?   
\- Porque para entonces, ya me había convencido. Todo lo que él decía era verdad, yo no era nadie, no servía para nada, era un inútil, lisiado, solo podía sobrevivir a su lado.   
\- Pero... – protestó Jared – tú no eres así, mírate! – Misha le miró con la misma sonrisa amarga que parecía haberse anclado en su cara.   
\- Es muy fácil creértelo cuando te lo repiten cada minuto, de cada hora, de cada día. Una y otra vez. Al final lo crees, estas tan agradecido por las migajas que te dan, te esfuerzas tanto por ellas, tanto..., una y otra vez, pero eres tan inútil..., tan estúpido..., que siempre acabas metiendo la pata y tienen que castigarte, y duele, pero en el fondo sabes que te lo mereces, porque eres estúpido, torpe e inútil. – Los ojos de Misha se afilaron sobre los grises del Omega – No es verdad, Jared? 

El rostro del Omega palideció durante un instante, tragó saliva con dificultad sin apartar la mirada de los azules ojos del beta que brillaban con intensidad. – Es verdad... – afirmó el castaño con rotundidad. La expresión del rostro de Misha se suavizó después de eso, volviendo a mostrarse amable aunque reflejaban pequeños rastros de cansancio. 

\- Cómo saliste de allí entonces? – La primera sonrisa sincera desde que el beta comenzó a contar su historia, apareció en su cara.   
\- Sebastian – dijo. Y su rostro se iluminó. – Vino a la clínica a dar unos seminarios sobre salud ecuestre. Como sabes, es un gran experto. Yo asistía porque me encantaban los caballos aunque casi todo nuestro trabajo estaba centrado en pequeños animales. Siguiendo con mi norma de no socializar con nadie, me sentaba al final del aula y entraba y salía sin hablar con nadie, limitándome a tomar mis notas. A  pesar de todo, no lo debí hacer muy bien porque él se fijo en mí. Intentó varias veces hablar conmigo, pero yo ya me había convertido en todo un experto en evitar a la gente así que había conseguido escabullirme. 

Después de la primera semana, finalmente me pilló desprevenido y consiguió acorralarme antes de entrar en el aula. Me preguntó si tenía algún problema con él, yo lo negué por supuesto. Él se rió y me dijo que entonces no entendía a que venía tanto rehuirle. Yo no sabía que contestar pero él estaba siendo amable y paciente así que supongo que no pude evitar sonreír. Entonces le vi, Jeffrey nos miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo y supe que iba a tener problemas. Me disculpé como pude y me fui, ni siquiera entré a la clase. 

Jeff me golpeó aquella noche hasta dejarme molido, había perfeccionado su técnica, nada de marcas pero sin perder un ápice de dolor. Me folló y me marcó hasta que se hizo de día. – Vas a apestar a mi – me dijo – todos van a sentir mi olor sobre ti durante días y sabrán que eres mío. – Y así fue, todo el mundo lo noto, incluido Sebastian, pero él fue capaz de ver mucho más allá de eso, desde aquel día, podía notar como no me quitaba la vista de encima, su expresión preocupada e interrogante, intentó acercarse alguna vez más, con más discreción, pero yo no podía dejar de evitarle y el parecía comprender porque, cuando acabó el curso, puso su número en la pizarra diciendo que podíamos llamarle para cualquier consulta, pero yo supe que lo había puesto para mí. Lo memorice incapaz de apuntarlo en ninguna parte, sabedor de las consecuencias que tendría tenerlo en mi poder.  Todavía tardé tres meses más en llamarle. 

Le conté todo lo que me pasaba y él no se sorprendió. Me dijo que lo había sospechado desde el primer momento. Dijo que me ayudaría si quería dar el paso y yo, sinceramente ya no podía más, o salía de allí o prefería morir. Le pregunté porque lo hacía, se encogió de hombros y simplemente me dijo que ya había visto demasiados maltratos en su vida, luego supe que su madre era una Omega – Jared se irguió ante el comentario y él simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Me dijo que lo prepararíamos y que me sacaría de allí. No sé como Jeff se enteró de mi cita con él. Escogí un día que él estaba fuera de la ciudad, no sé si alguien me vio y se lo dijo o qué diablos pasó – El rostro de Misha se tornó sombrío – solo sé, que cuando llegó a casa... – negó con la cabeza como si en realidad no quisiera recordar aquello – Casi me mata, no sé como conseguí quitármelo de encima y encerrarme en la habitación, le llamé llorando, muerto de miedo, rogándole que se diera prisa porque no sabía cuánto podría aguantar. 

Acumulé los muebles que pude contra la puerta mientras oía a Jeffrey gritar y maldecir al otro lado, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que oí más voces en la habitación, gritos, golpes, yo estaba encogido detrás de todos aquellos muebles apilados, abrazado contra mis rodillas, aterrorizado. Entonces oí su voz llamándome, pidiéndome que quitara las cosas y abriera la puerta, diciéndome que todo estaba bien. No sé cuánto tiempo tardé en hacerlo, sentía que no me podía mover. Cuando al fin conseguí abrir la puerta allí estaba él, con una enorme sonrisa, me rodeó con sus brazos y me sacó de la habitación. Al salir, allí estaba Jeffrey, gritando amenazas mientras un hombre lo tenía inmovilizado contra la pared. Era Jensen, él lo sostuvo hasta que Sebastian y yo entramos en el coche, luego me trajeron aquí y el resto es historia... 

\- Y te vinculaste con él... – dijo Jared.   
\- Bueno..., tampoco fue de la noche a la mañana – contestó divertido.   
\- Por qué lo hiciste?   
\- Pues porque, me sacó de allí, porque me escuchó, porque fue paciente y me ayudó en lo que pudo, porque me enseñó que hay cosas buenas en la vida, porque le cogí cariño y ese cariño evolucionó, esencialmente.... porque está muy bueno y folla como un campeón! – dijo riéndose y haciendo estallar en carcajadas también a Jared.   
\- Vale, lo he cogido – dijo el castaño en un divertido movimiento de cejas. Misha le siguió la broma pero finalmente sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo serios. 

\- Quiero que lo pienses Jared, piensa en darle una oportunidad a Jensen. – Jared suspiró cansado y dejo caer sus hombros. Se mordió el labio inferior de forma nerviosa y levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia el beta.   
\- Tú qué opinas de eso de las parejas predestinadas? Crees en ello? – Misha lo pensó antes de contestar.   
\- No lo sé, son historias que cuentan. Pero Jensen lo cree, deberías haber visto como estaba cuando sintió tu olor en el hospital, lo alterado que estaba y cuando te vio en casa de Pellegrino enloqueció. Te lo juro Jared, él es el hombre más tranquilo y racional que he visto en mi vida, desde que te encontró, su vida esta del revés – Jared le miró durante un tiempo, viendo la verdad en los ojos del beta.   
\- Yo también lo sentí... – dijo al fin – desde que capte su esencia..., mi vida también esta del revés. 

Misha suspiró negando con la cabeza mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre la nevera y sacó de nuevo dos botellas, le pasó una a Jared, chocaron sus cuellos a modo de brindis y ambos bebieron en silencio mientras vagaban en sus propios pensamientos, los dos más serenos después poder compartir sus fantasmas con quien arrastraba unos parecidos.


	18. Caminando hacia delante

Capítulo 18 

\- Nuestros chicos no han vuelto aún? – preguntó Sebastian mientras entraba en la cocina, sus pasos encaminándose directamente hasta la encimera donde cogió una taza que rápidamente llenó con café. Jensen bufó a modo de respuesta, estaba sentado en la mesa, su propia taza frente a él olvidada, sus ojos fijos en la puerta. El veterinario le observó divertido. – No creo que puedas hacerlo aparecer con el poder de tu mente, sabes? – se burló mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado. 

Jensen frunció el ceño cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo. – No han venido a almorzar – dijo en un tono seco y molesto.   
\- Oh!, me he dado cuenta. Una lástima, tenía planes para la siesta – siguió en el mismo tono despreocupado. Jensen le miró atónito mientras Sebastian, simplemente dejaba caer su cuerpo relajadamente sobre el respaldo de su silla y sonreía llevándose la taza a los labios y dando un largo sorbo a su café. Sin decir una palabra Jensen retomó su vigilancia a la puerta. 

\- Vamos Jensen! – exclamó inclinándose ahora hacía la mesa para estar frente a su amigo – no pasa nada. Estarán haciendo algo. – Jensen asintió con la cabeza para después tomar un trago de su café, estaba frío y torció el gesto con una mueca de desagrado.   
\- Ya, seguro que tienes razón. – Dijo forzando una sonrisa – es solo... – Sebastian le miró interrogante – No sé..., esta mañana, estábamos hablando y pasó algo, no sé el que así que no me preguntes. Pero... Jared pareció asustarse, no sé... estábamos bien y de repente salió huyendo. No sé que hice... – El rostro de Jensen lucía apenado, su amigo le observaba entendiendo perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. 

\- Escúchame Jensen. – El Alpha levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los tranquilos ojos azules de su amigo – No hiciste nada mal, no se trata de ti, se trata de él. Tienes que tener paciencia, él tiene muchas cosas que asimilar, muchos escollos que superar y no le va a ser fácil hacerlo, va a tener que luchar pero es una lucha en la que tú no puedes intervenir, es su lucha, tienes que mantenerte al margen. – Jensen le miró sin comprender. 

\- Entonces, qué se supone que debo hacer? – preguntó preocupado.   
\- Estar a su lado... – Jensen arqueó una ceja ante lo que para él era un incongruencia. Sebastian dejó escapar una pequeña risa.   
\- No me mires así. Lo estás haciendo bien Jen, simplemente, muéstrale que vas a estar ahí para él, cuando esté listo, recurrirá a ti. – Jensen sopesó la idea, parecía tener su lógica. 

\- Es lo que hiciste con Misha? – preguntó con seriedad. Sebastian puso una expresión pensativa y luego exhaló un largo suspiro. El tono de su voz adquirió una cierta melancolía que intentó compensar con una pequeña sonrisa.   
\- Si, más o menos así fue. De todos modos, tú cuentas con una ventaja que yo no tenía... – Jensen le miró interrogante – Jared tiene a Misha... – el Alpha alzó una ceja y el otro sonrió – Misha puede entenderle, sabe lo que ha pasado y lo que tiene que pasar ahora. Ya lo has visto, ellos conectaron desde el primer momento, pueden hablar y comprenderse mejor de lo que tú ni yo lo haremos nunca, por mucho que nos esforzemos. Les vendrá bien a los dos, créeme. 

Jensen pensó en ello mientras sus dedos se movían distraídamente por el borde de la taza. Sebastian tenía razón y realmente se sintió agradecido de que Jared tuviera alguien en quien poder confiar, lo que no evitaba que sintiera una punzada de amargura por no ser él esa persona 

\- Cuánto tiempo tardó Misha en estar bien? – preguntó con curiosidad.   
\- Jensen... – Sebastian le habló con una rotundidad que le dejó helado. – Misha nunca va a estar bien, al igual que Jared. Nunca se van a recuperar de lo que les ha pasado, solo pueden aprender a vivir con ello, aceptarlo y dejarlo atrás en la medida de lo posible. Ahí es donde entramos tu y yo, Nosotros tenemos que mantenerlos en el ahora, lo más lejos posible de toda la mierda que esos hijos de puta les echaron encima. – Jensen sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho ante la crudeza de las palabras de su amigo pero asintió dándole la razón. Si ese era su papel, él lo llevaría a cabo sin dilación. 

Como si tanto hablar de ellos hubiera atraído su presencia, la puerta de la calle se abrió y un instante después ambos entraban en la cocina. Misha se encaminó directamente hasta su Alpha que le observaba complacido. – Hola guapo – dijo antes de inclinarse sobre él y besar fugazmente sus labios. Sebastian rodeó con su brazo la cintura de su beta impidiendo que este se alejara como era su intención. Tiró de él hacia abajo atrayéndole a un nuevo beso mucho más profundo. – Me debes una siesta – dijo contra sus labios. El moreno rió divertido mientras escapaba de los brazos de su Alpha, algo avergonzado por la presencia de los otros dos hombres. Jared cruzó la mirada con Jensen, los ojos del Alpha brillaban con intensidad. El castaño desvió la mirada cuando sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, se giró y fingió buscar algo en la nevera. 

\- No habéis comido? – preguntó Jensen de forma casual.   
\- No, realmente no – contestó Misha con una sonrisa mientras cogía una de las manzanas del frutero y se la llevaba a la boca con evidente satisfacción.   
\- Qué habéis estado haciendo? – preguntó de nuevo. Sebastian le miró de forma severa y el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros, quería saber. Jared permanecía apoyado en la encimera con la cabeza gacha, sosteniendo un vaso de agua en su mano.   
\- Estuvimos revisando los potros – respondió de nuevo Misha – se nos hizo tarde. Lo siento. – Jensen afiló la mirada sobre el beta, intentando dilucidar si esa era toda la verdad. Misha le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar.   
\- Esta bien – dijo el Alpha – simplemente la próxima vez avisad así no haréis a todos esperar – su voz reflejando una molestia que no pretendía expresar. Jared se encogió un poco más y Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Jensen se frotó los ojos con la mano y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. – Lo siento – dijo – perdonadme, he tenido una mala mañana. Misha asintió con la cabeza y los hombros de Jared parecieron relajarse en parte.   
\- Jared – continuó – había pensado... Qué te parece si empezamos con tus clases de equitación? – El castaño levantó la cabeza sorprendido – Podíamos coger algo de comida ya que no has tomado nada, dar un pequeño paseo y volver. Te gustaría? – preguntó esperanzado. Jared miró por un momento a Misha y este asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, un gesto que no paso desapercibido al Alpha. 

\- Bueno... – dijo el castaño en un susurro – Eso estaría bien..., si tú quieres claro, no tienes que molestarte por mí, seguro que tienes mil cosas que hacer... – Jared deseó que alguien lo callara, se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Jensen le observó con una sonrisa complacida.   
\- No – cortó el Alpha – No hay nada más que quisiera hacer en este momento – Jared sintió de nuevo el calor subir por sus mejillas – Pediré que nos preparen los caballos mientras cojo algo de merienda. Si quieres cambiarte o algo… te veo en media hora en los establos. 

\- Si, yo... – Jared se frotó las manos en el pantalón secándose el sudor que repentinamente manaba de ellas – yo… voy a asearme. Te veo ahora – dijo saliendo con rapidez camino de las escaleras. Jensen lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, cuando se levantó de la mesa los otros dos hombres le ofrecieron una sonrisa divertida.   
\- Dejadme en paz – gruñó antes de salir a buscar a alguien que preparara los caballos. 

Media hora después Jared se encontraba frente al establo. Jensen le esperaba sujetando las riendas de Winter, el alazán que su padre le había regalado y las de un ejemplar bayo de aspecto tranquilo frente al siempre espídico caballo de Jensen. El Alpha le saludo con una sonrisa, dejando a un lado a su caballo para acercarse hasta él con el macho castaño. 

\- Estas listo? – preguntó.   
\- Nervioso – contestó Jared mientras se rascaba ansioso detrás de la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al caballo frente a él.   
\- No te preocupes – le tranquilizó Jensen con una sonrisa – este es Bailey, él cuidará de ti. – Jared le miró con cierta molestia pero el Alpha se limitó a reír. – Anda sube... – le dijo mientras sostenía las riendas del animal. Jared puso un pie en el estribo y se sujetó a la silla para tomar impulso. El animal se movió ante el repentino peso sobre su espalda y el rostro de Jared se volvió dos tonos más blanco. Jensen se rió entre dientes mientras frotaba el cuello del caballo calmándolo. – Tranquilo Jay, es manso, no te tirará – Jared no parecía muy convencido con eso pero se mantuvo en silencio. 

Jensen le pasó las riendas y le indicó como debía manejarlas, le explicó como sujetarse con las piernas y como mantener la espalda, después de eso, guió al caballo hasta la pista y le pidió a Jared que le diera un par de vueltas para que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Después de los nervios iníciales, Jared pareció hacerse con él en la tercera vuelta. Jensen sonrió satisfecho y le dejó allí mientras iba a recoger a su caballo, cuando ya estuvo montado le indicó que le siguiera. 

Cogieron uno de los caminos que rodeaba el rancho, caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, de vez en cuando Jensen le daba alguna indicación pero estas eran pocas. Jared se sentía exultante, siempre le habían gustado los animales, pero los caballos..., secretamente siempre había ansiado montar en uno, ese sentimiento se había acrecentado en todas esas horas, en las que su única isla de tranquilidad, era contemplar cómo estos se movían por los prados frente a su ventana. Los caballos significaban una libertad que él no podía tener, ni siquiera soñar. Ahora, montado sobre uno, dejándose llevar por él, atravesando los campos, sintiendo la brisa y el sol sobre su piel, parecía que quizás, los sueños si podían hacerse realidad. 

Jensen observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha como Jared, por primera vez, parecía totalmente relajado. Sin saber porque, comenzó a hablarle de cosas sin importancia, a contarles historias del rancho, de los lugares por donde pasaban, anécdotas de las competiciones, una conversación banal que el Omega escuchaba con interés, riendo en las partes divertidas y provocando que Jensen se esforzara en recordar más de estas partes solo por tener el placer de ver esa sonrisa adornando el rostro del castaño. 

El paseo les llevó lejos, el rancho se veía como una pequeña mancha desde donde se encontraban, giraron a la derecha y comenzaron a seguir la orilla del río. El sol azotaba con fuerza en el cielo azul de Texas y ellos llevaban un buen rato bajo su influencia. Los árboles que crecían cerca de la orilla ofrecían una sombra tentadora. 

\- Qué te parece si paramos aquí para comer? – preguntó Jensen. Jared miró a su alrededor y simplemente se encogió de hombros, seguía sin acostumbrarse a que le pidieran su opinión. Jensen desmontó y sin soltar las riendas de Winter, sujeto el bocado de Bayley para que Jared pudiera hacerlo con tranquilidad. El rostro del castaño se contrajo en una mueca cuando sus piernas tocaron el suelo. El Alpha intentó no reírse pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

– Te acostumbraras.. – dijo intentado sofocar la risa. El castaño frunció el ceño mientras intentaba caminar detrás de él camino de la apreciada sombra de los arboles. Ataron a los caballos y Jensen saco la bolsa que había cogido con las provisiones. Se sentaron al pie de un viejo roble y comenzó a sacar las cosas. 

\- Sándwiches y cerveza – dijo con gesto abatido – lo siento, pero no soy muy buen chef. – Jared alcanzó lo que le ofrecía con una tímida sonrisa.   
\- No importa, tengo tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa – dijo sin pensar. Jensen se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, sus ojos fijos en él. Jared tragó con dificultad, bajo la mirada y se apresuró a desenvolver su sándwich. El Alpha le imitó unos segundos después. 

Comían en silencio mientras miraban el agua deslizarse por su cauce, sin que ambos dejaran de ser conscientes de las miradas furtivas del otro. Jared sentía crecer la tensión entre ambos y empezaba a sentirse ansioso y preocupado. Jensen inspiraba con profundidad, intentaba mantener el control, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil. Tenía a Jared demasiado cerca, podía sentir su ansiedad, sabía que estaba algo asustado, pero también, debajo de todo eso, su nivel de feromonas estaba colapsando la mente del Alpha. Trataba de sacárselo de la cabeza pero sabía que iba a ser incapaz. 

\- Jensen... – la voz del castaño le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.   
\- Sí? – Jensen se dio cuenta de que su voz sonó profundamente más grave de lo habitual.   
\- Yo..., solo quería darte las gracias – Jared agachó la cabeza y Jensen le miró interrogante – por enseñarme a montar, el paseo..., no sé, por todo. – Jensen le miraba sin saber bien que decir, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado. 

\- No tienes por qué darlas. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.   
\- Yo... – Jared sentía como cada vez se  ponía más rojo. No supo como terminar la frase. – Solo gracias, estas siendo muy paciente conmigo... – agachó la cabeza y se puso a arrancar las briznas de hierba entre sus piernas. Jensen se sintió terriblemente culpable en ese momento, culpable por haber estado a punto de ceder hacía tan solo un momento. Se instó a sí mismo a recuperar el control pero estaba demasiado expuesto a Jared, su lobo demasiado excitado. Necesitaba distracción. 

\- Hace demasiado calor – dijo repentinamente, Jared le miró con curiosidad – creo que me voy a dar un baño. Te apetece bañarte? – El castaño le miró con desconfianza – Oh, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – apuntó nervioso – Tú.., tú puedes quedarte. Yo voy ahora... vuelvo en un momento, vale? – Se levantó con rapidez y caminó hasta la orilla, se despojó de su ropa quedándose solo con el bóxer y se lanzó sin pensar al agua agradeciendo en silencio el verse envuelto por la frialdad de la misma. 

Jared no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, los balbuceos confusos de Jensen y su huida hacia la orilla fueron todo uno. Lo siguió con la mirada sin saber qué hacer. Deseaba realmente exponerse a esa situación? Su parte racional le decía que no, no era una buena idea, había miles de razones para no hacerlo y él las conocía todas. Su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Jensen se despojó de su camisa dejándola caer sobre la hierba de la orilla. Los ojos del Omega se afilaron sobre la ancha y musculada espalda, la piel bronceada. Su columna se arqueó y sus hombros se cerraron mientras se deshacía de las botas y tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo, dejando todo junto a la camisa recientemente abandonada. 

Jared mordía inconscientemente su labio inferior. Sentado en el suelo, su espalda estaba siendo sostenida por sus brazos extendidos y apoyados más atrás de su cadera, sintió como sus dedos se curvaban horadando con ellos el húmedo pasto bajo sus manos. Jensen saltó al agua y fue el momento que sus ojos aprovecharon para parpadear. El cuerpo del Alpha emergió salpicando un arco de gotas a su alrededor, el agua escurría por su cuerpo atrapando el reflejo de la luz, despidiéndolo a través de ella como un caleidoscopio. Jensen se puso en pie, el agua cubriéndole hasta algo más arriba de la cintura, llevo las manos a su cara y las deslizó a través de ella hasta su pelo, empujando los mechones, ahora más oscuros por la humedad, hacia atrás. 

No pudo evitar gemir cuando sus ojos se posaron en los labios entreabiertos y húmedos del Alpha. Viéndolo ahora de frente, vino a su memoria el día de la pelea, cuando Jensen había entrado en la arena, el pecho expuesto como ahora, firme y seguro. Poderoso..., eso es lo que le pareció entonces. Poderoso..., eso es lo que le parece ahora. Sin saber cómo, Jared ya se ha puesto en pie, su cuerpo arde y no está seguro de que solo sea efecto del sol, sus dedos tiemblan con la necesidad de tocar al Alpha, de estar cerca de él. Inspira con fuerza y su esencia lo inunda, se desliza a través de él, tan cautivadora que parece irreal. 

Aprieta los puños e intenta serenarse, todo esto es nuevo para él, nunca había sentido algo así y le asusta. Su lobo está inquieto, ansioso, excitado. No quiere hacerlo, pero de nuevo sin saber cómo, está caminando hacia la orilla. Jensen se vuelve y le mira, siente como sus profundos ojos verdes se clavan en él, acechándole. Le sudan las manos, esta tan nervioso que no entiende que sus piernas aún sean capaces de sostenerle. El cuerpo del Alpha se yergue y el verde de sus ojos se oscurece cuando por fin Jared se detiene junto a la orilla. Jared se siente atrapado en esos ojos. 

Jensen no dice nada, no se mueve. Le está costando la vida mantenerse en su lugar, sabe que debe hacerlo, sabe que tiene que ser Jared el que dé el paso, él es quien debe dirigir el show. Jensen espera, toma respiraciones profundas intentando calmarse, sus ojos fijos en Jared que por fin ha llegado junto a la orilla. No puede verle la cara ya que ahora la mantiene agachada, observa cómo sus dedos temblorosos luchan con los botones de la camisa, sus pies empujan sus botas fuera, primero una y luego la otra, sus pantalones se escurren hasta los tobillos, Jared sale de ellos en un par de movimientos dejando a la vista unas piernas largas y musculadas. La camisa del omega está abierta pero este parece vacilar ante la idea de terminar de quitársela. Jensen le mira interrogante, puede ver cierto rubor en las mejillas del castaño,  sus manos agarradas a los bordes sin acabar de tomar la decisión. Los ojos grises de Jared se cruzan con los suyos, parecen avergonzados, inseguros. Jensen no sabe por qué lucen así, pero empieza a sospecharlo cuando nota como las puntas de los dedos del omega se deslizan nerviosos por el contorno de alguna de sus cicatrices. 

Jensen decide darle algo de privacidad, con una sonrisa se gira y se zambulle nadando en dirección contraria a la orilla, segundos después puede escuchar el chapoteo de otro cuerpo entrando en el agua. Jared le alcanza con facilidad, no debería extrañarse teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de sus brazos. Nadan el uno junto al otro durante un rato hasta que finalmente Jensen se detiene y simplemente se deja flotar, manteniéndose con suaves movimientos en circulo con sus brazos, Jared le imita y ambos se miran sonriendo. 

\- Está buena verdad? – Pregunta Jensen – Con este calor se agradece un baño. – Jared asiente sonriendo, sus ojos brillan emocionados.   
\- Hacía mucho que no nadaba. Mis padres solían llevarme a la piscina los sábados durante las vacaciones de verano. Al principio me daba un miedo atroz – recordó con una sonrisa algo melancólica – protestaba y me quejaba durante todo el camino.   
Jensen le observaba con cariño, feliz de que por fin el castaño se sintiera cómodo para contarle algo de él – Una vez me agarré a la barandilla del porche y mi madre tuvo que llamar a papá para que le ayudara a soltarme de allí. – Jared se rió con el recuerdo y Jensen rió con él. 

\- Puedo imaginarme la escena – comentó Jensen divertido – no te daba pena tú madre? – Los ojos de Jared se desviaron a algún punto de la orilla, Jensen pudo ver un pequeño destello de tristeza en ellos y se arrepintió del comentario pero antes de que pudiera decir nada para solventarlo, Jared habló de nuevo. – En ese momento no... – De nuevo una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios – solamente quería librarme de la maldita piscina. Luego aprendí a nadar y entonces..., su preocupación era que la dejara en paz y dejara de pedirle ir todos los días. 

Los dos se rieron durante un rato, ambos flotando lentamente el uno frente al otro hasta que sus miradas de nuevo conectaron. Jared sentía los ojos del Alpha fijos en los suyos, intensos y profundos, los sentía expectantes, pequeños destellos dorados entre el frondoso verde que por momentos parecía más y más oscuro. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad sin saber qué hacer. Si alguien le preguntara, diría que Jensen estaba esperando, veía la tensión en el rostro del Alpha, podía oler su excitación, oh.., desde luego que la olía y eso le provocaba de una manera que jamás había sentido. Pero Jensen no se movía y el simplemente no sabía qué hacer. 

El tiempo pasaba, Jensen sentía como todos sus músculos le dolían con el esfuerzo de contenerse, observaba ansioso el rostro de Jared, sabía que el Omega se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, su olor le estaba volviendo loco, sentía la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, quemando a pesar de estar hundido en las frías aguas. Esperar..., nunca nada se le había hecho tan difícil. Jared apartó la mirada, sus ojos perdidos  sobre la superficie del agua. Jensen suspiró desalentado, sentía que el momento se había perdido, quizás era demasiado pronto, quizás Jared aún no estaba preparado. Apoyó las plantas en el lecho del río y se puso en pie. 

\- Se está haciendo tarde, quizás deberíamos volver al rancho – dijo intentando parecer tranquilo. Jared le miró desde abajo, todavía con el cuerpo sumergido, flotando. Los hermosos ojos de Jared parecían decepcionados.   
\- Oh, sí. Lo que digas, está bien... – balbuceó. Jensen le miró curioso, sus ojos de nuevo sobre él, intensos, inquisitivos. Jared agacho la mirada, Jensen se giró dispuesto a caminar hacia la orilla. 

\- Eres hermoso... – susurró el castaño. Jensen se giró de nuevo hacia él. Jared no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.   
\- Cómo has dicho? – preguntó con cautela. Jared exhaló avergonzado.   
\- Eres hermoso... – repitió. El rostro del Alpha se iluminó con una sonrisa.   
\- Gracias. Yo creo que tú también lo eres. – Jared se sonrojó aún más si cabe, pero después su rostro se ensombreció. Jensen caminó hasta él despacio, dejando que el castaño fuera consciente de su presencia. Jared se tensó pero no se movió del sitio, Jensen acercó su mano, el índice extendido hasta alcanzar la clavícula del castaño, deslizándolo por una de las cicatrices que asomaban por encima del agua, siguiéndola con su yema durante unos centímetros bajo la superficie, sin perder el contacto con los ojos de omega, deseando que viera la sinceridad en sus palabras. 

\- Eres hermoso Jared, las cicatrices solo indican lo fuerte que eres. Han intentado doblegarte, hundirte, has pasado por cosas inimaginables, pero has aguantado, has luchado y has sobrevivido. Te han dejado marcas, si, pero estas aquí, ahora, debes lucirlas con orgullo nunca con vergüenza, métete eso en la cabeza. 

Jared estaba abrumado con la rotundidad de las palabras del Alpha, Jensen le confundía, le trastocaba, tomaba cada uno de sus recelos, de sus dudas y simplemente los destrozaba con gestos y palabras como aquellas. Sentía caer sus barreras una a una y eso le asustaba y de alguna extraña manera, a la vez, no le importaba. 

Jensen extendió la mano frente a él, ofreciéndola para ayudarle a levantarse, la tomó con indecisión, pero los dedos del Alpha se cerraron firmes y seguros sobre los suyos, tirando con decisión hasta que estuvo en pie frente a él. Sin soltar su mano, Jensen deslizó una mirada ardiente sobre su cuerpo, Jared jadeó bajo ella. La respiración de ambos era pesada, pero nuevamente, parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a dar el paso, Jensen sumido en su preocupación por no asustarlo y Jared..., simplemente asustado. 

Jared no sabe que es lo que le impulsó a moverse, quizás simplemente fue que no quería irse de allí sin saber que se siente, sin saber si realmente puede ser diferente a lo que siempre ha sentido, saber si es diferente cuando en verdad lo deseas. Con precaución deslizó la mano libre hasta la mejilla de Jensen, el Alpha se inclinó hacía en contacto y él sintió como las yemas de sus dedos ardían. Deslizó su pulgar sobre los labios del rubio, sus ojos fascinados siguiendo el movimiento, la boca de Jensen se entreabrió temblorosa, Jared levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos oscurecidos del Alpha, expectantes. 

\- Tienes frío? – preguntó regresando su mirada a los carnosos labios.   
\- No – contestó con una voz grave y pesada que le hizo estremecer.   
\- Puedo? – dijo con timidez. Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Jared humedeció sus labios antes de inclinarse sobre la boca del Alpha. Un ronco gruñido de satisfacción escapó de la boca de este cuando sintió los labios del Omega sobre los suyos. Fue un beso casto, apenas labios contra labios pero la sensación que golpeó la mente de Jared en ese momento le dejo impactado. Toda su piel se erizó, la sangre ardía en sus venas impulsada a una velocidad enloquecedora por su excitado corazón, su lobo se revolvía más agitado que nunca. 

Jared se retiró porque necesitaba aire, recuperar el control pero Jensen era de otra opinión. El Alpha deslizó su mano libre sobre la nuca de Jared, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él, tomando ahora el control del beso, su necesidad desatada por el primer movimiento de Jared. Presionó sus labios contra los del castaño en un beso más intenso y demandante, deslizó su lengua por el contorno de esa boca que llevaba ansiando desde hacía tanto tiempo, pidiendo permiso, rogando porque el castaño le dejara entrar, degustar su cálido interior, deslizar su lengua sobre la ajena, enredarla en ella y dejarse llevar. Jared le dio ese permiso, dejó que invadiera su boca, delineando cada centímetro, marcándolo como suyo. 

Jared gimió en el beso y Jensen gruñó complacido. Bajo la mano por la espalda del omega, sus dedos arrastrando las gotas de agua a su paso, detuvo su movimiento en la zona lumbar y presionó acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Sus pechos chocaron y Jared se tensó. Jensen pudo sentirlo, su espalda rígida y sus labios que ahora dudaban en responderle. Suspiró algo frustrado. Jared le miraba avergonzado y cauto.   
\- Lo siento... – dijo en voz baja – no sé qué ha pasado, podemos… podemos seguir si quieres. – Jensen le miró con cariño, soltó la mano que aún sostenía y llevo sus palmas hasta acunar el rostro de Jared, apoyó su frente en la del castaño y dejo escapar una pequeña risa divertida. 

\- Vas a matarme, sabes? – Dijo en un susurro – esto no puede ser bueno para un Alpha sano y saludable como yo – continuó divertido.   
\- Lo siento – repitió Jared sintiéndose enrojecer cada vez más.   
\- No importa – le calmó el Alpha – ha sido un gran paso, no podemos solventar todo en un día, verdad? – preguntó sin dejar de acariciar las mejillas del castaño. Jared no sabía que decir, Jensen se inclinó para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. – Vamos, salgamos del agua antes de que nos quedemos helados. 

Salieron del agua y se dejaron caer sobre la hierba, ambos tumbados sobre sus espaldas, mirando al cielo azul de Texas mientras sus cuerpos se secaban. Jared no acababa de creerse lo que había hecho, haber sido él el que tomó la iniciativa de besar a un Alpha, claro que tampoco podía creer lo que había sentido con ese beso, aún no era capaz de asimilara.   
Jensen, simplemente estaba eufórico, y excitado, demasiado. No conseguía relajarse, el recuerdo de los labios de Jared bajo los suyos no se disipaba, podía sentir aún su calor, el sabor de su lengua en su boca. Estaba feliz, pero necesitaba hacer algo si no quería saltar sobre el pecaminoso cuerpo desnudo que estaba ahora tumbado a su lado, era demasiado. 

\- Quieres correr? – soltó sin más. Se dio cuenta de que sonaba tan patéticamente desesperado como lo del baño anteriormente. Jared le miró con una ceja alzada. – Correr... – repitió por si el otro no le había entendido.   
\- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confuso, y Jensen se frotó la cabeza con desesperación.   
\- Mira Jared – comenzó a decir decidiendo ser sincero – esto ha sido... – negó con la cabeza - joder, esto ha sido demasiado. Demasiada tensión, vale? Necesito hacer algo, creo que llevo demasiado sin dejar salir a mi lobo, necesita desfogarse, o eso creo – gruñó frustrado – Quieres correr? 

Jared le miró entre divertido y preocupado. – Me gustaría.   
\- Bien!, vamos! – dijo el otro poniéndose en pie con rapidez. Jared continuó en su sitio – Qué pasa? – preguntó el Alpha ya algo alterado.   
\- No sé si podré hacerlo – contestó el castaño apenado. Jensen le miró interrogante. – Solo lo hice una vez, cuando vivía con mis padres nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, cuando llegué a casa de Pellegrino... – el rostro de Jensen se ensombreció pero no dijo nada – al poco de llegar..., él quería hacerme algo – no iba a entrar en detalles – yo me asusté, no quería y me resistí, comenzó a pegarme, duro, pensé que iba a matarme, entre en pánico y simplemente pasó, me transformé, entonces él se enojó de verdad, cogió un pastor eléctrico – Jared rió con ironía – ni siquiera sabía qué coño era eso. Me dio descargas con él hasta que quedé inconsciente. No sé si consiguió algún tipo de condicionamiento o algo, pero nunca he vuelto a ser capaz de hacerlo. Por muy mal que lo pasé, nunca más me transformé. – Jared parecía apenado. Jensen sintió su odio y su ira hacia Pellegrino crecer un poco más con cada cosa nueva que sabía de él, aún así echó esos sentimientos a un lado, ahora tenía que ocuparse de Jared. 

\- Nadie puede impedir que te transformes Jay. Es algo natural, solo tienes que relajarte, déjale las riendas a él, proyéctalo hacía delante. – Jared le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – Sé que puedes hacerlo – continuó el Alpha en un tono algo condescendiente – Inténtalo.   
\- Y cómo se supone que es? Chasqueo los dedos y me transformó sin más? – refutó algo molesto. En el fondo nervioso por si realmente no pudiera ser capaz de hacerlo.   
\- No seas así, simplemente... déjalo salir.. 

Jared se concentró, sentía la excitación de su lobo, realmente interesado, ansioso. Intentó conectarse con él, unirse a ese deseo – Vamos. – Dijo para sí mismo – Vamos… vamos... -  Su lobo saltaba agitado, soltando agudos gañidos de frustración. No lo conseguía, no lograba llegar a él y se estaba frustrando tanto como el animal lo hacía.   
\- No puedo! – Gritó al fin – Simplemente no puedo! – la rabia destilándose con sus palabras.   
\- Sí puedes – insistió el Alpha. Jared le miró enojado.   
\- Vale, pues sí puedo pero no quiero – se puso en pie y caminó hacia el lugar donde habían dejado amontonada la ropa, un enorme cuerpo gris se cruzó en su camino. 

\- Joder! – exclamó. Se giró mirando a su alrededor, Jensen había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba ese enorme lobo gris, los penetrantes ojos verdes estaban fijos en él. El animal se acercó, su enorme cabeza alcanzando el pecho de Jared, olfateando su piel. El Omega le miro asombrado, una admiración reverencial mientras acercaba su mano hasta posarla entre sus orejas, deslizándola a través de su mandíbula. 

\- Aún así eres hermoso... – susurró con devoción. El lobo pareció complacido, buscando el contacto de la mano, sus enormes ojos entrecerrados por las caricias. Los ojos de Jared se entristecieron, realmente le gustaría acompañar a tan esplendido animal, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Se hizo a un lado esquivándolo y continuó a por su ropa. 

El lobo le empujó por detrás haciéndole caer. Jared protestó mientras el animal le miraba divertido. Ignorándole, se levantó de nuevo y siguió andando. El lobo lo intentó de nuevo pero esta vez el Omega consiguió esquivarle, esta vez era él el que se burlaba. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en él, sospechosamente llenos de maldad. El animal aceleró su trote pasando por delante de él, cuando Jared intuyó sus intenciones ya era demasiado tarde. El lobo se paseó frente a él, orgullosamente feliz portando en su boca la ropa del Omega. Jared le miró lleno de ira, con paso decidido salió detrás de él. 

Jensen parecía estar decidido a hacerle estallar de rabia, transformado en su lobo, le esquivaba y mareaba mientras intentaba conseguir su ropa. El lobo parecía divertido y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él también estaba empezando a sentir cómica toda aquella situación. – Maldito bicho – murmuró entre dientes cuando de nuevo cayó al suelo intentando cogerle. Jensen saltaba a su alrededor, se puso en pie y corrió tras él – En algún momento te cogeré – le gritó. El lobo pasó por su lado y Jared saltó sobre él, sonrió para sí mismo al notar que lo había derribado. El animal se revolvió bajo su cuerpo, empujándole, sus ojos verdes brillando con intensidad. Jared le devolvió la mirada y entonces se vio, se vio en el reflejo de aquellos hermosos ojos y se vio transformado. 

Jensen gruñó satisfecho, ante él se alzaba un hermoso lobo de color chocolate, con las mejillas, el pecho y las patas blancas. Unos enormes ojos grises le miraban ahora sorprendidos. El lobo gris se acercó a él, hociqueando en su cuello y en sus orejas, inesperadamente, dio un pequeño mordisco en su cuello y luego corrió, corrió sin mirar atrás, un trote elegante y poderoso que abarcaba terreno sin dificultad, Jared se entretuvo un momento para contemplarlo y luego le siguió. 

El atardecer ya estaba bastante avanzado, la luna empezaba a hacerse visible en el cielo cada vez menos azul. Un lobo aulló en la distancia, segundos después, la respuesta llegaba.


	19. Amistades peligrosas

Capítulo 19

\- Habéis oído eso? – dijo Misha a medio camino de terminar de poner los platos en la mesa para la cena. Sebastian y Steve estaban con él. Los tres se miraron divertidos. – Parece que el paseo se va a alargar – comentó Steve con un patente tono de burla. Christian entraba en esos momentos en el salón, caminó directamente hasta donde se encontraba su beta y se colocó a su espalda, envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura del rubio mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. 

\- Qué es lo que se alarga? – preguntó curioso y con un tono más que sugerente. Steve rió mientras giraba la cabeza buscando los labios de su Alpha para darle la bienvenida. La brisa nocturna trajo de nuevo los aullidos hasta la casa. Christian enderezó la espalda y frunció el ceño con escepticismo, las miradas divertidas de los otros le contestaron las dudas. – Fiuuu – silbó – vaya con Jensen..., debe ser muy bueno enseñando a montar...- todos estallaron en risas durante un rato para luego seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Matt estaba sentado en uno de los sofás preparando los esquemas de adiestramiento de la próxima semana. Escuchó el primer aullido y lo reconoció al instante, en realidad todos lo harían ya que Jensen era el Alpha de la manada pero él sentía como el pelo de su nuca se erizaba bajo el sonido agudo y penetrante de la llamada del enorme lobo gris. Durante un instante barajó la posibilidad de salir a su encuentro, últimamente se había distanciado tanto de él. Las imágenes del poderoso cuerpo del Alpha sobre el suyo llegaron a su mente, cubriéndolo, dominante y exigente..., dios, como ansiaba sentirse así de nuevo. 

Pensó con melancolía como antes se entendían, ahora no era capaz de conectar con él, quizás de esta forma, sin la confusión que a veces podían dar palabras mal dichas o mal entendidas, reduciendo la relación a su forma más pura, primitiva e instintiva, quizás Jensen se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí para él. Él era el que se merecía estar a su lado no ese patético Omega. Se puso en pie decidido, encaminándose a la puerta de salida cuando el viento trajo un aullido de respuesta, uno nunca oído hasta ahora, uno que solo podía ser del miserable que estaba arruinando su hasta ahora consolidada vida. Sintió una punzada de dolor, su orgullo nuevamente herido. Se giró abandonando la entrada camino ahora de las escaleras, directo a su habitación. 

Se derrumbó sobre su cama, con la espada apoyada en el cabecero de la misma mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz intentando calmar el incipiente dolor de cabeza. Su cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de la idea de esos dos cada vez más juntos. Se inclinó sobre la mesilla para abrir el cajón y sacar el paquete de cigarrillos y un viejo encendedor. Inhaló el humo dejándolo llegar hasta el fondo de sus pulmones para después dejarlo escapar formando pequeños círculos en el aire, observándolos distraído. Extendió la mano de nuevo a la mesilla para coger el pequeño cenicero y ponerlo sobre su estómago, al hacerlo, una pequeña tarjeta blanca bajo el, quedó al descubierto. La miró de reojo y por un segundo dudó.

Se incorporó sentándose al borde de la cama, tomando la tarjeta en una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo el cigarrillo, la giró en su mano, leyendo y releyendo mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. Se inclinó hacia delante, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, el cigarro colgando en la comisura de sus labios mientras golpeaba con la tarjeta la palma de su mano, pensando si esa sería la solución. Llegó a la conclusión de que sí, podría serlo y el no perdería nada por intentarlo, es más, si salía bien, volvería al lugar que nunca debía haber abandonado.

Dejó la tarjeta de nuevo en la mesilla, se levantó mientras aplastaba con los dedos la colilla en el cenicero dejando escapar el humo de la última calada antes de encaminarse decidido hacia la puerta. Abrió despacio y se asomó al pasillo que distribuía las habitaciones, como esperaba, no había nadie, todos debían estar abajo esperando por la cena. Esperó unos segundos mientras agudizaba el oído en previsión a que alguno decidiera que le daba tiempo a darse una ducha antes de sentarse a la mesa. Parecía que nadie había barajado esa opción. 

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió al fondo del pasillo, la puerta de la derecha era la de Jensen, la de enfrente la de Jared. Miró un segundo hacía atrás y giró el pomo de la puerta a su izquierda, deslizándose en su interior. Echó un vistazo rápido, apreciar todo perfectamente ordenado provocó en él un gruñido despectivo. Decidió olvidarlo, tenía algo que hacer y no podía perder el tiempo. Se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta del armario junto al espejo y estudió los pequeños frascos que allí se amontonaban. Cogió uno por uno leyendo las etiquetas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, después lo dejó todo como estaba y salió del baño y de la habitación.

De regreso en la suya, se sentó de nuevo en la cama, el móvil en una mano y la tarjeta en la otra, se dio otro momento para pensar y finalmente marcó el número. Pasaron cuatro tonos antes de que alguien contestara al otro lado.   
\- Si?.. – fue el escueto saludo.  
\- Boomer.. – contestó él. La voz en el auricular emitió una ligera risa.   
\- No sé por qué pero sabía que acabarías llamando – dijo llena de suficiencia. Matt decidió ignorarlo.  
\- Lo tengo... – dijo, el silencio del otro le indicó que estaba esperando – Elycine.. – continuó.   
\- Bien – contestó con rotundidad la otra voz – Te llamaré cuando esté todo listo. – Matt asintió con la cabeza aunque el otro hombre no podía verle, el chasquido en la línea le indicó que había cortado. 

Mark soltó el teléfono sobre la superficie de su mesa sonriendo satisfecho, finalmente parecía que haber decidido salir aquella noche a tomar unas copas no había sido tan mala idea. 

 

\---------------------- Unos días antes ------------------------

Estaba harto de estar encerrado en casa, todavía le quedaban meses de arresto domiciliario, aquel cabrón de Welling, no había conseguido meterle en la cárcel pero aún así le había jodido, lo seguía haciendo. El abogaducho de Ackles se había enganchado a su pierna como un perro de presa. Mark sabía que el tipo estaba detrás de cada negocio frustrado, de cada problema que ahora se cernía sobre él, si no era directamente lo hacía a través de toda su red de influencias, muchos tentáculos y muy largos, pero pronto se ocuparía de él. Lo tenía en su lista, justo detrás del arrogante de Ackles y su estúpida perra. Pero ahora necesitaba salir.

Los policías aquí no estaban tan bien pagados, así que su escolta personal no fue muy reacio a aceptar una, no tan pequeña, paga extra en compensación por obviar la imagen del ranchero metiéndose en su coche y haciendo una escapada nocturna por la ciudad. Tampoco era cuestión de pasearse por ahí, así que condujo hasta uno de esos bares de carretera, solo quería tomar unos tragos y ver si podía encontrar algo de “animado” entretenimiento. 

Pidió un whisky y se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo desde donde podía observar casi todo el local. Bebía distraído con la música que no era más que una mala compilación de baladas countrys mezcladas con rock de los ochenta hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el tipo apoyado en la barra, con una pequeña fila de vasos vacios delante. Se le veía fuerte, el cabello ligeramente largo y castaño, la mandíbula firme, si, definitivamente era su tipo. Hizo una seña al camarero para que le sirviera otra de lo que fuera que estaba bebiendo. El tipo miró la copa y luego al camarero que se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia su mesa. Pareció dudar, pero finalmente cogió la copa y se levantó de la barra acercándose a su mesa. 

\- Gracias – dijo levantando el vaso pero sin hacer por sentarse. Mark asintió con la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento, su cara esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha ahora que podía apreciar más de cerca el cuerpo del Beta.  
\- Me llamo... – comenzó a decir antes de que el otro lo interrumpiera.  
\- Se quién eres – dijo el otro con desdén. El Alpha se irguió molesto pero el Beta pareció ignorarlo, quizás el exceso de alcohol no le dejaba captar las advertencias que la postura del ranchero gritaban. – Podías haber hecho algo bien y terminar de cargártelo.. – continuó imprudente. Los ojos del Alpha se achicaron intentando comprender. 

\- A quién se supone que debería haberme cargado? – preguntó a pesar de saber por dónde iban los tiros.  
\- A ese maldito Omega! – Espetó con rabia – Habértelo cargado joder! O es su defecto haber ganado la puta pelea! Qué clase de Alpha eres? – Los ojos azules del ranchero se volvieron fríos como el hielo. Si la presencia de ese estúpido no hubiera deslizado una brillante idea en su mente, ahora mismo estaría moliéndole a palos por insolente. En lugar de eso tomó aire y esbozó su mejor sonrisa paciente.  
\- Y a ti que te importa si el Omega vive o muere? – preguntó curioso. El rostro del beta se transformó con una mueca amarga.  
\- El estaba conmigo..., él se iba a vincular conmigo – dijo con un medio sollozo lleno de rabia – y ahora... – miró el vaso en su mano, lo llevó a sus labios y lo bebió de un trago haciendo una mueca cuando el ardiente líquido bajó por su garganta. Soltó el vaso en la mesa del Alpha y se dio la vuelta.

\- Espera! – ordenó Mark. El beta simplemente giró la cabeza interrogante. – Te refieres a Ackles? Tú ibas a vincularte con él? – preguntó.  
\- Por supuesto – afirmo el otro con rotundidad. Los labios de Mark se curvaron con una taimada sonrisa.  
\- Crees que si el Omega desaparece volverá contigo?  
\- Estoy seguro  
\- Y qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que eso ocurra? Porque yo tengo algunas ideas.. – El beta le observó con desconfianza, los ojos azules de ambos estudiándose mutuamente. Mark sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad.  
\- Lo que sea... – Y los ojos del Alpha brillaron con un fuego que le hizo estremecer.

Mark se levantó de la mesa pasando delante del beta que le miraba curioso. – Sígueme! – ordenó. Caminó detrás de él hasta llegar a los baños.  
\- Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó molesto. El Alpha esperó a que saliera un tipo que estaba lavándose las manos. Abrió uno de los cubículos y empujó al beta dentro con él. – Qué coño haces? – gritó intentando salir. El otro se lo impidió.  
\- Quiero saber como de comprometido estas con esta causa – explicó con una mueca divertida. El beta lo miraba sin comprender.  
\- De que estás hablando?... – su voz ahora reflejando un pequeño deje de miedo. Mark lo hizo girar y estampó su pecho contra una de las paredes del servicio, revolverse no le sirvió de nada ya que el Alpha era considerablemente más fuerte. Este dejo caer su peso sobre él antes de susurrarle al oído. 

\- Tengo que saber... – dijo pausadamente mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello del beta – que no me vas a traicionar... y que mejor manera que compartir contigo... cierto sucio secretillo... – Matt se sacudió y el Alpha volvió a empujarle con violencia. – No me importa si te resistes..., de hecho, me gusta más si lo haces. Míralo así.., tu Alpha seguro que se está follando a esa putita, porque no pagarle con la misma moneda. Y de paso.., yo también me cobro lo mío..., él se folla mi juguete y yo me follo el suyo.  
Matt se sentía mareado, confundido y porque no decirlo excitado. Aún así no podía mostrase de acuerdo con esa teoría, no quería ser infiel a Jensen. Protestó de nuevo e intento zafarse. El Alpha gruñó enfadado, rodeó con su mano la nuca del beta y tiro de ella para luego empujar su cabeza contra la pared – Cállate de una puta vez y haz lo que te digo – advirtió el ranchero.

Matt estaba confuso por el golpe, se sentía mareado y sus extremidades le pesaban. No pudo hacer nada para evitar que el Alpha le sacara la camiseta por la cabeza, dejándola a la mitad de su espalda sujetando sus brazos. Su mejilla estaba aplastada contra la pared del baño cuando sus pantalones fueron empujados hacia abajo. Mark castigaba sus hombros con mordiscos y lamidas húmedas y obscenas. Gruñó excitado cuando le penetró con sus dedos sin contemplación. – Joder! Hace tiempo que no follas? – Preguntó burlón – esto está muy apretado... – Matt sollozó entre dolorido y excitado, algo avergonzado noto como su polla se ponía dura ante las violentas caricias y se sorprendió a si mismo rogando por más. 

Mark gruñó satisfecho, sacando sus dedos para sustituirlos por su más que excitado miembro. Jadeó ante la estrechez del beta, se sujetó a sus caderas y embistió con fuerza, Matt incapaz de contener un gemido de dolor. El tiempo para acostumbrarse a sentir la plenitud en su interior fue breve, y pronto el Alpha comenzó a embestir con estocadas duras y profundas que golpeaban con fuerza en su interior. Se corrió sin ni siquiera tocarse, derramándose sobre su estómago y la pared del aseo. El Alpha sonrió con suficiencia, resoplando excitado con cada embestida. 

Matt se vio separado de la pared con brusquedad y empujado hasta hacerle caer de rodillas. El Alpha tiró de su pelo obligándole a tomarle con su boca, embistió un par de veces y sintió el sabor amargo de su semilla salpicando el interior de su garganta. Mark restregó su miembro ya semierecto sobre sus labios y mejillas, observándole con evidente satisfacción para luego guardarlo y recomponer su ropa. Sacó su cartera y extrajo una tarjeta. Se inclinó sobre el beta que aún permanecía de rodillas y confuso por la situación, le susurró algo al oído y después le puso la tarjeta entre los labios.  
\- Cuándo lo tengas llámame – ordenó y se dio la vuelta dejándole allí.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jensen y Jared no regresaron aquel día hasta bien entrada la noche. Ambos habían disfrutado dándole la libertad tan ansiada a sus lobos, pero Jared estaba tan excitado con la transformación que no conseguía recuperar su forma humana. Jensen intentó darle unas pautas que no sirvieron de nada, después de un tiempo y a pesar del gesto avergonzado del joven lobo chocolate, el Alpha tomó la decisión de regresar a la casa, sabiendo que solo el sueño podría relajarlo lo suficiente para transformarse de nuevo, aún así el Alpha tuvo la consideración de esperar a que todos estuvieran acostados para evitarle la vergüenza que estaba seguro que su Omega pasaría si los demás supieran que no era capaz de controlarse. 

Dejó los caballos en el establo y abrió camino por las escaleras seguido de Jared que caminaba con las orejas y el rabo encogidos al darse cuenta del ruido de sus garras en la pulida madera. Vio el cielo abierto cuando Jensen abrió la puerta de su habitación, donde se deslizó con la mayor rapidez que le fue posible bajo la divertida mirada del Alpha que cerró la puerta tras él. El lobo gimió bajito mientras miraba a su Alpha con ojos apenados, Jensen se acercó a él, extendió su mano para acariciar la enorme cabeza del animal que se inclinó hacia el contacto. Le rascó con suavidad, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. 

\- Descansa Jared. Mañana volverás a ser tú, solo necesitas relajarte. – El lobo no parecía muy convencido con eso, así lo demostraba la expresión de su cara cuando finalmente se tumbó con la cabeza apoyada con resignación entre las patas. Jensen no pudo evitar reírse. – Buenas noches Jared. Te veo mañana. – acarició de nuevo el brillante manto del animal y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. 

Jensen había tenido razón, a la mañana siguiente despertó transformado y con un dolor de espalda de campeonato. Lección aprendida, la próxima vez se acostaría en la cama, aunque no hubo próxima vez. Jensen y él volvieron a transformarse dos días después y no tuvo problemas para los cambios, debió de aprender o simplemente la idea de tener que soportar las risitas a escondidas de todos y las alusiones veladas a que no se qué gato se había afilado las uñas en la escalera, le había motivado lo suficiente para no fallar. 

Cada día se sentía más cómodo con Jensen. El Alpha no había hecho mención al beso y eso le agradaba tanto como le molestaba. En realidad su cabeza seguía hecha el mismo lio de siempre, pero aquella tarde muchas cosas habían cambiado. Aunque aún no se sentía listo, no podía negarse a sí mismo la atracción que el Alpha le despertaba, por eso ahora empezaba a pensar si aquella tarde en el rio, no había estado a la altura de lo que Jensen esperaba y por eso había dejado de insistir, en los últimos diez días no había pasado nada, seguían desayunando juntos, montaban cada vez que Jensen tenía una tarde libre y habían salido a correr dos o tres veces más, pero el Alpha no había vuelto a acercarse.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras observaba a Alisheba brincando feliz en el cercado a donde lo había sacado para que tomara el sol. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando Jensen llegó a su lado.   
\- Está creciendo bien.. – afirmó el rubio. Jared se sobresaltó al escucharle provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del Alpha. – En que piensas que estas tan concentrado?.

El castaño esbozó una tímida sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. – En nada en realidad... – contestó con la mirada fija en el joven potro. Jensen le miró escéptico.  
\- Pues pareces preocupado para no ser nada. – Jared agachó la mirada apenado y todo el cuerpo del Alpha se tensó preocupado. – Ha pasado algo? – preguntó con un tono ahora más serio. El castaño negó con la cabeza. – Jared... – reclamó el rubio, sus penetrantes ojos fijos en él.   
\- Me preguntaba.. – comenzó a decir. Lo pensó durante un segundo y luego desechó la idea, era realmente imprudente. - ... nada, es una tontería. – concluyó.

\- Jared.. – demandó de nuevo el Alpha sujetando su brazo y obligándole a girarse para mirarle. El castaño se estremeció ante el contacto que aunque suave, era firme y decidido. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentar la mirada preocupada del rubio así que decidió fijarla en el poste de la cerca a su lado. 

– Jared, dímelo.   
\- Me preguntaba.., si había hecho alguna cosa que te molestara. – dijo al fin casi en un murmullo. Jensen le miró preocupado.   
\- De que estás hablando? Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó queriendo entender que era eso que afligía al castaño. Jared se encogió de hombros y Jensen empezaba a desesperarse.  
\- No has vuelto a tocarme... – dijo al fin. Jensen le miraba interrogante. – Desde el rio.. – continuó. El rostro del Omega se tiñó de rojo. – No sé si hice algo mal, desde que estoy aquí me cuesta saber si lo que hago está bien o no. – Se quedó un rato pensativo – Es lo que tiene que te den ordenes todo el rato, todo es mucho más claro – afirmó con tristeza. Jensen le miró apenado.  
\- Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres Jay. – El castaño frunció el ceño avergonzado.  
\- Me besaste... – los ojos del Alpha relampaguearon ante la afirmación – No.., no has vuelto a hacerlo, a intentarlo... Me pregunto si hice algo mal, puedo aprender lo que te gusta, claro que a lo mejor ya no te complazco, he visto mi cuerpo, está destrozado, comprendo que te resulte desagradable. – Jared se había lanzado nerviosamente a una retahíla que tenía a Jensen cuando menos sorprendido.

\- Para! – pidió el Alpha, pero Jared parecía haber cogido carrerilla y seguía balbuceando ideas sin sentido – Para! – exigió de nuevo colocando sus manos a ambos lados del cuello del Omega y obligándole a mirarlo. Jared calló de inmediato al sentir los ojos del Alpha escrutando su interior, como si de verdad quisieran saber si eso era lo que realmente estaba pensando.   
\- Jay... – dijo al fin mirando directamente a los asustados ojos del Omega. – Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Ya te dije que opinaba de tus cicatrices, no tienes que aprender nada, no hiciste nada mal ese día.  
\- Pero entonces...  
\- Entonces, qué? – pregunto paciente.  
\- No te gustó? No has vuelto a intentarlo – preguntó desviando de nuevo la mirada. Jensen le miró incrédulo. Con una risa nerviosa, apoyó su frente en la del omega.

\- Qué si me gusto?– Preguntó con voz ronca. El Alpha humedeció sus labios antes de contestar y Jared no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel gesto. – me volviste loco, me vuelves loco – dijo prácticamente con un gruñido – no sabes lo que me cuesta contenerme cada vez que te tengo cerca.  
\- Por qué lo haces? – preguntó el castaño incapaz de comprender porque un Alpha reprimía sus instintos. Ellos siempre hacían lo que querían.   
\- Ya te lo dije, no te quiero así. No quiero que estés conmigo por la fuerza, quiero que vengas a mí porque lo desees tanto como yo. – Jared le miraba confundido, nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderse con el rubio. La respiración de ambos era pesada, sus alientos entremezclados a tan escasa distancia.   
\- Yo... – comenzó a decir el castaño cuando fue interrumpido por el Alpha.  
\- No estás listo Jared – afirmó con seguridad ante la expresión interrogante del castaño. – Las cosas están cambiando entre nosotros, los dos podemos sentirlo, pero aún no estás listo, tu cuerpo habla por ti. Por eso no he vuelto a intentarlo, no quiero incomodarte, lo que menos deseo es que no estés cómodo a mi lado. 

\- No sé lo que siento – confesó el castaño – Nunca... nunca he podido permitirme sentir nada, entiendes? El afecto, el cariño, es una debilidad. Es un arma que ellos usan para hacerte daño. El dolor físico es... es algo a lo que… no sé, te acostumbras. – Jared rió sin ganas, sus ojos sospechosamente húmedos se movían por el rostro del Alpha intentando averiguar si este le comprendía - Te acostumbras, es increíble que alguien pueda decir eso, verdad? Pero es así, sin embargo, si sientes algo..., ellos pueden usarlo, retorcerlo, manipularlo, y eso sí que duele de verdad, porque te atormenta cada noche, cada vez que cierras los ojos, aún cuando las heridas ya se han curado, ese dolor sigue ahí. Tengo barreras Jensen, barreras que no sé si algún día podre superar. Contigo… contigo todo es diferente, pero...

\- Shhhh – acalló el rubio – iremos paso a paso, vale?. Tú marcas el ritmo, yo voy a seguir aquí esperándote. – Jared suspiró emocionalmente agotado. – Todo está bien, vale? – afirmó el Alpha acariciando suavemente su mejilla. El castaño cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Al abrirlos, los ojos de Jensen seguían fijos en él, cargados de preocupación y tristeza. El Alpha le ofreció una cálida sonrisa que el intentó corresponder, cuando el rubio comenzó a separarse, reunió el valor para hablar de nuevo. 

\- Jen – Jensen se detuvo y le miró interrogante – Puedes... puedes besarme? – Preguntó en un susurro – Puedes... solo besarme, por favor? – El Alpha tragó en seco, sus ojos estudiando cada milímetro del rostro del Omega, queriendo asegurarse de que realmente quería hacer eso, que no lo hacía para complacerle de alguna manera. Vio la ansiedad en los grises ojos del castaño, pero también había un deje de esa firmeza y resolución que ya había visto brillar alguna vez en el fondo de aquellos cambiantes iris. Inspiró con fuerza, la mandíbula apretada al registrar la esencia del castaño, cargada de inseguridad y excitación. Dio un paso adelante acercándose un poco más, sin perder el contacto con aquellos asombrosos ojos. 

Sus labios se rozaron en un toque tan suave que Jared podría pensar que tan solo se lo había imaginado, pero los labios de Jensen regresaron tentativos, presionando con suavidad, rozando los suyos con los dientes para después aumentar la intensidad, deslizando su lengua sobre los labios del castaño, delineándolos, registrando cada centímetro de piel, empujando sobre ellos, rogando porque el omega le dejara entrar. Jared gimió dentro del beso, oportunidad que el Alpha no desaprovechó. Su lengua se adentró curiosa, buscando su homóloga, enredándose con ella en un baile que al principio fue tímido pero que poco a poco gano en confianza. Las enormes manos de Jared se posaron con timidez sobre las caderas de su Alpha, anclándose a él como un naufrago a un salvavidas. Jensen enredó sus manos en la espesa y suave cabellera del castaño, sujetándole en aquel beso que le estaba robando la vida. Se separaron al cabo de un rato, las respiraciones agitadas y los ojos ardiendo en un fuego que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo podían controlar. Jensen cerró los ojos e inspiró con intensidad. 

\- Te lo digo en serio – dijo con tono preocupado – vas a matarme. – Jared rió bajito y el Alpha se limitó a imitarle para luego depositar otro rápido beso en sus labios antes de separarse. 

Matt regresó al rancho a media tarde, Pellegrino le había llamado para que se encontrara con uno de sus empleados en una cafetería en el centro. Había agradecido internamente que el contacto no fuera con él directamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo podría haber acabado de ser así, aún tenía un recuerdo muy vivido de su último encuentro. Entró a la casa saludando en alto, no recibió ninguna respuesta, por la hora que era, tan solo Jensen podría estar en su despacho, se acercó hasta allí y tocó la puerta, no hubo respuesta. Suspiró aliviado, quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes, ahora no le parecía tan buena idea, pero ya estaba metido en ello hasta las orejas. 

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se encaminó al cuarto de Jared, tocó la puerta y como pensaba, tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Giró el pomo y se deslizó en su interior. Fue directo al baño, abriendo el armario, escogió los botes que necesitaba, los abrió y vertió su contenido en el inodoro tirando después de la cadena. Extrajo la pequeña bolsita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y observó las píldoras en su interior. Realmente habían hecho un buen trabajo, eran exactamente iguales. Con cuidado, rellenó de nuevo los botes con el placebo, dejándolos de nuevo en el armario. Con el mismo sigilo que había entrado, salió de la habitación. 

\- Tres semanas... – pensó – Tres semanas para la luna llena


	20. Todo es efímero

Capítulo 20 

\- Venga! Ya solo nos quedan estos dos... – confirmó con voz entrecortada Misha mientras se agachaba a coger las esquinas del saco a sus pies. – Lo tienes? – preguntó.   
\- Si – jadeó Jared.   
\- A la de tres. Una, dos, aarribaa! – gruñó el Beta mientras levantaban el saco hasta la caja de la camioneta, repitieron la acción con el que les quedaba y se sentaron en el borde de la misma para recuperar el aliento. – Dios! Maldita sea, no podía habérsele estropeado el camión al transportista cuando tenemos reservas de sobra en el almacén? – Se quejó cansado el moreno. Jared rió con la pregunta, demasiado cansado para contestar. 

\- Vaya, me alegro de que estés de tan buen humor – dijo burlón – Aunque ahora que pienso... – dijo el moreno llevándose la mano a la barbilla y fingiendo concentración – no se te ha caído la sonrisa de la cara desde hace algo así como... dos semanas? – preguntó ahora clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro del castaño. Jared agachó la cabeza avergonzado, sentía el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas y se sentía incapaz de contestar. El beta rió mientras empujaba su hombro contra el del castaño. – Tranquilo – dijo con tono divertido – no tienes que decir nada. 

El omega giró la cabeza mirando a su amigo, la tímida sonrisa de sus labios no conseguía opacar el intenso brillo de los ojos del castaño. Misha sonrió complacido.   
– Así que has decidido darle una oportunidad a Jensen? – preguntó en un tono apacible. Jared asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, con la vista fija en el suelo bajo sus pies. La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó. – Bueno, tampoco hacía falta que lo dijeras – contestó divertido – no sois para nada discretos – continuó burlón. 

\- Oh, joder, cállate! – protestó avergonzado Jared a la vez que se levantaba de la caja de la camioneta. Misha no pudo evitar las carcajadas por la actitud del omega, éste le dio un puntapié que casi le hace perder el equilibrio con el que estaba apoyado y se rió también. Sus cambiantes iris brillando con intensidad y una sonrisa que le hacía marcar unos hoyuelos adorables.   
\- Me alegro... – dijo el Misha después de un rato, en un tono más serio; sus ojos azules confirmando la sinceridad de aquellas palabras. Jared apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo como de nuevo se ruborizaba.   
\- Gracias – dijo con la misma seriedad – tenías razón. Él... él es diferente. – Esta vez era el turno del ojiazul para asentir. – Está siendo muy paciente conmigo y yo creo, no sé, creo que podría intentarlo.   
\- Sientes algo por él? – continuó preguntando en el mismo tono serio el moreno, sin dejar de escrutar el rostro del Omega. Jared se estremeció pensando la respuesta, sentía algo por él?  Notó como una nueva ola de calor recorría su cuerpo a la vez que un estremecimiento se deslizaba desde lo más profundo de su columna vertebral hasta el último vello que cubría su enorme cuerpo. La cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que alargar la mano instintivamente para sujetarse al borde de la camioneta. 

\- Jared? – Dijo Misha preocupado a la vez que extendía su brazo para ayudar a su amigo a mantener el equilibrio. – Qué te pasa? Te has puesto blanco. – El castaño aprovechó el apoyo del brazo del beta para acercarse de nuevo al coche y sentarse otra vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba con los dedos el puente de su nariz intentando controlar la punzada de dolor. – Me estás asustando – dijo el moreno con aprensión.   
\- Ya se pasa – jadeó el castaño, lo cual, no sirvió para alejar la preocupación de su amigo. – Llevo unos días raro... – continuó – debe ser un virus o algo. – Jared se concentró en tratar de ajustar su respiración, intentando relajarse mientras pensaba qué diablos podría ser lo que le estaba sucediendo, si no fuera porque era totalmente imposible, diría que los síntomas eran muy parecidos a los provocados por la cercanía de un celo. Decidió que hablaría después con Jensen, tal vez pudiera llevarle a ver al doctor Beaver y averiguar lo que le pasaba. 

Misha seguía observando con preocupación a su amigo que se mantenía callado, aún con un pequeño gesto de dolor en su rostro. Jared exhaló un largo suspiro y finalmente alzó la cabeza dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa aunque sus ojos brillaban febriles. – Ya estoy mejor. – Dijo avergonzado – Tranquilo, siento haberte asustado. Ya pasó – intentó levantarse pero el moreno se lo impidió, su semblante teñido de preocupación y desconfianza.   
\- Tú no te mueves de aquí – sentenció con seriedad ante el intento de protesta que empezaba a aflorar en los labios de castaño. – Voy a a buscar a Jensen y los demás, les diré que se den prisa y nos volvemos al rancho. De acuerdo? 

No era una pregunta. Jared asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer su peso de nuevo sobre la caja de la camioneta. Misha sonrió satisfecho y le dejó allí mientras buscaba a los demás. Habían bajado al pueblo para conseguir algunos suministros y solucionar algunas gestiones del rancho. Al llegar, se habían separado, cada uno dispuesto a atender sus encargos, ahora le quedaba la tarea de localizarlos, aunque su prioridad era encontrar a Jensen, su Alpha debía saber cuanto antes del estado de Jared, no quería tener problemas por eso. 

Matt sonrió satisfecho, por fin el pesado de Misha dejaba solo al castaño. Últimamente si no estaba pegado a Jensen lo estaba al moreno. Aquellos dos parecían haberse vuelto inseparables. Llevaba un buen rato observando y escuchando la conversación de aquellos dos, esperando su oportunidad y esta parecía haber llegado. No se arrepintió de haber llamado a Pellegrino esa mañana diciéndole que bajarían al pueblo y que esa sería un buen momento para llevar a cabo sus planes. Mandó un mensaje con la dirección y esperó la confirmación, esta llegó unos minutos después. Borró la sonrisa de su cara y regresó a su habitual gesto de desagrado de cada vez que tenía que tratar con el Omega. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y cruzó la calle en dirección a donde estaba sentado el castaño. 

\- Eh! Tú! – gritó con fastidio a mitad de la calle. Jared le miró perplejo. El Beta le evitaba en la medida de lo posible desde que Jensen le había colocado el collar, y él mismo, no es que sintiera ningún deseo de interactuar con él, más aún después de su última charla, así que simplemente se ignoraban. No sabía qué es lo que querría el beta, pero le tranquilizaba estar en un sitio público, donde no pudiera intentar nada parecido a lo de los establos. El beta llegó hasta su lado dedicándole una mirada llena de desdén.

\- Jensen quiere que vayas – dijo en el mismo tono molesto con el que se había dirigido antes a él. Jared alzó una ceja interrogante.   
\- A donde? – El beta bufó cabreado.   
\- Misha le ha dicho que estabas malo – replicó mirándole con desagrado, como si no valiera la pena ocuparse por eso – Dice que te espera en la parada de taxis. Va a llevarte al médico. Personalmente me parece una pérdida de tiempo – Jared le miró confuso – Los animales os curáis solos – aclaró con una sonrisa cruel – Mueve el culo! – Dijo despectivamente – No quiero una bronca por tu culpa. Nosotros nos iremos al rancho con la camioneta. 

Jared se levantó despacio, lanzando una mirada desconfiada al Beta que le miraba desafiante sin apartar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Miró a la camioneta y miro al camino por donde había venido el ojiazul y que llevaba hasta la parada de taxis. Le pareció algo extraño, pero tampoco tenía ganas de compartir más tiempo con Matt, así que sin decir más, cruzó la calle dejando al Beta atrás, siguiéndole con la mirada, el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa taimada en los labios. 

Atajó por las estrechas y desiertas calles del East Side para llegar a la avenida principal donde estaba la parada, no quería hacer esperar a Jensen. Caminaba pensando que podría ser lo que le estaba pasando y esperaba que el doctor Beaver supiera darle una solución. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando aquella furgoneta se detuvo a su lado con un sonoro frenazo. Miró sorprendido al auto cuando las puertas se abrieron y dos tipos saltaron hacía él sujetándolo. 

\- Qué coño...?! – gritó sorprendido mientras los tipos trataban de arrastrarlo al interior de la furgoneta. Jared consiguió reaccionar, anclando con firmeza los pies en el suelo y tirando hasta conseguir sacudirse a uno de ellos. Con uno de los brazos libres forcejeaba con el que aún le mantenía sujeto, el otro se acercó y le golpeó en la cara, pudo sentir la sangre manar de su nariz, deslizándose sobre su boca hasta el suelo. Resopló agitado, no pensaba dejarse coger, no otra vez, a esas alturas ya tenía claro de que iba todo esto y antes prefería morir que volver al sitio de donde había venido. Redobló los esfuerzos. Golpeó, pateó, casi lo había conseguido, uno de los tipos permanecía en el suelo dolorido después de que consiguiera darle un rodillazo en el pecho que le dejó sin resuello, si conseguía quitarse al otro de encima y correr... 

\- Jared!! – el grito ahogado de la mujer le dejó paralizado – Jared! Por favor... – gimió entre sollozos asustados. Jared cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire con resignación. Sabía que había perdido.   
\- Sube! – Ordenó otra voz desde el interior. Jared dejó caer los brazos a los lados y avanzó con resignación, al entrar en la furgoneta sus ojos se cruzaron con la apenada y llorosa mirada de la mujer. Un cuchillo se apoyaba sobre la garganta de esta, el preciso filo había abierto una delgada línea de donde manaba un pequeño reguero de sangre. Jared la miró preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza, sus tristes ojos pidiéndole perdón. Solo sintió un golpe sordo, después, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. 

Jensen caminaba apresurado al lado de Misha. El moreno le había encontrado en el ayuntamiento donde estaba solicitando unos permisos. Le había contado el episodio que había sufrido Jared, lo cual solo había hecho aumentar su preocupación, ya se había dado cuenta de que el castaño llevaba unos días extraño, aunque lo había negado cada vez que se lo había preguntado. Apremió con firmeza pero con educación a la funcionaria que tramitaba sus papeles y se puso en marcha en cuanto el último sello se estampaba en las hojas que ya prácticamente había guardado en su cartera. 

\- Donde está? – preguntó en cuanto llegaron a la camioneta.   
\- Donde está quien? – preguntó Steve que ya había terminado sus compras.   
\- Jared – se adelantó Misha. – Lo dejé antes aquí, se encontraba mal y me fui a buscar a Jensen. – Steve se encogió de hombros.   
\- Yo he llegado hace cinco minutos y aquí solo estaba Matt – todos los ojos se volvieron hacía el Beta que se mostró sorprendido.   
\- Cuando yo llegué aquí no había nadie – afirmó. Jensen miró de uno a otro para luego girarse mirando la calle a su alrededor, la preocupación patente en su rostro.   
\- No nos pongamos nerviosos – dijo Steve en su acostumbrado tono apaciguador – simplemente puede que haya ido a buscar algo, o si se encontraba mal, necesitara un baño. Vamos a esperar, seguro aparece en cualquier momento. 

Nadie podía negar la lógica de aquellas palabras, así que simplemente se sentaron en el coche y esperaron.   
Llevaban más de cuarenta minutos esperando y eso ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser normal. Jensen tamborileaba  frenéticamente sobre el volante, los dientes apretados y la mirada agudizada sobre cada persona o cosa que se movía en su radio de visión, vigilando como un halcón esperando que su presa apareciera. Misha y Steve se revolvían nerviosos, preocupados tanto por Jared como por la ansiedad que destilaba la esencia de su Alpha, el único que parecía indiferente era Matt, pero a estas alturas ninguno le prestaba la debida atención. 

Jensen ya no podía aguantarlo más, la preocupación y la ansiedad corrían por sus venas cuando se lanzó fuera del coche, mirando a todos lados desesperado. Algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal. Lo había sentido en el mismo momento en el que vio a Misha aparecer en la oficina del ayuntamiento. Había sido un estúpido por dejarlo pasar, por ser racional. Jared no estaba, no estaba! Si le había pasado algo..., no quería ni pensarlo. Si le pasaba algo, él no.... 

\- Jen... – la voz preocupada de Steve le sacó de esa espiral de autocompasión en la que se estaba lanzando. Se obligó a concentrarse en el rubio – Qué hacemos? – preguntó.   
\- Vamos a buscarle – dijo decidido. – Mirad en todas partes, preguntad a todo el mundo. No puede esfumarse, tiene que estar en algún sitio – dijo más para auto convencerse él mismo que a los demás. Todos asintieron ante la orden de su Alpha y se dispersaron alrededor de donde se encontraban, preguntando a la gente de la calle y a los dueños de los locales, Jared no era precisamente alguien difícil de ver, ese tamaño llamaba la atención en cualquier parte. 

Jensen sonrió esperanzado cuando unos chicos que se deslizaban sobre sus skates, haciendo acrobacias sobre los bordillos, le aseguraron que habían visto a Jared caminando hacia la avenida principal. Aceleró el paso asegurándose a si mismo que allí sería más fácil saber de él, a esas horas había gran cantidad de gente pululando por los comercios, no podía haber pasado desapercibido. 

Al pasar por una de las calles, un olor inconfundible penetró sus fosas nasales haciéndose eco en su cerebro. – Jared! – jadeó parándose en seco. Miró a todos lados sin dar con él y sin embargo debía estar allí. Su olor era una presencia firme en aquel callejón. Se acercó preocupado a los contenedores apostados a un lado de la calle, levantó las tapas y suspiró aliviado al no encontrar nada. Buscó tras ellos y en cada rincón que parecía lo bastante grande para albergar el cuerpo del Omega, todo con los mismos resultados infructuosos. Deslizó la mano por su cabello en un gesto de frustración, sentía como su visión se nublaba por unas lágrimas desesperadas que se negaba a soltar. – Donde estás Jared? – preguntó en voz baja mientras sus ojos barrían el asfalto buscando lo que su nariz le decía que estaba ahí. Entonces lo vio..., la pequeña mancha en el suelo, rodeada de otras tantas salpicaduras. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar la inquietud que empezaba a apoderarse de su alma. Caminó hasta el lugar y se inclinó sobre la mancha, sus dedos extendidos hasta tocarla. El líquido rojizo y espeso, el olor herrumbroso de la sangre y el olor de Jared. Porque aquella era su sangre. 

Jensen cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Su cerebro analizando y clasificando cada traza, cada partícula suspendida en el aire de aquel callejón. Se tomó su tiempo, no podía permitirse el lujo de desestimar nada. Cuando los abrió, la angustia y la desesperación, habían sido sustituidas por una fría ira y una cruel determinación, las cuales ardían a fuego lento en el resplandeciente verde de los iris del Alpha. 

\------------------------------

Los ojos le pesaban, su cerebro parecía embotado y sentía un pulsante dolor en la base de su nuca. Estaba confuso y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía recordar que era lo que había pasado.  Dios ese dolor le estaba matando..., Intentó llevar su mano hasta el punto donde sentía más dolor y palpar en busca de la causa, pero le resulto totalmente imposible. – Qué diablos? – pensó. Hizo un esfuerzo por enderezar la cabeza, por abrir los ojos. En ese momento fue consciente de que el dolor no se limitaba a aquel punto en su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo protestó ante el más mínimo movimiento. 

Luchó por abrir los ojos, sus párpados se abrieron durante un segundo para cerrarse después protegiendo sus ojos de la cegadora luz. Emitió un gruñido de protesta antes de abrirlos de nuevo, parpadeando con rapidez para acostumbrarse, giró la cabeza de un lado a otro chequeando una estancia totalmente desconocida para él. Altas paredes sucias y desconchadas, estanterías viejas y destartaladas, todo parecía abandonado y sucio. Intentó de nuevo mover los brazos, buscando algo donde apoyarse y poder ponerse en pie, tenía que salir de allí. De nuevo, se vio incapaz de hacerlo, si por lo menos pudiera deshacerse de esa pesada bruma de su cerebro..., quizás entonces fuera capaz de concentrarse y averiguar qué estaba pasando. 

Intentó mover las piernas, el resultado fue el mismo. Le dolía la espalada, era consciente de que estaba recostado hacia la derecha, sus costado izquierdo quemaba por el tiempo pasado en esa postura, al igual que su brazo que sentía totalmente dormido por la tensión. Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse derecho, jadeo ante el dolor del movimiento y el alivio obtenido en el cambio de postura. Escuchó las cadenas rozando contra la madera y sus ojos se abrieron definitivamente cuando las piezas encajaron en su embotada cabeza. Matt, el callejón, la furgoneta, la pelea, Brenda. Maldijo para sus adentros sacudiendo los brazos con rabia solo para constatar lo que ya sabía. Estaba atado. Atado en una mugrienta nave o cobertizo o lo que diablos quisiera que fuera eso y de nuevo en manos de Mark, porque estaba seguro que era él el que estaba detrás de todo eso. 

Resopló con amargura, acaso nunca iba a ser capaz de librarse del ranchero?. Sintió rabia por verse de nuevo expuesto a esa situación, por haberse permitido pensar que algo cambiaría en su vida. Sintió miedo, porque sabía que esta vez no saldría vivo de allí, Mark no se iba a contener esta vez, había secuestrado a un Omega que pertenecía a otro Alpha y eso estaba castigado por la ley, por lo cual, estaba seguro de que haría todo lo que quisiera hacer y luego simplemente le mataría. Se reconcilió con esa idea, por fin todo acabaría, quizás no fuera tan malo, al fin habría algo de paz. El rostro de Jensen le vino a la mente y entonces sintió pena, pena por el escaso tiempo que habían disfrutado juntos, pena por no haberse entregado totalmente a él, porque finalmente no podría saber que se siente cuando te unes a alguien a quien realmente deseas. 

Imaginó cual sería la reacción del Alpha cuando le encontraran, si alguna vez le encontraban. Pensó en todo lo que habían hablado, en la ternura con que sus ojos siempre le miraban, en la seguridad y protección que transmitían sus brazos cuando le rodeaba. Ahora que ya no tenía un futuro a largo plazo, podía admitir que el Alpha le amaba, que lo que le había dicho todo este tiempo era cierto. Rió amargamente porque era tarde para darse cuenta. Sintió pena por él y por Jensen. Deseó que el Alpha fuera capaz de olvidarle, a pesar de lo que le dijera el ojiverde, que él se cruzara en el camino del Alpha solo había sido un error, como toda la vida del Omega, una broma amarga del destino para las únicas buenas personas que había conocido, sus padres, Chad, Brenda, Misha, Jensen... Cerró los ojos y simplemente deseó no haber nacido. 

No podría decir cuánto tiempo más pasó allí solo, vagando en sus lúgubres pensamientos en el vano intento de concentrarse en lo único que quería recordar, Jensen. La puerta se abrió con un lastimero crujido, la luz anaranjada del atardecer se coló por la abertura perfilando la silueta del hombre que reconoció al instante. El Alpha se acercó a él con un andar petulante y una cínica sonrisa adornado sus labios.   
\- Vaya! – Exclamó con cierta satisfacción – por fin despiertas. Veo que Ackles te ha mimado demasiado, parece que has perdido aguante..., un simple golpe y mira..., no sé cuanto llevas inconsciente. Me estaba aburriendo, sabes? – preguntó con un exagerado puchero. 

Jared se enderezó en la silla. Sabía cuál iba a ser su destino, pero no iba a darle de nuevo la satisfacción de verle humillado. Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los azules ojos del ranchero, los suyos cargados de desprecio y rabia. Mark pudo ver todo lo que el Omega sentía por él, y el brillo orgulloso que tanto tiempo le costó borrar, pero eso ahora no le importaba, ahora, solo lo haría más divertido. La comisura de su labio se elevó en una sonrisa satisfecha. Caminó hasta estar delante de él, deslizó la mano por el cabello del castaño que se sacudió molesto, el otro no dijo nada, simplemente esta vez sujeto con fuerza su pelo, tirando del hacia atrás y dejando expuesto su cuello. Jared gruñó dolorido pero no cambió su dura expresión. El Alpha presionó el pulgar de su mano libre contra sus labios, moviéndolo sobre ellos mientras presionaba con fuerza su mandíbula, deslizó la mano por la fuerte columna que era la garganta de Jared y la usó para descubrir la base de su cuello. 

\- En que estabas pensando Ackles? – dijo en tono burlón, más para sí mismo que para el Omega – Sin marcar, sin vincular... y caminando solito por la calle. Eres un maldito estúpido– el Alpha continuó deslizando su mano por el interior de la camisa del castaño, acariciando sus pectorales, pellizcando sus pezones. Jared sintió otra vez aquella oleada de calor que le hacía estremecer, su piel se erizó bajo el contacto y no pudo evitar gemir desconsolado cuando Mark apartó la mano. El Alpha se rió de él y más aún cuando se fijó en el desconcierto de los ojos del castaño. 

\- No te encuentras bien? – preguntó con fingida preocupación – calor?, frío?... – continuó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro rodeándole. Jared le seguía escudriñándole con la mirada. – Yo diría que más bien calor, no? Dime... – dijo poniéndose frente a su cara – aún no has manchado la ropa interior? – Los ojos del Alpha brillaron divertidos cuando los del Omega se abrieron desorbitados al ser asaltado finalmente por la comprensión. Estaba en celo, iba a entrar en celo, pero cómo era posible? él era super cuidadoso con su medicación. 

\- Se te olvidó tomarte tus pastillitas? – preguntó como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Jared le miró furioso, el Alpha chasqueó la lengua – Nah, seguro que no se te olvidó, claro que si alguien hubiera cambiado esas pastillas… pues... – se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente. – Matt! él le envió a la trampa, él le detestaba porque Jensen le había dejado de lado, él le cambió las pastillas! – Hay que tener cuidado con no molestar a la gente que está por encima de ti, creí que ya habías aprendido eso. En fin, déjame decirte lo que va a pasar – comentó con una sonrisa deslumbrante – este tiempo, mientras tú jugabas a las casitas, yo me he aburrido mucho, no hay nadie que entienda lo que quiero como tú, así que..., me vas a compensar, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido. A qué es genial? – dijo totalmente convencido. 

\- Eres un jodido enfermo – gruñó el castaño. El impacto de la enorme mano del Alpha le hizo voltear la cara. Jared escupió la sangre de su labio partido para después volver a mirar al ranchero con ojos desafiantes. – Sé que vas a matarme – escupió con rabia – más vale que lo hagas de una vez porque no estoy dispuesto a darte el espectáculo que deseas – El Alpha cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le miró divertido, incluso dejo escapar una pequeña risa que hizo alemán de contener con su mano. Después sus ojos se volvieron fríos y oscuros, afilados sobre él como dagas de plata. – Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga porque si no, sabes quién sufrirá las consecuencias.– Jared tensó la mandíbula ante la amenaza, el otro sonrió satisfecho -  Para cuando acabemos, habrá una hermosa luna llena sobre nuestras cabezas y estarás rogando porque te folle. Y mírame... – dijo con un falso gesto compungido – quién soy yo para negarte nada? Tendrás todo de mí, incluidos mis dientes en tu cuello, tu querido Ackles ya no querrá saber nada de ti, claro que yo tampoco podré quedarme contigo. – Se acercó al oído del castaño y le susurró como si fuera un secreto – por si no lo sabes, estas cosas no están permitidas – dijo con una mueca de desconsuelo – así que tendré que dejar que mi lobo acabe lo que ya había comenzado. Sinceramente, me dará pena. 

\- Él te matará! – espetó con rabia, agobiado por la impotencia de no poder defenderse. El Alpha alzo una ceja interrogante.   
\- Jensen te encontrará! Te matará por esto. – El Alpha rió de nuevo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.   
\- Ackles? Sí, es probable que lo hiciera si se enterara. Pero sabes una cosa? – Dijo divertido – Gracias a vuestro querido Welling, yo ahora mismo no estoy aquí – Jared le miró confundido – Estoy con un arresto domiciliario, en mi casa, con dos honrados agentes en la puerta que jurarán sobre cualquier biblia que no he salido de allí. 

El rostro de Jared se ensombreció, secretamente albergaba la esperanza de que Jensen le encontrara, no dudaba de que el Alpha se habría puesto a buscarle de inmediato, pero si no pensaba que Pellegrino pudiera estar detrás de su desaparición, sus esperanzas se reducían bastante.   
\- Te dejo con mis chicos – la voz de Mark le sacó de sus pensamientos – creo que quieren devolverte el favor que les hiciste ayer antes de subir a la furgoneta. Tres hombres habían entrado sin que Jared se hubiera dado cuenta, los reconoció como sus asaltantes y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso cuando vio las magulladuras que todos ellos lucían. – Divertíos chicos. No me lo ablandéis demasiado – los hombres rieron mientras el Alpha abandonaba el lugar. Pronto centraron toda su atención en él. 

\-------------------------- 

\- Qué es eso de que le habéis dejado solo? – gritó Christian en un tono cargado de ira y desesperación. – En qué coño pensabais?.   
\- No pudimos hacer nada – se defendió Steve. Los ojos de su Alpha le taladraron acusadoramente.   
\- Debisteis traerle! convencerle, atarle si hubiera sido necesario, lo que fuera! Pero debisteis traerle aquí. Juntos hubiéramos encontrado la forma.   
\- Christian, tú no lo viste. – Interrumpió Misha – Estaba como loco, dijo que Jared estaba herido, si hubiéramos intentado detenerle nos habría matado. – La voz del Beta reflejaba cuán afectado estaba por lo que le hubiera pasado a Jared y por la reacción del rubio. Sebastian se acercó a él rodeándole con su brazo, intentando confortarle.   
\- Qué hacemos? – dijo Christian mirando a Tom con desesperación. Tom se encogió de hombros.   
\- Le he llamado unas cincuenta veces y no contesta. No ha ido a la policía ni al hospital, ya pregunté a algunos contactos. No podremos encontrarle si él no quiere que lo hagamos, lo sabes. – Christian miró a Sebastian, los ojos azules del mayor le confirmaron lo que los tres sabían. – Joder! – gruño. – Solo podemos esperar.


	21. Salvaje

Capítulo 21 

Jensen regresó a su forma humana. Parapetado en lo alto de aquella colina y bajo la protectora cubierta de los árboles, podía vigilar aquel granero abandonado donde su olfato le había traído después de más de treinta horas de infructuosa búsqueda. En aquel callejón el olor de Jared se mezclaba con el de llantas viejas y gasolina, tan común que podría haberle tenido dando vueltas durante meses. Entre todo lo que buscó antes de ponerse en marcha, solo las trazas de olor de una mancha de aceite y el inconfundible malestar que le producía el de ese químico, probablemente un potente desinfectante para granjas, le parecieron los más fiables como pistas. Registrándolos en su memoria, se había puesto en marcha, no sin antes ordenar a todos que se fueran a casa. 

Como esperaba, no habían estado de acuerdo, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir ningún tipo de discusión, aquel era un asunto que tenía que resolver él solo y lo iba a hacer de una vez por todas. Era consciente de que quizás no habían sido las formas adecuadas de dirigirse a los demás, no dudó en aprovechase de su posición de Alpha de la manada, pero ya se disculparía después, cuando tuviera a Jared cerca, en casa y a salvo. 

Una vez fuera del casco urbano, se había transformado esperando así ser más rápido en su búsqueda, no había sido una tarea fácil, pero por fin, parecía que había alcanzado su objetivo. Desde donde estaba, podía reconocer el rastro que había seguido, la furgoneta aparcada frente aquel establo apestaba a aquel desinfectante. Por debajo de ese olor, podía distinguir la esencia de Jared, seguramente en el interior del edificio. Había visto dos hombres fuera, pero podía oler más, al menos otros tres, que debían estar en el interior. A pesar de que su instinto le dictaba bajar y recuperar lo que era suyo apartando del camino a todo el que se pusiera por delante, su parte racional sabía que  debía esperar, estudiar la situación y elaborar un plan. 

Debía ser prudente, si le detectaban antes de tiempo, nada impediría que mataran a Jared antes siquiera de poder acercarse a ellos. La ira y la rabia iban creciendo en su interior mientras esperaba el momento, desde que llegó había sentido el olor de la sangre, el mismo que había sentido en el callejón, la sangre de Jared. Dios sabía que iban a pagar por cada gota derramada. Con el cuerpo tenso, mantuvo la vigilancia hasta que vio salir a los otros hombres del establo, parecían divertidos y bromeaban entre ellos. Jensen sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas. Aquel sería su momento, Jared estaba solo, si se movía con cuidado podría deshacerse de ellos sin que a su Omega le pasara nada. 

Rodeó la colina parapetándose tras arbustos y árboles hasta alcanzar la parte trasera del edificio. Uno de los hombres vigilaba aquella parte. Solo un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando Jensen le sorprendió sujetándole por la espalda y girando su cuello con brusquedad hasta que las vertebras crujieron en un chasquido mortal. Arrastró el cuerpo hasta ocultarlo tras unos arbustos y se hizo con el enorme cuchillo que el hombre portaba al cinto. Se desplazó hacía el lateral del establo, la espalda pegada a la pared intentando mimetizarse con ella hasta que tuvo a la vista su segundo objetivo. 

Esta vez el elemento sorpresa se fue a la ruina cuando un inesperado cambio del aire, llevó su olor hasta el hombre que estaba vigilando. Jensen tuvo el tiempo justo de saltar hacia atrás para esquivar la que hubiera sido una certera estocada cuando el hombre se volvió blandiendo un cuchillo. El vigilante le ofreció una sonrisa burlona pensando estar en una posición privilegiada al ser el único poseedor de un arma. Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa llevando su mano a la espalda para sacar el cuchillo que había cogido con anterioridad. El rostro del hombre se ensombreció y adoptó una postura defensiva, con los brazos abiertos hacia adelante y la mano del cuchillo adelantada, esperando su oportunidad. Jensen le imitó, los dos giraron en círculo, los ojos del Alpha clavados en el rostro del otro hombre, peligro líquido destilando de los iris verdes. 

El vigilante hizo el primer movimiento y se impulsó hacia delante. El Alpha se movió con rapidez bloqueando el brazo del hombre bajo su axila mientras impulsaba el cuchillo abriéndose paso bajo sus costillas en una trayectoria certera hacia arriba. El hombre gimió quedándose sin aire cuando Jensen sacó el cuchillo y este escapó a través de su pulmón perforado. El hombre se aferró a él en un intento de sostenerse, Jensen no lo pensó, su mano se movió por sí sola deslizando el filo del cuchillo a lo largo de la garganta temblorosa, la sangre manó de la arteria salpicando la ropa y la cara del Alpha que simplemente dio un paso atrás dejando que el cuerpo se desplomara a sus pies. 

Corrió hacia la parte frontal estando seguro de que los demás hombres ya estarían sobre aviso. Confirmó sus sospechas al encontrarlos armados y vigilantes parapetados frente a la puerta. Jensen avanzó despacio sin perder detalle de los movimientos de aquellos tres. Los hombres giraban intentando rodearle, en aquel espacio abierto, no podía contar con nada que le guardara la espalda, pero realmente, no lo necesitaba. Si aquellos hombres no temieran tanto a su Alpha, habrían salido de allí disparados solo con ver la expresión del rostro de Jensen. El jade de sus ojos refulgía en una mirada fría como el hielo, la mandíbula apretada con una determinación que les decía que solo tendrían opción si lograban matarlo, el Alpha se erguía en toda su estatura, músculos tensos y postura desafiante. 

Bajo una señal silenciosa, los hombres se movieron al unísono, cerniéndose sobre el Alpha, intentando imposiblemente hacerse con él. Jensen se movía con la agilidad de un tigre y la certeza de un halcón, manteniéndolos a raya. La desesperación y el miedo se iba abriendo paso en la motivación del grupo haciéndoles buscar otras formas. Jensen aulló dolorido cuando las garras de un lobo marrón se cernieron sobre su cadera, para luego dejarle sentir el filo de sus colmillos cerrándose sobre su hombro. El Alpha se dejó caer al suelo, rodando bajo las patas del animal para erguirse de nuevo como el majestuoso lobo gris que era. 

El pelo erizado desde su cuello hasta la base de la cola, le hacían doblar su tamaño volviéndolo, si eso fuera posible, más intimidante. Muerte, era todo lo que reflejaban aquellos enormes ojos verdes. El lobo marrón enseñaba sus colmillos de forma amenazante, pero la forma retraída de sus orejas y rabo, reflejaban el miedo que en realidad sentía. El lobo gris gruñó, ronco y profundo. Se impulsó con toda la potencia de sus patas traseras cayendo sobre la bola de pelo marrón, revolcándole con fiereza, clavando sus dientes de manera certera totalmente inmune al intento de defensa del otro animal. Un mordisco certero desgarró la garganta del lobo más pequeño. El sabor y el calor de la sangre en sus encías, deslizándose por su lengua, el olor herrumbroso inundando su cerebro, llevó al Alpha a una especie de éxtasis primitivo. Su cabeza se giró para encontrarse con los otros dos hombres que contemplaban la escena aterrados. 

Jensen estaba de nuevo transformado y delante de uno de ellos antes de darle tiempo siquiera a parpadear. Su gesto impasible mientras hundía el cuchillo en el estómago de este que solo acertó a mirarle incrédulo. Jensen giró el cuchillo ahondando la herida, haciéndola por demasía mortal. Por el rabillo del ojo vio huir al tercero, corriendo hacia el interior del edificio, intentando resguardarse en él. El Alpha fue rápido, llegó a la puerta antes de que el otro consiguiera cerrarla. Empujó con fuerza abriéndose paso a través de ella. El hombre se parapetó tras unos muebles viejos intentando mantener la distancia con ese mensajero de la muerte en el cual se había convertido aquel hombre. 

............................................................................ 

Jared estaba sin aliento, aquellos tres se habían resarcido a gusto, turnándose entre ellos para golpearle y burlarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas podía abrir los ojos, hinchados por los golpes, la sangre corría por su ceja y su labio partidos, le costaba respirar, seguramente debía tener alguna costilla rota y para colmo, sus alteraciones hormonales estaban en pleno auge, sentía su piel ardiendo, la sangre bombeando en sus venas a una velocidad de vértigo. El líquido denso y resbaladizo que empezaba a mojar sus muslos le tenía ansioso y molesto a partes iguales, pudo olerse a sí mismo, su propia esencia intensificada, dulce y penetrante. Las náuseas revolvieron su estómago y la bilis amarga quemó su garganta. Tiró de los brazos sin fuerza intentando encontrar algo de alivio en la postura en la que le habían dejado. Fue totalmente inútil. 

Inspiró con fuerza, tratando de recuperar algo de control sobre su cuerpo, el olor estalló en su cerebro como la linterna de un faro en una noche de fiera tormenta: Jensen.   
La preocupación y el alivio le invadieron a partes iguales. Jensen le había encontrado, Jensen estaba allí, había venido a por él. Escuchó el sonido de la pelea, los gemidos ahogados, los gruñidos, el olor de la sangre llegaba en oleadas brutales que le hacían temer por la integridad de su Alpha. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y uno de los asaltantes entró apresurado refugiándose tras unos muebles. A pesar de la distancia y de que su visión estaba limitada a meras rendijas, distinguió la expresión de pavor de aquel hombre que no apartaba la vista de la entrada. 

La silueta de Jensen se perfiló a contra luz, poderosa y magnífica. Jared sintió el orgullo afincarse en su pecho sabiendo que Jensen estaba allí por él. 

El Alpha había entrado con la vista fija en aquel hombre, la determinación brillando en sus ojos. Al franquear la puerta la esencia de Jared le golpeó, era más fuerte, más intensa, no sabía decir de qué manera pero era diferente. Se giró buscándole, sus ojos apaciguados con una ternura infinita al contactar con los del Omega. La sensación duró un segundo, aunque fue suficiente para consolar a Jared. El rostro del Alpha se cerró en una furiosa máscara al constatar el estado de su Omega. 

Jared estaba de rodillas, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sujetos a unas cadenas atadas alrededor de sendas columnas. Su rostro, amoratado e hinchado, con restos de sangre seca que se apelmazaba a su piel y cabello. Jensen sintió ira contra sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de impedir eso, por haber dejado a Jared de nuevo en una situación tan vulnerable. Jared gimió y Jensen sintió como toda su piel se erizaba quemando por una necesidad desconocida que le pedía olvidarse de todo y centrarse solo en él. Jared, Jared, Jared, su olor, su piel, Jared..., de una forma en la que no lo había sentido nunca. 

Cerró los ojos, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Jared...   
\- Jensen!! – La advertencia llegó tarde. Jensen se vio impulsado hacia delante por el fuerte impacto de la tabla en su espalda. Rodó en el suelo con rapidez para encontrarse de nuevo con aquel hombre momentáneamente olvidado, de pie sobre él, sostenía la tabla sobre sus brazos con la clara intención de golpear de nuevo. Jensen usó su pierna para barrer los tobillos del otro que calló sorprendido. Su mente de nuevo alerta, reaccionó con rapidez y con un ágil movimiento estaba encima del hombre. El chasquido de la nariz rota tras el primer puñetazo rasgo el aire, seguido de los alaridos de dolor del hombre bajo él. El primer golpe fue seguido de otro, luego otro más y otro y otro... 

Jared había seguido toda la escena, preocupado al principio cuando fue consciente de que la agresión le pillaría desprevenido, asombrado y orgullos después por la reacción del Alpha, por la seguridad de sus movimientos y la firmeza de sus actos. Ahora estaba asustado, asustado por la furia desmedida que despedían esos ojos dilatados hasta el más allá por la rabia. Jensen golpeaba sin conocimiento, dejándose llevar de una forma totalmente animal. Jared temió por él, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo que todo eso significaba. Jensen había matado, estaba matando, por él... Jared sabía que Jensen era una buena persona, como le afectaría esto después? Cómo sería capaz de afrontarlo? Sintió rabia consigo mismo, él había arrastrado a Jensen a eso y ahora era incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar como ese hombre, que era un buen hombre, se estaba perdiendo por él. 

Jensen estaba cegado, descargaba sobre aquel hombre toda la ira que le había provocado ver así a Jared. Hacía rato que estaba muerto y aún así era incapaz de parar, los nudillos desollados, las manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de todos aquellos hombres que le cubría por completo haciendo que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, pegajosa y caliente, apestando a herrumbre y odio. El clic a su espalda le hizo detenerse, como buen tejano, reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte, un revolver amartillado. Miró el despojo sanguinolento entre sus piernas mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. El silencio clamaba a gritos dentro de aquel maldito establo. 

Jensen giró la cabeza despacio, mirando hacia donde estaba Jared. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta cuando vio a Mark de pie a su lado, el brazo extendido y la punta del revolver sobre la cabeza del Omega. 

El ranchero sonrió con suficiencia. El cuerpo del rubio se tensó dispuesto a atacar, la boca del arma se presionó con más fuerza sobre la sien del castaño.   
\- Ni se te ocurra... – advirtió Mark. Jensen dio marcha atrás, con movimientos lentos se puso en pie alejándose un par de pasos del cadáver del sicario, obligando a su cuerpo a mantenerse a la espera. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los del Alpha rival que brillaban arrogantes. – Vaya, mira lo que nos ha traído el gato. Me estas saliendo muy caro Ackles, tendrás que compensarme de alguna manera. – Jensen permaneció callado, sus ojos despidiendo ira. Mark le lanzó algo que atrapó instintivamente en el aire. 

\- Póntelas! – Ordenó – En la tubería.. – puntualizó indicando con su mano libre. Jensen miró las esposas en sus manos para luego dirigir una mirada a Jared. El castaño le miró suplicante, con la cabeza inclinada por la presión del cañón contra su sien. – Tranquilo Jay. Todo va a salir bien – afirmó con voz ronca, lo suficientemente alto para que el castaño le escuchara. Jared gimió de  nuevo, una mezcla de ansiedad , preocupación y nervios que el Alpha sintió de nuevo como un impacto contra su cuerpo. Mark se rió ante el comentario. – Si Jay..., tranquilo – dijo burlón – Muévete! – instó después al Alpha. 

Jensen se acercó a la pared del granero sentándose en el suelo, mirada desafiante contra los ojos de hielo del ranchero mientras ajustaba las esposas a la tubería y a su muñeca. Mark sonrió satisfecho y apartó el revólver de la cabeza de Jared guardándolo en la cinturilla de su pantalón.   
\- Esto va a ser mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba... – afirmó mientras miraba alternativamente a los dos hombres que tenía en su poder, acercándose hasta estar frente al Alpha. – Me va a encantar ver tu cara mientras esa perra me suplica que lo folle – El semblante serio de Jensen no cambió pero sus ojos brillaron con un destello de confusión. Mark rió de nuevo – Qué clase de Alpha eres? Acaso no lo hueles? Esa putita apesta! 

Jensen gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta pero Mark no se dio por aludido. Con un gesto brusco sujetó el corto cabello del Alpha obligándole a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Jared.   
\- Míralo! – Exigió – no escuchas esos gemidos desesperados? Todo ansioso y mojado... Temblando y sudando. Y cada vez irá a más y a más. Rogará y suplicará por que le toquen, porque le llenen sacándole ese fuego que le quema las entrañas. Y entonces... – Mark puso un gesto de falsa resignación – ahí estaré yo, para satisfacer esas necesidades. – Se agachó hasta tener sus labios junto al oído del rubio – Voy a marcarlo tanto, que solo podrás distinguir mi olor en él. – Jensen gruñó de nuevo pero el ranchero continuó – Pero eso no será todo, él es mío, siempre ha sido mío. Lo era antes de que vinieses con tu absurda reclamación y lo será hasta el día en que muera, cosa que lamentablemente será pronto. Pero para que te quede claro, voy a clavar mis dientes en su cuello. Voy a hacer lo que tú no has sido capaz de hacer en todos estos meses que lo has tenido contigo. Eres un iluso Jensen, no se pueden dejar las propiedades sin marcar. 

Jensen se sacudió con rabia recibiendo el impacto sordo de una patada como respuesta. Mark le soltó y él se encogió hacía el lado del impacto intentando recuperar el resuello.   
\- Voy a matarte – dijo en un tono bajo y frío. Sus ojos afilados sobre los del ranchero, con una seguridad que no pareció impresionar a este que se alejó de él riendo a carcajadas. – Me gustaría verlo – dijo con suficiencia. 

El día avanzaba y la luna comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia sobre el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de rojo. Jared lloriqueaba, su cuerpo febril le hacía temblar de necesidad y frustración. Su mente giraba en una lucha sin tregua entre el instinto y la razón. Jared odiaba eso, odiaba estar fuera de control, perder todo poder de decisión en pos a la necesidad que le quemaba por dentro. Olía a Jensen, la esencia del Alpha se le hacía ahora tan fuerte que le ahogaba, le dejaba sin aire en los pulmones, luchando por llenarlos y en cada inspiración era peor porque ese olor se aferraba a cada parte de su ser, extendiendo raíces que estrangulaban su sentido. 

\- Jensen! – gimió. Sus ojos buscaron suplicantes los del Alpha que se abrían desmesurados, brillantes y cargados de la misma necesidad del castaño. Jensen siente a Jared, podría decir que siente cada latido de su corazón acelerado dentro de su propio pecho. Cierra los ojos, le duele la cabeza. Jared gime de nuevo y el forcejea contra las esposas. La ira hierve en su sangre junto a la necesidad de proteger a Jared. 

\- Jensen!... – una nueva súplica ahogada. Jensen se quema bajo la piel. – Jared... – jadea desesperado. El castaño gimotea, prendido en su propio calor, apremiado por el olor dulce y penetrante de su propia lubricación que ahora parece derramar de forma incontrolada. Suspira aliviado al sentir el contacto de unas manos sobre la sudorosa piel de su espalda. Grita en su interior porque sabe que no son las correctas y aún así es incapaz de no desearlas, de no inclinarse hacia su toque. Jensen gruñe a modo de advertencia, él lo oye pero no puede hacer nada, nada. 

Mark sonríe satisfecho, sin apartar la mirada victoriosa del rostro del Alpha esposado, le mira y le desafía, le mira y le dice que ha perdido, que va a ser él quien se lleve todo. Delinea con sus manos las cicatrices del cuerpo del Omega, reconociendo orgulloso su trabajo, ansiando terminarlo cuando sus dientes se cierren en el lugar correcto, la última cicatriz que completara todo. Desliza su mano a lo largo de la columna del castaño que se arquea desesperado, levantando el culo y separando las piernas. Mark ríe de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a los verdes ojos inflamados en llamas. El ranchero empuja sin delicadeza sus dedos en el lubricado espacio del Omega. Jared gime satisfecho y Jensen brama su rabia. 

Mark lo folla con los dedos y Jared jadea desesperado. Jensen se yergue, sus dientes rechinan odio, su cuerpo se tensa mientras de su muñeca brota la sangre por el roce de las esposas. Sus ojos arden de furia con cada jadeo que escapa por los finos labios de Jared. El Omega gime y no es con él, la ira le calcina, no es lo correcto, no es lo que debería ser. Jared es suyo, suyo! No lo ha marcado pero lo es, por derecho, por destino. No va a permitir que ningún otro lo toque, ha matado por él y siente que podría seguir haciéndolo. Podría matar a cualquiera que osara siquiera mirarlo. 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta la mandíbula para evitar un solo sonido, aguantando el dolor cuando con un movimiento seco y rápido disloca su pulgar. El borde de las esposas desholla su mano pero consigue liberarse. Los azules ojos de Mark se abrieron incrédulos cuando el lobo gris le salta encima. El ranchero es rápido y empuña su arma cuando el lobo esta en mitad del salto, la detonación suena como una bomba en los oídos de Jared que desde su postura no puede ver lo que pasa. El aire se llena del olor a pólvora, el tiempo parece suspendido, fragmentos de una película a cámara lenta. 

Jensen oye el disparo, pero en ese momento no podría decir si ha sido acertado. Jensen no siente más que la ira carcomiéndole las entrañas, impulsando su cuerpo en un solo objetivo: Mark. Cuando el salto termina, el lobo no cae sobre un cuerpo humano sino sobre otro lobo. Negro, fuerte, conocido, ojos azul hielo clavados sobre los verde selva de su oponente. Ambos gruñen amenazantes girando sus cuerpos erizados y tensos. Los colmillos asoman afilados bajo los labios retraídos, el lobo negro gruñe y se alza sobre sus patas traseras buscando una posición aventajada, el gris lo imita, sus patas se enredan mientras las bocas buscan afanosas el cuello contrario. Hay gruñidos y gañidos, ambos prueban la sangre del otro. Se separan para volver a empezar cuando el lobo gris aprovecha su superior tamaño y cae sobre el lomo del negro que no se rinde. Las garras desgarran la piel mientras los dientes chocan buscando la dentellada que acabará con todo, la que sea mortal. Los cuerpos giran y se revuelcan intercambiando posiciones, atacando y defendiendo hasta que finalmente los ojos azules se abren llenos de pánico. El lobo gris ruge triunfal cuando su mandíbula se cierra certeramente sobre la tierna piel de la garganta de su oponente, sus colmillos se abren paso a través de ella hasta que siente la sangre empapando sus encías. Aprieta y sacude bruscamente su cabeza, una vez y otra, siente la carne abrirse y desgarrarse, escucha el gañido agudo que precede a la muerte, una última afirmación antes de que llegue el silencio y todo se quede quieto. 

El tiempo sigue parado, el lobo gris mantiene su postura sobre el cuerpo inerte del negro, aún erizado y dominante, jadeando pesado con los músculos aún agarrotados. Relame su hocico limpiando la sangre, dejando que eso le apacigue. Jensen ha dejado salir demasiado a su lobo, le ha cedido el control y ahora está exhausto, respira. 

Sus fosas nasales se dilatan y sus ojos se oscurecen, la cabeza del lobo se gira y ahí está. De nuevo es consciente de su presencia, no entiende como ha sido capaz de olvidarla cuando la esencia del Omega lo ocupa todo, cada centímetro cúbico del aire que se pueda respirar en aquel infecto lugar. Lo cubre todo, lo impregna todo, tan dulce y penetrante que ni toda la sangre derramada, ni el olor a muerte de los cuerpos abandonados pueden siquiera difuminarla un poco. Lo cubre todo, incluso a él. 

Jared no puede apartar sus ojos del lobo, fascinado por el poder que emana del animal, hipnotizado por las dilatadas pupilas que lo acechan, oscuras y penetrantes. Su cuerpo tiembla cuando el animal avanza hacia él, movimientos lentos como si acechara una presa y en verdad Jared se siente esa presa. Siente el hocico frío y húmedo hundirse en su cuello, inspirando, reconociendo. Jared gime bajito y la lengua del lobo lame su piel, rasposa, pesada, húmeda. La piel del Omega se eriza, vellos temblorosos buscando más contacto. El lobo gruñe satisfecho para cambiar de posición y oler su rostro, lloriquea quedamente ante las heridas, lamiendo la sangre seca, llevándose el sudor y las lágrimas. 

\- Jensen... – Jared suspira cerrando los ojos. La presencia del lobo le intimida y excita a partes iguales pero ahora mismo solo puede hacer caso a su necesidad. Sabe que es un error, sabe que no quiere que sea así, que Jensen tampoco quiere que sea así. Sabe que se van a arrepentir, se conoce, sabe que se va a odiar y que va a odiar que haya pasado, pero ahora mismo no consigue que le importe, no tiene la voluntad de evitarlo, solo siente que si no lo hace podría morir allí mismo, en ese mismo instante. 

\- Jensen... – gime otra vez – Por favor..., por favor.. . ayúdame, te necesito. – El lobo le mira con ojos inquisitivos. Jared cierra los ojos. – Por favor... – ruega de nuevo. Cuando los abre, solo ve a Jensen, el hermoso rostro del Alpha frente al suyo, las pupilas tan dilatadas que el verde prácticamente había desaparecido, oscuras como la noche. –Jensen – susurra. La mano del Alpha se ancla sobre su nuca mientras hunde su rostro en el cuello del Omega. Inspira con fuerza. – Jared... – gime con la voz más ronca y oscura que el castaño haya oído jamás. – Jared… Jared... – Jensen repite su nombre como un mantra mientras hunde su nariz en cada parte del cuerpo del castaño a su alcance, reconociéndolo, aprendiendo todo de él. 

Jensen vibra en un mar de sensaciones, deseo y posesividad a la cabeza de todas ellas, sus manos se deslizan a lo largo del cuerpo de Jared que gime complacido. Sus dedos aprietan y amasan, Jared podría ser que se encogiese cuando esos dedos se cierran sobre las partes golpeadas y magulladas de su cuerpo, pero no se queja porque lo necesita, necesita todo lo que Jensen le pueda dar. Los dientes del Alpha raspan sus hombros, su cuello, su mandíbula. Los gruesos labios se cierran sobre los suyos, hambrientos, posesivos y violentos. No hay delicadeza, no hay amor, no hay ternura, solo puro y duro instinto, instinto salvaje y primitivo. Dominación y sumisión. 

Las manos bajan hasta sus apretadas nalgas, separándolas y dejando que los dedos se deslicen entre ellas, empapándose del dulce líquido que emana de Jared. Jensen gruñe en el beso y Jared jadea quedamente cuando esos dedos se hunden en su interior. – Tan mojado... – murmura el Alpha. La erección de Jared se alza firme y orgullosa contra su estomago. Cuando los dedos del Alpha le hacen impulsarse hacia  delante esta choca con la del rubio aún cubierta bajo la ropa. – Por favor... – gime de nuevo – Lo necesito. – Y Jensen se pierde... Había tenido dudas, se gritaba a sí mismo que debería parar, que no era la manera, pero oír suplicar a Jared, sentir la necesidad en su voz..., algo había hecho clic en su cerebro y ahora ya no podía pensar en nada más que en borrar la angustia de aquella voz, en darle todo lo que quisiera y necesitara, en hacerlo suyo para que no tuviera que preocuparse nunca más. 

Jensen se deshizo de su camisa mientras su boca aplastaba la del castaño, dientes lenguas y saliva chocando frenéticamente descontroladas. Se puso en pie deshaciéndose de sus pantalones mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del Omega, se arrodilló a su espalda, por primera vez consciente de su dolorosa erección. Jared levantó el culo exponiéndose de forma totalmente impúdica. El Alpha se sintió mareado por la excitación. Separó las nalgas del castaño y hundió la cara entre ellas, embriagándose con su esencia, lamiendo ansioso ese líquido que le intoxicaba volviéndole adicto, un yonqui de una droga llamada Jared. Jared que estaba siendo reducido a una masa suplicante, jadeante y temblorosa bajo cada caricia del Alpha. 

Jensen alineó su miembro con la entrada del castaño y bramó cuando se introdujo en él con una certera estocada. Jared gimió aliviado, sintiendo como su ansiedad se apaciguaba al sentir su instinto realizado. Se empujó hacia atrás ante el asombro momentáneo de Jensen que después gruñó complacido. – Tan estrecho... – suspiró – tan mojado...   
Sus manos se cerraron sobre las caderas del Omega, manteniéndolo firme, sus embestidas se recrudecieron, rápidas, profundas, intensas. Piel chocando contra piel, sudor mezclado con sangre, gruñidos, jadeos, súplicas. 

Jared se siente morir, su cuerpo arde sobre excitado y sobre estimulado y ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se ha corrido aunque cree que ya hubieran podido ser dos. Jensen empuja contra él como si no hubiera un mañana mientras siente su lengua y sus labios trazando enrevesados caminos entre su cuello y sus hombros. El Alpha jadea expresiones satisfechas en su oído, inspira en su cuello, lo acaricia con largas y húmedas lamidas y Jared solo puede rogar, rezar y desear que lo haga. 

Jensen se aferra a sus hombros haciendo palidecer la piel bajo sus yemas, gruñe bajo y profundo mientras acelera el ritmo, tan dentro y tan profundo como Jared nunca ha sentido nada, nota como el nudo del Alpha se expande, como su cuerpo se cierra tras él impidiendo que salga. – Hazlo – se oye decir a sí mismo – Hazlo! – gime en una súplica. Y Jensen no puede ni quiere negarse, su lengua lame y relame la base del cuello del Omega, la unión con su clavícula. Sus colmillos se alargan y afilan raspando la fina piel justo al lado de donde late su pulso. – Hazlo… – lloriquea Jared, y la mandíbula se cierra atrapando la tierna carne, hundiendo sus colmillos en ella, haciendo que algo explote en el cerebro de ambos. Jared grita y Jensen ahoga su grito contra la piel  bajo su boca. Jensen se derrama en su interior en pulsaciones largas y abundantes y Jared se sorprende a sí mismo ante el nuevo orgasmo. 

Jensen se vence contra la espalda del castaño, exhausto física y mentalmente. Jared protesta bajo su peso y es entonces que se da cuenta de que aún sigue atado. La realidad le golpea como las olas contra las rocas en un mar agitado. –Qué ha hecho? Cómo ha sido capaz? – Con cuidado se inclina hacía una de las muñecas de Jared y la desata, el Omega gime dolorido cuando el brazo dormido regresa a su posición. Jensen le sostiene durante un momento antes de inclinarse para liberar el otro brazo. El Alpha lo abraza desde atrás, sonteniéndole contra su pecho mientras le frota los brazos intentando aliviar su dolor. Jared recuesta la cabeza sobre su hombro y cierra los ojos dejándose hacer. 

Después de un rato Jensen le ayuda y ambos cambian a una posición más cómoda, tumbados de lado mientras esperan que la unión se rompa. El suelo está sucio y mugriento pero no hay más opciones y aunque ninguno de los dos diga nada, así es un poco como se sienten. Pero la razón y los remordimientos se pierden cuando la sangre hierve y los deseos son tan grandes que te nublan la mente. Jensen no es capaz de alejarse de Jared, siente que muere si no le toca, no le huele, no le muerde y no le folla (no lo dice pero sabe que entró en celo, algo raro en un Alpha, pero Jared le provoca de esa manera, le vuelve agresivo, dominante y letal) y Jared combustiona si lo hace y mucho más si no lo hace. Pasan toda la noche y todo el día en aquel cobertizo, buscándose y encontrándose, atormentándose en el momento en que sus cerebros se relajan durante la unión para olvidarlo todo en el momento que vuelven a tocarse. 

Después de ese tiempo están agotados, Jared casi no se puede mover y tiene un aspecto horrible. Unidos a los golpes y las marcas provocadas por la paliza están las propias marcas que Jensen ha regado por su piel, marcas que hablan de propiedad. Jensen busca su ropa y le ayuda a vestirse. Encuentra una manta vieja y se la echa por los hombros.   
\- Descansa un rato, vuelvo enseguida – dice depositando un tierno beso en la frente del castaño.   
\- Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta con timidez. No sabe por qué pero la idea de que Jensen se aleje le llena de temor.   
\- Tengo que limpiar esto – contesta con gesto serio lanzando una mirada rápida al cadáver del hombre y del lobo que reposan sobre el suelo del cobertizo y pensando en los cuatro más que hay en el exterior. Jared le lanza una mirada inquisitiva y él responde con una pequeña sonrisa.   
\- Tranquilo, yo me encargo. 

Jensen estuvo ocupado por espacio de unas cuatro horas. Jared no pudo evitar el alivio que sintió cuando al fin le vio regresar. El Alpha cogió el móvil que había sacado del bolsillo de uno de los hombres y llamó a Chris diciéndole donde estaban. Una hora después, la camioneta del capataz aparcaba frente al granero. Christian bajó de un salto cuando vio a Jensen salir cargando con el cuerpo de Jared.   
\- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado. El Alpha no contestó, limitándose a intentar acomodar a Jared en el asiento trasero. – Jensen? – Christian barrió el lugar con la mirada, parecía desierto pero apestaba a sangre y a muerte, el propio Jensen estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza. – Han pasado casi cuatro días... – protestó – Jensen, esto es serio. Habla conmigo! 

\- Ahora no – sentenció en tono seco mientras se sentaba en la parte de atrás junto a su compañero, apoyando la cabeza de este sobre sus rodillas. – Vamos a casa.


	22. Lamiendo las heridas

Capítulo 22 

El viaje de regreso transcurrió en un completo silencio. Christian lanzaba miradas preocupadas a través del retrovisor intentando adivinar algo en el semblante totalmente inescrutable de su Alpha. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, conocía a Jensen desde hacía muchísimos años y jamás había visto esa expresión en su cara. Su rostro era serio, oscuro, su mandíbula estaba apretada y tensa, pero lo que más preocupaba al capataz era su mirada. El Alpha mantenía la vista fija al frente, mirando a través del parabrisas, el ceño fruncido, sentía el fuego ardiendo en su interior pero a la vez lucían fríos como el hielo. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió temor al estar junto a su amigo. 

Llegaron al rancho y corrió para ayudar a Jensen con Jared, el Alpha emitió un gruñido sordo de advertencia, sus ojos relampaguearon y Christian se frenó en seco asombrado, dando un paso atrás, dejó espacio para que Jensen cargara con el cuerpo del Omega y caminará hasta la casa. Jared no había podido resistir más, su cuerpo maltratado y el agotamiento físico y emocional se habían cobrado sus deudas y finalmente le habían hundido en la inconsciencia. Jensen aún estaba influenciado por los últimos coletazos de su propio celo y las consecuencias de haber dejado el control a su lobo durante tanto tiempo, y esto hacia que el instinto de protección y el sentido de la posesividad del Alpha estuvieran demasiado activos. No iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a Jared y mucho menos que nadie lo tocara, le daba igual quien fuera, no lo permitiría. 

El resto de la manada les esperaba preocupada, todos asistieron sorprendidos a la reacción de su Alpha. Algo había cambiado y todos podían apreciarlo. El cambio del olor daba sentido a algunas cosas pero no explicaba muchas otras. Todos lo habían sentido, en cuanto el Alpha bajó del coche todos supieron que Jared y él se habían vinculado, no era nada difícil de averiguar, cuando una pareja se vinculaba su esencia cambiaba tanto para ellos como para los demás, ahora no olían a Jensen o a Jared, ahora la esencia de cada uno era una mezcla de ambos, ahora era Jensen/Jared y Jared/Jensen y todo el mundo los reconocería así. Pero eso no terminaba de explicar la agresividad que todo el cuerpo del Alpha desprendía y que hizo que todos se revolvieran inquietos. 

Jensen avanzó por el pasillo que se abrió entre ellos, seis pares de ojos le observaban llenos de preocupación, preocupación aumentada cuando se fijaron en el cuerpo inerte sobre sus brazos. Christian reaccionó, se sacudió de su asombro para intentar poner algo de cordura en toda esa locura, algo grave había pasado, necesitaba saberlo para ver que tendrían que enfrentarse y además Jared estaba herido y Jensen seguramente también a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que cubría a ambos, tenían que ir a un hospital. Respiró hondo e interceptó a Jensen antes de que alcanzara las escaleras. 

\- Aparta – gruñó el Alpha.   
\- Jensen... – rogó – Tenéis que ir a un hospital.   
\- No – fue su única respuesta, Jensen se movió para esquivar a su amigo pero este se interpuso de nuevo en su camino.   
\- Jensen! No estás siendo razonable. No sé qué ha pasado pero mírate! Mírale! – Christian intentó apartar la manta que cubría el cuerpo de Jared para que el Alpha fuera consciente de su estado y entrara en razón. Jensen reaccionó instintivamente pegándolo más a su cuerpo.   
\- No te atrevas a tocarlo – dijo en un tono bajo, frío y amenazante. Christian se quedó pálido al ser consciente de que la amenaza era real y peligrosa. Tom acudió en su ayuda, colocándose a su lado, ambos mirando con precaución a su Alpha. 

La tensión era palpable en toda la casa, los Betas observaban preocupados la interacción de sus Alphas sin poder hacer nada por intervenir. Era algo frustrante pero era así, su intervención podría ser castigada por sus parejas o peor aún, por Jensen, así que se limitaban a ser meros espectadores de aquella batalla que parecía que no iba a llegar a buen puerto. 

\- Apartad! – gritó de nuevo Jensen. Su cuerpo despedía ira y sus ojos ardían en el mismo fuego peligroso que Christian había visto en el coche. Los dos Alphas intentaban mantenerse firmes y convencer al rubio pero realmente, sus propios lobos comenzaban a asustarse ante la ira del rubio.   
\- Jensen... – la voz suave y tranquila de Sebastian sonó a su espalda – está bien, no quieres ir a un hospital? Vale. Pero Jared y tú necesitáis cuidados, déjame a mí, yo me encargaré de vosotros.   
\- No! – negó con tozudez. Jensen sabía que no estaba siendo racional, que ellos solo quería ayudarle, que eran su familia, sus amigos. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía controlarse, había estado a punto de perder a Jared, podía haber muerto, Mark había estado a punto de marcarlo. Marcarlo! 

Jensen siente que si eso hubiera pasado a él le hubiera dolido más que si hubiera muerto. Se regaña a sí mismo ante esa afirmación, es estúpida y lo sabe, pero así es como lo siente. Nada podría ser peor que si Jared no le perteneciera como lo hace ahora. Y lo extraño, es que el que ahora le pertenezca debería darle tranquilidad, pero no la siente, siente que ahora debe protegerle más, cuidarle más. El es suyo, suyo! Y no puede permitir a todos esos Alphas a su alrededor, da igual que sean sus amigos, da igual que sean su familia, simplemente no soporta la idea y se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de hacerlo. Ruega al cielo de que sea así y quiere creer que esto solo es una consecuencia de su celo. Todos dicen que cuando un Alpha entra en celo se vuelve altamente posesivo y realmente agresivo. Quizás sea eso lo que le pasa.

Quisiera que ellos le entendieran pero sabe que no lo harán, lo ve en sus caras, no entienden lo que pasa y no puede culparles al igual que tampoco se siente capaz de explicárselo. Solo quiere que le dejen en paz, solo quiere subir a su habitación y echarse en la cama con su pareja, solo quiere cerrar los ojos y descansar, olvidarlo todo, olvidar las muertes, la sangre, el odio. Olvidar que Jared está peor por su culpa, que perdió el control, que lo folló sin ni siquiera soltarlo de aquellas ataduras, que no le importó más que su propia satisfacción, saciar su instinto, su necesidad. Necesita descansar, lamer sus heridas y pensar cómo va a hacer para afrontar todo lo que ha pasado, en lo que se ha convertido. 

\- Jensen – otra voz, distinta e insegura se dirige a él. Cierra los ojos. Por qué no pueden solo dejarle en paz? – Déjame a mí – continua vacilante – yo lo haré, yo me ocuparé de vosotros. 

Los cuatro Alphas se giran con el rostro serio para mirar al que ha hablado. Los ojos azules del Beta se desvían sumisos al suelo, sabedor de que ha infringido las normas. Sebastian gruñe a su pareja y esta se encoge pero no se mueve del sitio, el Beta cree comprender las reticencias del rubio y de todos modos, Jared le importa demasiado y su amigo le necesita. Sabe que su pareja estará enfadado con él por días pero sabe que ese enfado está más relacionado con la preocupación de Sebastian porque a él le pase algo que realmente porque se haya saltado las normas. 

Jensen entrecierra los ojos y parece pensarlo. Realmente Misha es un Beta, no lo siente como una amenaza, no como lo hace con Chris, Tom o Sebastian. No es estúpido, y aunque solo desea descansar y estar a solas con Jared, sabe que ambos están heridos y que necesitan cuidados, el descanso llegará después. Así que asiente con la cabeza al ojiazul y se gira de nuevo dando un paso hacia las escaleras con la mirada desafiante puesta en sus amigos. Estos se apartan dejando el camino libre y Jensen asciende por ellas exhalando un suspiro cansado. 

Una vez en la habitación Jensen deposita con extremo cuidado el cuerpo de su pareja sobre la cama, sus ojos lo recorren y a Misha no se le escapa el brillo de tristeza y preocupación de los ojos del Alpha. El beta mantiene la distancia, está ansioso por comprobar el estado de su amigo pero no se atreverá a acercarse sin el permiso de Jensen, no deja de advertir que aunque el rubio a permitido su presencia, no por eso esta cómodo con ella y la postura del Alpha no deja de emitir señales de advertencia que no debe de ignorar. 

Jensen finalmente se gira, le mira y asiente con la cabeza haciéndose a un lado. Misha avanza con cautela con un ojo puesto en el cuerpo de su amigo y otro pendiente de las reacciones del Alpha, pero este simplemente suspira cansado, alcanza una silla y se sienta al otro lado de la cama, dejándole espacio para poder trabajar. El beta se relaja un poco y se acerca a Jared, la preocupación inundando sus ojos azules con solo apreciar el rostro magullado del omega, con manos temblorosas retira la sucia manta que cubre su cuerpo y empieza a desvestirlo. No puede reprimir un gemido ahogado cuando finalmente es consciente del alcance de los daños, añadido a que él no había visto las cicatrices anteriores de Jared. Jensen simplemente cierra los ojos al escucharle, su rostro el vivo retrato del dolor. 

Misha se acerca a la puerta y la abre, como esperaba todos están haciendo guardia en el pasillo, pide lo que necesita y después cierra. Se dirige al baño, coge toallas limpias, una esponja y un balde con agua tibia, un momento después está limpiando el cuerpo de su amigo, arrastrando tierra, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, arrastrando miseria, miedo, dolor y sexo, sacándolo del cuerpo magullado y dejándolo en el agua cada vez más oscura del barreño. 

Unos golpes en la puerta llaman la atención de las dos personas conscientes de la habitación, Misha detiene su trabajo pero Jensen niega y le indica que siga con lo que está haciendo. El Alpha se levanta despacio, sus pies se arrastran cansados por la tarima de la habitación, abre la puerta y allí este Steve con gesto preocupado, tendiéndole las cosas que Misha había pedido, las coge con un leve asentimiento de cabeza a modo de gracias y cierra despacio la puerta tras él. Con el mismo andar cansado acerca todo hasta la cama y se sienta de nuevo sin perder detalle de todo lo que hace el beta. 

Misha termina de limpiarlo después de un rato, observa el cuerpo de Jared con ojo crítico y asiente satisfecho. Sutura donde es necesario, aplica pomadas donde hace falta y aprieta las vendas con cuidado sobre las costillas magulladas, cuando termina, carga las jeringuillas con los antibióticos, antiinflamatorios y con la analgesia suficiente como para un caballo porque está seguro que a Jared le tiene que doler todo el cuerpo como el infierno y sabe que el castaño lo va a agradecer. 

Jensen no ha apartado su mirada de Jared, su cuerpo vencido en la silla y los ojos entrecerrados por el agotamiento pero vigilantes. El suspiro satisfecho del Beta le saca de su trance particular, avivando su mirada pero sin moverse.   
\- Bueno, él está listo – dijo cansado el ojiazul – vamos contigo... – continuó intentando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su Alpha. Jensen le miró como si de repente fuera consciente de su presencia a pesar de haber pasado todo el rato con él.   
\- No. – Dijo con voz ronca – Yo estoy bien – Misha le miró confundido, era obvio que el rubio no estaba bien y que estaba herido.   
\- Jensen por favor... – rogó el moreno. – Necesitas cuidados, estás herido. 

El Alpha suspiró. No quería discutir, ya se habían ocupado de Jared, eso era lo importante, estaba herido, sí, pero no podía soportar más por hoy. Solo quería abrazar a Jared y descansar.   
\- Ahora no Misha – gruñó. El gesto dolido del beta le hizo recapacitar y con un tono más suave le dio algo de tranquilidad – Estoy cansado, vale? Solo voy a ducharme y a dormir un rato. Luego dejaré que me revises. – El beta le estudió durante unos segundos buscando la sinceridad en aquellas palabras. Quiso creer que eran ciertas aunque de todas formas no tenía ninguna otra opción. Sonrió con tristeza a su Alpha y recogió las cosas para salir de la habitación. 

Jensen esperó hasta que la puerta estaba cerrada para levantarse y acercarse a Jared, Apartó con ternura un mechón de su frente y contempló el rostro apaciblemente dormido de su pareja. Todo lo apacible que podía parecer cubierto por aquellos golpes, sintió la ira crecer de nuevo en su interior y apretó con fuerza los puños intentando controlarse. Estaba en casa, estaba a salvo y él cumplió su amenaza y se cobró con la sangre de otros cada gota derramada por su Omega. Su lobo se sacudió satisfecho y parte de él también lo hizo a pesar de que la otra parte estaba horrorizada con lo que había pasado. 

Se dirigió al baño, se despojó de la ropa ensangrentada, lanzándola directamente a la basura. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y lo ajustó a la máxima temperatura que su piel era capaz de soportar. El agua teñida en ocres se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta desaparecer por el sumidero, llevándose el olor a odio, a ira, a muerte y a miedo de su piel, pero nunca podría llevarse ese olor de su cabeza, nunca hasta el día que muriera. 

Salió de la ducha y observó su cuerpo en el espejo, desde luego iba a necesitar más de una cura, la bala le había rozado la cadera y después de la limpieza muchas heridas habían vuelto a sangrar. Cubrió las más importantes con algunos apósitos que tenía en el baño y luego se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación. Jared seguía en la misma postura en la que le había dejado, no le extraño y menos con la cantidad de calmantes que Misha le había dado. Apartó las sabanas y se arrimó con cuidado a su lado, hasta que su cuerpo sintió el calor del castaño, rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Jared e inspiró con fuerza sobre su hombro. Sonrió satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta de que Jared olía a él, como debía ser. Cerró los ojos y dejó llevar por el sueño. 

Despertó entumecido, la luz brillante inundaba la habitación haciéndole parpadear aún somnoliento. Sintió el calor del otro cuerpo a su lado y se relajó al constatar la respiración pausada y tranquila de su Omega. Jared se había girado durante la noche y descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. Jensen se movió con cuidado de no despertarlo, le dolía todo el cuerpo así que no quería imaginar cómo se sentiría el castaño. Observó su cuerpo antes de arroparlo de nuevo y su rostro se transformó con una mueca de disgusto, la piel ya había adquirido distintos tonos violáceos y Jensen no pudo ignorar las marcas de sus manos sobre las caderas y los hombros del castaño. Cerró los ojos disgustado, inspiró profundo y cubrió su cuerpo antes de salir de la habitación. 

\- Qué hora es? – preguntó con voz grave y pastosa al entrar en la cocina, ignorando deliberadamente el rostro serio y preocupado de los otros tres Alphas allí sentados.   
\- Es casi mediodía – respondió Tom – llevas dieciocho horas durmiendo. Jensen simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se servía una taza de humeante café, fuerte y amargo, tal y como lo necesitaba en ese momento. Todos le miraban esperando que dijera algo, pero él, simplemente se apoyó en la encimera y bebió, dándose cuenta de que era lo primero que tomaba en cuatro días, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y entonces pensó en Jared, y de nuevo la culpa le golpeó con fuerza y su cuerpo se estremeció. 

\- Jensen... – levantó la vista de su taza y se encontró con los tranquilos ojos azules de Sebastian. El veterinario no pudo apartar su mirada del cuerpo del rubio desde que entró en la cocina vestido solo con unos vaqueros, sus ojos chequeando desde lejos cada herida, los apósitos manchados de sangre, los golpes. - Déjame mirarte eso – pidió. Jensen echó un vistazo sobre su propio cuerpo como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando, la preocupación se intensificó en el rostro de los tres hombres. Con sorprendente apatía, Jensen se encogió de hombros. 

\- Siéntate aquí – indicó el Alpha más mayor mientras se levantaba apresuradamente en busca del botiquín, antes de que el rubio se arrepintiera. Jensen se sentó con la misma indiferencia con la que había aceptado las curas. Sebastian volvió en un momento y empezó a hacer su trabajo. Christian y Tom se lanzaban miradas interrogantes entre ellos, preguntándose si era el momento de intervenir, después de la reacción del día anterior no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente el capataz se decidió a intentarlo. 

\- Jensen... – dijo con precaución – tienes que decirnos que ha pasado. Necesitamos saberlo – el silencio se hizo con la cocina. Miradas ansiosas sobre el rostro del Alpha que no decía nada. Una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca apareció en el rostro del rubio. Sus ojos de nuevo fríos y desprovistos de emoción alguna.   
\- Los maté, los maté a todos – dijo con tranquilidad. Los otros tres se miraron horrorizados, Christian se levantó de la silla y caminó nervioso mesándose el pelo.   
\- A quiénes Jensen? A quién mataste? – su tono no podía ocultar la preocupación. Intuía la respuesta y sabía que todo eso solo les iba a traer problemas.   
\- A Pellegrino y a cuatro de sus hombres – siseó molesto por uno de los puntos que le estaba dando Sebastian y esa fue la única emoción que demostró en ese momento. 

\- Pero... – Tom no sabía cómo continuar – Joder Jensen! Esto es una locura, por qué? Tenías que habernos llamado, llamaríamos a la policía. No sé... lo que fuera! Pero esto... – Se calló cuando el Alpha le fulminó con la mirada.   
\- Secuestraron a Jared. Iban a matarlo. Estaba en mi derecho – dijo en tono serio.   
\- Joder si! – Grito Tom – quizás en la Edad Media.   
\- La ley aún está vigente – refutó Jensen   
\- Sí, lo está. Pero las cosas ya no se hacen así. Las autoridades no van a estar contentas con esto y además, eres un hombre influyente. Todo esto va a ser un espectáculo, no van a dejarlo pasar. – Jensen volvió a encogerse de hombros indiferente. Christian seguía asombrado por el cambio tan radical de su amigo. Entonces, le vino a la mente. 

\- Jensen, si los mataste a todos... dónde están los cuerpos? Allí no había nadie. – el rubio clavó su penetrante mirada en él, parecía estar pensando la respuesta.   
\- Es mejor que no lo sepáis – dijo con seguridad.   
\- Jensen! Somos tu familia! – protestó el capataz.   
\- Por eso! Si algo pasa será solo culpa mía. Vosotros no sabréis nada de esto y nada os podrá pasar. Es mi última palabra, está claro? – Christian no estaba para nada de acuerdo, sus ojos mantenían con rabia la mirada de su Alpha que lucía firme y decidida. El enfrentamiento estaba alargándose más de lo normal, Christian no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que su amigo cargara con el peso de todo. Eran una manada hasta las últimas consecuencias. El verde selva de los ojos de Jensen se tornó suplicante, el capataz apretó los puños antes de desviar la mirada. Jensen se volvió a Sebastian. 

\- Has terminado?   
\- Estás listo – respondió con una triste sonrisa. Jensen asintió levantándose, hurgó por los armarios recogiendo algo de comida que fue colocando en una bandeja y regresó a su habitación ignorando la preocupación que dejaba atrás. 

Jared llevaba tiempo despierto, pero su cuerpo se resistía a abrir los ojos. Tras regañarse a sí mismo por la falta de voluntad, sus párpados se abrieron despacio, tan solo una pequeña rendija para fruncirse después ante la molesta invasión de la luz en sus ojos. Lo intentó de nuevo, parpadeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad. Estaba confundido, lo último que recordaba era a Jensen regresando de donde quisiera que hubiera ido y ahora... Sin mover un solo músculo recorrió con su mirada la habitación, tardó solo un instante en reconocerla, era la habitación de Jensen, de alguna manera habían regresado al rancho. 

Una sombra se perfilaba a contraluz en la ventana, centró su atención en ella, obviamente era Jensen. El Alpha vestía simplemente unos vaqueros, su hombro desnudo se apoyaba en el cerco de la ventana, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Jared no pudo evitar pensar que lucía cansado y preocupado, pero aún así se veía totalmente hermoso. La luz delineaba el perfil de su rostro como si fuera un dibujo. Su frente, su nariz, esos labios carnosos e incluso sus largas pestañas. Jensen se movió solo un poco y el sol iluminó lo que hasta ahora había permanecido en sombra, arrancando destellos dorados al verde de sus ojos y resaltando la bronceada piel del torso del Alpha. Jared sintió como un familiar calor empezaba a inflamar su cuerpo, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, no debería estar pasando, su celo ya debía haber terminado. Respiró despacio pero fue peor, porque todo lo que obtuvo fue el olor de Jensen y sin poder evitarlo sintió de nuevo la humedad recorrer sus muslos. 

Jared permanecía inmóvil, no quería eso, tenía que hablar con Jensen, tenían que hablar! Apretó sus muslos intentando controlar algo que ya no podía parar, abrió los ojos de nuevo. Jensen seguía en el mismo lugar, dio gracias al cielo, parecía no darse cuenta, quizás solo era cosa suya, quizás eso no estaba pasando. Minutos después Jensen se enderezó, el castaño pudo apreciar cómo todo el cuerpo del Alpha se tensaba y cuando su cabeza giró y sus penetrantes ojos se fijaron en él, Jared podría jurar que no había visto nada tan sexy en su vida. 

La mirada de Jensen se oscureció, sus ojos se afilaron sobre el cuerpo del Omega, recorriéndolo hasta conectar con los cambiantes iris del castaño.   
\- Jared – su voz era tan oscura y pesada que el castaño no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Jensen inspiró profundo y sintió que lo único que aspiraba era a Jared, el castaño gimió bajito y él se puso duro al instante. Cerró los ojos porque aquello no estaba bien, no podía volver a caer, Jared estaba herido, él le había herido, había hecho todo lo que prometió no hacer. 

Jared notó la duda del rubio y no sabía si sentirse aliviado o desgraciado. La tensión era palpable en los escasos dos metros que les separaban, el Alpha abrió los ojos, verdes, peligrosos, acechantes, ojos que parecían calcular el momento exacto para atacar. 

\- Jensen… – llamó bajito. Jensen reaccionó frente a su voz pareciendo salir de un trance. Con pasos felinos acortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó al borde de la cama. Jared parecía fascinado ante la presencia del Alpha.   
\- Estás bien? – preguntó el rubio con la voz más ronca que Jared escuchó jamás. Jared asintió despacio.   
\- Dolorido – susurró. Le tocó el turno al rubio de asentir, con la mandíbula tan apretada que Jared podría jurar que oía rechinar sus dientes.   
\- Debería irme… tengo cosas que arreglar – dijo en voz baja pero sin apartar la mirada del rostro del castaño que sentía que se podría abrasar en el fuego que despedían aquellos ojos verdes. El castaño volvió a asentir, apretando los puños para calmar el impulso de deslizar sus dedos por la tersa piel del Alpha. Quería que se marchara, pero todo su cuerpo gritaba porque se quedara. 

Jensen se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, deslizó una mano por su cabello, retirando el flequillo de su cara, dejándola apoyada en la almohada detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Jared, el Alpha podía ver allí todas esas dudas, esos remordimientos, el dolor de saber que aquello de alguna manera estaba mal. El Alpha podía reconocer todas esas cosas porque eran las mismas que él sentía, las mismas que sus ojos debían reflejar, pero también brillaban con deseo, deseo de tenerse mutuamente, conocerse, explorarse. Necesidad, porque Jensen sentía que de alguna manera necesitaba a Jared para vivir, para respirar, y en estos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca. 

Hundió su nariz en el cuello del castaño e inspiró profundo. – Hueles tan bien, Jay – susurró sobre la fina piel de su garganta y Jared sintió como esas palabras le acariciaban, como su piel se erizaba al contacto de cada sílaba y como la humedad entre sus piernas ya no se podía disimular. Jensen arañó con los dientes su garganta y él únicamente fue capaz de estirar el cuello para darle mejor acceso, el Alpha lamió su barbilla en una pasada larga que llegó hasta sus labios que se abrieron en un gemido profundo que hizo que Jensen gruñera complacido. 

Se besaron lento y profundo, las manos de Jared se posaron con timidez sobre las costillas de su Alpha, sintiendo fascinado la fuerte musculatura que se movía con elegancia bajo sus yemas. Jensen apartó la ropa de cama y Jared tembló al sentir el aire sobre su afiebrada piel. El Alpha se apresuró a cubrirlo con su cuerpo, el rostro del castaño se encogió de dolor y el rubio se apartó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. 

\- Jensen – inquirió el castaño. El Alpha lo miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, brillantes de temor y arrepentimiento.   
\- No! – jadeó el rubio llevándose una mano a la cara, frotando sus ojos con aspecto desesperado – No puedo, te hago daño. Yo..., lo mejor es que me vaya – dice abatido. Y ahora son los ojos de Jared los que brillan angustiados porque todo es una maldita mierda. Porque Jensen tiene razón, le hace daño, le duelen las heridas pero le duele más ese maldita necesidad, sentir que podría morir si Jensen no le besa o si no le toca. Le duele saber que de cualquier manera van a estar mal, pero está cansado, no puede ocuparse de todo a la vez y ahora lo único que de verdad, de verdad necesita, es a su Alpha y no puede permitir que se vaya. 

\- Por favor... – jadea – no me haces daño. – Jensen le mira incrédulo. – Por favor… – su voz suplica, sus ojos suplican y Jensen se está volviendo loco. Sabe que el castaño le miente, no tiene más que mirar su cuerpo para saberlo, pero su voz se mete en su cabeza, junto a su olor, dulce, embriagante, y Jensen sabe que sus muslos están mojados y recuerda lo bien que sabe, que se siente, pero no puede, no debe. Cierra los ojos e intenta calmarse, pero entonces las manos de Jared están en la cintura de su pantalón y sus dedos están abriendo el cierre, y cuando quiere darse cuenta, su mano está sobre su miembro, recorriendo toda su longitud, deslizando el pulgar por su abertura y ahí es el momento en el que Jensen pierde definitivamente la cabeza. Pero aún así no quiere lastimarlo, así que aparta su mano, se quita el pantalón y se coloca de lado pegado a la espalda del castaño. Jared gime al sentir la dureza del Alpha sobre sus nalgas. El rubio desliza su mano por el pecho de su pareja, acariciando con suavidad la piel maltratada. Jared ronronea de puro placer mientras siente los labios de su amante deslizarse sin sentido desde su hombro a su cuello. 

Jensen esta lamiendo una y otra vez la herida de su vínculo, algo que parece hacer que los dos se sientan extasiados, una especie de droga que los deja sin sentido, o quizás los estimule, porque Jared casi salta de su cuerpo al sentir los dedos del Alpha abrirse paso en su húmeda y dilatada entrada. Jensen le penetra con ellos, maravillándose con cada sonido que escapa de los labios del castaño, jurándose a sí mismo que aprenderá a sacar cada nota del alto y fibroso cuerpo. 

Jared gime más alto y empuja su trasero al encuentro de su mano y Jensen ya no aguanta más, necesita hundirse en el cuerpo de su pareja, necesita sentir su calor abrazando su miembro y lo necesita ya. Y por la manera con la que él castaño repite su nombre tal como si fuera un mantra, él también lo necesita y para eso está Jensen, para cubrir las necesidades de Jared. Así que retira sus dedos y alinea con cuidado su miembro con la entrada del castaño que contiene la respiración y gime ahogado cuando siente la dureza de su Alpha enterrarse de golpe en su interior. 

Jensen jadea palabras de aliento en su oído y gruñe complacido con cada embestida, más rápida, más profunda. Jared está a punto de correrse y acaricia su miembro al ritmo de las embestidas del Alpha, que coloca un brazo bajo su rodilla para sostener su pierna en alto y hacer las embestidas mucho más profundas, golpeando una y otra vez la próstata del castaño que ya no es capaz de controlarse.  Jensen anuda en su interior y aún así todavía embiste contra él. Jared se corre con un gemido ahogado mientras siente los besos del Alpha sobre la cicatriz del cuello, su lengua recorriéndola y calmándolo. Cierra los ojos y siente las pulsaciones del orgasmo de Jensen en su interior y no quiere pensar, solo quiere calmarse. Jensen busca sus labios y él no se los niega, un beso tierno que podría ser bueno pero que ya no lo siente así. 

El Alpha lo aprieta contra su pecho y tira de la sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos, siente su respiración sobre su cuello y como el brazo del rubio se cierra posesivamente sobre su cintura. No se mueven debido a la unión, pero tampoco hablan, se limitan a regular su respiración y a esperar cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando el nudo se baja, el miembro flácido de Jensen se desliza fuera de su aún húmedo cuerpo. Parecía como si esa fuera la señal que ambos estaban esperando para incorporarse y separarse como si sus cuerpos fueran imanes del mismo polo. 

Jared se sienta al borde de la cama, cubriéndose aún con la sábana, asaltado de un repentino pudor que hace tan solo una hora no sentía. Su vista esta fija en la pared, evitando todo contacto con el Alpha, que si lo estuviera mirando, y no haciendo lo mismo que él pero con la ventana, le habría dicho que era un esfuerzo innecesario. 

\- Necesito una ducha – dijo el castaño, levantándose con rapidez y llevándose consigo la sábana de camino al baño. Jensen no dijo nada y Jared no se volvió a mirarlo, con lo cual no pudo ver los ojos dolidos del Alpha clavados en su espalda.


	23. Tan lejos, tan cerca

Capítulo 23 

Jared salió del baño cubierto tan solo con una toalla, Jensen le esperaba sentado en una butaca de lectura que tenía bajo la ventana. El Alpha también parecía recién duchado y Jared dedujo que lo habría hecho en el baño de su habitación. Se miraron de reojo sin atrever a contactar directamente con los ojos del otro. Jensen se levantó hasta la mesa y cogió un montón de ropa acercándola al castaño. 

\- Te traje tu ropa – Jared se fijó en el montón y estiró los brazos para cogerlo.   
\- Gracias.. – musitó y se encerró de nuevo en el baño para vestirse. Jared regresó completamente vestido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el rubio le dedicó una apreciativa y fugaz mirada. Jensen sonrió avergonzado y luego señaló la mesa con un gesto de cabeza.   
\- Debes de tener hambre... – Jared se fijó en la comida y justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente hambriento, de que no habían tomado nada en días.   
\- Oh Dios! – gimió – Cómo...? – Jensen enrojeció hasta las orejas comprendiendo la pregunta del castaño. Habían perdido la noción de todo. 

Se sentaron y comieron en silencio y ambos volvían a ser conscientes de la tensión que había entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada. Habían pasado muchas cosas, tenían mucho de que hablar, cuestiones que resolver, todas y cada una importantes, tantas que no sabían por donde empezar. Jensen decidió que debía tomar las riendas y lo primero era intentar aclarar lo que había pasado. Carraspeó nervioso antes de empezar a hablar. 

\- Jared..., por qué entraste en celo? – el cuerpo del Omega se tensó frente a él, Jared levantó la mirada de la comida para observarlo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de recelo.   
\- Acaso crees que lo hice a propósito? – preguntó molesto. Jensen se sorprendió por el tono pero aún así continuo adelante.   
\- No, claro que no. Pero te di los supresores. No puedes olvidar tomarlos...   
\- Acaso crees que soy estúpido? – cortó el castaño levantando la voz – Qué como soy un Omega soy un inútil?, qué necesito que me recuerden las cosas? – Jensen no se movió, pero un gruñido de advertencia escapó de su garganta y el castaño se hundió de nuevo en su asiento pero sin disminuir un ápice la molestia de su mirada.   
\- Yo no creo que seas estúpido – dijo bajando la voz para marcar el tono de la conversación – Solo quiero saber que ha pasado. 

\- Alguien cambió mis pastillas... – contestó. Los ojos del Alpha se abrieron sorprendidos y Jared pudo ver las dudas en su rostro. – Mark me lo dijo..., mientras me tenía atado, antes de la paliza. Dijo que había conseguido a alguien para que las cambiara y que habían planeado el secuestro para unos días antes de la luna llena..   
\- Quién? – preguntó el Alpha cortando la explicación de su pareja. Jared pudo ver la misma furia en esos ojos verdes que el día que apareció en aquel granero para rescatarle. Pensó en contestarle, pensó en decirle que había sido Matt, pero no tenía pruebas, pensó que el beta podría acusarle de resentimiento por la relación que había tenido con Jensen. Decidió que era mejor esperar, investigar y cuando tuviera todo atado, decirle a Jensen lo que sabía.   
\- No lo se.. – contestó en un murmullo. Podía sentir que el Alpha no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta, pero aún asi no dijo nada. El silencio se abrió paso de nuevo entre ellos. 

\- Pediré al Dr. Beaver que te haga unas recetas nuevas – señaló Jensen unos minutos después. Jared abrió la boca para decir algo pero declinó la idea cambiándola por un resoplido seguido de un movimiento de negación con la cabeza. – Qué? – preguntó el Alpha empezando a molestarse con la actitud del castaño.   
\- Nada..., gracias – pero en el tono de sus palabras no había nada de agradecimiento.   
\- Qué es lo que pasa Jared? Qué he hecho mal ahora?   
\- Nada! Ya te he dado las gracias, no? – dijo con una sonrisa cínica – Es muy considerado de tu parte proporcionarme los supresores. Ahora hablemos de otra cosa Jensen – dijo elevando de nuevo el tono – me vas a proporcionar también los anticonceptivos o ahora que ya me has marcado piensas que ya ha llegado el momento de que haga mi trabajo y críe tus cachorros? 

El Alpha lo miraba atónito, de donde coño salía todo eso?. – También te di anticonceptivos – contestó molesto y con una expresión dolida en su rostro.   
\- Te recuerdo que he estado cinco días secuestrado y he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has follado desde entonces! No creés que cabe la posibilidad de que que me hayas preñado? – Jensen tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que simplemente eso era algo que ni se le había ocurrido pensar. Por Dios!, claro que quería tener hijos con Jared, quería una familia, pero... Se frotó la cara con la mano, todo estaba yendo demasiado deprisa, sabía cual era el motivo de toda esta discusión, al final había forzado a Jared, lo había forzado aunque el mismo le estuviera suplicando que lo hiciera y eso iba a destruir su relación, bueno, si realmente existía alguna. Se dió cuenta de lo último que había dicho el castaño y su estómago dio un vuelco ante la idea. 

\- Cuentas los días que estuviste conmigo como parte del secuestro? – preguntó en tono frío y dolido. Su rostro estaba tenso, la mandíbula apretada y los labios fruncidos en una fina línea. Jared se dio cuenta de que no debía haber dicho eso, que no era lo que realmente sentía, que simplemente estaba asustado por lo que había pasado, por sus consecuencias. Que estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no poder controlarse, con Mark por haberles llevado hasta esa situación y con Jensen por haberle llevado aquel día al pueblo, por no haber llegado antes a buscarle y porque al final había roto su promesa, aunque él mismo sabía que no era verdad, que todo había sido inevitable. Sabía que debía dar marcha atrás, pero estaba demasiado enfadado, demasiado asustado y solo podía pensar que sería mejor si Jensen y él permanecían alejados el uno del otro. Asi que no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo la mirada del Alpha, dando la callada por respuesta. 

Jensen siente ese silencio como la puñalada más profunda y los hasta ahora adorados ojos grises, la mano que la empuña. Siente el dolor, el desconcierto y la frustración, todo eso cociéndose bajo su piel. No entiende como han podido llegar a eso cuando hace solo un par de horas estaban tan necesitados el uno del otro. Necesitados, esa es la palabra, unidos por su instinto pero no por su razón. Pero Jensen si está al cien por cien con esto, lo está aunque haya equivocado la forma, porque le es tan difícil a Jared darse cuenta de que él tampoco deseaba que hubiera pasado de esa manera. Ya está hecho, nada ni nadie puede cambiar el hecho de que están unidos de por vida, por qué no quiere hacer que funcione?. De repente nota como la ira y el resentimiento van ganando posiciones a todos los demás sentimientos que se agitan en su cabeza. Él ha matado por Jared, se ha enfrentado a sus amigos, se a expuesto a la sociedad. Todo por él y ahora le está poniendo al mismo nivel de Pellegrino. 

Respira profundo, cierra los ojos e intenta calmarse. No le gusta lo que esta pensando, sabe que todo es producto del momento, de la tensión, sabe que debe irse antes de decir algo de lo que después se arrepienta. Necesita tiempo, los dos los necesitan. Abre los ojos intentando disimular la ira y el dolor.   
\- Esta bien.. – dice en un tono calmado pero firme – Le diré a Misha que te acompañe a la consulta del doctor. Le llamaré para darle mi conformidad al tratamiento que necesites – concluyó con la mandíbula de nuevo tan apretada que sentía que podía partirse. 

Jared asintió en silencio. No sabía porque le seguía molestando tanto el necesitar el permiso de su Alpha. Era absurdo, toda su vida había transcurrido bajo el orden y supervisión de un Alpha y desde luego Jensen no había sido el que más se lo había hecho notar, él nunca se había comportado de esa manera con Jared y sin embargo ahora no podía dejar de notarlo como si fuera una patada en el estómago. Estaba pensando en eso y no se dio cuenta de que Jensen ya se marchaba. 

\- Espera! – el rubio se dio la vuelta con una mirada interrogante – Tengo que quedarme en tú habitación? – preguntó. Jensen entrecerró los ojos de forma inquisitiva.   
\- Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras – contestó con cierto recelo.   
\- Me refiero a dormir, tengo que hacerlo aquí?- Jensen se tensó de nuevo.   
\- Se supone que ahora es nuestra habitación... – contestó molesto. Jared le miró con una clara expresión que mostraba su incomodidad y desacuerdo. – No voy a obligarte – continuó el Alpha claramente enojado – Haz lo que quieras... – Y después de eso, salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. 

La puerta se cierra y la mente de Jared se ve asaltada por un repentino sentimiento de dolor, un dolor intenso y lacerante, acompañado de una tristeza no menos notoria. Se siente confuso porque podría jurar que ese dolor no es suyo, no  sabe como ni porque, pero se atrevería a apostar su mano a que esos sentimientos son de Jensen. El Alpha esta dolido por sus palabras y él siente ese dolor y la tristeza por sentirse incapaz de llegar a él. A su confusión se suma el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza por conocer algo que debería ser privado. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, la comida a medio tomar, la cama aún revuelta, un escalofrío le recorre al ser consciente de las sabanas manchadas, sudor, semen y su propia lubricación, y ahora, nada. Aprieta los dientes, toma aire y sale de allí sin mirar atrás. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Matt se pregunta, por qué?. Su ojos vidriosos de alcohol se deslizan por las mugrientas paredes de aquel cuarto de un motel de mala muerte. Nunca debió confiar en Mark, aquel malnacido ya había fallado una vez y ahora había vuelto a hacerlo. Qué tan difícil era matar a un misero Omega?. Se rió sin ganas pensando en el castaño, en su estúpida sonrisa tímida, su estúpida altura y su estúpido cuerpo lleno de cicatrices que deberían espantar a cualquiera y que Jensen se empeñaba en ignorar. 

Jensen..., cerró los ojos rememorando al Alpha, sus noches juntos, sus ojos oscurecidos, deslizándose por su cuerpo, haciéndole sentirse tan deseado. Recordaba la voz ronca en su oído,el calor de su aliento en el cuello, las manos grandes y firmes delineando su cuerpo hasta hacerle enloquecer. Matt gime y siente su entrepierna apretarse bajo la dura tela de los vaqueros. Lleva una mano sobre ella e intenta acomodarla y se siente frustrado por permitir que Jensen le ponga así aún ahora. Él le dio todo, siempre disponible para el Alpha, cuantas veces le tomó?. Si se concentra lo suficiente aún puede sentirlo en su interior, fuerte, profundo, dominante, en definitiva, Jensen... 

No es consciente de como lo ha hecho, de cuando su mano ha abierto el pantalón, y de cuando comenzó a masturbarse, pero ahora se esta corriendo, el orgasmo le ha llegado con tan solo el recuerdo de Jensen empujando sobre él. Sabe que es patético, que el Alpha nunca le consideró bastante bueno para él, que le dio mil noches y ni siquiera consiguió que le marcara y basto una con el Omega para que lo hiciera, no solo marcarle, se había vinculado con él. Vinculado!! 

Matt lo había sentido nada más bajaron del coche con el que Chris había ido a buscarlos, La esencia del Alpha había cambiado, ya no era Jensen, era solo una reminiscencia de su olor mezclado con el hedor del estúpido Omega. Se quedó paralizado, consumido de celos y rabia, y luego se dio cuenta..., fue consciente de lo que significaba que Jared estuviera vivo. No sabía lo que el castaño sabría de la historia, pero lo que si sabía era que él había sido el que le había ido con el falso recado de Jensen, no podía arriesgarse, si lo contaba o si ataban cabos, él acabaría muy mal. Esperó unas horas y se inventó una urgencia familiar, cogió sus cosas y salió del rancho. Ahora no tenía nada, ni casa, ni trabajo, ni a su Alpha.. 

Se sirvió otro vaso de aquel bourbon barato que más parecía gasolina por la forma en que quemaba todo a su paso. Jensen.., el hijo de puta de había utilizado, había sido su puta y ahora le dejaba tirado.   
\- HIJO DE PUTA!!! – gritó mientras lanzaba la botella de whisky, ya prácticamente vacía, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, llorando rabia, ira y celos en cada gota de ámbar derramada. Se frotó los ojos cansado, tendría que darse un tiempo, mantener el perfil bajo, quizás salir del estado. Ahora estaba demasiado borracho, cerró los ojos y se dejó dormir sobre el sillón. 

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jared pasó la tarde con Alisheba, llevó al pequeño potro a uno de los prados de recreo y se limitó a observar como corría fortaleciendo sus patas ya totalmente derechas. No quería pensar en nada, había evitado a todo el mundo, solo necesitaba un poco de paz. La tarde se hizo más corta de lo que esperaba y llegó el momento de recogerse. Después de dejar al potro con su madre, entró en la casa donde ya casi todo estaba listo para la cena. No había vuelto a ver a Jensen aunque era extrañamente consciente de donde estaba, asombrosamente consciente, tanto que casi podría calcularlo al milímetro. No entendía que estaba pasando y se preguntaba si Jensen tendría esa misma percepción, algo le decía que sí, y no sabía si asustarse o asombrarse. 

Jensen suspiró en su despacho, con gesto cansado acarició el puente de su nariz intentando deshacerse del incomodo dolor de cabeza que se había instalado sin ningún tipo de consideración entre sus ojos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pasó la tarde indagando noticias sobre Pellegrino, pero de momento no había nada, no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que saltara todo, pero suponía que no mucho, solo esperaba haber cubierto bien sus huellas. 

La tranquilidad le asaltó cuando sintió la presencia de Jared en la casa, sabía que había estado en los prados, no se lo había dicho pero lo percibía lejos, al este, solo podía haber ido ahí con el potro. – Espera, espera, espera... – detuvo tan lógica sucesión de pensamientos solo para preguntarse como había llegado a esa conclusión. Él era bastante preciso en lo que era detectar la esencia del Omega pero esto era otra cosa, con riesgo de que le llamaran loco, la sensación era como si proyectara su presencia en su cabeza. Definitivamente, esa era la señal que le advertía de que necesitaba un descanso. Salió del despacho y caminó hasta el salón, era la hora de la cena y todos estarían esperando. 

Como dedujo, todos estaban a la mesa, charlaban sobre las tareas del día pero el ambiente distaba de estar relajado. Su mirada se cruzó durante unos segundos con la de Jared, tristemente para él, su expresión no había cambiado. El castaño había escogido la misma silla de siempre, en la esquina de la mesa, junto a Misha y a cuatro asientos de distancia de la suya. No se le escaparon las miradas fugaces de los demás, volando de uno a otro con sincera curiosidad. Carraspeó un buenas noches que los demás respondieron con un murmullo y ocupó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. 

\- Donde está Matt? – preguntó al darse cuenta del espacio vacío. Jared se enderezó en su asiento y el Alpha se sacudió una extraña sensación de preocupación.   
\- Una urgencia familiar – contestó Chris – Algo de que su abuela estaba en el hospital, dijo que se iba unos días hasta ver que pasaba – El capataz miró a su Beta para confirmar que la información era correcta. El rubio afirmó con una sonrisa que fue inmediatamente devuelta por su pareja. 

Jensen se limitó a asentir y ha añadir una tarea más a su lista de pendientes, alguien tendría que hacerse cargo del trabajo del entrenador en su ausencia. De nuevo sintió esa extraña preocupación, algo sutil, un coletazo dentro de su cabeza y luego un alivio igual de extraño. Sin saber porque sus ojos se desviaron hasta la figura de Jared, el Omega también le miraba. Los ojos verdes de Jensen se volvieron inquisitivos y penetrantes y Jared no tardo en desviar la mirada a su plato. 

Jared no pudo evitar tensarse en cuanto oyó el nombre de Matt en los labios del Alpha. La preocupación le invadió recordando como había mentido a Jensen al respecto de lo que sabía sobre quien había manipulado sus pastillas. La repentina enfermedad de la abuela del Beta, solo confirmaba su sospechas. Matt había huido, no le parecía extraño, una vez el había regresado con vida, el ojiazul debía tener claro lo que le pasaría si Jensen se enteraba de lo que había pasado. Por un momento le molestó que Matt escapara sin consecuencias pero por otro lado se sentía aliviado. No quería añadir más cargas a los hombros de Jensen, porque no dudaba después de haberle visto en el granero, de que el destino del Beta sería seguir a sus compinches. Era mejor así, si tenía dos dedos de frente, se mantendría a más de dos estados del Alpha. No lo volverían a ver. 

Estaba casi relajado cuando sintió los inquisitivos ojos de Jensen sobre él. Notándose como un niño pillado en falta, desvió la mirada y se centró de nuevo en su comida. 

Como habían llegado juntos hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones era todo un misterio para ambos. A pesar de haber estado haciendo distintas cosas después de la cena, parecían sincronizados con una precisión milimétrica que giraba siempre alrededor del otro. Jensen abrió la puerta de su habitación pero se quedó quieto bajo el umbral, sus ojos ofreciendo una petición muda. Jared solo los enfrentó durante unos segundos, sintió la duda y retiró los suyos avergonzado. Sintió la tensión del Alpha como propia cuando tomó el pomo de su propia puerta y se deslizó a través de ella. 

\- Buenas noches Jensen.. – susurró antes de cerrar, no pudo asegurar que obtuviera respuesta. 

Jensen permaneció durante un instante contemplando la puerta cerrada ante él. Los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa intentando controlar el impulso de entrar e imponer su voluntad como Alpha. Sabía que no era una buena idea, que ese era realmente el problema, eso era lo que los separaba, ya sabía cuanto afectaba a Jared el verse sometido, el no tener opción a réplica, verse condicionado a la obediencia. Lo sabía, a lo largo de esas últimas semanas en las que su relación había mejorado, habían hablado mucho sobre eso. El rubio se esforzaba en comprenderle, pero se daba cuenta de que realmente no lo había hecho hasta ahora. 

Ahora podía sentirlo, un eco de la propia rabia del Omega, de su desesperación e impotencia le alcanzaba de alguna manera con una claridad que le confundía. Todo el mundo decía que cuando dos lobos se vinculaban, el nivel de entendimiento entre ambos aumentaba, la capacidad de percibir el estado de animo del otro a pesar de la distancia, pero esto no se trataba de percibir un estado, Jensen estaba sintiendo ese dolor como propio y no podía explicarse porque. 

El Alpha entró en su propia habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Se deshizo de su ropa y se acurrucó entre las sabanas que seguían revueltas pero ahora estaban frías, impregnadas de sexo, de Jared, de él mismo, mudo recuerdo de lo que debía ser y no era. Jensen hundió la nariz en la almohada e inspiró con fuerza. – Jared...- Nunca lo sintió tan lejos estando tan cerca. 

El estado de animo del Omega, no era mucho mejor que el de su compañero. Se había sentido aliviado cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta del cuarto del Alpha, pero ahora, en la soledad de su cama, no podía dejar de pensar si había hecho lo correcto. Si tan siquiera no hubiera ocurrido todo de aquella manera..., él quería a Jensen, de eso estaba seguro, tan seguro como sentía la sangre hirviendo en sus venas con solo la idea de abandonar su habitación y cruzar a la de su Alpha. Se sentía vacío, desprotegido, sentía su ausencia  como sentiría la falta de aire en sus pulmones, se ahogaba. Y aunque había fantaseado mil veces con el momento en el que Jensen le marcara, ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza que no había sido libre de decidir ese momento, que como siempre, algo lo hizo por él. Sabía que no era culpa de Jensen, en su interior lo sabía, pero no podía evitar culparle. Dios!!!, era frustrante. Solo quería correr y besarlo, que le abrazara y que le dijera que todo iba a ir bien, pero no iba a hacerlo, no ahora, no de momento. 

Los días pasaban con desesperante lentitud, inmersos en la difícil tarea de ignorarse a base de trabajos y ocupaciones que les mantenían alejados físicamente pero que no impedía que su vinculo uniera sus consciencias sorpresivamente ante el menor descuido de cualquiera de los dos. Las noches eran un territorio aparte, desocupados y en la soledad de sus camas, la ansiedad aumentaba sin nada que les distrajera de la presencia del otro. Jensen contenía la respiración por momentos en un vano intento de ignorar la esencia del castaño, que a pesar de todo le inundaba cuando la necesidad de aire se hacía más vital que su salud mental. El olor de Jared le envolvía sin ningún tipo de consideración, una llamada desesperada a la que no sabe como responder o más bien no se atreve por temor a empeorar aún más las cosas. 

Jared duerme destapado porque siente su piel arder, el deseo del Alpha llega en oleadas a su mente, siente como el rubio se contiene de mandar todo al infierno y saltar sobre su cama y él gime frustrado porque sabe que lo único que ahora podría calmarle sería las caricias de esas manos fuertes y callosas, manos poderosas que han quitado vidas por él y que a pesar de todo saben ser suaves y cálidas cuando se deslizan por su cuerpo, manos protectoras que le sostienen a pesar de todo. Jared a pensado muchas veces en cruzar esa puerta, en pedir perdón, en decirle a Jensen que lo ama,  que lo necesita, pero su orgullo sigue pesando más, su rabia duele más, el odio que siente hacia si mismo... – Ayúdame... – pide en un tono angustiado a una habitación en la que solo esta él. 

Jensen se ve desbordado por los sentimientos de su compañero de vida y toma una decisión. Nada estará bien entre ellos hasta que Jared no este bien consigo mismo y él se va a ocupar de que eso ocurra, cueste lo que cueste. 

A la mañana siguiente Jared se sorprende cuando su Alpha irrumpe en la cocina mientras él estaba desayunando, desde que volvieran, Jensen salía temprano y pasaba la mayor parte del día en su oficina mientras que él bajaba un poco más tarde y se ocupaba de ayudar a Misha en los establos. 

\- Jared... – el castaño lo miró con un recelo que el rubio pareció ignorar – Hoy quiero que vengas conmigo a la oficina – dijo en un tono neutro.   
\- Por qué? – contestó el Omega más molesto de lo que quisiera aparentar. Jensen enarcó una ceja pero su mirada era apaciguadora.   
\- Quiero mostrarte unas cosas – dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible.   
\- Tengo que ayudar a Misha con unas inseminaciones. – continuó sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.   
\- Otro lo hará – contestó el Alpha empezando a impacientarse, esto no iba a ser nada fácil. – Por favor Jared, no quiero discutir, solo ven. – El castaño dejó escapar el aire por la nariz mientras apretaba los dientes haciendo que su mandíbula se tensara. Finalmente asintió y siguió a su Alpha de camino a la oficina. 

Jensen cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y pudo sentir como su pareja se tensaba, decidió ignorarlo y hacer como si nada. Caminó por delante de él hasta sentarse en su sillón tras el escritorio e invitó a Jared a hacer lo mismo frente a él.   
\- Qué querías enseñarme? – preguntó con cautela. Jensen tomó aire para infundirse ánimo y empezó a hablar.   
\- Jared, ahora eres mi compañero – el castaño se enderezó en la silla pero el Alpha continuó como si nada – como tal, debes aprender a manejar el negocio. Si a mi me pasara algo... – Jensen sintió el desasosiego del Omega como propio y aunque no era correcto, no pudo evitar sentirse bien por eso. Miró aquellos ojos grises intentando transmitirles calma – No va a pasarme nada Jared, pero si así fuera, todo esto pasaría a ser tuyo. Tendrás que saber manejarlo.   
\- Si a tí te pasara algo – dijo el castaño con amargura – no tendré nada que manejar, seré desterrado o con suerte, vendido a otro Alpha al que no le importe que ya este vinculado.   
\- No! – gimió Jensen siendo ahora él el angustiado. Jared rió con amargura.   
\- No soy  un Beta Jensen.., pareces olvidarlo.   
\- No lo olvido, Jay, te tengo muy presente... – el aire se tensó entre ellos durante el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. El jade de los ojos de Alpha resplandecía con intensidad frente a los cambiantes iris del castaño que le miraban confundidos. – Tengo a Tom trabajando en eso, tu posición quedará cubierta legalmente, nadie podrá hacerte nada.   
\- Aún asi, sabes que nadie querrá tratar con un Omega, el negocio se irá a la ruina. – continuó molesto y a la vez incrédulo al saber que Jensen se estaba tomando tantas molestias.   
\- Seguro que sabrás salir adelante – dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora – además, todo esto es solo una posibilidad, pero no tengo ninguna intención de irme de tu lado – afirmó.   
\- Jensen... – suspiró. El Alpha negó con la cabeza levantando las manos en señal de paz, el otro aceptó la tregua.   
\- Bien... – continuó el rubio cuando se aseguró de que Jared ya no protestaría más - ... el negocio principal del rancho es la cría. Para ello disponemos de varias lineas de sangre que nos ocupamos de refrescar cada cierto tiempo..... – Jensen comenzó a explicar y Jared se acomodó en su asiento tratando de prestar la mayor atención posible. 

Jensen hablaba con entusiasmo, después de un rato, ambos se habían relajado, dejando de lado sus problemas y centrándose en esa nueva tarea de enseñar y aprender. Estaba claro que su trabajo era su vida y Jared podía sentir esa pasión, haciéndole sentir orgulloso del hombre que tenía delante, que había perseguido un sueño y lo había convertido en una realidad a base de trabajo y esfuerzo, ese hombre que quería compartir todo con él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de eso, de lo que significaba y de nuevo se sintió mal por no ser capaz de corresponderle, por sentirse tan bloqueado. Jensen posó una mano sobre la suya.   
\- Eh.., pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado. Jared contempló la mano, consciente del calor que esta transmitía, levantó los dedos tentativamente, aumentando inconscientemente el roce, aguantando la respiración mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido. Cerró el puño y retiró el brazo de la mesa. Jensen no dijo nada pero sus ojos lo decían todo.   
\- Está todo bien – alcanzó a decir – sigue, por favor. – el rubio asintió y retomó sus clases. 

Comieron en la oficina, enfrascados en dossieres y libros de genética y cría. A media tarde la situación entre ellos parecía tan relajada como antes del secuestro y la vinculación, reían e incluso bromeaban pero aún mantenían cada uno su lugar. Jensen no sabía si era el momento adecuado, pero parecía tan bueno como otro cualquiera. Era el momento de mover su segunda ficha y de rezar porque el castaño no le echara atrás. 

\- Cena conmigo mañana – pidió mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El omega que estaba riendo por una anécdota que Jensen le acababa de contar, cortó la risa de golpe observándole con recelo.   
\- Cenamos juntos todos los días – dijo en tono plano.   
\- A solas... Tú y yo, vayamos a algún sitio – contestó sin querer parecer demasiado ansioso.   
\- Qué es esto Jensen? – el rostro del omega se tornó serio – Ahora quieres una cita? Ya es un poco tarde, no crees?   
\- Por qué? – Jared le miró con obviedad, el Alpha le sostuvo la mirada – Mira Jared, no podemos cambiar lo sucedido y Dios sabe que daría lo que fuera por poder hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos deseábamos esto, no así al menos. Solo..., solo estoy buscando una salida, una manera de que podamos reconducir todo esto, una manera de que podamos aceptarlo.   
\- Y tu crees que una cena va a conseguir eso? – contestó calmado pero claramente molesto.   
\- No lo se... – dijo con sinceridad – pero se lo que te pasa y....   
\- Sabes lo que me pasa? – interrumpió levantándose de golpe – Y según tú, que es lo que me pasa? – dijo elevando el tono y mirando desafiante al rubio que ahora mismo se esforzaba en controlar su impulso de aleccionar al Omega respecto a sus repentinos arranques. 

\- Lo siento Jared! Siento tu rabia, se que lo deseabas tanto como yo, se que te hubieras entregado a mi tarde o temprano y nada de esto estaría pasando ahora. Se que te odias, que odias estar en celo y perder el control, no poder decidir y responder solo a tu instinto. Lo se y lo lamento, lo lamento de veras y te pido perdón porque yo tampoco pude controlarme, a pesar de habértelo prometido. Nada debió haber sido asi, pero aqui estamos – dijo cansado sin apartar la mirada del castaño que respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados de tal forma que los nudillos estaban blancos y las uñas se clavaban en la sensible piel de sus palmas. – Vamos a darnos una oportunidad. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de hacerlo bien. Cena conmigo mañana, empecemos de cero. Esto... – dijo señalando entre ambos – si seguimos asi, nos volveremos locos.. 

Jared abrió los ojos y le miró con intensidad, el verde selva del Alpha brillaba esperanzado. No entendía que pretendía Jensen con todo eso, nada podía hacer que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo, pero es verdad que cada día dolía, dolía como el infierno, que podía perder por intentarlo, ya no podía estar peor.   
\- Esta bien... – dijo al fin – mañana, a las nueve. – Jensen asintió con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios. Quizás no todo estaba perdido. El castaño devolvió el gesto y luego se giró para salir de la habitación y poder aclarar sus ideas.


	24. Explorando el vínculo

Capítulo 24 

A las nueve menos cuarto Jensen estaba listo y esperando al pie de la escalera. Paseaba de un lado a otro arreglando una y otra vez el cuello de su camisa, y estirando de los puños las mangas de la americana gris marengo que llevaba. Christian le observaba divertido ahogando una risilla maliciosa, mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta del salón. 

\- Te quedaran largas antes de salir si sigues así – dijo en tono jocoso. El rubio frunció el ceño mirándole con fingido odio. – Vamos Jensen, relájate.   
\- Es muy fácil decirlo – gruñó el Alpha. – Además, sé de alguien que necesitó casi una botella de whisky y fumar algo más que tabaco antes de pedir salir a un rubio de pelo largo. – Christian se enderezó molesto y dispuesto a rebatir esa afirmación, cuando sintió como su cara enrojecía al oír la melodiosa voz de Steve a su espalda.   
\- En serio? – preguntó el rubio acercándose hasta rodear la cintura de su Alpha por detrás. Jensen sonrió triunfante.   
\- Puedes estar seguro – rió el ojiverde – no sé cómo fue capaz de articular palabra, o como fuiste capaz de entenderle.   
\- Bueno... – dijo el Beta – no articulaba muy bien, ciertamente...  Pero no tuvo problemas en hacerme entender – continuó con picardía inclinándose hasta tomar los labios de su pareja que, no dudó en corresponderle a pesar de la vergüenza.   
\- Demasiada información – gruñó Jensen con una mueca de asco.   
\- Tú empezaste – dijo el capataz. Todos rieron hasta que un leve carraspeo llamó su atención e hizo que se giraran de nuevo a la escalera. 

Solo un escalón por encima del nivel del suelo, Jared sonreía tímidamente a los tres pares de ojos que le contemplaban. El castaño había hecho uso del nuevo vestuario que compró con Jensen al poco tiempo de instalarse en la casa y, que hasta ahora no había tocado ya que se limitaba a la ropa de trabajo diaria. Enfundado en unos vaqueros gris oscuro que le quedaban perfectos. Completaba su atuendo con un fino jersey negro con un pronunciado cuello en V y una cazadora de cuero. Los ojos de Jensen se clavaron sobre el fino collar de cuero ajustado a la prominente columna que era el cuello del Omega. Sus iníciales J.A. grabadas sobre la cuenta de acero, que descansaba en el hueco que nacía de la unión de éste con las marcadas clavículas, la blanca cicatriz de su vinculo tapada solo en parte por el borde del jersey. El Alpha humedeció sus labios para luego atrapar el inferior entre sus dientes en un gesto que solamente demostraba lo complacido que estaba con lo que veía y que de ninguna manera paso desapercibido a los ojos de su pareja que no habían perdido detalle de cada reacción del ojiverde. 

Jensen no se quedaba atrás, una camisa blanca, bajo la americana gris, desabotonada en los dos primeros ojales, mostraba la piel bronceada del Alpha que también había optado por unos vaqueros oscuros. El pelo del rubio estaba cuidadosamente desordenado, brillante por el gel y su rojiza barba lucía recién arreglada. Sus ojos brillaban como aquella tarde en el río y Jared no pudo dejar de notar como sus rodillas flaqueaban ante la intensa mirada del Alpha. 

\- Nos vamos? – preguntó el rubio a la vez que le ofrecía la mano para que la tomara. Jared la miró durante un segundo, dudando si debía hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo, aquello no funcionaría si no ponían los dos algo de su parte. Con gesto vacilante, acercó la suya hasta posarla sobre la palma de su pareja, que la cerró con firmeza sobre sus dedos a la vez que le ofrecía una sonrisa resplandeciente. 

El contacto fue un latigazo que sorprendió a los dos y que les hizo mirarse buscando una explicación que ninguno podía dar. La sorpresa dio paso a una especie de calma, una tibieza que fluía del uno al otro y que de alguna manera les relajaba. Jensen apretó el agarre y tiró del brazo de su compañero guiándole hacia la puerta de la calle. 

\- Sed buenos... – oyeron a sus espaldas, pero ambos ya caminaban hasta la camioneta del Alpha. 

Jensen condujo hasta la ciudad y Jared no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso cuando la camioneta se estacionó delante de uno de los restaurantes más reputados de la misma. Dirigió una mirada interrogante a su Alpha que se limitó a ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de apremiarle para que saliera del coche. El local era elegante pero sin ser ostentoso. Paredes pintadas en un estucado cálido que acompañaban el mobiliario de maderas macizas y manteles blancos. Siguieron al Maître que les guiaba a lo largo del salón hacia su mesa, situada en un acogedor rincón junto a una de las ventanas. 

Jared se revolvió incómodo al sentir como algunos de los comensales se giraban discreta o no tan discretamente a verlos, se dio cuenta de que varios detenían la conversación a su paso y no se le escapó el gesto de disgusto de otros. Jensen parecía ignorarlos aunque sus ojos recorrían la sala sin perder detalle. El Alpha estrechaba el agarre de su palma dándole seguridad, pero no se sintió realmente aliviado hasta que finalmente estuvieron sentados. 

\- No tenías porque hacer esto Jensen – dijo el castaño aún azorado.   
\- El qué? – preguntó inocente.   
\- Esto! Jensen... – resopló – podíamos haber cenado en el rancho. No hacía falta...   
\- Si lo hacía – le interrumpió el Alpha. Jared le miraba incrédulo – Hace falta Jared. Eres mi compañero, mi pareja, vamos juntos a los sitios, eso es lo que se hace normalmente – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.   
\- Pero no con un Omega – continuó señalando discretamente a la gente que había en el salón, recalcando lo obvio, él era el único presente. Jensen se encogió de hombros.   
\- Tendrán que acostumbrarse....   
\- Jensen! – comenzó a decir exasperado. La mano del Alpha cubrió la suya sobre la mesa y los iris verdes se clavaron en él con determinación.   
\- Hasta aquí Jay – dijo con firmeza – Olvídate de ellos, olvídate de todos. No me importa lo que digan o piensen y a ti tampoco debería importarte. Hemos venido a cenar y eso es lo que quiero, cenar contigo. Es nuestra primera cita – apuntó con una triste sonrisa que aún así lucia esperanzada. Los labios del castaño se apretaron en una fina línea, pero finalmente, sus comisuras se elevaron en un movimiento casi imperceptible pero suficiente para aquellos ojos que le observaban sin perder detalle. 

Sus manos se separaron para alcanzar las cartas que el camarero les ofrecía. Ordenaron sus platos, Jensen pidió vino riéndose ante la desconfianza del castaño a probar el mismo; hasta su definición a los dieciséis años, el único alcohol que había probado era la cerveza, en su casa no se bebía y una vez que sus padres murieron... Jensen le ofreció la copa con el aromático caldo color burdeos. Su olfato reconocía los aromas espirituosos de la fruta y los más densos de la madera de roble haciendo de todo un conjunto agradable y tentador. Llevó el borde de la copa a sus labios y dejó que el líquido se deslizara bajo su lengua, ayudándose de ésta para restallarlo contra el paladar, degustando todo lo que su olfato había detallado. 

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa ante la sensación, y al hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada oscurecida del Alpha sobre sus labios, aún húmedos por el líquido rojizo, restos que inconscientemente, el castaño recogió deslizando su lengua entre ellos. Jensen se enderezó en su asiento mientras tragaba en seco. La oleada de excitación del Alpha alcanzó a Jared con una claridad infinita, haciéndole enrojecer de una manera que no contribuía en nada a mejorar el estado del rubio. 

Para alivio del Omega, los platos llegaron, rompiendo parte de aquella tensión que se había creado entre ambos.   
\- Háblame de ti – pidió el Alpha. Jared le miró sorprendido.   
\- No hay mucho que contar – contestó receloso fijando la mirada en su plato mientras se entregaba afanosamente en cortar la deliciosa carne que había en el.   
\- Cuéntame de cuando eras pequeño, qué hacías?, cómo te fue en el colegio?, no sé..., qué querías hacer? – preguntó animado. Jared no se podía creer eso. Se llevó la mano a una de sus sienes y la masajeó con cansancio.   
\- Jensen… – Suspiró – de verdad, no sé..., no sé si quiero hacer esto. Yo…   
\- Vamos – rogó el rubio – solo quiero que nos conozcamos, vale?  Te juro que luego podrás preguntarme lo que quieras – dijo llevándose la palma de la mano al corazón y poniendo un gesto solemne. Jared se sintió incapaz de negarse y finalmente accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

Jared hablaba y Jensen escuchaba. Después de los primeros minutos, en los que el Omega aún se mostraba vacilante ante la idea de recuperar recuerdos que había enterrado hondo, una palabra llevó a otra y luego a otra más y el pequeño reguero se transformó en caudaloso río que arrastró en su cauce alegrías, penas, esperanzas y decepciones, tiñéndose poco a poco hasta volverse oscuro cuando ya solo hablaban del dolor, la rabia y la frustración. Jensen no quería saber de eso, ya había visto suficiente de ese dolor y no era más que una milésima parte de todo, pero el dique de Jared se había roto y de alguna manera no era capaz de parar. A pesar de todo, una vez que hubo terminado, sintió como de alguna manera, su peso se había aliviado. 

Jared habló de su infancia, de su familia, del colegio. Habló de Chad, su mejor amigo al que tanto había echado de menos. Del baloncesto, arrancándole sonrisas mientras narraba jugadas memorables. Habló de cómo todo cambió al definirse, de como todos cambiaron para con él a excepción de Chad y sus padres. Habló de sus padres, de cómo le ayudaron, le enseñaron y apoyaron en esos estudios a escondidas bajo la batuta de su padre y sus compañeros de trabajo. Habló del accidente, del coma y del desagradable despertar con el anuncio de la muerte de lo que más quería, y del inicio de su nueva vida en el centro de Omegas. Y finalmente, habló de Mark, sin entrar en detalles que sabía incomodarían a su Alpha, le habló de cómo se sintió cuando llegó allí. De cómo fue darse cuenta de que aquella iba a ser su vida, le habló de su primer celo bajo el mandato del ranchero, y de cómo se rompió del todo en aquel mismo instante. Le habló del intento de suicidio y de sus consecuencias, y de cómo en ese mismo momento, decidió que la vida ya no tenía sentido para él, convirtiéndose en el autómata que Jensen conoció aquella noche, en el que todavía a veces creía ser. 

Jensen escuchaba sin interrumpir, sabedor de que el menor necesitaba desahogarse. Sus ojos se humedecían consternados ante la comprensión de lo que realmente había sido la vida de su compañero. A pesar de que el dolor, la humillación y la rabia de Jared taladraban su cerebro a través de su vínculo, el orgullo que crecía en su pecho hacia el hombre que tenía delante, era mucho mayor. Porque Jared, ese hombre hermoso que tenía en frente, su compañero, su pareja de vida, Jared, era un hombre fuerte, valiente, un superviviente, un luchador lleno de cicatrices que demostraban cada batalla librada y vencida. Y él no podía sentirse más afortunado por haberle encontrado, y de nuevo se prometió a si mismo que su único objetivo en la vida desde ahora, era hacerle feliz y que se sintiera así a su lado. 

Los ojos grises del castaño le observaban cautelosos, entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaban tiempo callados. La inseguridad de su pareja se hacía presente a través del vínculo, Jared temía su rechazo y no sabía que él… lo único que sentía era admiración. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y alzó su copa a modo de brindis, los iris cambiantes del menor se tornaron curiosos. 

\- Por ti, Jared. Porque eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco y porque seré afortunado si decides quedarte a mi lado. – Los ojos del Alpha brillaban llenos de sinceridad y esperanza y Jared brindó a pesar de la confusión que aquellas palabras le provocaban. 

Esa era la nueva constante en su vida, cuando decidía dar una paso hacia delante con Jensen, algo le recordaba de qué manera habían llegado a unirse y de nuevo la frustración le alcanzaba. Jensen le decía que podía decidir quedarse a su lado cuando los dos sabían que el vínculo no podía deshacerse. Y aunque entendiera que el Alpha solo trataba de ayudarle, aunque supiera que realmente Jensen sentía lo que decía y eso era algo que ahora sabía de verdad (el vínculo se hacía más fuerte cada día que pasaba y según había leído; porque había estado investigando ya que después de preguntar a Misha y Steve, y de que estos le confirmaran que sus uniones no eran tan intensas; las uniones de parejas predestinadas podían ser tan estrechas como para que ambos individuos actuaran como uno solo e incluso pudieran comunicarse sin ni siquiera hablar. Y Jared, había notado como esas afirmaciones se ratificaban día a día, percibiendo al Alpha tan intensamente como suponía que le percibía a él), a pesar de todo eso, no dejaba de sentirse molesto. 

Después del brindis, Jensen le animó a preguntar lo que quisiera de él, y a pesar de que ya le había contado casi todo en las otras muchas ocasiones en las que habían hablado antes, esa parte de la conversación, sirvió para relajar el ambiente, terminando la cena entre risas y anécdotas del mayor. 

\- Lo he pasado bien – Jared susurraba debido a la hora cuando ambos se pararon entre las puertas de sus habitaciones – Gracias Jen – una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios.   
\- Gracias a ti por aceptar la invitación – contestó el Alpha sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, tratando de decidir si debía dar un paso más. Jared cambió el peso de su cuerpo sin saber que más decir. Sus ojos viajaban nerviosos entre las puertas y el rostro de su compañero. Jensen notaba su confusión y no quiso forzar más la situación, aún así se permitió una concesión, dejando que su mano viajara hasta el rostro del castaño, acariciando con ternura su mejilla para después acomodar un mechón de pelo rebelde. Jared se inclinó hacia el contacto con los ojos cerrados, el Alpha no pudo evitar un gemido complacido y de nuevo tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. En un movimiento más rápido de lo deseado, besó la frente del Omega antes de volver a mirarlo con intensidad. 

\- Buenas noches Jay – su voz ronca alcanzó cada fibra del ser del Omega.   
\- Buenas noches Jen. 

Las citas se repitieron. Salían a cenar, al cine, daban largos paseos a caballo, hablaban de todo y de nada, e incluso a veces ni siquiera hablaban, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en silencio experimentando todas esas sensaciones extrañas que el vínculo les brindaba. Jared aprendía rápido el manejo del rancho y había descubierto que le gustaba. Jensen le animaba e incentivaba admirado por las capacidades del castaño que ya había aportado más de una idea interesante para la administración de la finca. Jared le había hablado de cuanto le había costado dejar los estudios, de sus esperanzas de haber seguido los pasos de su padre, haber sido profesor o abogado. El Alpha habló con Tom y este se ofreció a enseñarle si realmente quería hacerlo. Jared sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, que no podría ejercer de ninguna manera, pero aún así le complacía la idea, no, más bien le entusiasmaba, resucitando el amor propio que una vez le robaron, y todo era gracias a Jensen. 

El Alpha permanecía comprensivo y paciente. No habían vuelto a estar juntos desde aquel día después de su vuelta al rancho. Jared sabía cuánto le estaba costando al rubio, no solo porque lo sintiera, si no porque él estaba igual. Temblando bajo cada toque fortuito, ahogándose en la esencia del mayor, incapaz de quitarle un ojo de encima cuando lo tenía delante y aún así, incapaz de dar ese primer pasó para volver a estar juntos. Bloqueado y frustrado sabedor de que Jensen no lo hará, que tiene que ser él quien tome la decisión. Tenía gracia, ahora que tenía la opción, no sabía qué hacer con ella. 

Jared está estudiando unos papeles cuando esa sensación de miedo y angustia se ancla en su pecho. Es tarde, la luna hace rato que preside el cielo estrellado y despejado de nubes. La opresión crece haciéndose dolorosa, una punzada impasible que podría confundir con un infarto si no supiera ya que ese miedo no es suyo, es de Jensen. Se levanta con rapidez y se lanza a buscarlo. 

\- Jensen! – Grita – Jensen! – desde la cocina le miran alarmados pero no les hace caso, tiene que encontrarlo. Se para un momento, piensa, solo tiene que concentrarse, un segundo y lo sabe, lo siente. Jared sale de la casa y corre colina arriba, corre todo lo que le dan la piernas, corre hasta que le falta el aire, corre hasta que lo ve y puede respirar tranquilo porque está bien, al menos físicamente está bien. 

El enorme lobo gris siempre le impresiona, no importa cuántas veces lo vea, los enormes y refulgentes ojos verdes brillan llenos de tristeza y Jared siente como algo se le encoge por dentro.   
\- Jensen? – el lobo avanza hacia él con un paso lento y cansado, Jared se arrodilla sujetando la enorme cabeza entre sus manos, escrutando los ojos del animal, ese animal que también es Jensen. – Jen, qué pasa? – pregunta preocupado acariciando el pelaje entre las orejas. Los salvajes y a la vez tan humanos ojos le miran con tristeza, un pequeño lloriqueo escapa de sus fauces mientras su lengua se desliza un par de veces por el rostro del castaño. Jared no sabe qué hacer, su preocupación aumenta, pregunta pero no hay respuesta. El animal se tumba a su lado apoyando la enorme cabeza sobre sus piernas, buscando con su nariz la mano del castaño. Jared acaricia su hocico y sus ojos se cierran. – Jensen? 

A perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevan así, tumbados el uno junto al otro, el lobo y el hombre. La cabeza gris descansa ahora sobre su pecho, su brazo rodea el peludo cuello en actitud protectora. Ha intentado hablar con él, lo ha hecho con palabras y lo ha intentado a través del vínculo pero Jensen ha bloqueado su mente de alguna manera, a pesar de que ese miedo y esa angustia, se le siguen escapando por las rendijas.   
\- Jen, por favor... – intenta por enésima vez – por favor, me estás asustando. – El lobo gime y él entierra el rostro entre el pelaje besando la testuz del animal – Por favor... – suplica. Poco a poco, el cuerpo entre sus manos se transforma mostrándole al fin el ansiado rostro de su Alpha. 

Jensen se incorpora hasta quedar sentado, sus ojos esquivan la mirada preocupada de su compañero cuando por fin se anima a hablar.   
\- Lo siento... – susurra – no quería... – el Alpha parece avergonzado y vulnerable, Jared nunca lo había visto así y no sabe qué hacer, solo sabe que no le gusta que se sienta de esa manera.   
\- No me importa – interrumpe con rapidez para que el rubio no se siga disculpando – iba a salir de todos modos – los verdes ojos parecen confundidos cuando el castaño también se sienta abrazando sus rodillas y levantando la vista al cielo – Hoy hace una noche estupenda para salir a verlas – el rubio sigue su mirada que se mueve curiosa de un lado a otro del refulgente firmamento que cubre sus cabezas – Son hermosas... – Jensen suspira y le imita.   
\- Si, son hermosas... 

Jared se tumba para tener una visión más cómoda, señala con su mano enumerando las constelaciones que recuerda de cuando hacía eso mismo con su padre, Jensen le sigue y asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dice nada, continua tan callado como cuando estaba transformado, aún así Jared continua y espera, y al final Jensen habla. 

\- Han encontrado los restos de Mark y sus hombres... – a Jared se le corta la respiración cuando escucha esas palabras, la preocupación del Alpha es palpable.   
\- Qué va a pasar? – pregunta cuando al fin reúne el valor suficiente para hacerlo.   
\- No lo sé – contesta sincero – aún están investigando. Creo que cubrí bien mis huellas, pero siempre es posible que no lo hiciera tan bien.   
\- Y entonces? – pregunta esperando una respuesta que en realidad no quiere conocer.   
\- Según la ley estaba en mi derecho, pero son cinco hombres y en estos tiempos..., hace años que no ocurre algo así. Podría enfrentarme al destierro, a la prisión o incluso a la muerte.   
\- No digas eso! – increpó asustado. Jensen sonrió con tristeza.   
\- No te preocupes, como te dije, creo que cubrí bien mis huellas, a lo mejor nos estamos preocupando por nada.   
\- Que hiciste? – preguntó el castaño mirándole a los ojos.   
\- No voy a decírtelo. Créeme Jay, es mejor así, más seguro para ti. – Jared estaba en claro desacuerdo con esa afirmación, pero no iba a presionar a su Alpha, ya se lo contaría cuando estuviera preparado, o eso creía.   
\- Está bien – concede – entonces, si no debemos preocuparnos, por qué te he encontrado así? Qué pasa Jen?  te he sentido desde la  biblioteca y ha sido... – no sabía cómo explicarlo – no ha sido agradable – concluyó. 

Jared puede ver como el Alpha se tensa de nuevo y como la piel de su rostro palidece tres tonos de blanco.   
\- No pasa nada... – contesta en un murmullo mientras se dedica a arrancar briznas de hierba del suelo. Pero el dolor está de nuevo presente, el miedo se vuelve una presencia que envuelve a ambos como una tormenta. Las imágenes se proyectan en el cerebro del castaño como si fuera una película. 

Hay sangre, todo se tiñe de un rojo oscuro y espeso, la huele bajo su nariz, un dulzor empalagoso envuelto en herrumbre. Ve sus manos cubiertas del espeso líquido vital, empuñando un cuchillo de enormes dimensiones y ve la piel abrirse bajo su mortal filo, siente como este avanza superando cada capa de piel, músculo y hueso. Oye los gritos, los gemidos agónicos que preceden al último aliento, y siente satisfacción por eso. Se siente drogado, un éxtasis de furia, poder y venganza. Ve como sus puños golpean hasta que no queda nada y nota como sus colmillos desgarran de forma letal. 

Sabe que todo eso no es él, es Jensen, es Jensen el día que vino a rescatarlo. Y entonces lo comprende, cuando todo para, cuando llega el silencio y la amenaza termina, entonces es el tiempo del horror, en el que te das cuenta de en lo que te has convertido. En el que sabes que ahora tú también eres un monstruo como ellos, alguien horrible, un extraño. Y lo peor, no sabes si alguna vez podrás volver a ser el mismo, no sabes si podrás controlar en lo que te has convertido, y eso da miedo, realmente da mucho miedo. 

La comprensión le alcanza y le golpea haciéndole sentirse culpable, culpable por haber llevado a Jensen a dar un paso más allá de lo razonable. Sus ojos se humedecen cuando comienza a disculparse.   
\- Lo siento... – dice con la voz rota. Jensen le mira sin comprender – Siento haberte hecho esto, si no fuera por mí..., Dios! si no fuera por mí no tendrías estos problemas. No tendrías que... – las palabras se atoraban en la garganta mientras que el rostro del Alpha se torna preocupado – Debiste dejarme Jensen! – Grita – Yo no valgo nada! No merece la pena, sacrificas tu vida, tu futuro... Yo no valgo eso..., estoy roto.., debiste dejar que Mark... 

Los ojos del Alpha se abren horrorizados, de ninguna manera va a permitir que Jared diga algo así, por mucho miedo que tenga, por mucho que le horrorize lo que hizo, lo volvería a hacer, una y mil veces y siempre valdría la pena.   
Se arrodilla y sujeta el rostro de su compañero con ambas manos obligándole a mirarle porque solo lo va a decir una vez y quiere que lo comprenda. 

\- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Jay! – Gruñe enfadado – nunca! Me oyes?  Tu lo eres todo, lo más importante para mí, más que el rancho, que mi negocio, que mi familia..., más importante que mi propia vida – el verde selva de los ojos del Alpha refulgía bajo la luz de la luna creando un efecto hipnótico en el menor – Solo tú, Jay. Y puedes creerme cuando te digo que haría cualquier cosa por ti, que mataría por ti, que volvería a hacerlo, una y mil veces, y no me temblaría el pulso. 

Los verdes iris brillan furiosos, sinceros, decididos a pesar de que Jared no deja de percibir ese miedo hacia sí mismo que nace desde el interior del Alpha. Y Jared no puede más que admirar al hombre que tiene delante por eso, porque ahora se da cuenta del verdadero alcance de  su entrega, y se siente afortunado y estúpido por no querer verlo, por excusarse en rencores y humillaciones que nunca fueron de él si no de otros. Sabe que es el momento de dar el siguiente paso en ese tortuoso y lento camino que es su relación y sabe que esta vez le toca a él marcar el ritmo. Estira sus brazos rodeando los hombros de su pareja y tira de él en un abrazo mudo. Jensen rodea su cintura y le aprieta, el rostro hundido en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro y sus brazos estrechándose como si quisiera fundirlos a los dos en uno solo, meciéndolos en un vaivén tranquilizador que se alarga durante un tiempo indefinido. 

Solo respiran, cada uno sobre el cuello del otro, ojos cerrados y dedos que se clavan allí donde las palmas se aferran en un esfuerzo desesperado por reducir la distancia entre los dos al mínimo. Los pulmones de Jared se inundan con la esencia del Alpha en cada inhalación, fuerte y dominante, fiera y salvaje, Jensen en estado puro, nublando su razón y su entendimiento hasta tal punto que se pregunta si estaría en celo, pero sabe a ciencia cierta que no lo está. No es el celo, es él, siempre ha sido él, desde el día que sintió su presencia en el hospital, desde ese mismo instante su piel clama por deslizarse bajo las palmas de sus manos. Su sangre hierve cada vez que lo ve, como lo hace ahora, una lengua de lava que recorre sus venas llenándolo de calor y deseo. Jared se separa lo justo para poder contemplar el hermoso rostro de su Alpha, con las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas sonrosadas y esa respiración jadeante que escapa de sus labios entreabiertos, unos ojos y unos labios que claman una muda súplica. Una súplica que hace que Jensen sonría aliviado antes de cubrir con sus labios la tentadora boca del Omega, aliviando así su necesidad. Un beso dulce, ligero, una tentativa calmada a la espera de la reacción del otro. Jared gime en ese beso y Jensen siente crecer su excitación. 

\- Jay... – susurra contra los cálidos labios, y Jared se rompe, se deshace en deseo y necesidad. Enreda sus manos en el corto cabello de su pareja y lo atrae hacia su boca, ya no hay ternura si no urgencia y Jensen gruñe profundo cuando su lengua ataca la boca contraria. Jared se abre para él, sin límites ni reservas, cálido y húmedo, cediéndole el espacio durante un tiempo y recuperándolo después en una batalla tan placentera que amenaza con fundir cada neurona de su ya castigado cerebro. 

Sus pechos chocan en ese frenesí de caricias y abrazos, manos que viajan arriba y abajo buscando el hueco que les permita alcanzar la preciada piel, batallando a ciegas con la ropa porque ninguno de los dos es capaz de separarse un momento para deshacerse de ella. Jared se ríe cuando siente que la frustración del mayor aumenta en cada intento y decide poner algo de orden en toda esa locura. Con delicadeza empuja a su compañero apartándolo de él, Jensen no se muestra muy conforme pero ante la muda petición de los grises ojos del castaño, cede y se aparta. Sentado sobre sus talones, contempla fascinado el espectáculo que su Omega le ofrece. 

Sus ojos se conectan, unos llenos de expectación y los otros cargados de una seductora diversión. Jared sonríe mientras desliza sus manos a lo largo del cuello de su camisa, los largos y ágiles dedos trabajando para que el pequeño botón de nácar abandone el ojal con un sonido casi inaudible pero que para los oídos del Alpha retumba como el péndulo de un reloj de pared marcando una cuenta atrás. El botón se abre y esas pecaminosas manos bajan un poco más, repitiendo la operación con el siguiente, con desesperante lentitud, deslizando la yema de su índice por cada tramo de piel descubierta antes de continuar con el tercero, volviendo loco al rubio que aprieta los puños sobre sus rodillas para evitar saltar y arrancarle la maldita camisa de una vez por todas. Los botones se abren uno a uno hasta llegar al último, Jared desliza ahora toda su palma a lo largo de su pecho, ahuecando la camisa y dando al Alpha una visión de lo que está por venir. 

\- Jay... – gruñe el rubio, voz oscura y pesada saliendo desde el fondo de su garganta.   
\- Shhh..., paciencia – es una promesa. Jensen se saca su camiseta con rapidez, en un vano intento de ocuparse de alguna manera. Jared ríe, pero sus ojos se oscurecen al ver el fornido pecho de su Alpha, ahora la urgencia es suya y aunque pensaba alargar el juego un poco más, la necesidad impera. El castaño se levanta terminando de deslizar la camisa por sus hombros, dejándola caer con descuido para luego dirigir sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón que se abre con un sonido metálico, después su botón, la cremallera y en un fluido movimiento arrastra estos hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior, sacándolos por sus tobillos y quedando al fin completamente desnudo frente a su Alpha. 

Los ojos de Jensen se deslizan a lo largo de su cuerpo, ávidos de lujuria, detallan cada pliegue y cada músculo como si lo vieran todo por primera vez. Jared se arrodilla frente a él, le toma de las manos y las guía hasta que las palmas del Alpha descansan sobre su pecho. Los dedos del rubio se crispan ante el contacto con la ansiada piel, aprieta la mandíbula conteniéndose una vez más, buscando con la mirada la confirmación en los ojos grises de su pareja. Jared sonríe tímidamente, su respiración es profunda y pesada, su pecho sube y baja agitado bajo las callosa palmas del rubio. Sus ojos se cierran cuando este comienza a deslizarlas a lo largo de su erizada piel. 

Las manos se aprietan en sus hombros, deslizándose tentativamente a lo largo de sus clavículas, los pulgares se unen en la unión de las mismas, deslizándose arriba y abajo por su garganta, haciéndole gemir por la exposición. Jensen lo observa fascinado, deslizando sus manos reverentemente, bajando por sus pectorales, rozando los botones oscuros que se yerguen erectos por las caricias. Sigue bajando por el firme vientre de abdominales marcados que le causan admiración, el miembro del castaño se alza firme y orgullos rozando la suave piel, el rubio no se niega el deseo de tocarlo, su mano lo rodea, apretándolo con firmeza, acariciando lenta y tortuosamente. Jared gime alivio y deseo y Jensen repite el movimiento solo para oírlo otra vez, pero esta vez los labios del Alpha absorben ese gemido, haciéndose eco del mismo contra la boca del castaño que se abre sumisa para él. 

Sus lenguas se enredan en una danza conjunta, un baile lento y acompasado que cambia de un escenario a otro, degustando y provocando, húmedas y cálidas. Jared rodea con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, enredando sus manos en el corto cabello. Jensen abandona sus caricias provocando un gemido de frustración en el castaño, sus manos se deslizan a lo largo de las costillas del menor, rodeando sus cadera hasta tomar posesión de sus nalgas, sus dedos se aferran a ellas, atrayéndolo hacia él, haciendo que sus pelvis choquen con el consiguiente placer que eso les trae.  Uno de los dedos del Alpha se desliza entre los firmes glúteos, acariciando tentativamente. Jared lloriquea e instintivamente separa más las piernas para satisfacción del mayor. 

\- Joder Jay... – suspira el mayor cuando el castaño abandona su boca e inicia un camino de pequeños besos y mordidas a lo largo de su mandíbula, deslizándose por su cuello, rozando con sus dientes la gruesa vena que alimenta su pulso, un pulso ahora acelerado, desbocado de pasión y deseo. Las manos del castaño se deslizan sobre su pecho y le empujan con suavidad, el Alpha se deja hacer hasta terminar tumbado de espaldas. Jared se monta a horcajadas sobre su cadera y la sola imagen del castaño desnudo sobre él, le hace marearse, inmerso en una sobredosis de endorfinas que amenazan con robarle la razón. Sus manos se deslizan sobre los muslos del castaño, acariciando con suavidad mientras que este continua con su labor, cuyo único fin debe ser el de volverle loco. 

La lengua de Jared mapea el ancho pecho del Alpha, deslizándose ávida e inquieta, trazando arabescos de saliva sin ningún patrón reconocido. Tilila demoledora sobre los turgente botones que sobresalen endurecidos por las caricias y la excitación. Sus dientes se cierran sobre ellos haciendo sisear a su poseedor que arquea su espalda buscando un contacto mayor. El castaño sigue bajando, deslizándose hasta su ombligo, entreteniéndose allí solo un instante para continuar por el fino sendero de vello que se pierde bajo la cintura del pantalón. La erección del Alpha se adivina de forma notoria bajo la dura tela del vaquero, Jared hunde la nariz sobre ella, inspirando profundamente reconociendo el viril aroma de Jensen bajo el suavizante de la ropa, sus dientes la rozan sobre la tela provocando que el rubio tiemble de anticipación. 

\- Hazlo! – Gruñe el Alpha y Jared sabe que es una orden, que Jensen ya no puede más y es la primera orden en su vida que no le importa acatar. Jared lo desea tanto como él, desea sentir el sabor de su Alpha, degustar cada gota de su esencia. Su manos se mueven con precisión milimétrica, deshaciéndose con rapidez de la ropa para por fin tenerle totalmente expuesto para él. Jared se toma unos segundos para contemplar a su Alpha, su corazón late acelerado ante la belleza del hombre que tiene ante él. Jensen es simplemente hermoso y absolutamente suyo, así lo siente y durante un fugaz instante le gustaría que hubiera alguna manera de poderlo hacer tangible, que fuera a la vista de todos, pero él es un simple Omega, él es el que pertenece, no al revés. 

\- Jay... – la voz profunda del rubio le reclama, sus ojos le miran inquisitivos y apremiantes, olvida todo lo que estaba pensando para centrarse de nuevo en él. Busca su boca en un último beso, un beso cargado de deseo, que el rubio acepta y devuelve con la misma intensidad, gimiendo los dos cuando sus cuerpos y sus erecciones se rozan inevitablemente durante el mismo. Jared desciende de nuevo a lo largo del pecho del Alpha hasta que su nariz alcanza el nido de rizos que demarca el sexo del rubio. La esencia del Alpha es más intensa allí, un olor fuerte y almizclado que le vuelve loco y que no puede esperar más por probar. Su lengua se desliza de la base a la punta en una lamida lenta y tan caliente, que las caderas del Alpha saltan por propia voluntad. 

Jared sonríe ante la reacción del rubio y repite por segunda vez la caricia para terminar torturando el glande con la punta de su lengua.   
\- Te gusta? – pregunta provocador.   
\- Ni se te ocurra parar... – jadea el mayor. Jared lo toma en su boca, sus labios se aprietan alrededor de la sensible piel, subiendo y bajando en toda su longitud, notando como el rubio crece más en su boca, como si eso fuera posible. Lo siente pesado y caliente sobre su lengua y ya se imagina lo que será tenerlo en su interior y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que se está mojando porque sigue sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no puede estar en celo. Jensen brama al notar el olor, se incorpora y le mira curioso, Jared se sonroja sin tener ninguna explicación, en realidad no le importa. Mira a su Alpha, con las pupilas dilatadas y rojo de excitación, los ojos de Jensen son negros ahora, acechando peligrosos sobre el cuerpo del Omega. 

Jared continúa con lo que estaba haciendo, masturba al rubio a la vez que su lengua se desliza sobre los apretados testículos del mayor para después volver a tomarle con su boca. Jensen acaricia la cara interna de sus muslos, subiendo por ellos hasta encontrarse con la espesa humedad que había percibido y que le hace gemir satisfecho. Sus dedos aprovechan la lubricación para preparar al castaño que gime de placer contra su erección, reverberaciones que le hacen al mismo gemir excitado. La lengua experta del castaño le está volviendo loco y sabe que si sigue así no podrá aguantar mucho más. 

\- Para! – Ordena – Jared, para – repite acariciando la mejilla del castaño que durante un momento le mira sin comprender. Jensen se inclina y le besa, un beso suave para después mirarle fijamente a los ojos. – No puedo más, necesito... – Jared asiente con una sonrisa, él también lo necesita, hace rato que desea sentir al Alpha en su interior, completándolo como solo él puede hacerlo. 

Jared se aparta un poco y se gira, los ojos verdes del Alpha se abren desmesurados, alimentados con el fuego de una lujuria que promete quemarlos a ambos. El Omega esta en cuatro, las piernas abiertas y la cadera alzada exponiéndose de una manera obscena y a la vez altamente sensual. El sudor perla con reflejos plateados por la luz de la luna la erizada piel, tembloroso por la excitación y el deseo, Jared espera.   
\- Oh joder... – gime el Alpha – te lo dije una vez, vas a matarme... 

Jensen se posiciona tras el castaño. Su mano se desliza con adoración por las redondeadas nalgas, para iniciar un camino desde la zona lumbar a lo largo de la larga columna hasta llegar a entremedias de sus omóplatos. Jared se estremece bajo la caricia y obedece sumiso la callada orden cuando la mano presiona en su espalda, inclinándose hasta que su mejilla descansa en el húmedo pasto. 

El Alpha cierra los ojos porque si no aparta la vista durante un rato del castaño, se correrá sin ni siquiera haberse tocado. Respira profundo, la esencia del Omega le inunda, le vuelve loco. Jensen hierve bajo la piel por Jared. Jared..., su lobo aúlla ansioso, dominante y satisfecho ante la entrega del castaño.   
\- Jen, te necesito... – y los ojos del Alpha se abren brillantes, oscuros, llenos de determinación. Con una mano sujetando con firmeza la cadera del Omega, alinea su miembro en la entrada del castaño empujándose con tortuosa lentitud. Jared contiene un gemido largo y profundo que se vuelve agudo cuando el rubio embiste con su cadera hasta estar de lleno en su interior. 

\- Joder Jay..., eres tan perfecto – murmura sujetándole ahora con ambas manos y saliendo despacio para volver a hundirse en él de una sola estocada. – tan estrecho..., tan caliente... – Jared gime echando las caderas hacia atrás, buscando las embestidas de su Alpha, haciendo que estas sean más intensas y profundas. Jensen se pierde en el placer que es por fin tener a Jared entre sus brazos, brazos que ahora desliza bajo el pecho del castaño, invitándole a elevarse, buscando sus labios en un beso desenfrenado. Sus lenguas chocan y sus dientes muerden, violentos, excitados, necesitados de obtener todo del otro mientras que los cuerpos se mueven en un ritmo enloquecedor. Jared acaricia su miembro necesitado, masturbándose al ritmo de las embestidas del mayor. Jensen gruñe, pero en vez de apartarlo, cubre con su mano la de su pareja, controlando el ritmo, dominando cada detalle de aquella situación. 

\- Córrete Jay – ordena cuando siente que el castaño ya no puede más – Déjame verte, córrete para mi. – Jared echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras deja escapar un ronco gemido, derramándose sobre su vientre y las manos de ambos. Jensen lame su cuello, embiste con más fuerza, más rápido, más profundo, siente como su nudo se expande y como el cuerpo de Jared le oprime cada vez más volviéndole loco de placer. Gruñe con fuerza mientras que sus colmillos se hunden una vez más sobre la tierna piel de la cicatriz de su vínculo, el orgasmo les golpea no solo físicamente, cuando Jensen le muerde, algo estalla en la mente de ambos. Esa sensación de plenitud, de paz, de estar en el lugar correcto, una droga a la que los dos se pueden volver adictos con facilidad. 

Jared no siente dolor, solo siente un dulce adormecimiento mientras el Alpha sigue prendido a su cuello como si lo necesitara para seguir viviendo. Se recuesta sobre el pecho de su amante que lo abraza como si fuera el tesoro más preciado, sus respiraciones se calman y finalmente los dientes se retiran y dan paso a unas largas lamidas que no terminan de calmar esa extraña sensación de falta. 

\- Lo siento... – se disculpa el rubio mientras acaricia lánguidamente el pecho de su pareja. Jared niega con los ojos cerrados y gira la cabeza buscando los labios del Alpha para un pequeño y tierno beso.   
\- No, no lo sientas. – Dijo mirándole con intensidad – fue.., no sé, intenso, como si fuéramos uno solo. Fue especial. – Jensen sonríe y lo besa, estrechándole entre sus brazos, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.   
\- Te quiero Jay... – confiesa contra la piel de su cuello. Jared se estremece y asiente, pero por alguna extraña razón, aún no es capaz de responder a esa afirmación.


	25. Cabos sueltos

Capítulo 25 

Regresaron de madrugada, con la silenciosa casa como única testigo de las manos entrelazadas hasta llegar al punto de inflexión que eran los apenas dos metros que separaban las puertas de sus alcobas. Jensen noto la tensión del castaño a través de la palma de su mano y suspiró resignado. Habían dado un paso, pero para nada el camino estaba acabado. Sin soltar su mano, giró para enfrentar a su pareja. Sus ojos grises brillaban en una muda súplica, Jensen podía ver la indecisión en ellos, atrapado entre el anhelo y a la vez temor a dar el nuevo paso y la vergüenza por pedirle un poco de tiempo más. Las comisuras de su boca ligeramente elevadas en una crispada sonrisa que apretaba, sus ya de por si, finos labios. 

Jensen hizo lo único que podía hacer. Tomando de nuevo las riendas de la situación, veló por la tranquilidad de su Omega.  Con una sonrisa sincera, acarició el rostro del castaño con una ternura infinita. 

\- Gracias Jay... – dijo . Los grises ojos le miraron curiosos – gracias por haber estado para mí, por rescatarme de mi mismo.. – y el rostro del castaño ahora solo refleja asombro y tartamudea un poco antes de empezar a protestar.   
\- No.., no Jensen, yo.. – pero los labios de rubio lo callan, silenciándolo con un tierno beso.   
\- Hasta mañana... – Jensen le suelta y entra en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. 

Como cada noche, Jensen siente la falta de Jared en su cama, pero esta noche esa falta es solo un poco más llevadera, una carga un poco menos pesada ahora que sabe lo que Jared siente. Aunque no se lo haya dicho con palabras, lo ha gritado en todos y cada uno de los minutos que habían pasado juntos aquella noche. Lo gritaba la piel erizada bajo sus caricias, lo gritaban sus manos cuando se aferraban a él con una posesividad que a él como Alpha le sorprendía, y lo gritaban sus labios, urgentes y demandantes, entregados y exigentes. Jensen sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo, Jared tiene que ganar esa confianza, romper con ese circulo vicioso de auto odio e inseguridad en el que esta inmerso, romper esa cadena sera lo que les dejará finalmente estar plenamente juntos. Y él va a ayudar a que lo haga. 

Los días pasan, hojas de candelario que caen marchitas a ritmo lento y aparentemente en calma. Jared trabaja y estudia, alumno aplicado, se empapa de cada libro y cada artículo que Tom deja caer en sus manos. Jensen también trabaja, pero su atención se diversifica, sigue de cerca la investigación sobre la desaparición de Mark y sus hombres, finalmente los han encontrado, los restos calcinados de la furgoneta estrellada al fondo de aquel barranco al fin han sido identificados a pesar de que la combustión de los productos químicos de su interior a dejado poco con lo que trabajar. Jensen ya casi siente que puede respirar tranquilo por eso, aunque nada le podrá librar de su propio castigo interior. Indiferente y colaborador, esa ha sido su imagen cuando los detectives solicitaron una reunión para aclarar su relación con el ranchero, no le habían vuelto a llamar, no debió hacerlo tan mal. 

Matt le envió un mensaje, al parecer la enfermedad de su abuela iba para largo y de momento no iba a volver, con lo cual debía buscar un nuevo domador, Steve no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de todo y eso se estaba convirtiendo en un problema bastante grave. Y luego estaba Jared..., suspiró recostándose sobre el respaldo del sillón de su oficina. Definitivamente, las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor aunque aún dormían en habitaciones separadas. El Alpha continuaba con su labor de conquista y no podía negar que disfrutaba de cada aspecto de la misma, aunque esta se le estuviera haciendo eterna. Jared podía ser realmente tozudo a veces y el rubio tenía que contenerse en más de una ocasión. Salían a menudo, la falta de vergüenza del Alpha dejándose ver en cualquier lugar en compañía de ese Omega tan inusual, era motivo de comentarios y críticas en toda la sociedad tejana. 

Claro que no todo eran críticas. La reunión que el Alpha debía mantener esa mañana era resultado de tan efectivos cotilleos. Los golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones.   
\- Adelante – pidió poniéndose derecho en su asiento. La puerta se abrió y un hombre de unos cincuenta años, moreno, de aspecto irlandés enfundado en un traje de más de mil dolares irrumpió en el interior del despacho. 

Jensen se levantó de su silla y salió al encuentro del mismo con la mano extendida a modo de saludo.   
\- Senador Dreyffus...   
\- Señor Ackles...   
El hombre estrechó su mano en un apretón firme, acompañado de una franca sonrisa. Los ojos azules del senador le estudiaron durante un segundo como si tratara de evaluar si su visita le traería el resultado que esperaba. 

\- Siéntete, por favor – pidió antes de volver a su sitio tras el escritorio. El senador lo hizo con una actitud elegante, sin apartar la mirada de él. – Y bien..., que puedo hacer por usted senador? – pregunto con interés. 

\- Sr. Ackles – contestó sin apear un solo segundo esa sonrisa confiada de su cara – no voy a andarme con rodeos, los dos somos hombres ocupados. – Jensen asintió con la cabeza a modo de confirmación. – Quisiera contar con usted como apoyo a mi campaña y a las nuevas reformas legislativas en las que mi oficina está trabajando y que esperamos sean aprobadas en la próxima legislatura. 

El Alpha sonrió con amabilidad antes de contestar. – Senador..., la política es algo que me tienta, pero en estos momentos...   
\- Su imagen sería muy importante para nosotros – interrumpió el político.   
\- Mi imagen y mi dinero, discúlpeme pero eso ya me lo han dicho antes. Por qué debería apoyarle a usted en particular? – El senador frunció el ceño mirándole con intensidad.   
\- Conoce algo de mi campaña, Sr. Ackles? – El rubio extendió las manos frente a él en un gesto que le invitaba a explicarse.   
\- Sr. Ackles, el fin principal de mi campaña es la desestimación de la actual ley de gestión de Omegas. No podemos permitir que en la sociedad actual se sigan manteniendo como individuos totalmente desprotegidos, sin ningún tipo de derecho, abandonados a su suerte mientras todo el mundo echa la vista a un lado. El sometimiento ciego a los deseos de sus Alphas más allá de lo que les marca su propio instinto, es algo despreciable que nos lleva a los tiempos de la edad media y que de ninguna manera pueden ser aceptables en la actualidad. 

El senador defendía su discurso con un entusiasmo que impresionó a Jensen y que demandó claramente su atención.   
\- Por eso le necesitamos Sr. Ackles. Usted es un Alpha de prestigio reconocido, dirige una manada de miembros notables en esta sociedad, empresario de exito, con una fortuna que podría comprar medio estado y aqui está..., vinculado con un Omega, algo totalmente inaudito. Y ya no solo vinculado, usted sale con él sin ningún tipo de pudor. Eso, señor mio, es algo que rompe los esquemas, es justo lo que estamos buscando.   
\- Mi vida no es un circo, senador Dreyffus – respondió en tono serio.   
\- Discúlpeme por la dureza Sr. Ackles..., no deberia serlo, pero lo es... Está en boca de todos para bien o para mal. Nosotros abogamos para que esto no pase, para que el que usted vaya a algún lugar con su pareja Omega no tenga que llamar la atención de nadie. No desea usted eso? No quiere que su pareja sea un individuo de derecho? – el senador calló, dándole un tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que le había contado. 

Por supuesto que Jensen deseaba eso, nunca había sido partidario del trato de los Omegas, pero desde que conoció a Jared desde luego que sus ideas habían quedado más que claras. No podía ignorar que ya había perdido muchos apoyos desde que decidió reclamar a Jared, Texas no era famosa por sus libertades, aún así no era algo importante para él, había perdido unos y había ganado otros, además seguía siendo demasiado influyente como para que nadie pudiera darse el lujo de ignorarle en su totalidad. El senador tenía razón, los cambios eran necesarios y si ellos, con su imagen, podían contribuir a esos cambios era algo que se debía plantear. Aún así, nunca haría nada sin consultar a Jared, al fin y al cabo también era su vida. 

\- Esta bien – dijo al fin – me ha convencido senador, pero no es una decisión que pueda tomar yo solo, consultaré con mi pareja y si él esta de acuerdo, nos pondremos en contacto con usted.  

El hombre sonrió satisfecho. – Me parece bien Sr. Ackles. Espero impaciente su respuesta – y una vez dicho esto, el senador se levantó ofreciendo de nuevo su mano al empresario a modo de despedida y luego se fue.   
Jensen se quedó pensando en la cantidad de trabajo extra que le iba a suponer su incursión política, pero el esfuerzo valdría la pena con que solo consiguieran mejorar un poco la deplorable situación de los Omegas. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Jared le encontró trabajando muchas horas después de que el sol se hubiera retirado, enterrado aún entre montones de papeles en su oficina. El castaño se acercó interrogante y él le regaló una sonrisa cansada. 

\- No has venido a cenar... – dijo antes de depositar un cálido beso en los labios del Alpha.   
\- Lo siento..., no me he dado cuenta de la hora   
\- Qué haces? – preguntó curioso sentándose a su lado en el borde de la mesa.   
\- He estado más de dos horas al teléfono con Dreyffus..., quiere que de un discurso en no se que gala benéfica, a la que a propósito, tendrás que acompañarme... – Jared cerró los ojos y su rostro se transformó en un gesto de disgusto. Jensen se rió mientras movía su silla hasta quedar colocado entre las piernas del Omega, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del menor y apoyó la cabeza sobre el estómago de este. – Nunca debí decirle que le apoyaría en su dichosa campaña – dijo con voz de fastidio. Esa vez fue el turno de reírse del castaño que acarició el corto cabello del Alpha para después depositar un rápido beso sobre él. 

\- Vamos..., es por una buena causa – dijo divertido – Qué son todos estos papeles? – dijo señalando el montón de dossieres y libros antiguos que ocupaban la totalidad de la mesa. Jensen se apartó de él mirando con aprensión la mesa.   
\- Historia... – dijo cansado – Cuatro siglos de historia de los Omegas... No deberías ser tú el que hiciera este trabajo? – preguntó en tono molesto.   
\- Quizás si un día cambian las leyes..., de momento..., tu eres el Alpha, tú das los discursos, yo solo soy tu florero.. – a pesar de que lo dijo en un tono jocoso, a Jensen no se le escapó el deje de amargura y la forma en la que sus ojos perdieron parte de su brillo. 

\- Eh... – dijo aferrándose a las rodillas del más alto y sacudiéndolas un poco para llamar su atención – sabes que no eres eso para mi.. – el castaño cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza como si no quisiera escuchar. – Jay..., lo sabes..., hago todo esto por ti, por nosotros... – Jared lo sabía, cuando Jensen le contó de la propuesta del senador, él había aceptado encantado, por fin podría luchar de alguna manera por sus derechos, por evitar que las nuevas generaciones de Omegas pasaran por lo que él había pasado. Jensen aceptó por él, lo sabía, y el Alpha se había volcado incondicionalmente en ese proyecto, dedicándole horas, trabajo y dinero. Salían, iban a mitines, a galas, eran la imagen de la campaña, el exitoso Alpha con su resplandeciente Omega, perfectos. Pero ninguna de esas personas que asistían a esos eventos le hablaban, nadie a parte del equipo del senador, el mismo senador y Jensen le tenían en cuenta, solo era el punto exótico de la velada, la nota curiosa de la que podían presumir haber visto. 

\- Jay... – reclamó de nuevo. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron queriendo ocultar una tristeza que al mayor no se le escapaba – Tú eres todo para mi. Te quiero... Jay, te quiero... – Jared se levantó de la mesa y se sentó sobre las piernas de su Alpha, apoyando la frente contra la de él, sin decir una sola palabra. Jensen acarició su espalda en movimientos lentos, esperando que se calmara y retomara el control, sabía cuanto le afectaba eso y ya había aprendido a darle su tiempo. La respiración del castaño se calmó después de un rato y Jensen sonrió con ternura. 

\- Duerme conmigo esta noche... – pidió – déjame cuidarte... – percibió la tensión y la inquietud a través del vínculo. Esa noche tampoco ganaría la batalla.   
\- Quizás mañana... – susurró el Omega después de un rato. Jensen suspiró cansado.   
\- Si.., quizás mañana... 

\------------------------------------------

Lo encontró en uno de esos libros. Quizás todas esas horas dedicadas a estudiar tomos y tomos de historia y leyes, preparando alegaciones para contrarrestar los ataques de los que se oponían a sus propuestas, habían servido para algo más que para apoyar la causa del senador Dreyffus. Jensen leyó y releyó el texto dándole forma en su mente hasta que se convenció de que era una buena idea, pero quizás no estuviera de más recabar alguna opinión más antes de contárselo a Jared. 

Esa misma tarde se reunió con Chris, Steve y Misha. El capataz era su mejor amigo y sabía que su opinión siempre sería sincera y los dos betas eran los que tenían más trato con Jared, los que mejor le conocían aparte de él. Y en el caso de Misha.., Jensen no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos ante la estrecha relación del Beta con su pareja, sabía que Jared le confiaba prácticamente todos sus secretos. De acuerdo, el moreno le había ayudado mucho, y él se alegraba por eso, pero no dejaba de dolerle. Aún así, ahora lo importante era que Misha le conocía bien y su opinión era importante. 

Después de explicarles la idea y porque pensaba que podría ayudarle, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería una buena opción. No tenía nada que perder y si salía bien, puede que Jared por fin aceptara el lugar que le correspondía en la manada. Jensen sonrió satisfecho por el apoyo de todos y ya empezaba a pensar como decírselo a su pareja. Misha se rió en ese momento y todos se giraron a mirarle. Los ojos azules del Beta brillaban risueños y su sonrisa mostraba una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Su risa se detuvo ante la mirada interrogante de los demás. 

\- Qué?.. – preguntó burlón – va a ser divertido verlo – Jensen y Chris le miraron con severidad. – Oh vamos! – continuó el moreno – No pensareis que si acepta te lo va a poner fácil, verdad? – Para sorpresa de los dos Alphas, Steve también se rió con el comentario, risa que solo aumento ante la mirada fulminante que le lanzó su pareja.   
\- Bien... – dijo Chris en tono molesto – ya veo que hay partidismos aquí, pero deberíais recordar cual es el fin aquí – y sus ojos se clavaron con fiereza en los dos betas que para nada se dieron por aludidos.   
\- Déjalo Chris, gracias por defender mi honor, pero creo que no será necesario – comento Jensen con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo.   
\- Oye... – empezó a decir Steve – y si lo hacemos nosotros también? Quién sabe... – el rostro del capataz enrojeció en un segundo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente la cerró saliendo por la puerta con evidente enojo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de los otros tres a sus espaldas. 

\---------------------------------------

\- Damos un paseo? – preguntó a Jared que estaba guardando a Alisheba después de tenerlo toda la tarde suelto en el prado.   
\- Claro.. – contestó el castaño. Se había convertido en algo habitual para ambos, después de las largas jornadas de trabajo y siempre y cuando Jensen no estuviera enterrado entre las montañas de papeles de su oficina, salían y paseaban antes de la cena, contándose lo que les había traído el día o simplemente disfrutando cada uno de la presencia del otro.  Salieron y caminaron hasta llegar a lo alto de la colina, aquel se había convertido en uno de sus lugares predilectos. Como aquella primera noche, se tumbaron a ver las estrellas. 

\- Jared... – llamó el mayor mientras acariciaba la cabeza del castaño que se apoyaba en su estómago.   
\- Uhumm...   
\- Escucha.., leyendo todo ese tostón de libros, encontré algo que quizás... – el Alpha se detuvo un momento pensando en como abordar el tema sin molestar a su pareja y empeorar más las cosas. El Omega se puso de lado sin levantar la cabeza de su regazo y le miró con curiosidad. El rubio apoyó la mano sobre la cadera de su pareja, trazando círculos con el pulgar sobre la pequeña porción de piel que había dejado la camisa al descubierto cuando Jared cambió de postura. Fijó su mirada allí antes de seguir hablando. 

\- He leído un montón sobre costumbres y tradiciones. Antes de que los Alphas asumieran el mando, todos eran libres de escoger parejas independientemente de su definición. El emparejamiento se decidía a través de una lucha – Jared se incorporó, apoyado en su brazo al otro lado de las piernas del Alpha, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con intensidad al Alpha intentando adivinar por donde iba la conversación. Jensen suspiró pero le mantuvo la mirada siguiendo con la explicación. 

\- Los dos miembros de la pareja se enfrentaban y al final, el Beta o el Omega, tenían el derecho a decidir si el Alpha era digno merecedor de sus atenciones y en cuestión a eso se entregaban a él o no.   
\- Qué me estas queriendo decir con eso? – interrumpió el castaño.   
\- Quizás deberíamos hacerlo – contestó en un murmullo.   
\- Con que fin? Nosotros ya estamos vinculados. – y su tono empezó a sonar molesto.   
\- Jay... – dijo apaciguador   
\- No! Para qué? No lo entiendo Jensen   
\- Jay.., ya se que estamos vinculados, pero todo paso en unas circunstancias... – el rostro del Omega se ensombreció al instante, hasta ahora habían evitado hablar de eso y Jensen podía sentir a través del vinculo como una ira hasta ahora dormida comenzaba a crecer en el menor. – Jay.... – insistió – tú no lo querías así, yo no lo quería así, pero pasó y es algo que llevamos a rastras desde entonces. Tu odio hacía ti mismo... – Jared se incorporó más separándose ahora de él – lo sé Jay, lo siento a través del vínculo... Tu odio, mi culpa que no me deja dormir recordando lo que te hice..., todas esas cosas nos lastran Jared, no nos dejan avanzar. Hemos estado separados y aunque ahora estamos mejor..., no va bien, esto no es lo que quiero y se que tampoco es lo que tu quieres. Siento tus dudas, tu frustración..., solo creo que esto puede ayudarte, ayudarnos a los dos. Se que solo es algo simbólico, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Jay, por favor.., quizás sea lo que tu mente necesita para dar el paso. 

Jared resoplo molesto mientras negaba con la cabeza, los ojos cerrados  y los labios apretados. – No creo que esto vaya a servir de algo. Sinceramente, me parece una estupidez.   
\- Jay... – dijo mientras apretaba su agarre sobre la cadera del castaño. El Omega abrió los ojos y se encontró el rostro del Alpha componiendo un exagerado puchero que le hizo reír. Jensen sonrió relajado sabiendo que había convencido a su compañero. Se miraron durante un instante, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro, dándose las gracias mutuamente, uno por ceder y el otro por insistir, por no dejar de buscar la manera de llegar a él. 

\- Y qué pasa si gano yo? – preguntó el Omega en tono seductor. Jensen sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad afilándose sobre los labios de su pareja.   
\- Ni lo sueñes... – susurró sobre ellos antes de tomarlos. 

\----------------------------------------

Se habían dado de plazo una semana. Una semana que se había vivido casi como una fiesta en el rancho y en la que se habían definido claramente dos equipos, el de los Alphas que apoyaban a Jensen y el de los Betas que apoyaban a Jared, con las consecuencias domésticas que todo eso traía, ya que el enfrentamiento parecía haber traspasado las barreras de las alcobas para desgracia de los Alphas, que estaban pasando un periodo de abstinencia obligatoria en un acto de rebeldía o de castigo según se quiera mirar por parte de sus parejas. 

Por fin el día había llegado, con las primeras luces del alba, los Alphas estaban reunidos alrededor de Jensen en uno de los prados cercanos a la casa. Bromeaban y palmeaban la espalda de su líder, infundiendo ánimos y haciendo chanzas. Al igual que el día que había luchado por la reclamación de Jared, Jensen vestía solo un pantalón de deporte, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad pero todo él aparentaba tranquilidad. Los gritos a sus espaldas les hicieron girarse a todos. Los Betas avanzaban hacía ellos rodeando a Jared y profiriendo burlas y amenazas. Jensen sonrió para si mismo, definitivamente aquello se había ido de las manos, se alegraba de que no hubiera más que los miembros de la manada y algunos trabajadores cercanos. 

El grupo se detuvo a unos diez metros de ellos, los Betas se apartaron dejándole al fin ver a Jared, Jensen no podría negar que se quedó impresionado y junto con él, todos los demás Alphas que no habían tenido oportunidad de ver al Omega de aquella forma. Al igual que él, Jared simplemente vestía un pantalón de deporte, la altura del Omega era difícil de ignorar y menos ahora cuando los poderosos hombros y el definido pecho quedaban al descubierto, los ojos de todos se desviaron a las profundas cicatrices del castaño, pero Jensen solo podía admirar lo impresionante que era su pareja. Jared cuadró los hombros y movió su cuello a ambos lados como intentando aliviar algún tipo de tensión, luego, el Alpha sintió como sus ojos le recorrían de arriba a abajo para después ofrecerle una sonrisa de aprobación que sacudió su cuerpo con una oleada de satisfacción. 

Chris avanzó hasta el medio del prado y luego les llamó haciendo gestos para que se acercaran. Jensen avanzó decidido mientras que Jared pareció pensárselo, pero le quedó claro que toda esa panda de Betas a sus espaldas no le iban a dejar abandonar, así que caminó tras el Alpha hasta situarse frente a él. Jensen le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora y él simplemente asintió. Christián en su papel de árbitro explicó las reglas del combate que eran bastante simples, nada de transformaciones y nada de golpes bajos, por lo demás, todo vale. Guiñó un ojo a los dos hombres y se apartó hasta integrarse en el circulo de personas que se había formado alrededor de ellos delimitando la que sería el área de combate. 

\- Listo? – preguntó el Alpha, el otro asintió con la cabeza. – No voy a hacerte daño Jay... – el Omega bufó ante eso.   
\- Yo sí – contestó con una mueca a modo de sonrisa. Jensen le miró divertido, no lo provocaba por molestar, quería que Jared sacará todo lo que llevaba dentro, que se librara de una vez de esa carga.   
\- Me va a gustar ver como lo intentas – picó.  Jared se hartó de las bromas, con un bramido saltó hacia delante intentando atrapar al Alpha que le esquivó en un ágil movimiento. La gente comenzó a gritar animando a uno y a otro. Jared se giró enfadado encarando de nuevo al Alpha. – Eso es todo Jay? 

El castaño se lanzó de nuevo, esta vez intentando conectar un gancho a la mandíbula del rubio que volvió a evitarle, solo que esta vez le dejó por el camino un directo en las costillas. Jared se encogió ante el impacto que le dejo sin aire. Respiró profundo y se obligó a calmarse. Otra vez derecho, sonrió al Alpha y con gestos le animó a que fuera él el que se acercara. Jensen aceptó el ofrecimiento buscando de nuevo el flanco del menor que esta vez se cubrió a tiempo, Jared giró con rapidez hacia atrás y clavó su codo con fuerza en el centro de la espalda del Alpha que aulló dolorido. 

Los betas gritaron de satisfacción mientras los demás amonestaban a Jensen por haberse dejado alcanzar. Los golpes iban y venían de uno a otro y a pesar de lo que había pensado en un principio, en cada golpe, Jared sentía como su alma se liberaba, cada golpe era una reclamación de igualdad, daba y recibía, los dos con las mismas oportunidades, la misma satisfacción al ganar y el mismo dolor al perder. Y se asombraba de como todo se reducía a algo tan básico e instintivo como eso, una pelea. 

Jensen cargó sobre él en mitad de todas esas cavilaciones, el castaño consiguió agarrarlo, haciéndolo girar lo lanzó contra la barrera de gente haciéndole caer. Todos le empujaron de nuevo al circulo, Los ojos del Alpha se afilaron sobre él pero no se echó atrás. Atacó de nuevo, dos golpes conectaron con la mandíbula del Alpha antes de que este bloqueará su brazo y le hiciera ver las estrellas cuando lo giró en un ángulo imposible con una llave en su espalda. 

\- Aún no te rindes, Jay? – susurró en su oído. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y Jared luchaba por no dejar escapar las lágrimas por el dolor del brazo.   
\- No! – bramó a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando la frente del rubio que le soltó confundido. Jared se recuperó rápido, agarró al rubio y lo dobló hacia delante a la vez que golpeaba con la rodilla en su estómago. Jensen cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad, el castaño le miraba desafiante desde arriba. El Alpha hizo un solo movimiento y su pierna barrió los tobillos del Omega que calló sobre su espalda con un golpe sordo. Rodaron por el suelo el uno agarrado al otro hasta que finalmente el Omega consiguió afianzarse, sentado a horcajadas sobre el Alpha, batalló hasta tener a este sujeto por las muñecas y prácticamente inmovilizado. 

Jensen sabía que había perdido, la fuerza y el tamaño de Jared eran notables y él de alguna manera lo había subestimado. Aún así, no lo notaba como una derrota, ahora podía ver un brillo diferente en los ojos de su pareja, Jared por fin se había liberado, por fin tenía consciencia de si mismo como individuo único y él se sentía orgulloso por eso. No, no le importaba perder, no con él. 

Jared fijó sus ojos grises en él, había orgullo en ellos, determinación y también había agradecimiento. Jensen le devolvió la mirada intentando transmitirle ese mismo orgullo que sentía por él, por ser el hombre que era, por ser su pareja. Sonrió aceptando su derrota e intentó levantarse pero Jared no le dejo. El castaño sonreía ante la duda que debía reflejar su rostro, sus ojos brillaron divertidos cuando le guiñó uno de ellos para después aflojar un poco su agarre. Jensen lo comprendió al instante y su corazón latió acelerado, sus ojos repitieron la muda pregunta a la que Jared asintió imperceptiblemente. Jensen aprovechó la ventaja, con un movimiento rápido liberó sus brazos y con una llave invirtió las posiciones tomando ahora el control. La sonrisa de Jared se ensanchó cuando los oscurecidos ojos de su Alpha se posaron sobre los suyos. Los pechos de ambos subían y bajaban desacompasados durante los eternos segundos en que ambos se miraron. Jared giró la cabeza y expuso su cuello, Jensen gruñó con satisfacción antes de inclinarse y morderlo. Los gritos de júbilo estallaron a su alrededor aunque ellos no oyeron nada. Jensen soltó sus brazos y el castaño rodeó su espalda atrayéndolo más a él. Sus labios se unieron en un largo y profundo beso que transmitía todo lo que las palabras no podían decir. 

El beso se vio interrumpido por una enorme cantidad de brazos que tiraban de ellos en abrazos, felicitaciones, bromas y críticas por la forma de pelear. Los contrincantes eran llevados de un grupo a otro entre empujones y risas sin darles tiempo a cruzar una sola palabra entre ellos pero que no eran capaces de impedir intensas miradas que clamaban toda una conversación. 

El estallido les sorprendió a todos, unos segundos que Jared vivió a cámara lenta. El ruido, la sorpresa y la incomprensión en los ojos de la gente a su alrededor, el gemido ahogado..., el estallido de dolor a través del vínculo. Jared se gira y los ve, ve esos ojos que ama, esos ojos con el verde de una selva que se abren desmesuradamente, aterrados, sorprendidos. Ve esos labios que en tantas ocasiones le han dado la vida abrirse boqueando por mantener ahora la suya. Sus ojos descienden por el poderoso pecho que ahora esta roto, mancillado con un oscuro orificio en su centro del que mana un hilo de sangre que lo parte por la mitad. Jared lo ve caer y no se puede mover, no puede llegar a él, está congelado en ese mismo instante y lo único que puede hacer es gritar, gritar su rabia, gritar su dolor, gritar por su alma.


	26. Sólo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, creo que para este capítulo va bien esta canción. Espero que os guste..
> 
> https://youtu.be/HcQJzFzZfVI
> 
>  
> 
> See You Again (feat. Charlie Puth) [From "Furious 7"]  
> Wiz Khalifa  
> Buy  
> Subscribe  
> Subscribe to Google Play Music and listen to this song and millions of other songs. First month free.  
> Lyrics  
> It's been a long day without you, my friend  
> And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
> We've come a long way from where we began  
> Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
> When I see you again
> 
> Dang, who knew?  
> All the planes we flew  
> Good things we've been through  
> That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
> 'Bout another path  
> I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
> But something told me that it wouldn't last  
> Had to switch up  
> Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
> Those were the days  
> Hard work forever pays  
> Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)
> 
> Uh  
> How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
> Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
> And now you gon' be with me for the last ride
> 
> It's been a long day without you, my friend  
> And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
> We've come a long way from where we began  
> Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
> When I see you again
> 
> (Aah oh, aah oh  
> Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
> Yeah
> 
> First you both go out your way  
> And the vibe is feeling strong  
> And what's small turn to a friendship  
> A friendship turn to a bond  
> And that bond will never be broken  
> The love will never get lost  
> And when brotherhood come first  
> Then the line will never be crossed  
> Established it on our own  
> When that line had to be drawn  
> And that line is what we reach  
> So remember me when I'm gone 
> 
> How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
> Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
> And now you gon' be with me for the last ride
> 
> So let the light guide your way, yeah  
> Hold every memory as you go  
> And every road you take, will always lead you home, home
> 
> It's been a long day without you, my friend  
> And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
> We've come a long way from where we began  
> Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
> When I see you again
> 
> Aah oh, aah oh  
> Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
> Yeah
> 
> When I see you again  
> See you again  
> When I see you again
> 
> Aah oh, aah oh  
> Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
> Yeah  
> When I see you again

Capítulo 26 

\- Jensen!!!! – la voz de Chris grita. Todos gritan. El capataz esta arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniendo el torso y la cabeza de su amigo. Hay caos, voces, gritos. – Llamad a urgencias! – gente que corre. – Déjame ver! Déjame ver! – grita Sebastian – Joder! Presiona aquí! No dejes de presionar!- . Él no siente nada. – Jensen! Vamos Jensen, aguanta! Todo va a salir bien, todo se va arreglar, ya veras.. – Chris alienta a su Alpha, las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, las manos presionando sobre el pecho del que ha sido su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo que no es capaz de recordar, manos teñidas de sangre, de demasiada sangre. – Vamos, vamos, joder! Aguanta!..., Jared!! 

Jared tampoco escucha nada. Jared esta muerto, congelado, sí, congelado. El frío se extiende a través de su cuerpo, adormeciéndolo, embotando sus sentidos. Está muerto, no siente a Jensen, después de tantos meses, no puede sentirlo, su vínculo está en blanco, encefalograma plano, muerto. Solo puede estar asi si lo pierde. – Jared!!! – El grito le hace sacudirse. Christian le llama, sus ojos le interrogan. Él no quiere mirar, no quiere mirar a Jensen y confirmar que esta muerto. – La ambulancia esta en camino! – grita alguien. – Para qué una ambulancia? – piensa abatido – Está muerto..., yo también estoy muerto. – cierra los ojos y solo puede ver el verde apagándose, el miedo y el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de su Alpha, su boca buscando el aire. Esa boca que hace solo unos instantes le besaba, sonreía, reía. Esos ojos que habían reflejado orgullo, respeto y amor. Todo se había desvanecido, solo había hecho falta un instante, una décima de segundo, una bala. Una bala!, mira el pecho de su pareja y bajo las manos cubiertas de sangre, bajo la camiseta emburruñada que Christian aprieta, ahí está, ahí está ese maldito orificio, ese diminuto y terrorífico hueco, algo tan insignificante comparado con tantas cosas y que alberga en su interior esa endemoniada bala, rápida, directa, efectiva, mortal. 

Jared siente como sus ojos se nublan, su pecho sube y baja en respiraciones profundas, inhala y sus pulmones se expanden hasta el límite de su caja torácica, exhala y parece el mugido de un animal. Siente su pulso en los oídos, su corazón late y cada latido es una descarga. Bomm, lo siente, bomm, crece, bomm, calor..., ya no esta muerto, no aún, Bomm..., es fuego, abrasa en sus venas y tiene que darle una salida, una salida para descansar al fin, con Jensen. Aprieta los puños al igual que los dientes, su mandíbula se tensa y la vena de su cuello se hincha como si quisiera escapar de su propia piel. Los grises ojos son ahora hielo, y el hielo quema, la rabia y la ira los alimentan y él sabe exactamente a donde debe dirigirlas. 

Él sabe quien ha hecho esto y lo va a encontrar, pero también sabe que aunque él no ha apretado el gatillo, él es el único responsable de la muerte de Jensen, por no hablar, por quedarse callado, por no confiar  en la persona que le dio todo, que le devolvió la vida y más importante aún, le devolvió a si mismo. Indirectamente él había matado a Jensen y cuando acabara lo que tenía que hacer, pagaría por ello, no merecía vivir, no sin él. Jared corre, corre sin escuchar a nadie, corre sin volver la vista atrás. No, no necesita volverla, esta fijo en su retina, Jensen, piel cerulea donde antes había sol, gotas de sudor ahora frías ocultas bajo la espesa sangre. No necesita volver la vista atrás, ahora su objetivo esta delante. 

 

No había sido tan difícil. En algún momento pensó que lo sería, que dudaría, pero finalmente, no había sido así. Si lo pensaba un poco, debía reconocer que le había dolido un poco, que verle caer le había removido cosas, cosas que en esos meses se había dedicado a enterrar, a cubrir con el despecho y el resentimiento pero que seguían estando ahí, latentes, punzantes, apareciendo en medio de la noche, robándole el sueño y empujándole, empujándole hasta donde estaba ahora. Escondido tras unos árboles, tumbado sobre el pasto húmedo de rocío, con los codos firmemente afianzados contra el suelo y sosteniendo el rifle que un día el mismo Jensen le regaló. Ironías del destino. 

Había  pensado en irse, en serio que lo había pensado. Una semana después de haberse marchado del rancho, una semana que había pasado borracho de alcohol y celos, estaba listo para volar a otro estado, lejos, lo más lejos posible. Con la maleta preparada y el coche cargado, se dio cuenta de que Jensen no le estaba buscando, sería que ese estúpido Omega no había atado cabos?. Sabía que de todos modos no podía volver al rancho, no podía arriesgarse tanto, pero quizás podía quedarse, echar un vistazo, quizás el Omega no se había recuperado, quizás tendría otra oportunidad con Jensen. 

Se quedó. Rondaba el rancho de vez en cuando, conocía el terreno al dedillo, se apostaba y esperaba. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el Omega estaba perfectamente, lo veía pasearse a sus anchas por ese lugar que debía pertenecerle a él, sentía ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos, acabar de una vez el trabajo que Mark había dejado  a medias en dos ocasiones. Se preguntó porque no había dicho nada, aunque lo odiara sabía que no era tan estúpido, pero claramente no lo había hecho y después de un tiempo de vigilar, se dio cuenta de que Jensen y él nunca estaban juntos, eso le dio esperanzas, algo pasaba, quizás Jensen se hubiera dado cuenta de su error, quizás solo tenía que esperar. Mandó un mensaje al Alpha que era una sonda de reconocimiento, y Jensen le respondió en tono cálido, preocupándose por la salud de su abuela, dándole ánimos y diciéndole que no se preocupara por nada, que cuando quisiera volver su puesto seguiría libre. 

Si, eso dijo, “tu puesto seguirá libre”. Hijo de puta. Poco después empezó a verlos salir juntos, montaban, trabajaban, paseaban!, casi todas las noches y no es que él los hubiera estado espiando. Cómo se atrevía? Otra vez, una segunda vez, le dejaba de lado y hacía cosas con Jared que no había hecho con él jamás. Lo llevó a cenar, al cine, y desde que había empezado su nueva y flamante carrera política, lo exhibía de fiesta en fiesta rodeado de la alta sociedad tejana. Un Omega! Un puto Omega! Y a él solo lo había llevado a la cama, un polvo (alucinante, eso si) pero solo un polvo y en el noventa por ciento de ocasiones, lo mandaba a dormir a su cama. Debió haberse marchado, evitarse todo eso que le corroe las entrañas, pero se había quedado y ya estaba harto. 

Las noticias corren en un sitio pequeño, la gente comenta en el super o en el café, son muchos los que trabajan en el rancho, tienen mujeres, hijos, al final, todo se sabe y la noticia del combate de emparejamiento era algo demasiado jugoso para que no corriera como la pólvora. La gota que colmó su vaso, combatir con un Omega de igual a igual. Cómo se podía caer tan bajo?. La idea era matar a Jared, esa había sido su primera opción, él lo había estropeado todo. Detrás del objetivo de su rifle, siguió toda la pelea sin perder detalle hasta que el Omega ofreció su cuello y vio la cara de satisfacción de Jensen, vio sus ojos y comprendió que nunca sería para él, ni aunque el Omega desapareciera, Jensen no se daría a nadie más. El colchón de esperanzas que había tejido se desvaneció de golpe y su mente chocó contra el frío y duro suelo llegando a la única conclusión posible. Si Jensen no era para él, no lo sería para nadie. 

La pelea acabó y todos celebraban, era insultante, ofensivo, repugnante. Pegó la mejilla al lateral del rifle, el ojo izquierdo cerrado y el derecho sobre el visor, no pestañea nada más que una vez al principio ajustando la visión. Christian empuja a Jensen por detrás, con las mano en los hombros del Alpha lo lleva de un lado a otro riendo hasta que sin saberlo lo lleva al sitio adecuado. El fornido pecho ocupa ahora toda su visión, el centro de su objetivo fijo en medio del esternón. Va ha hacerlo. Su mano aprieta la culata mientras su dedo se desliza acariciando el gatillo. Va ha hacerlo. Contiene la respiración, le duele, pero tiene que hacerlo. Es solo un segundo, quizás menos, su dedo se retrae empujando consigo la engrasada pieza de metal. El sonido retumba en su oído, la culata empuja en su hombro en un retroceso seco. Ve la sorpresa, los ojos abiertos que no comprenden mientras el cuerpo se arquea y cae hacia atrás. Lo ha hecho. 

Se queda solo un momento, lo justo para asegurarse de que ha hecho bien su trabajo. Ve el caos, los gritos, las lágrimas y la sangre. Ve la cara de Jared, su absoluta desolación, y bueno..., si a él le a dolido, es justo que ese Omega conozca una parte de ese dolor, que sepa lo que se siente cuando te lo arrebatan todo. Es tiempo de irse, ya no tiene nada más que hacer allí, ya no le queda nada, solo la satisfacción de saber que ha ganado la partida a ese Omega. Tiene todo listo, al caer la noche ya no estará en Texas. 

\- Jared!, qué estas haciendo? – Misha al fin lo ha encontrado, lo vio salir corriendo haciendo oídos sordos a todos y a todo, desvaneciéndose antes de que le diera tiempo siquiera a pensarlo. Tardó un rato en encontrarlo, ahí estaba, en su habitación, completamente vestido, con los cajones abiertos y revueltos, un caos de cosas tiradas por el medio y a punto de salir por la puerta. – Qué estas haciendo? – pregunta de nuevo con los ojos llenos de preocupación.   
\- Me marcho! – es una afirmación y el tono frío del castaño le hace estremecer. A pesar de todo se coloca en medio de la puerta impidiéndole el paso.   
\- Qué?!, no, no, no... Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Qué te pasa Jared? Jensen esta... – el dolor estalla en los ojos grises, no quiere oírlo, - no lo digas Misha -, no quiere oírlo.   
\- Aparta! – grita y le empuja, le interrumpe antes de que acabe la frase y escapa escaleras abajo con la ventaja de la sorpresa. 

\- Maldita sea... – No quería ver a nadie, ni hablar, ni contarles nada. Solo necesitaba unas cosas, no podía salir a pecho descubierto y descalzo. Fue a por la ropa, dinero y el permiso que Jensen le había dado para poder moverse con libertad sin que tuvieran que estar reportándolo desde cualquier lugar. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a llevarle esto e iba a necesitarlo si quería dormir o comer en algún sitio que no fuera la mitad del bosque. 

Misha se recuperó rápido, volando por las escaleras detrás de él. – Jared!, Jared, para! Donde vas? Qué vas ha hacer?! – El beta corre y grita, pero le cuesta alcanzar las zancadas de esa largas piernas. Cuando lo hace Jared ya está en la camioneta de Jensen, el motor arrancado y a punto de echar a volar. Es solo un instante, se aferra a la ventanilla bajada y lo intenta una última vez – Jay! – sus ojos se cruzan con los del castaño. – Lo siento Mish – susurra, pero los cambiantes iris destilan determinación e ira. – Quién ha hecho esto Jay? – pregunta – Tú lo sabes, lo sabes verdad? – la ruedas de la camioneta están derrapando sobre la grava – Jay! Qué vas a hacer? Jay!!! – sale hacia delante y tiene que soltarse si no quiere salir a rastras. – Jay! Joder, joder! Mierda, joder!! – solo le queda lanzar al aire una patada para sacudir la frustración y la inquietante desazón que se ha desatado en su pecho mientras observa alejarse la camioneta envuelta en una nube de polvo gris. 

\-----------------------------------------

\- Mañana es el día... – Jared sonrió satisfecho acostado en aquella cama, en ese motel de Springdale. Tumbado boca arriba, las mantas a la altura del pecho y perfectamente ajustadas a lo largo de su cuerpo, lisas, sin arrugas con precisión militar. Las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago y lo ojos fijos en el techo. Había una mancha de humedad, era gracioso para estar en un estado que prácticamente es un desierto. – Mañana es el día.. – se repitió. Más de dos semanas, ese es el tiempo que llevaba esperando, diecinueve días y tres estados. Al fin lo había encontrado. No había sido fácil, pero allí estaba. 

Diecinueve días. Prácticamente no había comido, no había dormido y no había hablado con nadie a excepción de lo estrictamente básico para seguir la pista de Matt. Como siempre, a simple vista, no aparentaba ser un Omega y eso había sido una ventaja bastante importante. Menos preguntas, menos explicaciones. Se levantaba, se aseaba, salía y buscaba. Una nueva pista, una nueva dirección y de nuevo en ruta hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que parar. Otra habitación, una ducha, cepillarse los dientes, meterse en la cama. Otra noche solo. Total y absolutamente solo. Lleva mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero nunca se sintió tan devastadoramente mal como esas últimas diecinueve noches, porque esta tampoco iba a ser diferente a las demás. 

La vista sigue fija en el techo, en esa mancha parduzca que ondea a lo largo del mismo, descascarillando la pintura aquí y allá. No tiene un plan para mañana y no quiere pensarlo, aún así lo hace. Quiere matarlo, si, quiere hacerlo, destrozarlo, arrancarle cada pedazo de piel, desollarlo vivo, quiere que sufra, que le duela, que grite. Nada de eso sera comparable al dolor que le ha provocado, nada sera suficiente para compensar como se le desgarra el alma cada noche, en la soledad de esas asépticas e impersonales habitaciones, cuando sondea a través de su vínculo y no encuentra nada. No hay nada, no está, se ha ido. Estas solo. Llora. 

Lágrimas silenciosas, lentas, derramándose por la comisura de sus ojos y precipitándose a lo largo de sus sienes. Llora porque fue estúpido, porque perdió oportunidades de estar con él, enfrascado en absurdas reticencias. Llora porque no confió en él desde el principio a pesar de que todo lo que su cuerpo y su lobo le pedían. Llora porque ahora sabe que le ama, que siempre lo ha amado, que se comportó como un crío asustado.Lo ama y ya no puede decírselo, lo ama y ni siquiera ha dormido una noche con él, no le ha visto despertarse en las mañanas, no sabe si lo hace relajado o enfadado, si le gusta remolonear cinco minutos más en la cama, acurrucado bajo las mantas, o salta de ella antes incluso de que suene el despertador. No lo sabe y nunca lo va a saber. Por una bala..., no ha sido la bala, ha sido Matt.  Sus ojos se encienden de rabia, se gira en la cama, brazos contra el pecho, rodillas elevadas. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. – Mañana... 

Jared sale con las primeras luces del alba, tiene un largo camino que recorrer y no puede hacerlo en coche. Bancos de niebla emergen del suelo envolviendo todo en una húmeda bruma. Camina hasta alejarse de las amarillentas luces de las farolas, hasta el borde de la carretera donde comienza la vegetación, la asombrosa diversidad del Parque Nacional de Zion, bosques de coníferas arrullados por arroyos y riberas en medio de un gran desierto, esto es Utah, que más se puede decir. Seguramente nadie este mirando, pero si así fuera, vería como esa figura alta se desvanecía al borde de la linea de árboles dando paso al lobo color chocolate, de trote ligero y grises ojos penetrantes. 

Cuando llega a su destino el sol ya ha alcanzado su punto más alto en la cúpula azul y despejada que era ese día el cielo de Utah. Las brumas se habían disipado en las zonas bajas donde empezó su camino aquella mañana, ahora se encontraba en el punto más alto del parque y el sol calentaba su espeso pelaje. Sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, siguiendo la enorme brecha que se abría bajo sus patas, veintiocho kilómetros de largo, el enorme cañón de Zion, atravesado por el río Virgen, justo a ochocientos metros de profundidad. Solo había un camino en aquella parte del parque, solo tenía que esperar. 

El Angels landing, era un camino imposible, una locura de alguien que no estaba en sus cabales, desde lo más profundo del cañón, comenzaba su ascensión en un zig zag interminable sobre el canto de una de las paredes de roca rojiza, no había donde ocultarse, no había donde huir, solo podías seguir adelante. Matt subía a caballo por aquel camino, que si tenía que ser sincero, le hacía marearse. Apenas llevaba tres días en ese nuevo trabajo, vigilante del parque, no era lo suyo, pero era el lugar ideal para perderse durante un tiempo y después de todo, seguía teniendo un caballo y estaba al aire libre, a su aire. El último tramo del camino lo hizo a pie, el sendero era tan estrecho que hacía que fuera peligroso hacerlo sobre el caballo, un mal paso del animal o un susto del mismo y caerían ambos al vacío. 

El nuevo vigilante respiró tranquilo cuando alcanzó el final del sendero y se encontró con kilómetros de tierra llana delante de él. Supuso que acabaría acostumbrándose, pero ese día no iba a ser hoy. Se adentró en la zona segura y se sentó en una de las rocas, tranquilizando su estomago, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol le calentara. El caballo relinchó asustado, cuando abrió los ojos, el animal trotaba lejos de él. Se maldijo por no haberlo atado, tratando de acercarse con palabras suaves para tranquilizar al animal que le miraba desconfiado. Sorteó una enorme roca y entonces lo vio, no les separaban más de setenta metros, una distancia muy corta para un lobo y más para uno de ese tamaño. Los ojos del animal estaban fijos en él, brillantes, con una extraña tonalidad cambiante, algo que no dejaba definir su color, algo que ya había visto antes. – Jared... 

El rostro del Beta no puede ocultar la sorpresa, de todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar, de toda la gente que podía venir a buscarle, desde luego el que menos posibilidades tenía era el Omega. Suponía que a la muerte de Jensen este sería repudiado por la manada o vendido al mejor postor. Quería eso decir que Jensen no estaba muerto? No, eso no podía ser, era bueno disparando, sabía perfectamente que no había errado el tiro, nadie podía sobrevivir a un disparo así, sería demasiado irritante que el Alpha lo hubiera hecho. Su mente se puso a trabajar deprisa, lo que le quedaba claro es que Jared no había ido hasta allí para hablar. Sabía que su lobo era bastante pequeño en comparación al ejemplar que tenía delante y honestamente nunca se había sentido cómodo en su forma primitiva así que iba a procurar evitarla. 

\- Vaya... – dijo con el mismo tono de fastidio y suficiencia que había usado siempre con el Omega – se te ha roto la correa? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. El lobo retrajo los belfos enseñando amenazadoramente los colmillos. – No me lo digas, no me lo digas..., has perdido a tu dueño? Eres un lobo solito? – El brillo de dolor que atravesó por un segundo las retinas del animal le quito las dudas que podía haber sentido al principio, Jensen estaba muerto. El lobo comenzó a moverse en círculos alrededor de él, que giraba sin perderle la vista mientras su mano tanteaba el cuchillo que tenía enfundado a su espalda. – Vienes a vengarlo? – comenzó a reírse sin dejar de vigilarlo – Yo no peleo con chuchos, tienes lo que hay que tener para pelear conmigo como un hombre? Seguro que no..., ya te lo dije una vez, solo eres el perro.. – terminó con desprecio. 

El lobo se detuvo en su acecho, mirándole con intensidad, los ojos destilaban una furia que aunque el ojiazul no quisiera admitirlo, le intimidaba. El lobo desapareció para que surgiera el hombre, no por ello menos intimidante. Jared había cambiado y el Beta se dio cuenta al instante. Ante él ya no estaba ese chico retraído y condicionado al que una vez había amedrentado, el Jared al que ahora hacía frente, era un hombre que se alzaba en toda su estatura, fuerte e intimidante y en sus ojos, además del fuego que alimentaba el deseo de venganza y la rabia, estaba esa extraña tranquilidad que acompaña a aquellos que ya no tienen nada que perder y que tampoco temen las consecuencias que vendrán después. Y eso, era algo peligroso. 

Aún así, el Beta no abandonó la sonrisa, había conseguido la primera parte de su plan haciendo que Jared se transformara. Ahora jugaban en su terreno y el era muy bueno en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.   
\- Por qué lo hiciste? – la pregunta le sorprendió, no esperaba una conversación. – Por qué lo hiciste? – repitió – Por qué a él? Por qué no a mí? Yo era el culpable de tus problemas, no?. Por qué a él? – el tono del castaño estaba cargado de rabia. Matt se rió a la vez que se movía hacia un lado, Jared copió el movimiento hacia el contrario manteniendo así las posiciones.   
\- Sinceramente..., iba a matarte a tí, sí, desde que llegaste lo jodiste todo, has sido un auténtico dolor de cabeza – Jared apretó los puños – pero como te dije..., tú solo eres el perro. Jensen es el que te antepuso a mí, él es el que te dio el lugar que debía ser mio. Sabes cuanto tiempo le dediqué? – escupió – Sabes cuanto le amaba?!! – gritó lleno de furia.   
\- Tú no le amabas... – repuso el castaño con una sonrisa llena de desprecio – tú solo amabas la posición en la que estabas.   
\- Qué sabrás tú?   
\- Si lo amabas porque le disparaste? – los ojos azules se volvieron a él llenos de dolor.   
\- Por que me engañó! Me usó como entretenimiento! Le calenté la cama hasta que tú llegaste y luego me despreció como si no fuera nada!! Malgasté años! Años!! Me lo debía...   
\- Y por eso lo mataste? – Jared avanzó acortando la distancia entre ambos, Matt no se movió.   
\- Si no quería estar conmigo, no debía estar con nadie – arrimó, recalcando lo que para él era una obviedad.   
\- Debiste dispararme a mi... – el Beta se encogió de hombros mirándole con una sonrisa llena de desprecio.   
\- Quizás..., pero tu destino sin Alpha.., sera bastante más doloroso que una bala.  – los ojos del Beta se achicaron sin perder de vista su objetivo que ladeó la cabeza mientras cuadraba los hombros haciéndole parecer más grande si eso fuera posible.   
\- Puede ser... – dijo con una tranquilidad pasmosa – pero antes..., voy a matarte.   
\- Inténtalo... – desafió el Beta. 

Jared saltó hacia delante con un rugido, el ojiazul se movió con rapidez desenfundando el cuchillo que tenía en la espalda y blandiéndolo ante él. El castaño retrocedió al sentir el filo abrirse paso a través del al piel de su mejilla. Matt se rió ante la cara de sorpresa del Omega. – Qué pensabas lobito? – dijo con burla – no tienes nada que hacer. Echas de menos a tu Alpha? Tranquilo, muy pronto estarás con él. – Jared se llevó los dedos a la herida recogiendo la sangre que manaba de la misma, su cara quedó teñida de rojo, tres bandas anchas que empezaban en su pómulo y acababan bajo su barbilla domo si fuera una pintura de guerra. Contempló sus dedos manchados. Sí, pronto estaría con él, pero antes, habría cumplido con su venganza. 

Saltó de nuevo, esta vez vigilando la mano que llevaba el cuchillo, se enzarzaron en una rápida sucesión de golpes y defensas, sudados, jadeantes, cargados de adrenalina que les mantenía alerta y les llenaba de una fuerza que solo se puede sacar de la desesperación. Jared consiguió sujetar la muñeca que portaba el cuchillo, con un movimiento rápido, retorció la articulación haciendo que Matt tuviera que soltarlo con un aullido de dolor. Con una patada lo mandó lejos, fuera del alcance de ambos. El beta se revolvió con rabia, consiguió soltarse y de paso conectar un derechazo a la nariz del castaño que le hizo caer. Aprovechó la ventaja para correr de nuevo hacia el cuchillo, pero la enorme mano del Omega se cerró de nuevo, ahora sobre su tobillo. 

Matt mordió el polvo antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba pasando. Se retorció en el suelo intentando patear al Omega que se aferraba a la tela de sus pantalones, ganándole el espacio, con los ojos inyectados en rabia. Pronto lo tuvo encima y ese tipo era un jodido gigante. Con una mano sobre uno de sus antebrazos y la otra empujando bajo la barbilla del Omega, Matt intentó contenerlo mientras se le ocurría la forma de quitárselo de encima, no le sirvió de nada. 

El castaño era todo fuerza, su rostro contraído en una mueca de furia, dientes apretados y ojos que destilaban odio. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, el castaño golpeó con todas su rabia. Matt sintió retumbar su cabeza, por un instante todo se volvió confuso y sus manos perdieron el agarre. El segundo golpe no fue mejor que el primero. Jared descargaba toda su furia, su ira y su frustración. Veinte días de agonía, veinte días que habían acabado con él. Veinte días que pensaba cobrarse, veinte días y una vida perdida, la que ya nunca tendría. La muerte del Beta no alcanzaría para compensar todo lo que le había arrebatado pero le daría una pequeña satisfacción. 

El beta ya prácticamente no se defendía, convertido en un amasijo de carne amoratada y golpeada. Iba a matarlo, había venido a eso, su vida por la de Jensen. Jensen..., recordó como se había sentido el Alpha después de matar a aquellos hombres, recordó el dolor y el miedo. Quizás no debería dejar que Matt le jodiera más de lo que ya estaba, aunque a decir verdad, no pensaba vivir demasiado, solo quería volver y despedirse de él, no, despedirse no, solo decirle que pronto iría a buscarlo, pronto estarían juntos otra vez. Asi que.., qué más daba un poco de remordimiento? Levantó el puño para golpear de nuevo, quizás ese fuera el golpe definitivo, aquí acabaría todo, había sido rápido, demasiado rápido, de repente no le pareció castigo suficiente.Unos minutos y todo había acabado y sin embargo él se enfrentaba a una vida por delante sin nada. NO, eso no era suficiente, la muerte era demasiado buena para Matt. Se detuvo, los ojos azules le miraron sorprendidos a través de los párpados hinchados. Jared se levantó y lo miró con desprecio. 

\- Te pudrirás en la cárcel... – escupió. El Omega se dio la vuelta para buscar algo con que sujetar a Matt, más tarde buscaría al caballo. El beta jadeaba agitado en el suelo, recuperando el aliento mientras empezaba a ser consciente de las consecuencias de su entrega a la justicia. Con su delito, no le esperaba nada agradable. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que ese Omega le llevara. Se levantó con dificultad, la vista fija en el castaño que estaba de espaldas. Tomó impulso y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra él. Jared trastabilleó hacia delante pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio, se giró con rapidez y empujó con  fuerza el pecho del ojiazul. No se habían dado cuenta de como la pelea les había movido peligrosamente cerca del borde del barranco. 

Unos pasos hacia atrás y el beta perdió el equilibrio, su cuerpo se precipitó al vacío. Jared se movió por instinto intentando agarrarlo. Sus muñecas se enlazaron, el Omega gruñó por el esfuerzo, tumbado sobre el borde del precipicio su brazo ardía ante el peso extra que suponía el cuerpo de Matt.   
\- Agárrate! – ordenó. Matt miró el vacío a sus pies y luego miró hacia arriba, el rostro congestionado de Jared se asomaba sobre su cabeza.   
\- Es gracioso – dijo con una extraña tranquilidad, Jared le miró sin comprender – El karma es una mierda – rió – vienes a matarme y ahora me quieres salvar. No pienso ir a la cárcel por tu culpa. No por una puta mascota. Suéltame!!   
\- No!! – respondió tozudo.   
\- Maldito hijo de puta! Que me sueltes!! – Jared hizo caso omiso y siguió intentando izar el cuerpo del beta. Matt comenzó a agitarse y soltó la mano con la que hasta ahora también se agarraba. El movimiento era demasiado, su hombro quemaba por el esfuerzo, su mano sudaba y sentía como perdía centímetro a centímetro el agarre al brazo del beta. No lo iba a conseguir, Matt le miró desafiante, esa misma mirada de desprecio que siempre había reservado para él, se sacudió una vez más. Los dedos del beta se escurrieron entre los suyos y cayó, durante un tiempo incontable, cayó bajo la mirada horrorizada de Jared. El golpe retumbó por todo el cráter. 

Dos días después estaba de vuelta en el rancho, solo lamentaba no haber vuelto a ver a Jensen, no haberle podido velar, no haber asistido a su entierro. Visitaría su tumba, le pediría perdón y él le comprendería, sabría que había tenido que hacerlo. No había atravesado el umbral de la puerta cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba del cuello de la chaqueta empotrándolo contra la pared. 

\- Donde cojones has estado?? – los ojos de Chris ardían en furia.   
\- Ocupándome del algo – dijo con desden después de haber superado la sorpresa.   
\- Y no te parece que Jensen es algo bastante importante de lo que debes ocuparte? – gruñó contra su cara.   
\- Jensen esta muerto! – gritó con rabia, los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Tengo una vida para llorar su perdida.   
\- De que coño estas hablando? – preguntó el Alpha. Los ojos de ambos agrandados por la sorpresa. – Jensen está vivo.


	27. Dónde está el hogar?

Capítulo 27 

El tiempo se para, se congela, Jared se congela. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente llenos de confusión. Por un momento todo le da vueltas, la habitación, Christian. Su estómago amenaza con echar lo que no ha comido y tiene que agarrarse con fuerza al aparador de la entrada para hacer que todo se detenga, para anclarse de nuevo en la realidad aunque no la comprenda. – Vivo... – Vuelve los ojos al capataz que le mira preocupado a pesar de que su rostro sigue denotando el enfado. Le mira buscando la confirmación a lo que le ha parecido oír y que no puede creer, aunque lo desee con todas las fuerzas del mundo. 

Christian ve la súplica en los ojos del castaño, la desesperada necesidad de creer, y aunque esta enfadado, porque joder que está enfadado, no cree que sea el momento de reclamar al Omega por los más de veinte días que ha estado desaparecido, ya tendrá tiempo de pegarle una paliza después por eso, ahora le parece más importante tratar de confortar al hombre desesperado que tiene delante. Su mano se desliza por el hombro del Omega que le mira con los ojos llenos de ansiedad. Sus dedos aprietan en la unión de la clavícula y el cuello, sosteniéndole la mirada con toda la calma que puede reunir. 

\- Jay... – el castaño contiene la respiración – Jensen esta vivo. Está en el hospital. Está mal, vale?, pero está vivo. Es fuerte y está vivo Jay. 

El rostro de Jared se contrae, su boca se abre intentando alcanzar un aire que el nudo de su garganta no deja pasar y que hace que los pulmones le quemen, su cuerpo se estremece sacudido por un temblor que es el resultado de la tensión y la rabia de todos esos días, todo lo que le había mantenido en pie, entero. Todo eso ahora se rompía dejándole debastado, agotado. – Vivo... – La palabra se repite en su cabeza y todo su cuerpo tiembla, sus puños se cierran sobre la tela de camisa de Christian, retorciendo el tejido, sosteniéndose en él mientras sus ojos preguntan de nuevo.

– Está vivo, Jay. Está vivo. – Y los brazos del capataz le atraen hacia su pecho y lo abrazan mientras él solo aprieta los ojos dejándose llevar, una especie de quejido escapa de su garganta y llora, sobre el hombro de su amigo, Jared llora por su pareja muerta, por veintidós días de duelo, por una venganza y por alivio, sobre todo llora de alivio. 

\- Tengo que verlo... Tengo que ir a verlo.. – balbucea mientras se separa de Chris que ha estado sosteniéndolo por no sabe cuanto tiempo. Con el puño de la cazadora limpia los restos de mocos y lágrimas de su cara, recomponiéndose en la medida de lo posible. – Llévame a donde esté, vamos Chris! – pidió mientras se encaminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta.   
\- Eh, eh.. espera chaval – el capataz le detuvo sosteniendo con firmeza su brazo. – Tu no vas asi a ninguna parte   
\- Qué estas diciendo? Vamos! No tengo tiempo de tonterias, tengo que verle, ya! – protestó.   
\- No! – repuso el Alpha – Tu te vas ahora mismo a darte una ducha, vamos a curarte esas heridas... – puntualizó mientras sostenía la barbilla del castaño y giraba su cara de un lado a otro evaluando los golpes y los cortes con ojo crítico – y vas a comer algo y a tranquilizarte, porque te ves hecho una mierda.   
\- Estás de coña, no? – protestó molesto – Me voy ahora.   
\- Tu no vas a ninguna parte! – rugió el Alpha y Jared se detuvo durante un minuto intimidado – Haz lo que te he dicho! Y después te llevaré a ver a Jensen. Ni un minuto antes, entendido? – Jared asintió conteniendo una rabia que quedaba perfectamente reflejada en su ojos. Subió los escalones de tres en tres camino a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada del capataz y se dispuso a dar cumplimiento a las ordenes del mismo con la mayor rapidez posible. 

\- Vivo.. – la palabra no se le va de la cabeza. Sonríe, por primera vez en semanas, sonríe mientras deja que el agua caliente relaje sus agarrotados músculos, siente que podría pasarse una vida bajo ese chorro pero Jensen le espera y ya lo ha hecho por demasiado tiempo. Se cambia de ropa, se afeita con cuidado aguantando el escozor de las heridas y en veinte minutos está de nuevo abajo frente a Chris. Sebastian le acompaña y ve en la cara del Alpha las ganas de preguntar, de saber donde y que ha estado haciendo pero se mantiene al margen, en ausencia de Jensen, Christian tiene toda la potestad sobre la manada. 

\- Cósele eso para que podamos irnos – pide el capataz señalándole la cara, el corte que Matt le hizo con el cuchillo es largo y profundo, después de dos días ya no sangra, pero dejarlo así no sería nada beneficioso para su cara. Jared hizo el amago de protestar pero la mirada fulminante del Alpha le hizo recapacitar. Si quería salir en algún momento del rancho mejor se estaba callado. 

\- Qué te ha pasado? – Jared agacha la mirada y calla – Qué has hecho Jared? – vuelve a preguntar. Christian resopla cansado, niega con la cabeza y mira a Sebastian buscando su apoyo, aunque sólo sea moral. – Jensen y tú os habeis propuesto amargarme la existencia, no? Necesito saber que pasa!   
\- Se lo explicare todo a Jensen   
\- Jensen no está operativo ahora, comprendes? Toda la responsabilidad es mía. Y como te crees que se va a tomar que desaparecieras tres semanas y que yo no supiera nada? Eres consciente de la posición en que eso me deja?? – Jared lo miró avergonzado, entendía la preocupación de Chris y sabía que el capataz solo estaba liberando su enfado, aún asi, su decisión era firme, si tenía que explicarse con alguien sería primero con Jensen.   
\- Lo siento – dijo, y sus palabras eran sinceras. Christian dejo escapar el aire en un suspiro cansado.   
\- Anda, vamonos... – Jared se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a Chris este le paró poniendo la mano en su pecho, sus ojos se clavaron en él penetrantes.   
\- Lo solucionaste? – preguntó. Jared asintió con la cabeza y Christian palmeó de nuevo con la mano en su pecho. – Bien..., no esperaba menos, gracias... – se apartó del camino y ambos emprendieron viaje hacia el hospital. 

El camino en el coche se le hizo eterno, practicamente saltó del mismo antes de que Christian terminara de aparcar. Siguió al capataz por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde se detuvieron frente al puesto de enfermería. 

\- Qué tal esta hoy? – preguntó Christian. La enfermera le miró con una sonrisa amable.   
\- Sigue igual. Avisaré al Dr. Foreman de que están aquí y él hablará con ustedes.   
\- Gracias – murmuró Jared – podemos pasar a verlo? – la enfermera le miró con curiosidad, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que le veía.   
\- Es su pareja – confirmó Christian. La mujer asintió comprensivamente.   
\- Esta bien, pueden pasar – Jared le agradeció con la mirada y esperó ansioso a que Chris le mostrara cual era la habitación. 

\- Jared... – Christian se detuvo ante la puerta 317 mirándole con preocupación. El castaño le observó interrogante – escucha.., no hemos hablado de esto. La situación de Jensen es delicada, quiero que estes preparado, puede..., puede asustar un poco vale, pero esta bien, él.., él esta bien dentro de lo que cabe. Solo..., solo, si ves que no puedes soportarlo.., dímelo vale?. Es mejor salir y respirar un poco, creeme, lo se. – Jared sintió crecer la aprehensión en su pecho, respiró hondo y asintió incapaz de decir nada más. Sólo quería verlo. Christian abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, Jared entró y se le cayó el alma a los pies. 

Lo primero que atrajo su atención fue el ruido, ruido que competía con el silencio de una habitación vacia de todo, sonidos que se superponían unos a otros con una estraña rítmica, sonidos agudos de los monitores de frecuencia cardiopulmonar y sonidos graves y arrastrados de lo que suponía que debía ser un respirador artificial. Deslizó sus ojos por los parámetros que no entendía, siguiendo las ondas, achicando los ojos como si eso le hiciera capaz de descifrarlas. Observó la percha de la que pendían dos botellas de líquido transparente, conectadas a sendo goteros. Miró las paredes blancas que alguien tuvo la ocurrencia de adornar con un par de láminas de paisajes anodinos de tonos descoloridos, como si eso pudiera distraer al visitante de las tragedias que sacudían habitualmente esas cuatro paredes. Y después de haber catalogado todo eso, reunió el valor suficiente para mirar a Jensen. 

El Alpha parecía perdido en medio de aquella cama. Jared pudo apreciar la pérdida de peso y masa corporal resultado de más de tres semanas en coma. No se lo habían dicho, pero no podía ser nada más que eso, solo eso parecía ser tan grave como para interrumpir el vínculo entre los dos, o eso creía. Su piel estaba pálida, una ancha venda cubría su torso desnudo al que estaban conectados los cables del monitor de frecuencia. Sus brazos no se libraban de la invasión de catéteres, ahondando sus venas y llenándolas con Dios sabe que tipo de medicamentos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro aparentaba un apacible sueño a pesar de la grotesca visión del tubo del respirador sujeto entre sus labios. Jared cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo dándose unos minutos. 

\- Puedes dejarme a solas con él? – preguntó sin apartar la vista de la cama.   
\- Estás bien? – murmuró Chris. El Omega no se movió ni dijo nada, pasados unos segundos, Christian salió cerrando la puerta tras él. 

Caminó despacio salvando la distancia que le separaba de la cama, sus ojos fijos en el pecho del Alpha, encontrando la seguridad en el suave movimiento ascendente y descendente que marcaba su respiración. Sus dedos rozaron el colchón a los pies de la misma y dejó que se deslizaran a lo largo de las lisas sábanas hasta alcanzar el lugar en el que reposaba la mano de Jensen. Dudó un instante, temeroso de su contacto, temeroso de que estuviera quizás demasiado fría, demasiado.. – Está vivo – se repitió a si mismo y eso fue suficiente. Sus dedos acariciaron el dorso sin que eso provocara ninguna reacción en el rostro de su pareja. La piel estaba suave y cálida e impulsivamente la estrechó entre su palma, sujetándole porque de ninguna manera le iba a dejar marchar. 

Con la mano libre, peinó los rubios cabellos, acariciando su cabeza a la vez que se inclinaba a besar su frente, un beso que se mantuvo durante un tiempo mientras parpadeaba con rapidez intentando contener las lágrimas. Apoyó su frente sobre la de él, respirando su mismo aliento. 

\- Estoy aquí Jen.. – murmuró – estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte. Vuelve conmigo, por favor.., por favor.., vuelve conmigo... 

Jared se había quedado dormido, sentado junto a la cama y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón y sus manos entrelazadas. Se sorprendió cuando alguién carraspeó a sus espaldas. Aún aturdido, echó un vistazo al rostro del rubio que permanecía impasible, con un destello de decepción regresó la atención a las dos figuras que esperaban junto a la puerta. Una era Chris y la otra debía ser la del médico de Jensen. Soltándo con delicadeza la mano de su pareja, se levantó y los acompañó fuera de la habitación. El médico no tardó en presentarse y después de las formalidades procedió a explicar la actual situación del paciente. 

\- Sr. Kane.. – el médico había aceptado la excentricidad de tener al Omega presente, pero no pensaba dirigirle la palabra. Los ojos de Jared brillaron molestos dirigiéndose interrogantes a Kane que le contestó con una mirada reprobatoria y un gesto de cabeza que le llamaba a la calma. – Sr. Kane.. – continuó el doctor – El Sr. Ackles continua estable, como ya le dijimos, la cirugía reparó todo el daño que causó la bala. Lo que realmente nos preocupa, es que no despierte aún. El coma fue producto de la pérdida de sangre, ahora los niveles hematológicos son buenos y sus órganos funcionan correctamente. Debería haber despertado ya, son veintidós días los que han pasado. Debo serle sincero, pasados los treinta días las posibilidades de que lo haga seran muy escasas y si aún así lo lograra... – hizo una pausa con una mirada significativa al capataz – los daños podrían ser considerables. – Los dos hombres se tensaron mirándose el uno al otro llenos de preocupación. Kane asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada más y el médico se retiró dejándoles solos. 

Habían pasado tres días, durante los cuales, Jared no abandonó la habitación de Jensen nada más que para darse una ducha y solo porque Christian le había obligado. Comía en el pasillo unos sandwiches de máquina y resgresaba a la silla junto a la cama. Sus ojos fijos y expectantes en el rostro del rubio y la mano de este firmemente agarrada. Jared le hablaba, le contaba cosas, lo que pasaba por el hospital, lo que hacían en el rancho, las noticias del día. Le rogaba una y otra vez, suplicaba porque volviera, porque no le abandonara y en alguna ocasión, cuando la situación le desbordaba, le gritaba aunque rapidamente la culpa le asaltaba y volvía a rogar, a pedir y a suplicar. 

Exploraba el vínculo sin obtener nada, sondeaba una y otra vez hasta que el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con hacerle desmayar. Estaba frustrado, enfadado con todo y con todos, sus esperanzas se desvanecían a cada día que pasaba y era como estar en duelo otra vez, un duelo que quizás no terminara.  Se frotó la frente con gesto cansado, intentó dejar la mente en blanco, descansar un rato dejándose llevar por el acompasado sonido de las máquinas. Miraba el rostro de su Alpha mientras bajaba la mano hasta masajear su cuello agarrotado de tantas horas de mala postura en aquella silla que desde luego no estaba hecha para un hombre de su tamaño. Sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz de su vínculo y algo se estremeció dentro de él. La piel era fina y sensible allí donde los dientes de Jensen se habían clavado por dos veces forjando su unión, haciendo que esa conexión bilateral funcionara, esa conexión que ahora se había perdido. Lo intentó de nuevo, exploró en su mente sin encontrar nada, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar una vez más. 

\- Jensen... – suspiró mientras seguía acariciando la cicatriz. De repente una idea cruzó su mente, una idea descabellada pero que en esos momentos de desesperación le pareció acertada. Podía traerle consecuencias muy graves y no tenía ni idea de si funcionaría o serviría de algo. Pensó durante un momento y decidió, situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Todo riesgo valdría la pena si Jensen despertaba, no importaba lo que le pasara a él. Se levantó y cerró la puerta por dentro, no quería que nadie entrara y lo interrumpiera. Regresó a la cama junto a su pareja, acarició su rostro con ternura y durante un instante cerró los ojos tratando de infundirse el valor necesario. 

Se inclinó sobre su cara y besó su frente, besó sus párpados dormidos, puso la mano sobre el corazón del Alpha, sintiendo su pulso regular, aferrándose a él. Deslizó su mejilla sobre la del rubio y susurró a su oido.   
\- Lo siento..., espero que me perdones por esto, pero tengo que intentarlo, tengo que hacer que vuelvas. Necesito que vuelvas a mí. – Le besó de nuevo y enterró la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, allí donde la esencia de su Alpha era fuerte e intensa. Se inundó de ella, hociqueando sobre la cálida piel, besándola sobre la vena que alimentaba su pulso. – Perdóname... – repitió. Su lengua se deslizó en largas lamidas, sentía su propio pulso acelerado, embriagado del olor y el sabor de Jensen, sabor salado, másculino y dominante que no podía ocultarse bajo las trazas de jabón de hospital. Abrió la boca, apoyando los dientes y la lengua sobre el sitio adecuado y dando un salto al vacío se dejó llevar. Sus colmillos se afilaron abriéndose paso a través de cada capa de piel, cerrándose sobre ella hasta que la sangre brotó por los orificios, calentando su boca, espesa y cálida, saturando sus papilas con un regusto a metal pero que él solo podía apreciar como el sabor de Jensen. 

Gimió cuando su lengua hizo contacto con ella, su corazón latía acelerado y podía sentir el cambio de ritmo del de Jensen bajo la palma de su mano. Cerró la mandíbula con más fuerza hasta que el estallido golpeó su cabeza, llenándola de luz tal y como había pasado cuando Jensen le mordió la primera vez. Respiraba agitado, sus dedos se crispaban alrededor del pelo del Alpha allí donde mantenía su cabeza girada. Los abrió acariciándole con suavidad, dejándo que sus colmillos regresaran a su tamaño habitual para después lamer la herida hasta que ésta dejó de sangrar. Se sentía agotado, como si toda su energía se hubiera consumido en un instante, se sentó cuando sintió sus piernas flaquear. Escudriñó el rostro del Alpha pero no había nada, los monitores habían vuelto a la normalidad, sondeó el vínculo y seguía vacío. La desilusión agotó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Con cuidado, se acomodó como pudo en el lateral del colchón, rodeando con un brazo la cintura del Alpha y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. 

\- Por favor... – una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba ahora por su mejilla – estoy aquí.., vuelve conmigo... 

\------------------------------------

Sentía que debía despertar pero el agradable calor que acariciaba su espalda le invitaba a intentar mantener los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el cálido y placentero sopor. Estaba cansado, demasiados días de no dormir, demasiadas horas en el hospital y esa cuenta atrás para Jensen que él se veía incapaz de parar. Debería estar haciendo algo, buscando alguna solución, solo..., solo necesitaba unos minutos más, vale? Un momento para pensar, solo un momento... 

El trino de los pajaros le despertó de nuevo. Aún sin abrir los ojos, aguzó el oido porque no debía haber escuchado bien, el único sonido que siempre había en la habitación era el de las máquinas conectadas a su pareja. Reconoció el canto de un par de jilgueros y de lo que creía que podría ser un verderón, frunció el ceño, aquello era raro, más aún porque podría jurar que también oía agua correr. Obviamente era el momento de despertar, la tensión de todos esos días le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Abrió los ojos y de su garganta solo salió un debil gañido.  

Miró a su alrededor confundido, reconoció de inmediato el lugar, estaba en el río, en el mismo sitio en el que tantas veces había ido con Jensen, pero no entendía como había llegado allí. Evidentemente esto debía seguir siendo parte del sueño, aunque no lo notaba así, era extraño, todo parecía tal y como lo conocía pero podía percibir sutiles diferencias, como si realmente no fuera su propia visión del lugar, se veía diferente, se olía diferente. Se puso en pie y sacudió su cuerpo en un intento de aclararse, se acercó al agua para refrescarse y al ver los almendrados ojos del lobo en el reflejo es cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba transformado. Dudó durante un momento pero decidió mantener su forma, aquello era jodidamente raro, sin nada más a la vista que el paisaje campestre, se puso en marcha en busca de alguna respuesta para toda esa locura de sueño. 

Estuvo trotando a lo largo de la orilla durante un rato sin encontrar nada, pensó que sería buena ideal buscar algún sitio más elevado, un lugar que le ofreciera una perspectiva más amplia, no podía estar caminando sin rumbo por tiempo indefinido, subir la colina sería una buena opción. Desde su nueva posición dominaba una vasta extensión de terreno, curiosamente, desde allí debería ver el rancho y muchas de sus edificaciones adyacentes, pero no había nada, como si nunca hubiera existido, ante sus ojos solo había kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra virgen. Hizo uso de la penetrante y aguda mirada de su lobo, predador letal, nada puede escapara al acecho de un cazador nato. Barrió con ella cada rincón en busca de cualquier movimiento hasta que al fin fue recompensado. La esbelta figura gris avanzaba segura sobre las rocas de un promontorio no tan lejano. A pesar de la distancia podía reconocerla sin dudar. Jensen. 

\- Jensen... – Un leve gemido escapó de su garganta, deslizó la lengua a lo largo de su hocico y elevó la cabeza olfateando el aire, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose. Su nariz vibró al sentir la esencia del Alpha invadiendo cada pliegue en su interior. – Jensen... – sintió el júbilo extendiendose por cada fibra de su ser, haciéndole olvidar que todo aquello podía no ser real, solo deseaba alcanzarlo, tenerlo frente a él, vivo, sin un maldito agujero en medio del pecho. Con un pequeño aullido de excitación, emprendió la marcha para alcanzar a su Alpha, corriendo todo lo que sus patas le permitían. 

No lo vio venir. Lanzado en su carrera en pos del Alpha, no prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor. Mientras atravesaba una zona de árboles algo lo embistió con fuerza, haciéndole rodar durante unos metros, hiriéndose durante la caida al golpearse con las rocas y ramas que alfombraban el suelo. Se incorporó dolorido para encontrarse con unos familiares ojos grises que le miraban retadores. Su cuerpo se tensó a la defensiva ante la actitud desafiante del lobo que tenía ante él. El animal se movió a su alrededor, belfos retraidos, colmillos amenazantes, pelo erizado y cola elevada. Jared se giró siguiendo su movimiento, sin perderlo de vista mientras intentaba pensar, pensar porque le resultaba conocido, fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz en su cabeza. 

\- No deberías estar aquí – El tono era oscuro y peligroso, cargado de ira pero totalmente reconocible ante el asombro de Jared. Era él, era su voz, eran sus ojos grises, era su manto color chocolate. El lobo ante él era él mismo. El animal se transformó para dejarle ver un reflejo de si mismo, uno que parecía muy cabreado. 

\- Quién eres? – preguntó Jared transformandose a su vez.   
\- No es obvio – contestó con una mueca de suficiencia – Soy tú o tú eres yo... – dijo en tono divertido – En cualquier caso..., no deberías estar aquí.- de nuevo el tono era amenazante.   
\- Tengo que hablar con Jensen – afirmó intentando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía. 

\- Tarde – cortó su gemelo. Jared se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando aplacar el nerviosismo que sentía.   
\- Lo he visto desde la colina y pienso hablar con él. Tiene que escucharme, tiene que volver, el tiempo....   
\- NO!! – Jared lo miró sin comprender.   
\- No? Cómo que no?. Está en coma! El tiempo se agota, las consecuencias pueden ser irreversibles... – explicaba asombrado de que el otro no comprendiera. 

\- Él está bien ahora! Está conmigo. Nos queremos. No voy a permitir que te lo lleves. – gritó acercándose cada vez más a él.   
\- De qué coño estas hablando??!! Él es mi pareja. Mía! Me escogió a mí y yo también le quiero!  - Jared también gritaba, sintiendo la ira crecer en su interior. De qué iba todo eso? 

\- T.A.R.D.E. Tarde! – contestó otra vez con tono de burla – perdiste tu oportunidad. Tantas dudas, tanto resentimiento, tanta distancia. Cuánto crees que puede un hombre aguantar? Pensabas que te esperaría siempre? Tan especial te crees?Por qué crees que querría volver contigo? Me tiene a mí, yo le doy todo lo que necesita, sin miedos, sin dudas, sin culpa. – Los ojos grises, reflejo de los propios, le miraban llenos de cínica diversión. Jared siente como cada palabra le golpea como un mazo, todo lo que dice es cierto, fue un estúpido, pero quiere arreglarlo, va ha arreglarlo, solo tiene que hablar con Jensen, él sabrá entender, él siempre sabe escucharle. Mira a su gemelo con expresión decidida. 

\- Aparta! – gruñe – No me iré de aquí al menos que el propio Jensen me lo pida.  – Se mueve hacia delante esquivando la figura de su homólogo que le detiene sujetando su brazo firmemente.   
\- No voy a dejar que llegues a él – amenaza – te mataré antes de que eso pase. – Jared se sacude del agarre y empuja con furia a esa copia de si mismo. Ojos iguales que se desafían, cargados de odio, reafirmándose cada uno en su propia verdad – Déjame en paz! – gruñe el Omega girandose para seguir su camino con una decisión y una seguridad que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo. 

El gruñido ronco y profundo no tarda en llegar a sus oidos. Se gira y de nuevo tiene al lobo frente a él y sabe que no va a poder evitar la pelea y que ésta no acabará bien. Tiene que hacerlo, tiene que enfrentarse a si mismo en lo que seguramente sea alguna absurda prueba de su subconciente atormentado, a pesar de que persiste esa sensación extraña de estar en el lugar equivocado. Jared se transforma. Es extraño y es irónico. Luchar consigo mismo para obterner lo que siempre había tenido. 

La pelea es larga y dolorosa, al fin y al cabo son dos proyecciones de un mismo ser, misma fuerza, mismas habilidades, mismo tesón, pero quizás esta vez la suerte este un poquito más del lado de Jared, una ínfima milésima que es lo bastante rápido para aprovecharla haciendo que sus dientes desgarren la garganta de su otro yo. Un aullido cargado de amargura se oye en la distancia, desgarrando sus oídos de manera dolorosa. El cuerpo entre sus patas se transforma dejándole ver una imagen agonizante de si mismo, una que escupe sangre antes de intentar hablar. 

\- No.., no te.. lo.. llev..aras! – rió con los dientes manchados de sangre – Me es..cogió a.. miii.. Tu ya.., no er..es nada pa..ra él – a pesar de estar a las puertas de la muerte, su reflejo le ofreció una mirada triunfante que le llenó de dudas. Un último ataque de tos y Jared se vio morir. 

El lobo gris apareció de la nada. Con el pelo totalmente erizado y los salvajes ojos verdes refulgiendo furia, daba la imagen más intimidante que Jared hubiera visto jamás, ni siquiera en aquel cobertizo plagado de muerte. El animal miró el cadaver entre sus patas, su expresión se lleno de un dolor y una tristeza infinita que hizo a Jared apartarse con la sensación de culpa de estar presenciando algo que no debía. El lobo se acercó al cuerpo, olisqueando nervioso, empujando su hocico contra el pecho que hacía un rato había dejado de respirar. Husmeó su garganta, lamiendo la sangre que aún manaba de la herida, lamiendo su cara sin dejar de gimotear. Jared estaba paralizado contemplando la escena, sintiendo todo el dolor del Alpha, toda su desesperación, la sensación de perdida y la llegada de la abrumadora soledad. Quiso acercarse, decirle que estaba ahí, que había venido a buscarle. 

El lobo aulló, un aullido triste y profundo, largo y desesperado. Su cabeza echada hacía atrás dejando escapar todo su dolor en notas agudas y amargas. Por fin Jared reaccionó, el primer movimiento en dirección al Alpha hizo que este se girara. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosos, se quedó quieto reconociendo la amenaza. El cuerpo del Omega se encogió sumiso, orejas hacia atrás y rabo entre las patas, pero el Alpha decidió ignorar las señales, nada le iba a disuadir de vengar la muerte de su pareja y ese lobo pagaría con sangre su afrenta. 

El lobo gris se lanza sobre su cuerpo, siente como las enormes patas le aprisionan contra el suelo. Gime de nuevo, intentando aplacarle, muestra su vientre y lanza lametazos al aire en señal de sumisión, pero el enorme macho no se da por aludido. Las poderosas fauces se cierran sobre él y Jared solo puede girarse para que lo hagan sobre su espalda en vez de hacerlo sobre su garganta. Un dolor agudo y lacerante le recorre cuando el Alpha sacude su cabeza incrementando la herida con eficacia. El Omega chilla y se revuelve intentando zafarse, lanzando dentelladas asustadas hacia las patas de su atacante. Tiene que quitárselo de encima porque esta seguro de que lo va a matar. Siente la furia del Alpha y sabe que esta cegado por ella, tiene que conseguir hablar con él. 

En uno de sus lances a ciegas consigue morder uno de los ijares del enorme lobo que le suelta con un aullido de dolor por el desgarro en esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía. Jared consigue zafarse de la presión de su cuerpo y alejarse unos metros antes de que el Alpha reaccione amenazándole de nuevo. Jared sabe que Jensen no lo reconoce, no siente ninguna empatía por él y no lo hará si continua en su forma de lobo, además de que esta seguro que nunca podría vencerle en esa naturaleza que el Alpha controla perfectamente. No tiene tiempo de pensar, el lobo gris atacará en un instante y va a tener que arriesgarse. Nota como el cuerpo del Alpha se tensa dispuesto a saltar, cierra los ojos y se transforma. 

No pasa nada, Jared sigue con los ojos cerrados, esperando el ataque inminente del enorme animal Pasan unos segundos y no a pasado nada. Con cautela abre los ojos para encontrarse la mirada sorprendida del Alpha que se a detenido a la mitad de la distancia que les separaba. Su negro hocico olfatea el aire a su alrededor para mirar después al cadaver de su otro yo que continua tendido sobre el suelo del bosque.   
\- Jensen... – la voz casi no le sale, carraspea intentando aclarar su garganta – Jensen, soy yo. Soy Jared.. – el animal inclina la cabeza de un lado al otro. Sus orejas se mueven captando el sonido de su voz, intentando encontrar alguna diferencia.   
\- Soy yo... – repite – he venido a buscarte... 

\- Qué esta pasando? – pregunta Jensen una vez que se transforma. Su gesto es confuso y mira a Jared con desconfianza. Los ojos del Omega se humedecen ante la impresión de ver de nuevo a su Alpha.   
\- Soy yo, Jensen. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote – dice con la voz cargada de emoción.   
\- No te siento... – dice el Alpha inquieto   
\- Estas en coma...   
\- No!, qué estas diciendo? – grita entre asustado y enojado – quién eres? Tú no eres Jared! A él podía sentirlo... – dice mirando al doble muerto – sentí cuando murió. Yo lo amaba... – el rostro de Jensen se derrumba lleno de dolor – éramos felices, y ahora..., ahora esta muerto... Tú.., tú lo has matado! – grita de repente con la misma furia renovada, saltando sobre Jared, agarrándolo de la camisa y estampando su espalda dolorida contra el árbol más cercano. – QUIÉN ERES? POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESTO?!!! 

\- Soy yo! – intenta razonar – él, también soy yo.., bueno, no el mismo yo, pero...   
\- Estás loco? – gruñe amenazante. Jared suspira cansado.   
\- Estás en coma Jensen, estás en un hospital, en coma. Te dispararon, llevas 25 días inconsciente..   
\- No, no, no... – repite una y otra vez – eso.., eso es una tontería. – afirma después de soltarlo y alejarse unos metros de él. Jared lo mira con tristeza.   
\- No lo es Jensen. Mírame, es la verdad... – Jensen lo mira, fija esos enormes ojos verde selva en el cambiante iris del Omega y lo estudia.   
\- No puede ser... – repite – si., si estoy en coma..., entonces, dónde estamos?   
\- Creo que en tu cabeza – opina el Omega con un gesto de duda.   
\- En mi cabeza? Estás de coña? – dice nervioso – Vamos! Llevo meses viviendo mi vida con Jared, todo estaba bien, estábamos bien. Y además, si estamos en mi cabeza, qué haces tú aquí? 

Jared lo piensa bien antes de responder. Se le acaba el tiempo y tiene que ser convincente, tiene que salir de allí con Jensen.   
\- Jen..., escúchame, por favor. Recuerdas la lucha de emparejamiento? – Jensen le miró extrañado y Jared se dió cuenta de que no lo recordaba – recuerdas mi secuestro? – preguntó de nuevo. Los ojos del Alpha se abrieron horrorizados, Jared suspiró. – Según tú..., cómo nos vinculamos? – preguntó al fin. Jensen le miró con desconfianza antes de contestar.   
\- Después de la lucha de reclamación, Mark te atacó, estuviste a punto de morir pero finalmente te salvaste. Te llevé a casa y durante un tiempo estuviste distante, poco a poco cogiste confianza y me diste una oportunidad. Me besaste por primera vez en...   
\- El río... – acabó Jared con una sonrisa melancólica. Jensen sonrió algo sonrojado.   
\- Si..., todo fue poco a poco hasta una noche que salimos a tomar algo, al regresar, los besos dieron paso a más y al final lo hicimos en mi oficina, ahí fue cuando nos vinculamos. – afirmó con rotundidad. – Pero a tí no te siento...   
\- No.., no me sientes.. – dijo con tristeza – yo tampoco puedo sentirte...   
\- Entonces..?? – los ojos del Alpha eran un mar de dudas. Jared se acercó tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente. 

\- Jen... – dijo intentando que sus ojos reflejaran toda la franqueza del mundo – te besé en el río y fue uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida – el Alpha sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza – las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros después, pero... – tomó aire – Mark cambió mis inhibidores por un placebo y luego me secuestró con la idea de torturarme y luego marcarme – Jensen le miró horrorizado – Tú.., tú me fuiste a buscar, me rescataste – dijo con la voz cargada de emoción – llegaste allí como el jodido Séptimo de Caballería y acabaste con todos, los mataste, incluido a Mark. Pero era tarde.., yo estaba en celo y tú.., tú entraste en celo también... Y me marcaste y me vinculaste. – Jensen temblaba bajo sus manos – No importa, vale?. Ninguno quería que fuera así, pero pasó. Y estuvimos mal, pero lo arreglamos..., acordamos una pelea de emparejamiento y yo me entregué a tí, y me mordiste de nuevo, ante todos..., y te juro Jen, que fué el mejor regalo que me hiciste, me devolviste tantas cosas... – el rubio lo miraba sin entender, sus ojos escrutaban los del Omega con una clara necesidad de comprender. – Después de la pelea – continuó – te dispararon. Un disparo certero en medio del pecho, y desde entonces estas en coma. Los médicos dicen que si no despiertas en los próximos cuatro días, las posibilidades serán casi nulas. Por eso he venido, tienes que volver, por favor.., vuelve conmigo. – una lágrima se escapó al fin de los ojos del Omega que hasta ahora había conseguido contenerse. 

Jensen le observa abrumado, intentando asimilar toda la información. Con delicadeza aparta las manos de Jared de su rostro y se aleja unos pasos ante la mirada preocupada del castaño. El rubio se gira mirando alternativamente de un Jared a otro, se pasa la mano por la cara frotando el puente de su nariz. 

\- Lo siento pero sigo sin... – dice haciendo un gesto con su mano que abarca todo a su alrededor.   
\- Creo que te has creado un sitio seguro en tu mente – afirma con rotundidad – una realidad alternativa, algo... que supongo que deseabas... – musitó.   
\- Si el vínculo no funciona.., cómo has llegado aquí? – Jared se encoge de hombros.   
\- No lo se..., creo que fue porque te mordí.. – dijo con gesto culpable.   
\- Qué me..., qué?? – pregunta el Alpha asombrado   
\- Te mordí... – dijo algo asustado – oye, lo siento.., estaba desesperado, vale?. No reaccionabas a nada, el vínculo no funcionaba, pensé que si yo te mordía, quizás pudiera restaurarlo...   
\- Estás loco!! Solo un Alpha puede crear un vínculo! Sabes lo que te podría pasar?? Sabes cuántas leyes has incumplido?? – la preocupación del Alpha era evidente en su nerviosismo.   
\- Me da igual... – contesta resignado.   
\- Cómo? – dice asombrado.   
\- Que me da igual. Qué mas me da lo que me pase si tú no estas..., te mordí y el vínculo no se arregló, pero ha pasado algo y aquí estoy y tengo una oportunidad, vale la pena lo que me pase. – Jensen le miraba incrédulo, rascó su nuca en un impulso nervioso y siseó de dolor cuando sus dedos rozaron una herida que hace un momento no estaba ahí. Tanteó con precaución, delineando con su yemas la circunferencia que era la marca de la mordida. Flashes de imagenes llenaron su mente, todo su pasado volviendo a su cabeza de repente. Tropezó mareado y solo se libró de caer por la firme mano que rodeó su brazo. 

\- Jen...- los ojos grises interrogaron al Alpha.   
\- Estoy bien... – murmura el mayor que se gira buscando el cuerpo inerte de su pareja, dándose cuenta de que este ha desaparecido. – Aqui estábamos bien... – dice buscando el rostro del nuevo Jared con los ojos llenos de tristeza – aquí estábamos bien..., yo no te hice daño y tú..., no teníamos culpa Jay, estábamos bien... – por su mejilla corría una lágrima solitaria que el Omega se apresuró a recoger con su pulgar.   
\- Vamos a estar bien Jen. Te lo prometo... El pasado no importa, ya no me importa. Creí que te había perdido, durante tres semanas pensé que estabas muerto y durante todo ese tiempo yo quise morir contigo, porque me di cuenta de que no puedo..., no quiero..., vivir si no es contigo a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que no hay nada más importante para mi que tu y que lo daría todo por tí. He sido un estúpido, un cabezota y no he sabido apreciar toda la paciencia y la dedicación que has tenido para conmigo. Perdóname, por favor. Vuelve a casa conmigo... – Jensen le miraba con los ojos empañados y la emoción a flor de piel, feliz de poder escuchar al fin aquellas palabras en boca de su pareja. 

\- Esta bien... – dijo arrastrando el principio de unas lágrimas con la manga y sorbiendo con fuerza la nariz – cómo lo hago? Cómo hago para despertar? – Jared sonrió esperanzado y se lanzó a dar un rápido beso a un muy nervioso Alpha que también sonreía para disimular.   
\- No lo se... – contestó con sinceridad – supongo que debes concentrarte, o no se, desearlo...   
\- No me ayudas mucho, sabes? – rió intranquilo.   
\- Confio en ti... – dijo el castaño. Y de repente, desapareció. 

Los fuertes golpes le hicieron saltar de la cama. Jared se restregó los ojos mirándo confundido a su alrededor. Estaba en el hospital, el cuerpo de Jensen seguía inerte en la cama, su vida marcada por el ritmo del respirador. Había sido un sueño, todo había sido un maldito sueño. La desesperanza le inundó de nuevo, pero solo tuvo un segundo para regodearse en ella antes de que la puerta volviera a retumbar a fuerza de golpes. 

\- Abre!! Maldita sea Jared... Qué está pasando? Abre la maldita puerta!!! – Christian gritaba desaforado al otro lado. Jared caminó hasta ella resignado y sin decir nada la abrió. El capataz entró como un vendaval empujando al Omega a un lado para dirigirse directamente a la cama de su amigo y comprobar su estado. Sus ojos se deslizaron veloces por los monitores buscando alguna anomalía sin encontrar nada. Tocó la frente del Alpha buscando algún rastro de fiebre y acarició sus mejillas solo por estar un poco más seguro. Entonces lo vio, la cicatriz roja y engrosada que solo dos hileras de dientes podían hacer. Paso sus dedos temblorosos por ella y se giró mirando con estupor al Omega que permanecía junto a la puerta con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. 

\- Dios mio..., Jared... Te has vuelto loco? Qué has hecho?....


	28. En el lugar correcto

Capítulo 28 

\- Cierra la puerta... – ordenó el Alpha en un tono bajo. Jared obedeció manteniendo la mirada baja, sin querer enfrentarse al enfado del capataz. – Qué pasa contigo Jared? Te vas.., desapareces sin decir nada, vuelves y no das ninguna explicación y ahora se te ocurre esto? En qué estabas pensando?? Mírame cuando te hablo, joder!! – terminó gritando. El omega levantó la cabeza y a pesar de que pudiera parecer avergonzado y algo arrepentido, Christian se dio cuenta de que en el fondo de sus ojos brillaban con la seguridad de haber hecho lo correcto.  

\- Lo siento Chris. No vi otra salida..., necesitaba contactar con él.   
\- Otra salida? Solo un Alpha puede crear un vinculo Jared! Deberías haber aprendido eso en esa escuela de Omegas a la que fuiste!! – los ojos del castaño se llenaron de rabia.   
\- Tu  no tienes ni puta idea de lo que nos enseñan en esas malditas escuelas! – grita enfadado empujando al Alpha.   
\- Esta claro que no lo suficiente – gruñe Christian recuperando su posición. Jared inspira con fuerza, su pecho sube y baja agitado alimentando la tensión acumulada. Su puño se cierra y antes de que le de tiempo siquiera a pensarlo, este se estampa contra la nariz del Alpha que retrocede maldiciendo en hebreo. Jared se arrepiente en el mismo momento en el que lo esta haciendo pero ya es tarde.   
\- No voy a explicarme más – sentencia – Intentaré lo que sea con tal de traerle de vuelta, lo que sea! En ese momento me pareció una buena idea, no ha funcionado, pero lo intenté. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él se consume en esa cama. No pienso hacerlo! 

Christian le miraba con fiereza mientras recogía la sangre que manaba de su nariz. – Podrían matarte por eso. Maldito estúpido. Deberían hacerlo. Se lo dije! Sabía que no le traerías nada bueno. No debí dejarle acercarse a ti – gruñó estampando al Omega contra la pared y manteniéndolo aprisionado con su cuerpo. Jared bufó con suficiencia sin intentar defenderse.   
\- No hubieras podido hacer nada...   
\- Debí hacerlo! Míralo! – gritó girando la cabeza hacia la cama – Es mi amigo! Debí cuidarlo.., eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se cuidan... – la voz del Alpha se iba rompiendo poco a poco.   
\- Es mi pareja..., mi compañero de vida.., no puedes hacer nada contra eso.   
\- No! – gimió el Alpha   
\- Chris...   
\- Yo debo cuidarlo – insistió el capataz – debo cuidarlo... y debo cuidar todo lo suyo. Él es mi amigo, mi Alpha y yo..., he fallado en todo. No pude cuidar de él y no he podido cuidar de tí. Cómo voy a explicarle eso, eh? Dime? – exige con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – No querrá volver a verme si a ti te pasa algo. Por qué no puedes dejar de hacer estupideces sin pensar? Por qué?!! – grita frente a su cara. Jared lo mira con tristeza, y esta a punto de disculparse de nuevo cuando las alarmas de los monitores empiezan a sonar haciendo que ambos se giren preocupados. 

\- Jen!.. – exclaman a la vez, soltándose y corriendo a ambos lados de la cama del Alpha que tiene los ojos abiertos y parece congestionado. Christian corre a pedir ayuda mientras que Jared trata de llamar la atención de su pareja, intentando calmarla.   
\- Jen!, Jen.., mírame!, mírame! Estoy aquí.., estás conmigo – repite una y otra vez hasta que por fin los confundidos ojos verdes se centran en él y parecen calmarse. Jared le dedica una amplia sonrisa. – Estas bien..., lo has conseguido.., has vuelto.. – dice acariciando su mejilla. 

Unas manos firmes se cierran sobre su brazo y le instan a apartarse, el equipo médico a llegado a la habitación para hacer su trabajo. Jensen le mira asustado al ver como se aleja, pero él se escapa un instante para tranquilizarle.   
\- Está todo bien..., ahora los médicos tienen que ocuparse de tí. Volveré en cuanto pueda, tranquilo. – Jensen asiente y por fin Jared abandona la habitación. 

Pasan más de dos horas antes de que les dejen volver a entrar, tiempo en el que los médicos han estado estabilizando a Jensen y realizando varias pruebas y  que Christian y Jared han pasado en el pasillo sin dirigirse una sola palabra. Llegado el momento, el capataz cede el derecho a pasar primero al Omega. 

\- Hey... – saluda al entrar. Jensen está semi incorporado en la cama, con gesto cansado y los ojos cerrados, pero los abre al oírle hablar.   
\- Hey... – contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.   
\- Te encuentras bien? – pregunta mientras avanza para alcanzar su mano y tomarla entre las suyas.   
\- Cansado..., y drogado..., creo. – dice alzando una ceja pensativo y haciendo que Jared sonría divertido – pero estoy bien... – el castaño asiente con la cabeza incapaz de apartar la mirada de la mano del Alpha que acaricia compulsivamente entre las suyas. Jensen agita esa mano llamando la atención de su pareja. 

\- Eh... – Jared detiene sus caricias pero no se mueve. – Eh... – insiste Jensen – mírame Jay. Estoy bien.., estoy aquí... – el castaño levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados del Alpha. – Jay.. – Jared tiene el rostro congestionado, aprieta los labios mordiéndolos nerviosamente en un intento de contener el llanto que ya amenaza con desbordar esos preciosos ojos grises. – Oh, vamos... – susurra el Alpha tirando de su mano y arrastrando con ella las del menor. – Ven aquí... – susurra. Jared se aferra a él como un naufrago a un salvavidas, sus brazos rodean el cuerpo de su pareja mientras esconde la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se rompe llorando sin consuelo. Jensen le abraza, lo mece despacio mientras acaricia su pelo y le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras. 

\- Estoy aquí Jay..., estoy aquí... No me voy a ninguna parte. Estamos juntos...   
\- No vuelvas a dejarme..., no..., no vuelvas a hacerlo – solloza.   
\- No lo haré.. – promete antes de besar su pelo – no lo haré..., no te dejaré nunca. Nunca, me oyes? – y Jared le aprieta con más fuerza hasta que Jensen no puede evitar un pequeño gemido cuando la herida se resiente.   
\- Lo siento! – se disculpa Jared apartándose de golpe – Lo siento, lo siento!.. Te he hecho daño? – pregunta con los ojos desbordados de preocupación. Jensen sonríe divertido para el estupor del Omega. El Alpha extiende la  mano acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla de su pareja que se inclina hacia el contacto, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación de seguridad que el Alpha le transmite. 

\- Mírame... – ordena el Alpha. Jared abre los ojos sin apartarse del contacto de la cálida mano. Sus miradas se conectan. Verde profundo, verde selva, el mismo verde que le devolvió al mundo una vez, ese verde que era capaz de transmitir tantas cosas, inteligencia, entusiasmo, ira, furia, ese verde que había visto brillar salvaje en los ojos de un animal hermoso, llenos de deseo en tantas ocasiones y llenos de amor, como ahora. Promesas de jade en las que ahora estaba totalmente seguro que podía confiar. Jensen deslizó la mano hasta su nuca y tiró de él acercándole a sus labios. 

\- Estoy aquí... – susurró tras un primer beso suave que hizo temblar a Jared. – Estoy aquí.. – repitió después del segundo, más largo, más tentativo, saboreando con delicadeza los cálidos labios del Omega que gimió necesitado. Jensen sonrió antes de que su lengua acariciara esos labios, presionando curiosa, pidiendo un permiso que no tardaron en conceder. El Alpha se apoya en el fuerte cuello de su pareja para acomodar su posición reduciendo la distancia entre ambos, las manos del Omega sostienen su espalda evitando que se haga daño. Sus lenguas se buscan y se encuentran, cada vez más urgentes, más necesitadas. Jensen domina el beso y Jared se deja llevar gustoso, aplacando la necesidad de su Alpha, su propia necesidad. Se exploran hasta que se sacian y de nuevo regresan a esos pequeños besos mas calmados, más tiernos y que dicen tanto o más que cualquier otro. 

Jensen apoya la frente en la de su pareja mientras que se aferra con ambas manos al cabello de esta.   
\- Quisiera hacer mucho más... – dice con picardía – pero creo que mi cuerpo no esta muy por la labor... – ambos ríen, un pequeña risa que aligera tanto tiempo de angustia.   
\- Quieres decir que ya no te pongo? – bromea Jared con un puchero mientras acaricia lánguidamente su espalda. Jensen se humedece los labios y le mira con ojos oscurecidos. – Me pones muchísimo..., no sabes lo que me haces Jared.. – dice en tono serio. Jared traga saliva sin apartar sus ojos de los del rubio – simplemente, creo que me han dado una paliza.. – se queja – me duele todo el cuerpo. – dice con una mueca. 

Jared sonríe y le empuja hasta que de nuevo está apoyado contra el colchón, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se inclina y le besa de nuevo. – Descansa – pide – ya tendremos tiempo..., además..., te quiero en forma .. – dice seductor.   
\- Eso es una promesa? – pregunta el Alpha achicando los ojos sobre él. Jared vuelve a besarle.   
\- Es una promesa... – responde.- Debo irme..., hay más gente que esta deseando verte despierto.   
\- Jared..., tenemos que hablar – dice serio reteniendo al castaño que le mira ahora preocupado – tienes muchas cosas que contarme. – Jared agacha la cabeza abatido, no esperaba tener esa conversación tan pronto.   
\- Luego, vale? Te lo prometo. Necesitas descansar y yo..., creo que necesito una ducha – Jensen asiente.   
\- Esta bien, solo una cosa. No hables con nadie de lo del mordisco, me oyes? Con nadie.. – Jared le mira asustado antes de contestar.   
\- Christian lo sabe... – musita – y los médicos.., te habrán visto – Jensen se frota el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado.   
\- Lo siento – susurra – tenía que hacerlo... – Jensen le miró preocupado, pero no podía enfadarse con él, no cuando lo había arriesgado todo para ir a buscarle. – Esta bien, tranquilo, yo me ocupo. Ve a casa y descansa y dile a Tom que me llame, vale? – Jared asiente sin apartar ese gesto apesadumbrado de su cara. Jensen se incorpora y lo besa con ternura – No te preocupes, ve.. – el castaño asiente y se va prometiendo volver lo antes posible. 

Cuando sale al pasillo Christian se levanta con rapidez. – Está bien? – pregunta. – Si, si.., está bien. Me voy un rato a casa, puedes ocuparte tú de él? – dice abatido.   
\- Eh.., claro – Christian lo mira extrañado – Oye, seguro que está todo bien? Si es por lo de antes..., yo..   
\- No.., no Chris tranquilo, está bien.. Yo también lo siento, vale? Solo..., solo estábamos nerviosos. No pasa nada.. – Christian asiente y palmea su espalda antes de entrar en la habitación a ver a su amigo. 

Jared no volvió hasta el día siguiente. Jensen había mandado instrucciones específicas de eso a través de Tom lo cual le confundía bastante pero tal y como estaban las cosas prefería no decir nada. Se pasó todo el tiempo en su habitación, intentando descansar sin conseguir nada. Cuando regresó al hospital Jensen le recibió con una sonrisa que le tranquilizó solo en parte. 

\- Acércate.., no muerdo – dijo el Alpha divertido.   
\- No estas enfadado? – preguntó cauto mientras se acercaba a la cama.   
\- No estoy enfadado... – respondió con calma.   
\- Entonces porque no dejaste que viniera ayer? – Jensen palmeó el colchón indicándole que se sentara.   
\- Por que tenía que ponerme al día en varias cosas e intentar resolver este lío – dijo señalando su cuello – Deberías ser más prudente Jared, pensar más las cosas... – el castaño iba a protestar pero fue rápidamente interrumpido – No te quejes! – amonestó el Alpha – te lo diría igual si fueras un Beta. Esto que has hecho es una imprudencia, tienes suerte de que este vivo y haya despertado, es mi decisión si quiero denunciarte o no. – los ojos de Jared se abrieron desmesuradamente y Jensen se apresuró a tranquilizarlo – No me mires así, no voy ha hacerlo por Dios..., pero si hubiera muerto.., si no hubiera despertado... Te habrían condenado Jay, estarías muerto, es que no te das cuenta? 

\- Y crees que me hubiera importado? – susurró con la vista aún baja. Jensen le dedicó una mirada severa.   
\- A mi me hubiera importado... – dijo tomando su mano y acariciando los largos dedos – de todas formas.. gracias.., gracias por intentarlo, por tener esa fe en mí y por traerme de vuelta. – Jared se inclinó para besarlo.   
\- Lo haría todas las veces que hiciera falta.. – Jensen apretó la mandíbula mirándole con intensidad. Durante un momento se hizo el silencio entre ambos hasta que el mayor finalmente carraspeó.   
\- Está bien... Ahora quiero que me lo cuentes todo... 

Como hizo el día anterior, Jared fijo su mirada en las manos de ambos entrelazadas, con voz pausada, contó a su Alpha todo lo que había pasado con Matt, desde el primer enfrentamiento que tuvo con él en los establos. Le contó sus sospechas de que fuera el responsable del cambio de las pastillas y le contó todo lo que había hecho durante esas tres semanas en solitario hasta que consiguió alcanzarlo. Las manos de Jensen se tensaban entre las suyas y Jared podía sentir como el enfado del Alpha crecía a medida que avanzaba el relato. Finalmente, le contó su enfrentamiento con Matt y el resultado del mismo. Luego, aguardó en silencio. 

\- Debiste decírmelo – apunto el Alpha después de un rato – te das cuenta de todo lo que nos hubiéramos ahorrado si lo hubieras hecho? – en el tono del Alpha no había regaño, solo un deje de tristeza. Jared escuchaba avergonzado, pero reunió el valor para mirar a su Alpha. El rostro de Jensen estaba sombrío, analizando cada detalle de la historia, pero Jared pudo vislumbrar un destello de orgullo en los ojos de su pareja. Jensen sonrió y Jared sintió como la tranquilidad invadía su cuerpo. Estaban bien, todo estaba bien. 

\- Gracias – dijo el Alpha – No puedo más que sentirme afortunado de que seas mi compañero. Los verdes ojos le miraban sinceros.   
\- Gracias a tí por aceptarme, a pesar de todas mis taras... – musitó el castaño agachando de nuevo la mirada. Jensen detuvo el descenso con un dedo en su barbilla. Se incorporó y rozó sus labios con los del Omega.   
\- Tú eres perfecto... – susurró – tú siempre  has sido perfecto... 

\-------------------------------------------

 

\- No me duele...   
\- En serio?   
\- Totalmente. No me duele, es la verdad... 

Jared le miraba con una expresión de total escepticismo mientras deslizaba las yemas de los dedos por la aún tierna cicatriz que partía en dos el pecho de su Alpha. Jensen rió ante la mirada crítica de su pareja.   
\- Oh, vamos! Ya estoy bien...   
\- No lo estas..., has tenido un maldito edema, tuvieron que volver a abrirte y ponerte un drenaje – contestó en tono enfadado.   
\- Pero ya me lo quitaron. Y ahora me acaban de quitar los puntos. Estoy bien.. – repuso condescendiente. – Hasta he ido y he venido yo solo del hospital. – Jared masculló algo entre dientes y se alejó malhumorado. No entendía que veía Jensen tan gracioso, le había dicho que él le acompañaría y esa mañana cuando bajó ya no estaba. 

\- Vamos Jay, no te enfades... – Jensen se cubrió con una camiseta y siguió a su pareja a lo largo del pasillo.   
\- No me enfado, tengo cosas que hacer.   
\- Vamos.., hoy tenías un montón de lío. Desde que llegué no me has dejado ocuparme de nada. Esto era una tontería, podía hacerlo solo. Solo iba a quitarme los puntos.   
\- Podía haberte acompañado, ya me arreglaría después. Y si no, podías haber ido con alguno de los chicos, pero no solo. – Jensen se sorprendió al sentir la angustia que manaba del castaño. 

\- Jay...   
\- Da igual. Ya has ido, ya te han quitado los puntos..., estupendo. Como te he dicho, tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos luego. – dijo girándose para seguir su camino.   
\- Jared.. – el tono severo del Alpha le hizo detenerse aunque se negó a mirarlo. Se estaba comportando de manera irracional, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía sacarse esa sensación de angustia cuando Jensen no estaba cerca de él. El Alpha lo sujetó del brazo obligándole a mirarlo.   
\- Ya está, vale? – preguntó buscando los ojos del menor. El rostro de Jared se crispó un poco antes de asentir.   
\- Lo siento..., es solo que..   
\- Lo se... – dijo el Alpha acercándose para robarle un beso – Estamos bien, no? – Jared asintió y Jensen le sonrió con cariño para después rodear su cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.   
\- Entonces..., que pasa con eso que me prometiste? – preguntó seductor haciendo al fin reír a Jared.   
\- Creés que ya estas lo bastante en forma? – Jensen hociqueo en su cuello dejando pequeños besos que hormigueaban sobre su piel.   
\- Creo que si...   
\- Uhumm... – contestó dejándose hacer.   
\- Estoy más que seguro... – dijo subiendo hasta los labios de castaño que le recibió gustoso. Sus bocas se acoplaron a la perfección en un movimiento cadencioso y lento.   
\- Uhmm.., parece que si que estas listo... – susurró Jared despegándose un poco de los labios del Alpha que sonreía satisfecho. El castaño dejó un beso rápido sobre los labios del rubio y luego apoyó las manos en sus hombros empujándole y separándolo de él. – Lo siento... – Jensen le miró sin entender – ahora tengo mucho “lío”... – le guiñó un ojo y escapó escaleras abajo ante el asombro del Alpha.   
\- No puedes hacerme esto! – gritó.   
\- Mírame! – fue la única respuesta y el Alpha estalló en una sonora carcajada. – No vas a poder huir mucho tiempo! – pero Jared ya había desaparecido de su vista. 

Jensen sonrió camino a su habitación, todavía tenían cosas que superar, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas, cada uno portaba sus miedos e inseguridades, pero ahora ambos sabían que el mayor de todos era el de perder al otro y el intento de combatir eso les hacía unirse cada día más, aunque aún no tanto como a Jensen le apetecería ya que el castaño aún le mantenía a raya, por cuestiones de salud, según él, con lo que el Alpha no podía estar más en desacuerdo, si no que le preguntaran a su salud mental. 

Aquel día no paso nada, ni tampoco durante toda la semana que transcurrió después. Mantenían un tira y afloja del que ambos disfrutaban pero que el castaño cortaba en cuanto la cosa se animaba un poco de más. Jensen empezaba a preguntarse si el castaño trataba de averiguar el alcance de su paciencia, de la cual él mismo empezaba a sorprenderse. 

\-------------------------------------

Jesen llegó tarde esa noche después de una reunión con el senador Dreyfuss donde trató de ponerse de nuevo al día con la marcha de la campaña. Sin saber porque, se había dado prisa en volver y al bajar del coche una extraña sensación de inquietud invadió su cuerpo, una mezcla de nervios y excitación. – Jay... – su mente voló explorando el vínculo, inundándose aún más de esa sensación. La esencia de su Omega le golpeó en ese momento, intensa y dulce, traspasando su piel y calentando la sangre en sus venas. Jensen entró en la casa sin ser consciente de si aún quedaba alguien por la planta baja o no, su mente fija en una sola cosa, Jared. Sube las escaleras y se dirige al cuarto de su pareja ya que aún no comparten alcoba, por aquello de la “salud” y cuando va a abrir la puerta, tiene la certeza de que no esta allí, y con absoluta seguridad se gira hacia su propia habitación. Siente el corazón acelerado en su pecho y toma una inspiración profunda antes de girar el pomo y entrar. Durante un instante su corazón se desacelera, no, mas bien se para. 

\- Jay..., qué..? – balbucea. 

Jared esta de pie a los pies de su cama, vestido solo con unos vaqueros desgastados, sus pies están descalzos y su torso desnudo. La piel bronceada luce brillante como si estuviera recubierta de algún tipo de aceite reflejando la cálida luz de las lamparas. El rostro del Omega parece sereno aunque sus ojos brillan con cierto nerviosismo. Jensen esta confundido y algo asustado, la postura de su pareja no es algo que le traiga buenos recuerdos. 

\- Jay... – su voz sale algo estrangulada.   
\- Alpha... – contesta con seguridad. Jensen se estremece al escucharle.   
\- Qué es esto?. Qué estás haciendo?.. – pregunta sin entender nada.   
\- Estoy aquí para lo que desees, Alpha.. – Jensen cierra los ojos y no sabe si tiene una regresión al pasado o que coño esta pasando, pero esta empezando a enfadarse con eso. Jared siente su enfado y se apresura a continuar.   
\- Soy tuyo, Alpha.   
\- Pero qué...? De qué va todo esto? Yo no..., Dios Jay! No entiendo nada! Yo nunca he querido esto, no se... – Jared le mira con ojos suplicantes y eso acaba de confundirlo más si cabe. Exhala un suspiro intentando calmarse y se centra de nuevo en su pareja, mirándolo con ojos interrogantes. 

\- Qué pasa? Explícame por favor.. Yo nunca he querido un esclavo, no he querido someterte. Dios! Me he metido en una lucha política por la igualdad... No entiendo... – no sabe que más decir, se para y espera. Jared piensa durante un segundo antes de contestar.   
\- No me sometes, ni soy tu esclavo – dice tranquilo.   
\- Entonces...? – pregunta señalándole.   
\- Yo me entrego – Jensen alza las cejas sorprendido – por voluntad propia... Yo elijo y elijo entregarme a tí. Soy tuyo, no por que tu me lo exijas, no porque un contrato lo diga, no porque tenga un collar con tus iniciales al cuello, todo eso solo me hace tuyo a un nivel material. Hoy, yo elijo ser tuyo y eso me entrega a tí en cuerpo, mente y alma, y aunque parezca extraño, siento que debo hacerlo así. Hoy debes ser mi Alpha y yo tu Omega. – Jensen siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna de arriba a abajo, traga en seco y su ojos se clavan en los de Jared, indagando en su interior en busca de no sabe que. Pero los exóticos ojos de su pareja solo le devuelven un reflejo sereno y decidido, una seguridad que le hace estremecer y que le llena de una extraña satisfacción. Su Omega, suyo, por su propia voluntad. Sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. 

\- Que así sea... – Jared suspira aliviado, contento de que Jensen acepte su explicación ya que no es capaz de dar muchos argumentos más, simplemente siente que debe ser así. Lleva días pensándolo, intentando convencerse de que es una estupidez, que Jensen nunca le ha visto de esa manera y que jamás le pediría que lo hiciera, pero simplemente lo necesita, necesita cumplir con ese aspecto de su naturaleza del que siempre a renegado, contra el que siempre ha luchado, pero que extrañamente, cuando esta con Jensen, lo siente correcto. 

Jensen desliza los ojos por cada centímetro del cuerpo de su pareja, respirando despacio, controlando el ímpetu de su lobo que se muestra henchido y excitado. Siente la esencia de Jared, esa nueva esencia que es una mezcla de la suya propia. Siente sus nervios y su excitación y aprieta los puños para controlar el deseo de poseerlo sin más dilación. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando esto y piensa disfrutar de cada minuto que les queda por delante. 

\- De rodillas Jared – su voz sale ronca y oscura y sus ojos brillan orgullosos cuando el castaño obedece sin dilación, con las rodillas separadas, los talones juntos y las palmas de las manos reposando sobre sus muslos, su espalda esta recta y su cabeza alta. Sometido pero firme, y Jensen piensa que es realmente hermoso. El Alpha se quita la chaqueta y avanza hasta dejarla cuidadosamente colgada en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Jared le observa de reojo sin decir nada, el rostro de su pareja es serio y concentrado mientras afloja el nudo de su corbata para después dejarla con la misma pulcritud sobre la chaqueta. El silencio es tenso, cargado de una energía que eriza la piel de ambos. 

Jensen se quita los zapatos y desabrocha su camisa con desesperante lentitud, al menos para el modo que corre el tiempo de Jared. No se la quita, y se dirige al mueble bar mientras dobla los puños hasta casi llegar al codo. Jared no le ve ahora, pero le escucha manipular vasos y botellas. El olor del whisky le llega fuerte y seco, mientras escucha los hielos chocar contra las paredes de cristal haciéndole ser consciente de que su boca esta seca. Los pasos de Jensen se amortiguan en la mullida alfombra que cubre el suelo de la habitación por eso no puede evitar el fuerte estremecimiento que le recorre cuando siente la fría humedad que exudan las paredes del vaso apoyado en la base de su nuca. 

\- Frío..? – pregunta el Alpha en un susurro mientras  observa embelesado como se erizan todos los vellos de la espalda de su pareja. Jared inspiró profundo antes de contestar   
\- Solo un poco, Alpha – dice orgullosamente feliz de que su voz no halla temblado tal y como pensaba que lo haría. A Jensen ese “Alpha” le esta matando, golpea en sus oídos encendiéndole como el aceite cuando se acerca a la llama. Da un trago a su bebida que se desliza ardiendo por su garganta, nuevo combustible que le empuja a él, el hombre a sus pies, el que confía en él tanto como para entregarse de esa manera. 

Enreda los dedos en la melena del castaño, jugando con las sedosas hebras, acariciando con sus yemas sobre la piel. Jared cierra los ojos bajo la caricia y no los abre a pesar de que estos finalmente se cierran, tirando de él hasta hacerle girar la cabeza.   
\- Mírame – ordena – necesito saber que realmente quieres esto. – Los ojos de Jared se abren, pupilas dilatadas hasta el infinito, oscuras, decididas. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación y lo labios entreabiertos, unos labios que están pidiendo a gritos ser besados, unos que el se muere por besar. 

Jensen toma su boca bebiendo de ella, saciando una sed que arrastra desde hace demasiado tiempo, quiere tomarlo todo y quiere darle todo. Jared degusta el alcohol a través de la lengua de su Alpha, siente su tono seco y el regusto picante al final de lo que los antiguos celtas llamaron “agua de vida” y que metaforicamente ahora él puede sentir así, porque ese beso le esta dando la vida. Jared responde el beso demandante de su Alpha con la misma intensidad porque el también a estado sediento hasta ahora. 

Jensen deja el vaso en el suelo y utiliza su mano ahora libre para deslizarla a lo largo y ancho del pecho del Omega. La mano esta húmeda y fría y es un contraste agradable para la febril piel del castaño que arquea la espalda buscando un contacto mayor. El rubio gruñe complacido mientras sus lenguas continúan esa danza frenética que parecen no querer abandonar. La mano avanza hasta el espacio entre las piernas del Omega, acariciando sobre la vasta tela del vaquero y sintiendo la dureza que se oculta bajo esta, tomándola con firmeza haciendo gemir a Jared. 

\- Joder Jared..., estas tan duro..., tan excitado.. Me vuelves loco... – susurra sobre su oído con la voz cargada de deseo. Jared gime bajo las caricias mientras Jensen recorre su cuello con una torturadora combinación de besos, mordidas y caricias con su lengua. – Quiero hacerte tantas cosas..., hueles tan bien..., te siento tan bien... – susurra acariciando con sus palabras la sensible piel del Omega, hundiendo la nariz en ella e inspirando con fuerza. 

Jared hierve literalmente bajo su piel, el sudor que mana de cada poro de su cuerpo no basta para refrescarla, no cuando cada palabra y cada caricia de su Alpha avivan ese fuego como si fuera gasolina inyectada en sus venas. Sus dedos hormiguean con el deseo de tocarlo y ahora duda de que haya sido tan buena idea someterse si eso significa tener que esperar a que Jensen le de permiso para moverse. 

De repente se siente solo, Jensen le suelta y se aleja y él siente ganas de gritar, de suplicar que vuelva. El Alpha recoge el vaso y lo lleva de nuevo a sus labios apurando todo el contenido de un solo trago, dejándolo en la mesa solo después de haber recogido uno de los hielos de su interior. Jugueteando con el entre los dedos, se acerca de nuevo al Omega, deslizando este a lo largo de sus hombros, sintiendo como toda su musculatura se tensa bajo el contacto. Lo mueve sin ningún patrón fijo observando el rastro húmedo que deja sobre la caliente piel. Lo desliza por las clavículas delineando sus pectorales para luego rodear los turgentes botones que se alzan en medio de estos. 

Jared no dice nada y Jensen esta fascinado con ese gesto de contención que es el rostro del Omega. Labios entreabiertos, respiración contenida y ese pulso que puede sentir acelerado a través del vínculo. Una gota  de hielo deshecha se precipita desde el endurecido pezón hasta estrellarse con un sordo plop en la tela del vaquero. Jensen observa la mancha oscura y es la señal de que ya no quiere jugar más. Frente a su Omega, lanza el hielo lejos de ellos y con el dedo en su barbilla le obliga a mirarle. 

Miradas que se cruzan, cargadas de intención, un desafío en las esmeraldas brillantes de Jensen y un ruego en las nebulosas grises de Jared,  ambas llegan a un tácito entendimiento. Jared clava los dedos en sus propios muslos inspirando profundo, apaciguando la ansiedad que siente en la boca del estómago antes de elevarlas hacia el cuerpo de su pareja. Sus ojos observan el rostro del Alpha que sonríe a modo de aceptación. Los largos y ágiles dedos se deslizan por el vientre plano y definido del Alpha que exhala profundamente al sentir el contacto de las yemas sobre su piel. Jared aparta los bordes de la camisa disfrutando de la vista del torso fuerte y definido del rubio, sus palmas se cierran sobre la estrecha cadera sin que sus ojos pierdan contacto. Jensen asiente y una de sus manos vuelve a perderse en el pelo del castaño. 

Jared siente la excitación del Alpha y aunque no la sintiera, esta es más que visible a pesar de la ropa. Su esencia es fuerte y embriagadora y hace que su cuerpo reaccione cargándole de necesidad, de hambre, está famélico y solo la esencia del Alpha puede saciarle. Nunca le gusto hacer esto pero ahora lo necesita, hunde la nariz sobre la tela que cubre la virilidad de su Alpha, allí donde su esencia es más fuerte, almizclada, tan dominante que, tal como le paso la última vez, hace que su propio cuerpo se prepare para él. 

\- Hazlo – gruñe Jensen tomando respiraciones profundas ahora que ha detectado el cambio en el olor de su pareja. 

Jared jadea por anticipación, sus dedos tiemblan mientras abre el cierre de los pantalones y empuja hacia abajo liberando el miembro del Alpha que se alza firme contra su vientre. Lo acaricia lentamente, presionando de la manera justa. Las caricias sobre su pelo paran, todo el cuerpo del Alpha expectante. Jared utiliza su lengua y él exhala un ronco gemido a la vez que sus dedos se cierran un poco dolorosamente sobre su cabello. 

Jensen esta en el cielo y la boca de Jared es su pasaporte a la gloria. El Omega esta haciendo valer toda su forzada experiencia en su mejor intento por satisfacerlo, por compensarle por todo lo que le ha dado, por todo lo que le da. Tampoco puede negar que está disfrutando al hacerlo. 

\- No te contengas... – pide el castaño – quiero que lo disfrutes.. 

Jensen lo mira con los ojos turbios de placer mientras recorre con la lengua toda su longitud para luego tomarlo en su boca. Las dos manos del Alpha están ahora sobre su pelo, sosteniéndose en el mientras sus caderas empujan con un movimiento rítmico y profundo que el castaño acepta sin protestar. – Oh, joder! Jared... – jadea el rubio encogiéndose sobre si mismo, apartando su miembro de la boca del Omega mientras abraza su cabeza y besa su pelo. – Vas a acabar conmigo, me oyes? Vas a acabar conmigo... 

\- Ven aquí... – ordena ayudándole a levantarse. Sus labios se juntan y Jensen disfruta de degustarse a si mismo en la boca del Omega. Se besan profunda y perezosamente, lenguas deslizándose juntas, buscando el ritmo adecuado, su ritmo. Los brazos se estrechan alrededor del cuerpo contrario intentando reducir al máximo la distancia entre ambos, porque en esos momento el más mínimo espacio se siente demasiado. 

\- Jared... – reclama sin dejar de besarlo – desnudo, cama, ahora.. – Si, de acuerdo, su capacidad de hablar no está muy operativa en esos momentos. El castaño sonríe y se aparta, liberándose al fin de la prisión de su ropa. Con una mirada provocadora se pone en cuatro sobre la cama mientras el Alpha acaba de desnudarse. Jensen se gira hacia la cama y la visión le hace contener la respiración. 

\- Jesús!.. – exclama, y tiene que apretar la base de su erección para evitar que todo acabe mucho antes de lo deseado. – Así no... – Jared se gira para mirarle extrañado – date la vuelta, quiero verte..., nunca te he visto... – acaba de decir algo avergonzado. Jared sonríe y se gira, apoyando la espalda sobre el colchón.   
\- Yo también quiero verte... – afirma con una voz tan cargada de deseo que Jensen teme de nuevo no aguantar. 

El Alpha se recuesta a su lado, mirándole como si fuera lo más preciado que pudiera desear, haciéndole enrojecer bajo el escrutinio. Se preguntaría si todo eso es real, pero no necesita hacerlo, lo siente a través del vínculo, siente la exultante plenitud de su pareja, siente su deseo, su amor y la no tan pequeña preocupación por protegerlo, por hacerle sentir bien, por hacer lo correcto. Jared nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien que le diera todo eso, alguien que renunciaría a todo por él. Se siente afortunado, angustiado ante la idea de haber podido estropearlo todo con su terquedad. Se siente abrumado. Una solitaria lágrima corre por su mejilla, una que no puede escapar de unos ojos verdes que están entrenados para no dejar escapar un solo detalle. 

Jensen detiene su camino con el pulgar y le mira preocupado. – Qué ocurre? Te sientes mal? – pregunta con voz suave. Jared niega con la cabeza y el Alpha alza una ceja inquisitivamente. El castaño acaricia el rostro de su pareja mirándole con intensidad. – Soy feliz... – dice con una voz no tan firme como quisiera – Soy tan feliz contigo que duele... – El corazón de Jensen se para en ese mismo instante, sostiene la mano de Jared sobre su mejilla para luego girarse y besar el interior de su muñeca. – Yo también soy feliz. – admite – no he sabido lo que es realmente serlo hasta ahora. 

\- Eres tan fuerte Jared... – susurró mientras apartaba un mechón rebelde de su frente – estoy tan orgullosos de ti..., me salvaste, me trajiste de vuelta, no te rendiste.. – Jared negó con la cabeza.   
\- Tu si que no te rendiste... – respondió con una sonrisa triste – no te lo puse fácil, verdad? – Jensen rió antes de contestar.   
\- Eres un cabezota..   
\- Gracias....   
\- Por qué? – preguntó mientras seguía acariciando su rostro.   
\- Por hacer que quiera vivir de nuevo – Jensen se tenso al escuchar semejante declaración, abrumado por todo lo que significaba. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad sumergiéndose en la policromía de los iris de su amante. Se inclinó despacio y le besó suave. Un simple roce de labios, una caricia aterciopelada que se alargo durante un instante. – Voy a cuidar de tí.. – las palabras se derramaron sobre su boca – Siempre voy a cuidar de tí... 

Jensen se movió hasta estar sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de una manera que Jared solo podía sentir como correcta. En un intento de mantenerlo cerca sus piernas rodearon la cadera del Alpha que en esos momentos le observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha.   
\- No voy a ir a ninguna parte... – explicó el rubio.   
\- No pensaba dejarte... 

La nariz del Alpha rozó la suya en una caricia juguetona y el alzó su rostro con una repentina ansiedad. – Bésame... – rogó. Jensen se alzó sobre sus brazos, la musculatura de sus brazos y sus hombros tensa recordando a Jared aquella primera impresión cuando lo vio en la arena, poderoso, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces, pero aquí estaba, igual de impresionante, su Alpha, suyo, de él. Le miraba desde arriba deslizando sus ojos por cada uno de sus rasgos, haciéndole sentir repentinamente tímido. Jensen se inclinó y tomó sus labios cumpliendo su deseo, lenta pero intensamente, un beso profundo que estaba cargado de declaraciones. Jared gimió dentro de ese beso y volvió a hacerlo cuando el Alpha movió sus caderas hacia delante haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. – Voy a cuidar de tí... – repitió antes de abandonar su boca. 

Los dientes del Alpha arañan su barbilla, el definido hueso de su mandíbula y la marcada vena de su cuello. Jared se estremece cada vez que los siente raspar su piel, pequeñas descargas que le hacen encoger los dedos de los pies. La lengua del rubio se desliza por su garganta y se siente condenadamente bien. Jensen se toma su tiempo, nunca han tenido tiempo, siempre hubo urgencia, el celo, la culpa, la necesidad. No, esta vez va a hacer las cosas bien, esta vez va a hacer que Jared lo disfrute mas allá de la satisfacción de su instinto. 

El cuerpo excitado de su pareja es una explosión de endorfinas que saturan su mente a través de su esencia. Su pecho sube y baja agitado mientras él continua torturando su sensible piel. Sus dientes se cierran sobre uno de esos apetecibles botones que se yerguen erectos y oscuros a ambos lados de su pecho. El cuerpo bajo él salta por la repentina impresión. – Quieto! – ordena presionando con una mano sobre su pecho. Jared gime y Jensen sonríe para si mismo mientras calma con su lengua el maltratado pezón.  

Jensen continua su camino hacia el sur, su lengua se muestra realmente hábil trazando complejos caminos sobre su tembloroso vientre hasta centrarse sobre su ombligo y Jared empieza a ponerse realmente nervioso y esta luchando como nunca para permanecer quieto tal y como le han ordenado. Sus puños se cierran retorciendo las sabanas y su cuerpo está a punto de combustionar. Jensen se detiene mirándole con curiosidad. 

\- Qué ocurre?   
\- Tú.., tú vas.., tú vas a..? – a Jensen le parecería divertido si el rostro de su pareja no luciera tan alarmantemente preocupado. Entonces la comprensión le llegó de repente.   
\- A ti nunca... – Jared negó repetidamente con la cabeza.   
\- No estaba permitido – el rostro del Alpha se ensombrece durante un instante porque no sabe hasta cuando van a tener que estar luchando contra los condicionamientos retrógrados a los que Jared se ha visto forzado. – Lo siento... – la disculpa casi inaudible del Omega le trae de vuelta al presente. Jared parece preocupado y se muerde el labio inferior con un gesto nervioso. 

\- No lo hagas... – lleva la mano al rostro de su pareja y libera el labio maltratado acariciándolo después – No lo hagas..., ya no estas allí. Estas aquí, conmigo, ahora. Puedes pedir, puedes negarte, puedes solo disfrutar con esto... – Los ojos del Alpha transmiten seguridad y Jared asiente. – Quiero... – Jensen sonríe y asiente. – Te daré esto.. – Jared suspira con fuerza intentando arrancarse los nervios y de nuevo deja caer la cabeza con pesadez sobre la almohada. 

Las manos del Alpha se deslizan por su pecho, acariciando y amasando los músculos tensos bajo una pátina de sudor, los callosos dedos se deslizan por el prominente hueso de sus estrechas caderas y continúan extendiéndose como largas raíces a lo largo de sus muslos, hasta sus corvas, tirando de ellas y flexionando sus piernas. La barba del Alpha irrita la suave piel del interior de sus muslos cuando su lengua retoma el trabajo de hacerle enloquecer. Jared sabe que esta mojado y se siente ligeramente avergonzado por eso, pero el gruñido complacido del Alpha cambia esa vergüenza por satisfacción. El deseo y la excitación de Jensen estalla como fuegos artificiales a través de su vínculo, así como él piensa que estallará si no le toca de una vez. 

Por fin sabe lo que es realmente el deseo, el deseo real, fuera  de la imposición del celo, deseo libre y consciente y ese deseo solo tiene un nombre, Jensen. Jensen, Jensen, Jensen, Jensen...., retumbando en su cabeza, latiendo en sus venas, Jensen. 

\- Por favor... – gime – por favor... 

Suena urgente y necesitado y el Alpha solo quiere complacerlo, demostrarle que puede atender todas sus necesidades. Separa sus glúteos y hunde su lengua en el húmedo espacio. El sabor de Jared es tan adictivo como recordaba, nunca tendría suficiente de eso, de ninguna manera. – Estas tan mojado... – gruñe complacido – siempre listo para mí.., tan bueno... – Jared siente que va a colapsar si sigue hablándole de esa manera mientras su lengua profundiza de esa forma en su interior, pero realmente lo hace cuando la siente sobre una parte aún más sensible de su anatomía. 

Tiene que mirar para cerciorarse de que es cierto, y cuando lo hace, no puede más que contener la respiración hasta que sus pulmones duelen y tiene que soltar el aire en un ronco gemido. La boca de Jensen presionando sobre su dureza, deslizándose de forma cadenciosa sobre ella, abarcándole por completo, es algo simplemente indescriptible. Jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse de esa manera, el calor, la humedad, el peso de su lengua.. 

\- Oh Dios!... – su mano bajo hasta alcanzar el corto cabello de su pareja, crispándose alrededor de él pero sin atreverse a presionar. Jensen se detuvo pero no rechazó el contacto, simplemente le miro. – Dime como lo quieres.. – dijo con la voz algo rasposa por el trabajo. Sus dedos se cerraron aún más sobre su cabeza y cuando Jensen volvió a tomarle, él dirigió el ritmo hasta que sintió que ya no podía más e  intentó detenerle pero el Alpha no lo hizo. – Córrete Jay – ordenó. Y eso fue simplemente demasiado, su orgasmo llegó en largas y espesas proyecciones que Jensen no dudo en tomar, saboreando hasta la última gota. 

Jared tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad pero aceptó que la lengua del Alpha invadiera su boca, presionando contra la suya, lenta y profundamente, compartiendo su propio sabor. El Alpha se meció hacia delante y su espalda se arqueó al sentir como se abría paso en su interior. – Shhh... – susurró sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarle. Jared lo rodeó con sus piernas mientras sus caderas seguían empujando en embestidas largas y profundas, buscando el ángulo correcto, el lugar adecuado que le haría estallar de placer. El castaño constató con asombro como su miembro se había vuelto a endurecer tan solo unos minutos después del que pensaba había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Jensen ahondaba en su interior, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido. 

Jared respiraba agitado, gimiendo su nombre sobre sus labios cuando no se estaban besando. Jensen rodeó sus hombros y le elevó del colchón recostándolo sobre su pecho, Jared se sujetó a su cuello y bajó las manos a sus nalgas, sosteniéndole en esa postura que permitía una penetración mucho más profunda. El Omega escondía su rostro en el cuello de su pareja, el aliento agitado y cálido derramándose sobre él y Jensen siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna, un extraño anhelo, una añoranza de algo que sabe que ha tenido pero que no conoce y que quiere conocer. Se para. 

Jared tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta y abandonar su cálido refugio para mirar a su Alpha con ojos turbios y llenos de confusión. Jensen parece serio y sus ojos verdes brillan con intensidad. – Quiero que lo hagas... – dice con seguridad. Jared no comprende de que esta hablando y así lo muestra su cara. – Quiero que lo hagas, quiero que me muerdas – Jared se asusta, si, sus ojos emiten destellos de pánico e incomprensión. El Alpha se inclina y lo besa con fuerza, mordiendo su labios antes de retirarse y repetir con convicción. – Quiero sentirlo, por favor, hazlo. – Jared seguía sin parecer muy convencido. – Ya tengo una cicatriz... – dijo con una sonrisa – no va a ser peor... – los ojos del Omega brillaron, no podía negar que lo deseaba, que lo había deseado desde que todo eso había empezado. Se elevó apoyado sobre los hombros del Alpha y buscó sus labios con una sonrisa antes de dejarse de nuevo caer provocando un ronco gemido por parte de los dos. 

Jensen retomó su ritmo, el sudor perlaba ambos cuerpos haciéndolos brillar bajo la cálida luz de las lamparas, únicas testigos de lo que pasaba sobre aquella cama. Se estremeció cuando la lengua de Jared recorrió con asombrosa lentitud el contorno de su cicatriz. Sus manos se crisparon alrededor de las nalgas de su pareja esperando el momento en que sucediera. Jared se deleitó en el sabor de su piel, mucho más intenso ahora, más vivo, más excitante. Su pulso latía con fuerza contra sus sienes, sintiendo como el deseo de hacerlo aumentaba a cada segundo. – Hazlo.. – gruñó Jensen en una embestida particularmente profunda que le hizo estremecer. Y lo hizo, sus dientes desgarraron de nuevo la fina piel que apenas había comenzado a cubrir la antigua cicatriz, atravesando las distintas capas de tejido. Jensen se tensó bajo su cuerpo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, exhaló un ronco bramido mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza.  Jared se vio asaltado por un sentimiento de posesividad que le hizo morder con más fuerza, apretando su cuerpo alrededor del Alpha, su Alpha, nada era lo bastante cerca ahora, cuando solo deseaba fundirse con él, ser uno solo. 

Su grito se vio ahogado sobre la piel que aún sostenía entre sus dientes, sintió el nudo formarse en su interior a la vez que sentía los colmillos de Jensen abrirse paso en su cuello haciendo que se derramará de nuevo sin ni siquiera haber sido tocado. La descarga eléctrica que recorrió a ambos dio paso a un relajante sopor, una apacible seguridad sabiendo que por fin todo se sentía correcto. Limpiaron sus heridas con agradables caricias y después unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Jensen se inclinó sosteniendo su espalda hasta que esta estuvo apoyada de nuevo sobre la cama y después le movió con delicadeza buscando la postura más cómoda para pasar el tiempo que estuvieran unidos. Colocado a su espalda, rodeó con su brazo la cintura de su pareja atrayéndolo hacia él. Jared se acurrucó entre sus brazos emitiendo un largo suspiro. 

\- Bien? – susurró el Alpha sobre su oído a la vez que enredaba sus dedos con los suyos. Jared asintió con la cabeza ya que no estaba muy seguro de tener la voz bastante firme para contestar. Su cabeza era un torrente de sentimientos que se agolpaban unos sobre otros oprimiendo su pecho hasta que casi no podía respirar. Su cuerpo tembló y Jensen se movió lo justo para alcanzar una sabana y cubrirlos. Quiso decirle que no era frío, que ya nunca podría sentir frío a su lado, que desde que entró en su vida el largo invierno poco a poco se había convertido en verano. Quiere decirle tantas cosas..., pero ahora no, ahora solo quiere estar así, callado, siendo abrazado por el hombre que ama, sintiendo como este derrama en su interior todo lo que siente, toda su fuerza, su perseverancia, su deseo y su amor. Jensen pulsa en su interior y es vida, es su vida. 

No puede decirle todo eso ahora, aún no, pero se lo dirá, se lo demostrará cada día que pase a su lado, juntos, como están ahora, dos cuerpos pero en el fondo uno solo.   
\- Jen... – su voz es temblorosa cuando le llama. El Alpha acaricia su mano indicando que le está escuchando. – Qué has sentido...? Cuando..., cuando te he mordido?... – suena avergonzado, pero necesita saberlo. Jensen se cierra más sobre su cuerpo, inspira profundo sobre su cuello y deposita un ligero beso sobre la cicatriz de su vínculo.   
\- Que me sostienes... – dice con voz pausada. Jared siente las lágrimas agolparse sobre sus ojos pero esta vez sabe que no va a llorar.   
\- Si..., te tengo.... – Jensen vuelve a apretarle y el se deja llevar por la reconfortante sensación de estar a su lado. 

El silencio va ganando paso en la habitación mientras sus respiraciones se acompasan, dejándose vencer por ese sopor que les acerca poco a poco a la inconsciencia. Justo antes de traspasar es velo, la voz de Jared rompe ese silencio. 

\- Jen...   
\- Qué?.. – responde adormilado.   
\- Eres de madrugar o te gusta remolonear en la cama?... 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues parecía imposible pero al final ha llegado. El camino acaba aquí, aunque habrá un epílogo. Quiero agradeceros a todos los que habéis seguido este relato y a todos los que habéis tomado parte de vuestro tiempo en hacerme llegar vuestra opinión. Es realmente gratificante saber cómo mi historia ha llegado a algunos de vosotros. Me da pena dejar a los chicos, pero es momento de pensar en nuevos proyectos, en los que espero seguir contando todos vosotros. 
> 
> De nuevo, mil gracias a todos 


	29. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, disculpad el retraso, han sido días de mucho lío. Pero todo llega... Aquí está el epílogo. Espero que os guste.

Epílogo 

++++++ 7 años después ++++++ 

No, definitivamente, Jensen no era de los que remoloneaban en la cama, le quedaba perfectamente claro en cada uno de los días que habían pasado desde aquella primera noche que habían pasado juntos hacía ya más de siete años. – Siete años.. – pensó aún medio adormilado haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a sus labios a la vez que giraba la cabeza y se cubría un poco más con las mantas intentando evitar las primeras luces del día que se colaban por la ventana. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños se hubiera imaginado que algún día tendría una vida asi, una vida propia. 

Jensen salió del baño, después de haberse dado una refrescante ducha, con el cuerpo aún medio mojado y una toalla sujeta a su cintura. Rió divertido al observar la maniobra con la que su Omega pretendía evadirse de la luz y con ello de la obligación de abandonar de una vez la cama. Caminó hasta ella y se recostó a la espalda del castaño, rodeando con el brazo su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él. Deslizó la ropa que le cubría hacia abajo y frotó su rostro y su pelo húmedo contra el cuello y los hombros de su pareja que se estremeció por el cambio de temperatura. 

\- Eres cruel... – gruñó entre dientes el Omega. Jensen rió antes de dejar un beso detrás de su oreja.   
\- Y tu pareces un oso... A veces creo que hibernas – contestó divertido. Jared se giró dentro de su abrazo para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.   
\- No parezco un oso, solo estoy cansado y la culpa de eso en su mayoría es tuya – dijo ofendido.   
\- Mía? – abrió los ojos con falso asombro. – No se de que me hablas...   
\- Jensen..., yo pareceré un oso, pero tu pareces un mandril... – dijo con malicia. 

La carcajada del Alpha retumbó en toda la habitación, Jared le observó divertido mientras acariciaba distraído el fuerte torso de su pareja, sus dedos siempre rodeando inconscientemente la blanca cicatriz recuerdo de aquella bala. Jensen se serenó y sus miradas se cruzaron, limpias, intensas y brillantes. Se inclinó hacia su pareja y le besó con una delicada sensualidad. Jared suspiro con ese beso. 

\- No te oigo quejarte ninguna noche.. – susurró sobre sus labios para luego volver a besarlo. Jared se apretó más a él, deslizando sus enormes manos por la espalda del Alpha mientras calculaba mentalmente si tenían tiempo para algo más que unas cuantas caricias.   
\- Soy demasiado débil en todo lo que respecta a tí... – dijo seductor – recuerdo bien que dije que no permitiría que te volvieras a acercar a mí ni con un palo – dijo frunciendo el ceño pensativo – la verdad.., debería alejarme... – continuó enfurruñado y poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del Alpha para apartarse. Jensen rodó los ojos ante el gesto infantil de su pareja y se movió con rapidez para colocarse habilmente sobre él impidiéndole huir a ninguna parte. 

\- Oh vamos Jay..., han pasado casi tres años. Aún estamos con esas? – preguntó con una falsa preocupación que quedaba aún más clara por el brillo divertido de sus ojos.   
\- No te lo perdono... – continuó el castaño en ese tono infantil que al Alpha le parecía adorable.   
\- Si lo haces...   
\- No.... – Jensen lo besó de nuevo, acariciando con su lengua los cálidos labios del Omega que se abrieron gustosos correspondiendo el beso.   
\- Estabas adorable... – dijo en tono cariñoso   
\- Mientes...   
\- Me encantabas..., suave, calentito... – decía el Alpha mientras acariciaba su pelo y le dejaba pequeños besos por toda la cara – daba gusto dormir a tu lado... – dijo justo antes de volver a sus labios. 

\- Cogí pulgas... – gruñó con molestia el castaño dentro del mismo beso. Jensen apartó su rostro del de su pareja y ahora fue su turno para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y el rostro serio. Pareció pensar durante un rato y finalmente alzó una ceja a la vez que sonreía con una mueca extraña.   
\- Si, eso no fue divertido... – dijo al fin con resignación. Jared le miró con un repentino odio por un momento para luego estallar los dos a carcajadas.   
\- Eres idiota... – gruño el castaño antes de moverse con rapidez e invertir las posiciones. El Alpha se agarró a sus nalgas mientras el se inclinaba sobre su pecho iniciando un beso intenso y profundo al que Jensen correspondió con un gruñido de satisfacción.   
Sus labios y sus manos exploraban el cuerpo ajeno, caricias lánguidas sin necesidad de decir nada porque los sentimientos fluían a través de ese vínculo reforzado a lo largo de los años, día tras día, de una manera que no se podía explicar con palabras. 

Los dos estaban tan entregados a ese imprevisto escarceo mañanero, que tardaron un rato en darse cuenta de los extraños y repetitivos tirones que estaba sufriendo su ropa de cama. Pararon en seco aguzando el oído y un segundo después Jared apoyó la frente sobre la de su pareja mirándole divertido.   
\- Oh Dios... – dijo entre risas. Jensen también sonreía antes de comprobar que ambos estuvieran medianamente cubiertos. Jared se incorporó, aún sentado sobre las caderas del Alpha y se inclinó despacio asomando la cabeza por el borde de la cama. Los tirones cesaron. El omega giró de nuevo la cabeza para mirar a Jensen aguantando la risa, el rubio se incorporó sobre sus codos para así también poder ver mas allá del colchón. 

Desde abajo, unos muy brillantes y cambiantes ojos les miraban con expectación. Las pequeñas orejas estaban medio erguidas y la rosada lengua relamió la negra y húmeda nariz que destacaba sobre un pelaje tan plateado que parecía blanco. La boca abierta y jadeante, dejaba asomar los pequeños dientes, finos como alfileres, que ya habían hecho un desastre las partes de la sábana que habían conseguido alcanzar. Jared extendió su brazo y alzó al cachorro sujetándolo por la sobrante piel de su cuello. Este se mostró sumiso y quieto durante toda la operación, pero tan pronto lo depositó entre ambos, la excitación volvió al pequeño cuerpo, agitando sin control su cola y lanzando lametazos a uno y a otro que reían divertidos acariciando a la pequeña bola de pelo. 

\- Qué haces aquí enana? – preguntó el Alpha entre risas. En ese momento sonó la puerta. – Si..? – la puerta se entreabrió y la cabeza morena de Misha asomó por ella, los azules ojos cargados de preocupación hasta que se fijaron en el bulto peludo sobre la cama, entonces se permitieron relajarse durante un instante para luego parecer algo enojados.   
\- Asi que aquí está! – exclamó en tono reprobatorio, el pequeño cachorro se encogió entre los cuerpos de los dos hombres que ahora miraban hacia la puerta. – Lo siento chicos... – se disculpó después – Te lo digo en serio Jared, esta cría me va ha hacer viejo antes de tiempo. Puedo pasar? – Los dos hombres rieron por lo bajo ante el gesto ofendido del Beta.   
\- Pasa, pasa... – concedió el Alpha – donde están los chicos?   
\- Abajo, desayunando con Chris y Steve..., aquí el terremoto gris se desapareció antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. En serio Jensen, ya es lo bastante mayor para no pasarse el día transformada. Disculpa que te lo diga pero deberías ser más duro con ella. – dijo mirando fijamente al cachorro que parecía avergonzado. 

Jensen cogió al cachorro entre sus manos y lo miró con tanto cariño que Jared sintió que aunque no lo creyera posible, aún se podía enamorar un poco más de él.   
\- El tío Misha tiene razón... – dijo en tono serio, el cachorro echó las orejas hacía atrás ante el inesperado regaño – ya eres toda una señorita, deberías comportarte como tal, verdad? – el cachorro giró la cabeza buscando el apoyo del Omega, pero este consiguió mantener el rostro serio apoyando a su pareja.   
\- Haz caso a tu padre..., además, todos nos morimos de ganas por ver lo guapa que eres... – añadió con una sonrisa. Poco a poco, el pequeño cuerpo entre las manos del Alpha se transformó, dejando aparecer a una preciosa niña con el pelo largo y rubio como el Alpha y los mismos indefinidos ojos del Omega. 

\- De verdad soy guapa? – preguntó con su pequeña voz mirando directamente a los ojos de Jensen que lucían trémulos, tal como lo hacían siempre que tenía delante a su pequeña hija.   
\- Eres preciosa – dijo lleno de orgullo, estrechando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y depositando un tierno beso sobre su sedoso pelo. Jared acarició con una mano la nuca del Alpha a la vez que con la otra lo hacia sobre la espalda de su hija, mirando a ambos con una cálida emoción. 

Jensen carraspeó incomodo al ser de nuevo consciente de la presencia de Misha. Tenían confianza de sobra con el Beta, pero siempre le molestaba un poco mostrar esa vulnerabilidad emocional delante de otro que no fuera Jared. Se separó lentamente del cuerpo de su hija y la miró con una sonrisa.   
\- Anda, dale un beso a papi y vete con el tío Misha a desayunar, tus hermanos ya deben haber terminado. – La  pequeña puso un mohín disgustado que al Alpha le recordó totalmente a su pareja y se giro para dar un beso a Jared.   
\- Adiós papi...   
\- Adiós cariño... – dijo acariciando su pelo justo antes de que Misha se acercara a cogerla en brazos.   
\- Vamos tormento! – exclamó el moreno apretando sus dedos sobre la barriga de la pequeña y haciéndola estallar en carcajadas.   
\- Me llamo Mary! – gritó la niña.   
\- No! Te llamas Tormento! – continuó el mayor con voz forzadamente ronca mientras salía por la puerta ambos muertos de la risa. 

La habitación se quedó en un repentino silencio. Sus miradas se desviaron de la puerta para encontrarse una frente a otra. Las esmeraldas verdes que eran los ojos del Alpha brillaban intensamente, húmedos y cargados de emociones que alcanzaban a Jared no solo a través de esa mirada, si no también, a través del vínculo. Corrientes eléctricas que llenaban de calor su pecho y aceleraban el ritmo de su corazón. Jensen bajó su mirada y se sujetó con delicadeza a las caderas del Omega. Jared sintió como aquellos dedos temblaban sobre su piel, extendió su mano y acarició el rostro de su pareja obligándole con delicadeza a levantar la mirada. 

\- Eh..., qué pasa Jen? – preguntó preocupado. Jensen forzó una sonrisa apretada que intentaba contener las emociones que de repente le embargaban. Negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hasta apoyar su frente contra la de Jared.   
\- Gracias... – musitó. Jared acarició sus costados, deslizando con ternura los dedos a lo largo de las costillas desnudas.   
\- Por qué?.. – preguntó el Omega.   
\- Solo gracias... – contestó con voz rota. Jared le estrechó entre sus brazos, hundió la nariz en el cuello del Alpha e inspiró con fuerza. Ambos se sostenían el uno al otro, temblorosos, sobrepasados por las emociones que no podían expresar con palabras. Las gracias de Jensen eran la mismas que daba Jared. Gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por escogerme, gracias por quererme, por darme una familia, un hogar, por darme un lugar en la vida. Gracias, gracias, gracias... 

\- Es demasiado pronto para encerrarla en su cuarto y no dejarla salir más? – preguntó Jensen después de un rato de permanecer así y cuando ya parecía que ambos se habían calmado. Jared se quedó pensando durante un momento sorprendido por la pregunta que finalmente le hizo reír.   
\- Si.., creo que es demasiado pronto..   
\- Mataré a todo el que se acerque a ella – gruñó el Alpha.   
\- A todos...?   
\- A todo el que se atreva a hacerle daño.. – puntualizó enfurruñado. Jared rió de nuevo.   
\- Bueno, Bobby y John seguro que hacen de buenos guardaespaldas. Creo que los pretendientes van a tener que echarle mucho valor para enfrentarse a vosotros tres... – dijo divertido.   
\- Y a ti no? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.   
\- A mi no... – el rubio alzó una ceja interrogante – Tu la has visto?... Se basta y se sobra con ese carácter que tiene, se parece a tí. Pena me da del pobre que le toque en suerte.. – ambos rieron ante el comentario. 

\- Oye! Tampoco es que yo haya sido tan exigente! – protestó el rubio.   
\- Al principio no.., cuando querías camelarme, luego se te cayó la mascara – dijo divertido – pero ya sabes..., me encanta que seas un Alpha dominante... – Jensen le miró con intensidad y una sonrisa satisfecha asomó a sus labios.   
\- Crees que será una Alpha? – preguntó regresando al tema de su hija.   
\- Sinceramente, espero que no.., ya sabes los problemas que tienen.. – Jensen asintió ante eso – será una Beta con aspiraciones – concluyó con aire divertido – A quien si veo como un claro Alpha es a John, de todas formas, el tiempo lo dirá. No podemos hacer nada con eso..   
\- Y si alguno es un Omega..? – preguntó de nuevo el rubio.   
\- A ti te importaría? – contestó suspicaz Jared.   
\- Sabes que no, pero quiero saber como te sentirías con eso..   
\- A partir de hoy me preocupará un poco menos... – dijo el castaño clavando una intensa mirada en su pareja para luego acercarse y besarlo. – Vamos..., salgamos de aquí. Hoy es un día importante y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – Jensen asintió pero no le dejo escapar de la cama antes de darle un nuevo y profundo beso. 

******************

 

Nunca iba a acostumbrarse a toda esa rimbombante y ensayada parafernalia que eran los actos sociales en los que se habían visto inmersos desde que Jensen inició su apoyo al senador Dreyfuss. A partir de esa noche suponía que sería peor, pero lo aceptaba gustoso, había torturas peores que escuchar a empresarios prepotentes y señoras vanidosas en trajes de alta costura, mientras se bebía champán y se escuchaba música de orquesta, él lo sabía bien. La causa valía la pena. 

Sonreía amablemente, sin prestar mucha atención al grupo de personas que le rodeaban y que parecían muy interesados en los nuevos precios del combustible y sus fluctuaciones en el mercado de valores, mientras sus ojos barrían de un lado a otro el abarrotado salón buscando a Jensen. Lo había visto hacía tan solo unos minutos, pero de repente había desaparecido. A unos cuantos metros a su izquierda, debajo de una de las tres enormes lamparas de Baccarat que adornaban el techo blanco con elaboradas molduras doradas, estaban Tom y Mike. Se disculpó con su grupo y caminó hasta ellos. 

\- Donde está? – preguntó algo preocupado.   
\- Ese asistente..., Willis. Vino a buscarlo. El cocktail está a punto de terminar y ya van a dar paso al salón para la cena. 

Jared rodó los ojos con molestia, el nuevo asistente se pasaba el día alrededor de Jensen, extremadamente servicial para la opinión del Omega. Tom sonrió divertido adivinando la linea de pensamiento de su amigo. 

\- Vamos Jay..., solo es un crío... Seguro que sus aspiraciones son meramente profesionales..   
\- Si, claro.. – dijo después de dejar escapar un pequeño gruñido – de cualquier manera.., voy con Jensen. Os veo luego. – Tom y Mike rieron mientras le observaron caminar fuera de  la abarrotada sala. 

 

\- Han sido años de trabajo duro... – Jensen repetía las palabras en su cabeza, sentado en aquella butaca junto a la puerta donde le habían pedido que esperara - ... por fin empezamos a ver brillar los rayos del sol en el horizonte.. – sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios se movían, recitando el texto, sin articular sonido alguno. En sus manos sostenía las pequeñas tarjetas que Jared había escrito para él por si olvidaba algo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba nervioso. 

\- Estas nervioso? – la repentina pregunta le hizo saltar en su asiento a la vez que abría los ojos sorprendido. Jared estaba frente a él, mirándole con una sonrisa divertida.   
\- No! – se apresuró en contestar, aunque su voz no sonó tan segura como quería aparentar – No.., claro que no. – se puso de pie y carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. Jared avanzó los dos pasos que le separaban y extendió las manos hasta alcanzar la pajarita que adornaba el cuello de su pareja, ocupándose de ponerla derecha. 

\- Te lo sabes de memoria... – dijo tranquilizador – lo vas a hacer bien.. – Jensen sonrió agradecido.   
\- Y si no lo hago?..   
\- Nadie se fijará... – el Alpha alzó una ceja interrogante – estas demasiado guapo para que realmente alguien este pendiente de lo que dices. – acabó de decir divertido.   
\- Vaya.., gracias, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme – rodeó la cintura del Omega y lo atrajo hacia él. – No te preocupa que solo me quieran por lo guapo que soy? – Jared rozó su nariz con la de él   
\- Nah..., ninguno podrá darte lo que yo – contestó con seguridad. Los ojos del Alpha brillaron con intensidad.   
\- Eso seguro... – musitó ya contra sus labios iniciando un beso lento y profundo. 

\- Ejem... – un carraspeo desde la puerta les hizo separarse – Dis.., disculpe Sr. Ackles..., le están esperando.. – el joven asistente parecía algo azorado – quiere que le acompañe, necesita algo? – Jensen sintió el leve gruñido del castaño y lo miró con curiosidad antes de girarse a contestar al asistente.   
\- No, gracias Willis. Voy en un minuto. – el joven asintió con la cabeza y se retiró dejándoles de nuevo solos.   
\- Es muy servicial, no? – preguntó con molestia el Omega. Jensen rió y le miró con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.   
\- Ahora eres una esposa celosa? – Jared bufó e intento apartarse pero Jensen le retuvo con firmeza. – Nadie puede darme lo que tú me das – dijo ahora con seriedad – Nadie..- su boca se cerró con posesividad sobre la del Omega, en un beso urgente y demandante en el que Jared se dejo arrastrar con confianza. Se separaron sonrientes y agitados. 

\- Anda, ve. Te están esperando... Te espero en la mesa.   
\- Ven conmigo... – pidió el Alpha – te quiero a mi lado. – Jared sonrió y le acompañó hasta el estrado. 

 

La sala estaba en semi penumbra, la gente ocupaba sus puestos en las elegantes mesas redondas, de ocho comensales, dispuestas a lo largo del enorme salón. La atención de todos puesta en el pequeño escenario que presidía la sala y en el atril que ocupaba el centro del mismo y al que dos potentes focos de luz apuntaban. Un hombre de unos sesenta años se acercó al mismo y toda la sala quedó en silencio. 

\- Señoras.., señores... Hoy es un día importante para nuestro partido y nuestra causa. Es un día para celebrar y por eso estamos aquí reunidos. El gobernador Dreyfuss les pide disculpas por no poder acompañarlos esta noche, pero en su lugar, está hoy con nosotros, nuestro no menos querido y recién electo senador, el señor... Jensen Ackles! – el orador se retiró a la vez que empezaron los vítores y aplausos. Jensen sintió la mano de Jared deslizarse tranquilizadoramente a lo largo de su espalda antes de darle un ligero empujón. 

\- Ve! – Jensen le dedicó una sonrisa que él correspondió – Te espero aquí – susurró señalando con el índice el lugar donde se encontraba. El Alpha asintió y salió decidido a la zona iluminada. Cuando de nuevo se hizo el silencio, empezó su discurso. 

\- Han sido años de trabajo duro. Por fin empezamos a ver brillar los rayos de sol en el horizonte... - ... a pesar de las trabas, con la ayuda de muchos... - ...la batalla aún no esta ganada, pero las pequeñas victorias, como esta ultima reforma, eso nos impulsa a seguir. A partir de mañana.., estará prohibida la venta y el maltrato de los Omegas, que estará penado por ley. Eso, señoras y señores, es un paso importante, uno al que seguirán otros muchos, todavía debemos abogar para seguir ayanando ese camino que nos conduce a la igualdad. Una igualdad a la que todos tienen derecho. Me siento orgulloso del trabajo que realizamos, de todos ustedes y sobre todo de la persona que me hizo consciente de la injusticia en la que impunemente nos movíamos, mi pareja, el señor Jared Padalecki. 

La gente aplaudía el discurso a la vez que Jensen extendía su mano invitando a Jared a acompañarle. El castaño negó en primera instancia pero finalmente accedió a subir a su lado. El público aplaudió más fuerte y ambos saludaron elevando sus manos unidas.   
\- Muchas gracias – concluyó Jensen – espero disfruten de la cena y por supuesto..., seguimos adelante! Cuento con todos ustedes! – los aplausos continuaron mientras ellos abandonaban ya el escenario camino a las dos mesas que ocupaban los miembros de su manada. 

\- Has estado genial! – comentó Christian dándole una palmada en el hombro cuando ocupó su asiento.   
\- Gracias..., al final no necesite la chuleta – respondió con una sonrisa.   
\- Te lo dije – recalcó Jared. Jensen extendió el brazo por la mesa hasta atrapar la mano de su pareja bajo la suya, la cálida sensación que recorrió a ambos fue suficiente respuesta.   
\- Crees que nos echarán mucho de menos si nos vamos ahora? – Jared le miró sorprendido mientras que los ojos del rubio brillaban con picardía.   
\- Nosotros os cubrimos – anunció Sebastian – ah.. y no nos esperéis despiertos... – ahora fue Jensen el que miró sorprendido – Hemos reservado habitaciones aquí... para todos – puntualizó el veterinario.   
\- Y los... – intentó preguntar Jared   
\- Mi madre se los queda hasta mañana – interrumpió Christian – ya lo hablé con ella.   
\- Chicos.. sois los mejores! – exclamó divertido el Omega. Jensen les miró con una sonrisa agradecida.   
\- No se que decir...   
\- Iros ya! – exclamó Steve – no es nada, simplemente no queremos traumatizarnos más, vuestras celebraciones son demasiado intensas para nosotros los pobres mortales. – dijo poniendo un mohín de disgusto que derivó en una carcajada generalizada por toda la mesa.   
\- Esta bien... – Jensen se levantó invitando a Jared a seguirle – ya que insistís... Nos vemos mañana. – agarró a Jared de la muñeca y tiró de él despidiéndose de la mesa con un guiño triunfal. 

************

El trayecto hasta el rancho transcurrió en silencio, Jensen conducía mientras observaba de reojo a su pareja que parecía absorto mirando a través de su ventanilla. Un pequeño sentimiento de algo parecido a la melancolía fluía inmerso en el vínculo. Apartó su mano del volante y la deslizó sobre el muslo de Jared.   
\- Estas bien? – preguntó con suavidad. Jared se giró a mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa dibujada en sus labios, cubrió con su mano la del Alpha y la apretó entre sus dedos.   
\- Si.., si, estoy bien.. – contestó dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Jensen asintió y continuó pendiente de la carretera, no por eso dejo de ser consciente de que un par de minutos después Jared volvía a sucumbir a aquella abstracción. 

Se hizo extraño entrar en la casa y que todo estuviera en silencio. No podían recordar cuando había sido la última vez que estuvo asi, probablemente nunca. 

\- Los chicos han sido muy amables planeando esto. Creo que no hemos tenido una noche solos desde antes de que nacieran los niños – comentó Jensen en cierto tono jocoso mientras subían las escaleras hasta su habitación.   
\- Bueno..., tampoco nos apañamos mal – contestó el castaño siguiéndole al interior de la misma. Jensen rodeó su cintura nada más cruzar la puerta y lo atrajó hacia su pecho.   
\- No.., pero hoy no hará falta que nos contengamos – susurró sugerentemente sobre sus labios antes de besarlos. Jared sonrió dentro del beso y se dejo llevar perezosamente por la boca del Alpha. 

\- Una ducha? – preguntó tentador el Alpha. Jared sonrió acariciando lentamente su espalda.   
\- Ve tú primero.., ahora te sigo, vale? – Jensen frunció el ceño y le miró con desconfianza.   
\- Qué pasa? – Jared rodó los ojos con fastidio.   
\- Nada..., venga, estaré ahí en un par de minutos, procura que el agua esté como a mi me gusta. -  A tenor del intenso brillo de sus ojos, el Alpha no estaba muy convencido de la respuesta, pero optó por dejar a su pareja ese espacio que parecía necesitar en ese momento, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando allí.   
\- Esta bien.., yo me ocupo de eso. No tardes.. – dejó un rápido beso sobre sus labios y se dirigió al baño.  Jared le siguió con la mirada y exhaló un largo suspiro cuando le vio cruzar la puerta y cerrarla a sus espaldas. 

La contempló durante unos segundos, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mandíbula ligeramente apretada. Aquella era una noche para celebrar y él se sentía repentinamente cansado, su cuerpo parecía drenado y le asaltaban sentimientos y recuerdos que le envolvían en una extraña capa de nostalgia. Tiró del lazo de su pajarita deshaciendo el nudo y la dejó sobre el pequeño escritorio situado bajo la ventana. Se despojó de la americana y la colocó con cuidado sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por los pequeños marcos que protegían las fotos de la que ahora era su familia. Fotos de los niños, de Jensen y él, fotos con sus amigos y aquella foto de sus padres, esa que tanto trabajo le había costado preservar y que por fin tenía un lugar adecuado. La tomó entre sus manos y caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. 

Sus padres le miraban desde el otro lado del objetivo, recordaba que él mismo había tomado esa foto, los dos de pie, frente a la puerta de la que era su casa, una soleada mañana antes de ir a un partido, su primer partido como capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Ambos sonreían, su padre sujetaba cariñosamente la cintura de su madre y esta apoyaba su mano sobre el pecho de él. Todo estaba bien entonces, antes de que todo pasara. Deslizó su pulgar por el cristal acariciando el rostro de su madre, sintió la congoja creciendo en su pecho. 

\- Estarían orgullosos de tí... – la voz grave y suave de Jensen sonó a sus espaldas. Se giró y le vio acercarse vestido únicamente con el satinado pantalón negro del pijama, el pelo y su torso aún húmedos por la ducha. – Tardabas demasiado...   
\- Lo siento, no me di cuenta del tiempo. Si, lo estarían si hubieran podido ver todo esto..   
\- Estaban orgullosos de todos modos...   
\- No estoy seguro de eso – contestó apenado. Jensen se sentó a su espalda y rodeo con los brazos su cintura apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.   
\- Por qué dices eso? Ellos siempre te apoyaron.   
\- Si, pero de ahí a estar orgullosos..., soy un Omega... – su tono era apagado.   
\- Eh.., para, para, para.. Qué está pasando Jared? Qué te pasa? – Jensen le obligó a girar hasta quedar frente a frente, sus ojos le observaban preocupados. Jared se tomó un tiempo mientras seguía mirando la fotografía entre sus manos.   
\- Solo..., solo me gustaría que pudieran verme ahora. Que conocieran a sus nietos, que supieran de los cambios tan importantes que hemos logrado. Me gustaría que su última idea sobre mi futuro, no hubiera sido algo parecido a lo que pasé antes de conocerte. Me gustaría que te hubieran conocido y que supieran que yo iba a ser feliz a tu lado. Por que lo soy.., soy muy feliz. Ni en aquel entonces, antes de saber que era un Omega, hubiera podido imaginar serlo tanto. Solo quisiera que lo supieran... 

Jensen puso sus manos sobre las de él e hizo pequeños círculos con los pulgares sobre las muñecas.   
\- Ellos lo saben... – dijo con rotundidad. Jared cerró los ojos y exhaló un lago suspiro intentando calmarse.   
\- Lo siento... Creo que toda la tensión de estos últimos meses, la reforma, tu elección... Al concluir esta noche todo..., creo que...   
\- Shhh.., no te disculpes. No se puede ser fuerte todo el tiempo, y tu lo eres en exceso.   
\- No me siento así- dijo con una sonrisa vacilante. Jensen tomó la fotografía de entre sus manos y la colocó con cuidado sobre la mesilla. 

\- Tu no te ves como yo te veo – dijo en un tono rotundamente serio – Eres fuerte, entregado y lleno de determinación. Eres capaz de pelear con fiereza contra todo, con la misma intensidad con que te veo acunar con ternura a nuestros hijos. Te lo he dicho muchas veces Jared, yo soy el afortunado en esta relación, no puedo estar más orgulloso de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado. Tienes que ser capaz de verlo por ti mismo..   
\- Bueno.. – contestó algo azorado – no está mal que te lo recuerden de vez en cuando... – terminó con una sonrisa aún algo melancólica. Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa.   
\- Yo me ocuparé de eso.. Esta noche es una noche de celebración, nos han dejado solos, déjame que me ocupe de hacerte sentir bien.. – ambos se miraron con intensidad, las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas.   
\- En qué estas pensando? – preguntó el castaño.   
\- Algo se me ocurrirá... 

Los dedos del Alpha se deslizaron a lo largo de la camisa del castaño, desabotonando con cuidado desde su cuello. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los cambiantes iris de su pareja mientras hacía todo el recorrido. Giró una de sus manos entre las suyas y liberó el gemelo labrado del puño y segundos después repitió el gesto con el otro. 

\- Jensen.. – el Alpha se detuvo y le miró interrogante – Por qué usaste mi apellido antes? – el otro le miró como si no supiera de que estaba hablando. – Cuando me has presentado tras el discurso. Por qué usaste mi apellido? Lo perdemos cuando pasamos a estar a cargo de un Alpha.   
\- Te recuerdo que luchamos para que eso deje de pasar. – contestó restándole importancia.   
\- Si, pero aún es vigente..  – Jensen suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a dejar el tema. Acercó sus dedos hasta el collar que rodeaba el cuello del Omega y los deslizó por la cuenta en la que estaban grabadas sus iniciales. 

\- Por qué lo llevas aún? Ya estamos vinculados y no es necesario. Nadie te va a molestar si no lo llevas..   
\- Su significado ahora es diferente – contestó el castaño. Ahora era Jensen quien miraba interrogante – Lo llevo porque me lo diste tú y quiero llevarlo. – los ojos del Alpha brillaron con intensidad.   
\- Digo tu apellido a la gente porque es tu identidad, es quien eres y no debe perderse, no por imposición.   
\- Entonces podré elegir?   
\- Espero que pronto puedas hacerlo – contestó pensativo.   
\- No será una reforma significativa para mi. Seguiré siendo Jared Ackles. – dijo convencido. Jensen le miró con el ceño fruncido. – Estoy orgulloso de serlo... – el rubio no pudo evitar sonreir. 

\- Esta bien, Sr. Jared Ackles.... Padalecki. Lo dejamos ahí? – preguntó divertido.   
\- No suena mal..   
\- No.., no suena mal.. Y he de decirle, señor Ackles Padalecki... que ya estoy un poco harto de que me interrumpa esta noche.   
\- Tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer Sr. Ackles?   
\- Cosas mucho más importantes... – contestó deslizando la camisa tras sus hombros y dejando todo el torso del castaño al descubierto – infinitamente más importantes.. – recalcó mientras sus ojos desbordaban deseo. 

Jared rió mientras caía de espaldas al colchón, el cuerpo del Alpha se cernió sobre él, las manos de este enmarcaron su rostro mientras le besaba, los mullidos labios presionaron sobre los suyos, demandando un respuesta que no tardó en dar. Sus lenguas se encontraron, cálidas y entregadas, danzando perezosamente de una cavidad a otra siguiendo un ritmo que solo ellas conocían. 

Jared se aferró a los hombros de su pareja, dejándose llevar en el beso mientras deslizaba sus enormes manos a lo largo de la poderosa espalda. Podía sentir los músculos trabajando bajo la dorada piel, encogiéndose y estirándose en un suave vaivén que el rubio había iniciado sobre su cuerpo. No pudo evitar un jadeo profundo cuando sus erecciones se rozaron aún bajo la ropa. 

Una de las manos del Alpha abandonó su rostro y se deslizó a lo largo de su garganta, amasando su pecho, perfilando sus costillas para terminar delineando el hueso de su cadera en un camino descendente que se vio interrumpido por la cinturilla del pantalón. Los dedos se movieron ágiles, soltando el cinturón y abriendo el cierre. Su mano invadió segura el espacio bajo la ropa, alcanzando su objetivo, acunándolo y haciendo que Jared se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. Jensen gruñó complacido. 

\- Estas tan duro Jay... 

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre él, acariciándolo a un ritmo lento y tortuoso, haciéndole gemir mientras que su lengua se deslizaba por la firme mandíbula del castaño hasta llegar a su oreja. Atrapo el lóbulo entre sus dientes y chupó con fuerza.   
\- Esta noche es toda para tí, Jay. – las palabras acariciaron su oído – No imaginas todas las cosas que tengo pensado hacerte... – los dedos del Omega se crisparon sobre su espalda, aferrándose a ella expectantes. – Pero primero.. – continuó – te daré algo que se que deseas... 

Jared separó su rostro para poder mirarlo, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de asombro intentando averiguar si lo que estaba pensando era cierto. Los ojos del Alpha brillaron intensos.   
\- Eres un Omega peculiar Jay, demasiado fuerte para ser sumiso. Veo el brillo de tus ojos y siento lo que te cuesta contenerte tantas veces. Hoy no quiero que lo hagas..., dejate llevar.. – Jared lo miraba totalmente atónito.   
\- Pero... yo no..   
\- Me vas a decir que no eres capaz? No lo deseas?   
\- Si.., si claro, pero.. Nosotros nunca..   
\- Cállate de una vez – gruñó arañando su cuello con los dientes – Solo muéstrame que tienes para mi. – dijo antes de volver a su boca. 

Jared tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, su lengua aún dejándose llevar por la del Alpha hasta que su cerebro procesó la información. Jensen quería.., él le estaba dejando que... Dios! Lo había deseado tantas veces, imaginado de tantas formas y ahora... Algún resorte tuvo activarse en su interior, algo hizo click en ese mismo instante. Inspiró profundo mientras sus manos se aferraron al rostro del Alpha y su boca se apretó aún más a la de él, llena de ansiedad, invasiva y demandante. Tomó el control del beso, mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo el interior de la otra boca, bebiendo de ella, incapaz aún de saciar la necesidad que se acababa de desatar. Se impulsó hacía arriba empujando al contrario, con la intención de cambiar sus posiciones. El fuerte gruñido y el golpe seco que sintió en el pecho, le hicieron caer de nuevo sorprendido contra el colchón. Jensen le miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa canalla en los labios ante su gesto de perplejidad. 

\- Recuerda que sigo siendo el Alpha – dijo con burla. Jared enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su pareja y con un movimiento rápido, consiguió que ahora fuera su espalda la que golpeara el colchón, sus manos sujetando los brazos del otro por encima de su cabeza. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pupilas dilatadas destilando deseo. 

\- Nunca lo olvido... 

Jared hociqueó en su cuello, absorbiendo su esencia, deleitándose en el placer de dejarse invadir por ella. Deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su carótida, sintiendo como el pulso se aceleraba bajo ella.   
\- Voy a hacer que lo disfrutes... – susurró sobre su garganta. Jensen inspiró profundo , su pecho subía y bajaba intentando controlar un ritmo que a cada caricia se hacía más incontrolable. 

La lengua del castaño se deslizó por su pecho, trazando caminos indefinidos, alternando pequeños mordiscos y suaves lamidas, jugueteando con sus pezones y haciéndole sisear cuando sus dientes los arañaron con malicia. Los largos dedos serpentearon sobre sus costillas hacia sus caderas, cerrándose sobre la satinada tela del pijama y deslizándola solo lo justo para poder morder el prominente hueso de la misma. 

\- Me vas a tener así toda la noche? – preguntó el Alpha con voz agitada e intentando parecer molesto.   
\- Tienes prisa por ir a alguna parte? 

Jensen bufó y echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo. Jared rió sobre su vientre y hundió su nariz  en el principio de dorado vello que asomaba por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón. Lamió sobre la tela siguiendo el contorno del endurecido miembro del Alpha, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y disfrutando del ronco gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando rozó la punta con sus dientes. 

\- Joder Jay... Hazlo ya!   
\- Eres un impaciente   
\- Sabes que no me gusta esperar..   
\- Si, pero ahora mando yo..   
\- Ya estoy empezando a arrepentirme de eso..   
\- Déjame disfrutar de esto.. – susurró deslizando su palma a lo largo del estómago y el pecho del Alpha – eres tan hermoso.., te deseo tanto... 

Jensen atrapó su mano, separándola de su pecho, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado mientras Jared le observaba con curiosidad. El verde de sus ojos estaba oscurecido, apenas unos retazos dorados en los bordes del mismo. El Alpha besó el interior de su muñeca, deslizando su lengua sobre ella para luego subir sobre su palma y a lo largo de sus dedos. Jared tragó en seco sin poder apartar la vista de aquella lengua y esos labios que ahora se cerraban sobre dos de sus dedos, lubricando y succionando de una manera tan sensual que le hizo pensar que podría venirse solo con esa imagen. Jensen siguió, caliente y provocador, volviéndole absolutamente loco. 

Jared gruñó. Un gruñido ronco y profundo, el fuego se desataba en el interior de sus pupilas. Enredó su mano libre en el corto cabello del Alpha y tiró de el hacia atrás, los iris verdes brillaron burlones. 

\- Eres un tramposo – protestó el Omega.   
\- Estabas disfrutando demasiado haciéndome esperar – contestó divertido.   
\- No te haré esperar más... – dijo en tono bajo y peligroso. Jensen sonrió con suficiencia.   
\- Gracias a Dios por eso...   
\- Eres un idiota..  – gruñó antes de lanzarse de nuevo a devorar su boca. 

Besos profundos, urgentes, demandantes, dientes y lenguas que chocan, labios hinchados y húmedos de saliva mientras las manos trabajan afanosamente en retirar el resto de las prendas que cubren a ambos, lanzándolas lejos sin importar lo más mínimo donde caen. 

Piel, por fin desnuda, piel ardiente, vellos que se erizan bajo las caricias del otro, piel transpirada, húmeda y salada bajo la lengua. Piel conocida, amada, deseada. Jared se esfuerza por no dejar un solo milímetro de ella por atender, quiere sentirla toda, probarla toda, disfrutarla toda. Atesora en su mente cada lugar y cada gemido que provoca cuando lo toca. Jensen le ha hecho un regalo y no se perdonaría nunca desperdiciarlo.   
Lo prepara con cuidado, atento a cualquier gesto de incomodidad, a cualquier indicio de que el Alpha pudiera no desearlo. Pero Jensen esta entregado, sus pupilas dilatadas hasta el infinito, respirando entrecortado y empujándose contra su mano. Jared le observa embelesado, esta tan duro que duele y solo desea el momento de poder abrirse paso en su interior, sentir su calor envolviéndole. 

\- Hazlo.. – jadea el rubio.   
\- Estas seguro?   
\- O lo haces ya o en dos segundos seras tú el que este abajo – contestó amenazador. 

Jared rió un instante antes de besarle. Se colocó entre sus piernas alineando su miembro contra la dilatada entrada. Sujetó sus caderas y presionó despacio, el rostro del alpha se contrajo y el tuvo que morder su labio para contener el impulso de empujarse de golpe al interior. Jensen asintió y avanzó un poco más, lentamente hasta estar completamente dentro. Permanecieron quietos, mirándose a los ojos, los sentimiento fluyendo a través del vinculo, inundando cada célula de su cuerpo. Se besaron despacio, suaves y lánguidas caricias sobre los labios. 

\- Se siente bien.. – confesó el Alpha en un susurro. Jared sonrió mordiéndose el labio.   
\- Si.., se siente muy bien.. – cerró los ojos e intento calmarse – estas tan apretado..., no se si voy a ser capaz de aguantar..   
\- Seguro que puedes... Muévete Jay... Hazlo.. 

Jared se sostuvo sobre sus brazos mientras salía despacio para después volver a empujarse a ese cálido interior que le estaba haciendo ver el cielo. Jensen rodeó con las piernas su cintura y se aferró a sus hombros, dejándose llevar por el cadencioso vaivén del Omega, lento y profundo que ponía ante sus ojos un universo de sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas. Jadeos, gruñidos y respiraciones agitadas eran la música de fondo en aquel cuarto de aquella casa hoy vacía. Piel chocando con piel, nombres susurrados contra los labios. 

“Más rápido..”. “Tan bueno..”. “Jensen.., Jensen..”. “Jared..”. ªTe quiero..”. “Sigue.., no pares..” 

El orgasmo les sorprende a ambos. El Alpha llega primero, derramándose entre sus cuerpos con un fuerte gruñido mientras sus uñas laceran la piel de la espalda de su pareja. Jared brama en su cuello cuando siente como Jensen se aprieta alrededor de su sensible miembro incapaz de controlarse un segundo más. No se mueven, sus corazones laten desbocados mientras intentan calmar su respiración. Sentimientos a flor de piel, sus cuerpos y sus almas conectadas. Jared se aferra a su pareja, lo estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y tiembla. Jensen se tensa preocupado. 

\- Eh..., eh.. – susurra acariciando su espalda – tranquilo... – Jared aprieta un poco más. – No es por nada, pero eres gigante y me vas a ahogar.. – continua en tono bajo pero divertido. Jared se relaja un poco y se separa lo suficiente para poder mirarse.   
\- Lo siento..., es solo que.., lo que he sentido... no se como explicarlo... – Jensen le miró con ternura antes de alzar su rostro para besarlo.   
\- No tienes que explicarlo, se lo que es..   
\- Lo sabes?   
\- Es lo que yo siento cada vez que te tengo delante. Solo deseo abrazarte, retenerte entre mis brazos, a mi lado, quisiera fundirme contigo, ser solo uno. Siento que eres tan mio que me duele cada segundo que no estas a mi lado. Quiero protegerte de todo y de todos, a veces quisiera encerrarte para no tener que compartirte. Se parece eso a lo que has sentido? – Jared le miró perplejo, luego una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.   
\- Si, más o menos a sido eso.   
\- Bien.. – dijo el Alpha satisfecho – ahora, si no te importa..., me estas aplastando. 

Jared se rió y se retiró con cuidado, Jensen hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia cuando lo hizo.   
\- Te he hecho daño? – preguntó preocupado.   
\- No ha sido para tanto.. – contestó con una sonrisa y atrayéndolo en un abrazo.   
\- Te ha gustado? – dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por su pecho.   
\- No ha estado mal...– respondió con fingido desinterés.   
\- Repetiremos?   
\- Es posible... – Jared se incorporó sobre su codo y le miró con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.   
\- Esta noche?   
\- Uhmm.. te has venido arriba, eh? – ambos rieron y Jensen aprovechó para volver a tumbar a Jared y tomar sus labios. – Creo que dije que el resto de la noche era mía... – dijo después de besarle. – Jared sintió como se endurecía solo con oírle decir eso.   
\- También me parece bien... – dijo con la voz cargada de deseo.   
\- Perfecto... – contestó con voz ronca – Tal vez esta noche sea el momento de buscar unos hermanitos para los chicos. – Jared abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar eso. Empujó el pecho del Alpha y se sentó con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, blandiendo un dedo acusador contra el pecho de su pareja. 

\- Un palo! Vuelve a decir Jensen Ackles e iré a por un palo! Me oíste! – Las carcajadas de Jensen se oyeron por toda la casa.   
\- Me encanta cuando te enfadas. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues ahora sí que sí. Llegó el momento de despedirnos de nuestros chicos, espero que sean felices, estoy segura de ello.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí, no se como habéis podido jjj. Os agradezco el esfuerzo y también vuestros alentadores comentarios. Ha sido absolutamente un placer compartir esta, mi pequeña afición, con todos vosotros.
> 
> Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. Nos veremos por aquí.
> 
> Un abrazo. 


End file.
